Feels Like Home
by SleepyGoof07
Summary: She went home to fight her demons, he was trying to give her the space she said she needed. What happens when they are finally together? Can they have the happily ever after they both want? DL, eventual FOC. Spoliers for episode 18, Sleight Out of Hand.
1. Saving the Day

**A/N: **I don't own anything, unfortunately. All characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. There will be some references to and some spoilers for season 2 and season 3. Spoilers for Sleight Out of Hand.

* * *

Lindsay Monroe looked at the busy streets of her small Montana town, and battled with a range of emotions. She turned her head from the large picture window she was sitting next to, back to her coffee cup. She swirled the remainder of her coffee, before draining the cup. Only after she sat the cup down did she look at the man sitting next to her. She still couldn't believe he had come. Danny had walked into the courtroom that morning, he had come ridding in like some knight in shinning armor. And for that she was eternally grateful.

Danny looked at Lindsay when she moved again. She hadn't said much since they had left the court house and come here to this coffee shop. She had said she would like to get a cup of coffee and that she was supposed to meet someone here. So far, she had drained the cup, but no one had showed up yet. Danny was too tired and to happy to even care. _She almost kissed you_. It was the same thought that his sleep deprived brain kept repeating. He cursed those stupid reporters for the hundredth time in his head. But he was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt her hand slip into his, which he had rested on the table.

"Danny you haven't touched your coffee. Something wrong?" Lindsay asked concern evident in her voice.

"Ain't I that one who's supposed to be asking you that? I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"You look exhausted. But I am glad you are hear Danny." Lindsay said as she looked into his clouded eyes. It was then that she noticed the exhaustion he surely felt.

"Good. Somethin' just told me I should get on that plane last night."

"Did you sleep any?"

"The flight out was the only sleep I've had in days. I had a crazy shift, and then we were working this strange magic case. Mac told me to go home and take today off. I just hopped a plane and headed out west, thought a Montana vacation sounded good." Danny said as he smiled at her. He self-consciously ran his free hand against the back of his neck. He hadn't thought before he rushed to the airport and bought a plain ticket, he just did it. Now in the light of day, he wasn't sure the decision had been the right one. Sure, she seemed happy to see him, but was this really what she had meant when she said that she needed some space and some time to work things out?

Lindsay saw the indecision that passed over Danny's face and she knew her partner well enough to know what that look meant. Lindsay decided nothing she could say would make any difference, so she decided to act.

Danny was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see Lindsay lean in closer to him. It wasn't until her face was less than an inch from his that he realized what was going on. Instinctively he closed his eyes; seconds latter he felt Lindsay's lips meet his in an intoxicatingly sweet kiss.

Lindsay was slightly concerned that she had made a wrong move, but as soon as Danny responded, returning her kiss with one of his own she knew that everything was right in the world once again.

The two pulled away after a lingering moment and Danny smiled at her as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear. Before he spoke, his Staten Island accent thick, "If I had known that was part of the welcome treatment, I would have been hear a lot sooner Monroe."

"We believe in a full service welcome party here in Bozeman." Lindsay said with a smile. She checked her watch, _Doc you got another five minutes to get here_, Lindsay thought. She wanted nothing more to take Danny home with her to her parent's ranch; she was tired of waiting in this coffee shop. "So when do you have to head back to New York?"

"To be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead. I need to check in with Mac, but I've got a couple of vacation days saved up, I thought I might use them and stay a while. That is if you can point me to a decent hotel."

"Hotel, are you kidding Messer? You came all this way to be with me, my momma isn't going to let you stay in a crummy hotel. You will stay at the ranch with us for a few days until I get flight arrangements sorted out. I can't wait to get back to New York. I kind of miss that skyline."

Danny chuckled at that, he was glad to see that she was still feeling like herself, at least a little. He checked his watch, they had been there nearly twenty minutes, who ever they were supposed to meet was late, and all he really wanted was a bed. He was about to ask Lindsay if they could forget about waiting and head home when the door opened and he saw a young woman approach the table.

Lindsay smiled when she saw her friend enter the coffee shop, speaking "Bout damn time Doc."

"I know, I'm sorry you had to wait Linds. Those freaking reporters wanted to talk to me, I wasn't even a doctor let alone the ME when the whole thing happened but they all wanted to talk to me just the same. But, I guess you weren't alone. So this the cowboy you been tellin' me so much about?"

Lindsay blushed, and Danny tried to shake himself awake. He had a feeling he was going to like this woman.

"Shush, you always have to tell everything you know don't you? Liz, this is my partner, Danny Messer."

Danny felt the woman's eyes on him, and knew that he was being surveyed; he tried to wake himself and be presentable, but felt as if he wasn't being very successful. Liz for her part was impressed with what she saw. From the hand holding she saw going on and what she had heard from Lindsay over numerous phone calls this man was more than just a friend or a partner. She noticed the exhaustion and was even more impressed. He had obviously had little sleep, yet had jumped on a plane in the middle of the night, not knowing if he would be well received, just to be with Lindsay when she needed him the most. It was that action that made her think very highly of him, every woman needed a knight in shinning armor after all.

"And Danny, this is Dr. Elizabeth Warner, my best friend." Lindsay finished her sentence and looked at both of the other people sitting at the table. She knew each was appraising the other, seeing if they were worthy to be in her life.

Danny was surprised to hear the phrase best friend come out of Lindsay's mouth and he knew it was serious business. He looked the woman over. She was small, only 5' 4'' he would have guessed, and pleasant looking. She had long dark hair and flattering features, the most attractive were her eyes, and they were a shade of green he rarely ever saw. She was the type of woman Don Flack would have like, provided she was a little taller of course. What he noticed most about her was that her personality. She was nice, and he assumed she could be funny as hell, and rather mischievous. Granted he had hardly talked with her, but something about her screamed mischievous. He had a feeling he would like her.

"Call me Liz. It's nice to meet you Danny, I've heard a lot about you." She said as she extended her hand to shake his. She had a firm grasp he noticed.

"Nice to meet you too. Thought I have to say Montana hasn't said much about you."

Liz raised her eyebrows at Lindsay and mouthed the word Montana back at her. Lindsay she shook her head. Danny knew he was in trouble. Women who were so close that they could communicate without words always spelled trouble.

"So Linds, how are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Hanging in there. I am so glad it is all over. They finally can rest in peace."

"I know what you mean. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Hey why don't you come back to the house with us. I want to put this one to bed…" Lindsay said as she lovingly patted Danny's arm, he looked like he was dead on his feet. "but then we can talk. I am sure mom would love to feed you dinner."

"Sounds great to me, I have to run back to the office and grab a couple of things. I will meet you out at the ranch." Liz said as she stood up and left the coffee shop.

Danny wasn't sure what was going on, he just dutifully followed Lindsay when she tugged on his arm and lead him from the shop. Everything after that was a blur, he vaguely was aware that he was sitting in a well-worn truck and that after a short drive he arrived at a large house. With Lindsay's help, he was lead out of the truck, up the stairs and into a bedroom. He collapsed on the bed as soon as he saw it and was asleep by the time that Lindsay pulled the shoes off his feet and covered him with a quilt that lay on a near by rocking chair.

Lindsay smiled at the image of Danny Messer asleep in her older brother's childhood room. She took his glasses off his face, laying them on the bedside table and then pressed a chase kiss on his forehead, whispering, "goodnight Danny."

She then proceeded down stairs where her mom, dad and Liz were waiting each with their own barrage of questions, all of which she answered very patiently. She just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Danny Messer, the New York crime labs resident bad boy, had flown half way across the country just to see her. It was a good sign and the perfect ending to an already excellent day. She was thrilled with the possibilities it all promised.

* * *

**AN**- Please let me know what you think, I enjoy reviews. Also I have an idea of where I want this to go, but if you are desperate to see something happen let me know, I would love to work off your ideas. If there were any spelling errors I apologize, I do my best, but sometimes things just slip through. 


	2. Meet the Parents

**A/N: **I want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed, and extra thanks to those who offered plot suggestions. I will take them into advisement. Sorry this update took so long, pesky midterms. But the good news is I am one day away from Spring break so updates should be sooner next time. Again, I don't own anything, so enough chit chat and on with the story.

* * *

Danny groaned, as the morning sunlight hit his face. He tried to turn from it, but it was no use, the sun streaming through the open blinds had left him awake and still groggy. It was in this state that he reached for his glasses and realized he was not at home in is own bed. The realization caused a momentary panic during which he bolted upright and began frantically looking around the room. He found his glasses and once he put them on the room finally came into focus. It was then that he remembered the events of the previous day and his whereabouts. He finally got out of bed and after a quick stop in the restroom, that was located near the room he had slept in, he headed down stairs. 

Lindsay was sitting at the kitchen table with her dad when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She was surprised to hear that Danny was awake already. She quickly jumped up from her chair and rushed into the living room, she wanted to have him to herself for a few minutes before he went in to meet her parents.

Danny nearly mowed Lindsay down as he stepped from the bottom step onto the hard wood floor. She had stopped at the very bottom about to come up to meet him, when she noticed that he was coming down. He hadn't seen her standing there, he was distracted by the family pictures that lined the wall. There were pictures of a young Lindsay and a boy that he assumed was her brother, larger family portraits, and individual pictures of each member of the family. His favorite was one of Lindsay when she was young, ten or eleven he figured, in a Girl Scout uniform. He filed that one away for later, it would be nice blackmail material when they were back in New York. He chuckled at the picture and the various ways he could use it to torture her, then turned and came face to face with Lindsay. He nearly screamed, but he controlled himself enough to speak in a normal voice, "Christ, Montana, you nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack."

"Good morning to you too Danny. And I would watch that mouth if I were you, talking' like that isn't going to win you any points with my Daddy."

_Daddy, wait that means parents, Christ man you are so screwed. You might as well just give up now._ Danny willed the horrible little voice in his head to shut up. He couldn't slow the rapid heart beat that had resulted from the panic that that one little word had caused.

Lindsay had to laugh at Danny, and she did rather boisterously, the look he left visible on his face was one of sheer terror. The mere mention of her father and he was ready to head running back to New York. Although she had to admit, it probably wasn't a totally unfounded fear. She knew it would take some work to win her father over, but the effort would be well worth it. She had already devised a battle plan for that problem and had enlisted the help of her mother. But for now she concentrated on the man she had already won over as he finally spoke.

"It's a little early in the morning for parents, especially shot gun wielding fathers, don't cha think?"

"Probably, but the kitchen is where breakfast is, so unless you intended to let my parents stand between you and food, you better put your game face on Messer." Lindsay said with a cocky smirk. She loved that she could tease him like this and she loved that she had rattled him so easily.

Danny wasn't nearly as amused that he had been addled so quickly, but he knew exactly what to do to turn the tables in his favor once more. He moved quickly and before Lindsay knew what was happening he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. With his face inches from hers he placed quick kisses along her jaw line leading up to her ear, in to which he whispered, "no parents are going to keep me from my breakfast woman, and what ever game you want to play, I'm more than ready." Then just as quickly as he had grabbed her he let her go.

Lindsay stood next to him in shock. Her eyes were slightly glassy, her heart racing, and her body was on fire from the delicious mixture of his kisses, his words, and his sheer proximity to her. She was flushed with desire.

Danny was extremely pleased with himself. It was with a look of satisfaction that he took her hand in his and moved them both towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jackson Monroe had been sitting in his kitchen reading the morning copy of the Bozeman Daily Chronicle, when his daughter had jumped up from the table. His wife had joined him at the table after filling it with dishes full of food, when Lindsay returned to the kitchen holding hands with the man she had brought home the night before. He didn't like the man from New York. Sure Messer, had become a good partner to his little girl, and he knew from many conversations with Lindsay that he was a good friend, but he didn't trust him. He took one look at Danny and knew the type of man that he was, and it was the type that God fearing men like Jackson Monroe didn't let marry their only daughters. He had the strong urge to take Lindsay up to her room and lock her in as a means of protecting her, especially when he noticed the flushed look Lindsay wore on her face. But his wife's hand on his arm and her stern look when he turned to her let him know that he would have to ignore those feelings, at least for now. 

"Morning Danny, just in time for breakfast. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Connie Monroe asked as she offered him a friendly smile, when he sat down next to Lindsay at the large table.

"Thank you, ma'am. A cup of coffee would be great." Danny said with a smile. Lindsay took his hand in hers under the table, resting them both on her knee. She then offered him pancakes from the large serving plate sitting on the table. He put a few on his plate and contemplated the situation, mostly he wondered if he should speak to Mr. Monroe who sat silently reading his paper.

Connie returned with a full cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice which she sat in front of Danny. "Here you go Danny, now don't be shy, tuck in. You look like you haven't had a good meal in a while."

Before he knew what was happening both of the Monroe women had loaded his plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and toast. He marveled at the food, but didn't hesitate for long, once his stomach realized just how long it had been since he had last eaten. He dug into the food, not worried about trying to make conversation or trying to impress her parents, he just ate.

Lindsay smiled to herself at the sight of Danny shoveling his face full of her moms cooking. Sure, he was trying to do it as politely as possible, but he was practically inhaling it. She turned her attention to her father, he was unusually quite and she knew it had to do with the man who's hand she was holding under the table. Her mom had sat back down and was eating again, but she looked up and gave Lindsay a pointed look, one that screamed _do something_, so Lindsay finally broke the silence.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Daddy?"

"Hm, oh, just reading about your testimony, I am so proud of you honey. And they must have talked to Lizzy, because she is quoted about a dozen times."

"Oh, I wish they would leave that poor girl alone, Lord know that she has been through enough." Connie said jumping into the conversation.

"Constance, I don't think Lizzy would want us airing the dirty laundry in front of some stranger from the big city." Jack noted with a sharp tone, as he threw an even sharper look at Danny.

Danny himself was curious at the conversation and his head shot up, he had liked Liz, he was hoping she would come visit Lindsay in New York. Now his curiosity that was so helpful in his profession was ragging, he wanted to know the details, but figured he wouldn't get them here. He would have to ask Montana about it latter. He noticed the sharp look that Mr. Monroe had tossed towards him and knew that the man didn't approve of him. It was a thought that rankled him. _The bastard hardly even knows me and he already hates me. Wait until he finds out about my past_.

"Daddy." Lindsay said sharply in response.

"Don't you take that tone with me little lady, I don't think Lizzy would want some stranger invading her life."

Connie groaned inwardly. She knew this was where the discussion ceased to be about Elizabeth and became about her husband and his stubbornness.

"I'm not a little girl anymore and I'll use what ever tone I darn well please. He's not a stranger. He is a good friend, and I don't know what I would do with out him."

Danny's heart soared at the comment. To hear his Montana defend him was an ego boost the likes of which he had never know. Yet he felt as if he ought to say something. He just didn't know what. But he cleared his throat and begun to speak, "Mr. Monroe, you don't know me very well, and it's quite obvious that you don't like me very much. But Montana here was the same way when she first met me. I am confident that given the chance, you will see how much I care for your daughter."

Lindsay just sort of stared at him wide eyed. She was surprised. She hadn't expected that, of course she hadn't expected her father to attack him at the breakfast table either.

Jackson Monroe was not impressed, he was pleasantly surprised, but not impressed. He had never expected the smug young man to have addressed him directly. Most of Lindsay's other boyfriends had never even come close, this one had spirit that was for sure. Jack would have to wait and see, but maybe, just maybe, there might be a snowball's chance in hell that he was wrong about this man. But for now he decided to play it cool, he simply said. "We'll see son, we'll see."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and then spoke, "Momma, I am going to show Danny around the ranch. We'll be back in a while. If Liz calls tell her that she can pick me up at two."

Danny was puzzled by all of this and a little sad that he was being drug away from the small remainder of food left on his plate. But he had enough sense not to argue and out of spite for Jackson Monroe, he didn't let go of Lindsay's hand as the two walked out of the kitchen heading for the front door.

Once Connie heard the front door close she turned to her husband with a fire in her eyes that he recognized and feared. "Jackson Monroe, in forty two years of marriage I have never been so embarrassed by you than I was just now." She stood as she spoke carrying her plate to the sink and sitting it down, then she turned and descended on Jack, using her finger to poke him to punctuate her next words, "You will apologize to that young man. And you will stop acting like a child this instance. Lindsay cares for that boy, and I will not see you hurt her by acting like a damn fool."

"He's not good enough for her Connie."

"Oh, you. No boy is ever going to be good enough for that little girl according to you."

"He is dangerous, doesn't bother you that we don't know anything about him, about his family."

"He is not dangerous. We know what is important. We know he is smart, he has a good job, he is crazy about Lindsay and she is in love with him. And if you would stop acting like such a damn jackass, maybe we could learn more."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He was frustrated, she just didn't understand. He pushed his chair back from the table and swiftly but deftly pulled his wife into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her temple in the hopes of de-charging her anger just a bit, he figured he was marginally successful because she hadn't hit him or tried to get up, yet. "Honey, don't you see he isn't good enough for her. He's just going to end up hurting her."

"Baby, my daddy said the same thing about you. He was wrong and you are too. Can't you see that girl looks at him like I still look at you?"

"Hm, I know, that's what worries me." He meant it, every word, but then he looked at his wife and he couldn't help but remember his own battle for love. He kissed her then and when they pulled away, she got the last word.

"Be that as it may, Lindsay is going with Lizzy to the cemetery to visit the girls this afternoon. I am getting a haircut and you are going to take Danny deer hunting with you and Russell. And don't even try to argue with me, you are going to do this, if not for Lindsay then for me. And if you are not nice to that boy, so help me God I will make you regret it, if you catch my meaning?" Connie stood and then whacked him in the chest with her dishtowel to emphasize her words. Jackson knew he was beaten, he would take the kid hunting, he would be nice, but he most definitely would not like it.

* * *

Lindsay held Danny's hand in hers as she walked them away from the house and started towards the far end of the property, which was delineated by the fence. She loved this land; this walking route was the one that she had always taken as a child. It let her clear her mind, collect herself, and blow off steam. Three things she certainly needed after that talk with her father. She felt as if she owed Danny some sort of explanation. She started speaking once they were walking parallel with the fence row, "Danny I am really sorry about all of that. I have never seen him act that way before." 

"You have nothing to apologize for. It seems your father doesn't trust me, no big surprise there. Given my past it's probably not that far off base." Danny was thinking about his father, the man who had never provided a very stable example of what a real man was supposed to be. Jack Monroe was an entirely different man, the kind who was solid, trustworthy, honorable, everything a father is supposed to be. If Mr. Monroe knew the truth behind his suspicions; that he was the tough street punk who had wanted so bad to be Tanglewood when he was younger, he would never let Danny near his daughter again. Danny was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Montana pull on his arm, she had stopped walking and he hadn't. Now she whirled around to face him, drawing him close to her, reaching her gloved hand out to rest on his face, tracing the contours of his stubble covered chin.

"Danny, I know what you are thinking and you can just stop. Daddy wouldn't care if you were the son of the President, he is so over protective of me, and its time he got over that. I know about your past, I know the rumors about what your father was and still is involved in, I know what Louie scarified to keep you away from Sonny Sassone, and I don't give a damn."

"Maybe you should, Montana." He didn't know where the words came from, he hadn't planned on saying them. Yet the self-doubting, self-recriminating words had tumbled out of his mouth, and when he saw the fire in her eyes, he regretted them.

"Screw you Danny." Lindsay pulled her hand away from his face and shoved him hard in the chest. He kept his feet, she didn't manage to knock him backwards as she had hoped, but she had made her point none the less. "What do you want me to say, that I don't care about you because of your past. Take a look around you, you idiot, we all have a past. Sure you were a street kid, a bad boy, a ladies man. But that is not who you are with me. Well maybe you are still a bit of a ladies man with me, but you get the point. Danny you have worked hard to over come your past, and I respect you tremendously for that…"

Danny knew that she probably had more to say on the subject but he was done listening to her. For the second time that day she had reassured him, told him that she trusted him, put to rest all of the second guessing thoughts that often ran through his mind when she was around. He couldn't believe that this woman always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. But he wanted to make her feel better, he was here to be a comfort to her, not the other way around. Now he wanted to stop her string of praises and he wanted to show her that she meant the world to him. He put his hands on her arms and stepped closer to her, and before she could protest or continue her thought he kissed her.

It was a rough, demanding kiss; one that took both of them by surprise. Never the less Lindsay didn't pull away, she actually moved in closer. Danny's arms were soon wrapped around her waist, his hands resting just above her behind. Her arms had found their way around his neck and her hands played with the hair on the back of her neck. It was a sensation that set every nerve ending in Danny's body on edge and he deepened the kiss. Lindsay was shocked when she felt Danny's tongue run along the edge of her lips, begging for access. She didn't even hesitate, opening her mouth, allowing her tongue to wage a battle for control with his.

After several minutes the two pulled apart, they were both out of breath and as they stood in the cold air trying to catch their breath they couldn't help but stare at each other, a look of desire mirrored in the others eyes.

Danny was the first to speak. "Damn Montana."

"you're telling me. I think you are a little too good at that." Lindsay responded playfully.

"eh, I'm naturally talented in a lot of ways. By the way I tremendously respect you too, especially after a kiss like that."

"Oh, shut up." Lindsay said as she playfully smacked his arm, then slipped hers in to his so that when they continued walking they were arm in arm.

"No joke though, I really mean it. Montana I am so proud of the way you handled yourself yesterday. I know it must have been difficult, but you were so good on the stand. Now you can put it all behind you."

"Yeah, I want to. I mean now that it is all over and he is finally in jail I feel like I have done something for the girls at least."

"Of course you have, you told their story, you spoke for them. Just like you speak for the victims in every case we solve. So is this why you became a CSI?" Danny asked her hoping that it would lead him to understand her past and eventually to the question, he really wanted to ask. Why she had rejected him in the fall, and if she was ready for this relationship now.

"Yes. I felt like since I survived I needed to do something that would help them and all of the people like them. That is why I had to do the undercover operation on the Holly's case. I couldn't let that girl lose her friends the way I did. Then when I was almost shot again, it brought up the survivors guilt again. I mean why have I cheated death twice and they lost their lives. That is why I couldn't be with you then. As much as I wanted too, I couldn't. I mean I was barely holding on as it was, I didn't think I deserved to have what I do, let alone to be happy with you while their deaths were still unavenged." She snuggled in close to his side and he instinctually held her closer as she talked.

This was her past, the guilt, the fear, the torment. His was thugs, death, and danger. _We will make quite the screwed up little pair_, Lindsay thought to herself.

"You didn't do anything wrong Montana. It is a freak accident that you survived and they didn't and you can't blame yourself for it."

"I know that Danny, sometimes it just gets harder to see that. But that is what the department shrink is there for right?"

Danny offered a weary chuckle. It wasn't really funny, but he didn't know what to do besides laugh so that is what he did.

"Come on I want to show you my favorite part of this place." Lindsay said as the two approached a large red barn.

"The barn is your favorite place?"

"No, silly, its what is inside." She noticed the still skeptical look on his face as the two entered the barn. "Never mind, just follow me." She said as they walked towards the other end of the structure. To Danny's amazement they passed animals, and lots of them. Cows and horses. He had always teased her about being country, but he didn't quite realize just how right he had always been. She stopped in front of a ladder and began to climb, talking as she did so.

"The view from up here is amazing; you can see the whole track of land. Besides I am sure you have always wanted to see a genuine hay loft." She looked down at Danny who was staring up at her, admiring a view, but not exactly the one she had been talking so highly of. "Oh and Danny, stop staring at my ass." She called as she reached the loft.

"Busted. What can I say, it is a nice ass." Danny said rather brazenly as he came to stand next to her in front of a large door she had opened so that they could stare out at the land that comprised the Monroe ranch. His hand came to rest on the small of her back, tantalizingly close to the body part that they had just been talking about.

"Thanks, I think. So what do you think Messer, does it stack up to the New York skyline?"

"Well, it isn't the same, but it is a whole new kind of beautiful, sort of like you." He said as he surveyed the land. Even though it was covered in snow and frost, he could see why she loved it. The acres and acres of soft rolling hills, fenced in with only trees and wooded areas as neighbors. It was a simplistic beauty the likes of which he had never seen in the city, it was then that he had turned and observed her. She was an awful lot like this land, simplistic yet beautiful because of that very quality. _Man, listen to yourself. If Flack heard you talk like this, he would mock you till the end of time._ "So have you always lived here?"

"Hey come have a seat. And that was chest even for you Messer" Lindsay said as she closed the door to keep in the natural heat and then sat leaning against a left over bail of hay. He sat down and then she settled in next to him. He opened his arms and she leaned back against his chest relishing in the feeling of him holding her, once she was comfortable she finally answered his question. "Yeah the land has been in my fathers family for generations. His grandfather originally started ranching here and every son has done the same since."

"It must have been hard to leave all of this behind."

"In a way, but I always wanted to see the big city. It was a dream Liz and I always shared. Besides my brother, Russ will get the land as his own some day, so I really left the people and the memories, not the land behind."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about Liz. What were your parents talking about this morning?"

"Oh. Its just that Liz has overcome some adversity. She comes from a big family the only girl among four boys. They are kind of like Don's family; they are all in law enforcement or public service. Her daddy was a cop. Her oldest brother was special ops, Jason was a detective, Tom is a fire fighter, and Brian is a Federal agent. Her mom died when we were about 14 and she took on the role as female head of the house. She practically raised those boys, even though she is the youngest. She had always dreamed of going to school in New York or Chicago, the big city we always heard about as a kid. But she couldn't bear to leave those boys. When it came time for medical school, her father insisted she chase the dream, and leave Montana."

"Did she?"

"Oh, yeah. She is a Princeton grade, but her first year of med school her dad died. Tom, Sr. was killed in the line, shot four times as he tried to rescue a woman and a child from the crazy husband who was holding them hostage. She took it hard, and nearly came home. But those boys insisted that she stay, so she did. After graduation, she got a job at Mother of Mercy in New York. She was one of the most promising surgeons, but Tom got injured and she had to come home."

"Why? If she has so many brothers couldn't they have taken care of it?"

"You would think. But the two oldest are dead. Jason was killed in a drug bust gone bad, we have a serious drug problem up here, surprisingly enough. And John was killed on a reconnaissance mission in the first gulf war. Brian has been on assignment in deep cover for over five years now. We're not even sure he knows that Tom was ever hurt. Liz is pretty much convinced he is dead. So that leaves her and Tom. He was trapped under a beam in a burning house, so his legs were pretty much crushed. He is the one that keeps the family's ranching land going so he needed the help or his family couldn't survive. So Lizzy came home from her dream job in the city to help out his family. Mom just admires her strength. She has had to sacrifice a lot."

"It sounds like it. So does she still practice?"

"Sort of. She switched to pathology after she came home. She is the chief medical examiner and was elected county coroner. I think that fact that so many people she has cared about have died make her an excellent medical examiner, she is so okay with death that it is scary sometimes."

"So is she single?"

"Why you interested, Messer?" Lindsay asked as she turned in his arms to face him. She was essentially straddling him; he scooted away from the hay bail so that she could extend her legs beyond him.

"No I am quite happy where I am. You see I think that there is this girl who likes me." He said rather cheekily as he paced a quick kiss on her lips. "Seriously, I was just asking. I think she might be a good match for Flack."

"She is here in Bozeman, don't you think that would make it difficult, besides I think Don Flack is capable of getting his own dates."

"I know that. But he hasn't been going on many ever since the explosion. Besides I think that Liz would be a good fit."

"Hmmm. Probably, but she doesn't date." Lindsay said, and Danny noticed her face scrunched in worry as she spoke. But soon the look faded. "But back to the task at hand. This afternoon I am going to the cemetery with Liz, we want to pay our respects to the girls. Sooo, I am going to have you go hunting with my dad and my brother." She stated this so matter of factly that Danny nearly missed what she was saying.

Almost. "Wait. I am going to do what? Why don't you just shoot me Montana, at least then your father won't have the satisfaction."

"Oh, come on Danny. It will be a chance for you two to get to know each other. Besides he won't shoot you, my momma would kill him. And she is not a woman to be trifled with, beside after that little episode this morning she will have talked him into reigning it in a little."

"But Linds, I don't know anything about hunting." Danny said in an almost whinny voice. His lower lip was almost in full pout and it was all Lindsay could do not to laugh.

"Danny you carry a gun, you know how to shoot one. Hunting is the same principle, just with a more powerful gun." She could tell her words weren't going to make much of a difference, so she tried a new tactic. Her voice as lower, and sultry when she spoke again, "besides I will make it worth your while."

Danny's head nearly blew off when she said those words in that voice, while she placed her hand inside his jacket to run along his chest. _Damn this woman is going to be the death of me. I would jump off the Brooklyn Bridge if she asked me too in that voice._ He chuckled though at the thought. Who would have guess that he would be sitting in a hayloft with Montana on his lap and caressing his chest. When he spoke again his voice was lower, his accent thicker and the attraction was radiating off his body, "I'll hold ya to that. So what did ya have in mind?"

Lindsay didn't speak she decided in this case actions speak louder than words. She kissed him, hard. It was a hot kiss, one full of teeth and tongue. It was a battle between the two, and it was if all of the pent up desire and tension from the last several mouths had been spilled out into the one kiss.

His hands were fisted into her hair, a fact he realized only when he had to remove them so that she could slip his leather jacket off his shoulders. He shivered at the realization of what they were doing and at the cold air of the barn.

Lindsay felt his hands leave her hair and soon they were skimming along her shoulders down her arms and into the front of her jacket. It too was soon removed as Danny's had been. She kissed him again, this time a soft lingering kiss that he deepened as she pushed him down onto his back. When they broke apart once more, she was still straddling him and she began to unbutton his dress shirt. Once the buttons were no longer blocking her way, she ran her hands down his chest, though it was still hidden underneath his standard wife-beater t-shirt. She could feel the taunt muscles of his stomach and abs tighten as she touched them through the shirt. She was about to slide her hand under the wife beater when he stilled her hand and then deftly rolled them over so that she was underneath him.

He kissed her again. This time it was a long, steamy kiss full of passion and dueling tongues much like the one that they had shared earlier that morning. That was when he heard a small moan escape her mouth and it was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. It also made him realize just how much he wanted her and that his desire had manifested itself in a way that must have been very clear to her given their current position. He hesitated, but not for long because she arched into him, placing his hands on her hips. His hands unconsciously skimmed the hem of her blouse and then traveled underneath. His hand connected with and caressed her flat stomach, sending shots of desire through her body that pooled in the very place his hands were resting. Lindsay let out a soft moan again and then used her hand to bring his head down to her face so that they could share another mind-blowing kiss.

It was after that kiss that Danny heard movement in the barn beneath them, probably just the animals growing restless, but the sound brought back the realities of the situation. It caused his hand to pause and he rolled away from Lindsay, coming to rest on his side. Sensing the shift in his mood and missing the contact she followed suite and was soon laying next to him, her head propped up in one hand, the other hand resting on his chest. He mirrored her pose, but allowed his free hand to rest on her hip.

Lindsay was the one who broke the silence first, "is something wrong?"

Danny had to struggle to find his voice. Lindsay had stolen it, her hair was mussed from their activities, her lips swollen and her face flushed with desire. It was a combination that nearly caused him to loose his control, nearly. When he finally spoke his voice was so low and so heavy she had to strain to hear him, "trust me baby there was nothing wrong with that."

"Then why did you stop?" Lindsay asked, she knew she was interrupting him, perhaps being even a little needy, but she had wanted him, and from the glassy look in his eyes, the heat that she still felt radiating off him and his body's not so subtle reaction to their activities she knew he had wanted her too. Or so she thought, maybe it wasn't what he had wanted after all.

Danny saw the look of doubt that passed over her face and nearly laughed. He knew what she was thinking and it was absolutely absurd. He captured her lips in a searing kiss before speaking again. "I stopped because I want you so badly Montana that I am not sure how much more control I will be able to muster. And when we have our first time, I don't want it to be some rushed fling in a freezing barn where your father can find me and chase me off with his hunting rifle."

"oh. That is probably a wise idea."

"Yeah, I thought so. Believe me, when we do this no one is going to rush me, and there will definitely be no parents around."

"So you are thinking New York then?"

"Yeah, I was thinking New York, it is home after all." Danny said as he sat up and began buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, it's home." Lindsay said somewhat wistfully as she pulled her coat on once again. Once Danny had redressed himself the two descended the ladder and started out of the barn, and back towards the house.

But before they had left the barn Danny pulled her into his arms, and spoke "but I just wanted to say thanks Montana. It was the first time a girl has ever taken me for a roll in the hay."

She rolled her eyes at his silly joke, yet kissed him anyway. It was a lingering kiss and when it broke Lindsay was a little sad. The moment was over and while the morning had certainly been an eventful one, they were headed back into hostile territory. Danny would go hunting with her father and she would go with Liz to finally put their friends to rest. It would take all of the strength they each had, yet both realized that their task was necessary. Danny was happy with the events of the morning, even if he did have to face an angry father with a shotgun this afternoon, because all of this meant that she was one-step closer to being his. Both were content with the knowledge that the afternoon's task, thought challenging, would bring them one-step closer to each other, to becoming a couple.

* * *

**A/N: **So that is the chapter, the next one will pick up where this left off. I had wanted it to all be in one chapter, but this became too long for that to happen. I don't have a beta so any grammar mistakes are all mine and I accept full responsibility. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the story. 


	3. Tracking the Moose

**A/N- **I want to give a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It makes my day and keeps me on track with writing. Thanks! Here is the next installment, and for some reason the chapters just keep getting longer and longer. So enjoy, and please remember I don't own anything, this all belongs to the fine folks at CBS.

* * *

"You sent him where?" Liz asked as she drove away from the Monroe ranch. Lindsay had mentioned that Danny was going hunting with Jack and Russ Monroe. Liz was almost positive that she had heard wrong, there surely was no way that Lindsay would be crazy enough to send her potential boyfriend hunting with her very over protective father.

"Hunting with daddy and Russ. Don't look at me like that Lizzy." Lindsay said as she saw the glare that her friend was giving her.

"What? All I am saying is that do you really think that it is wise to send your overprotective father off with the man that you love?"

"I don't see the problem. Daddy can get to know him in a setting were he is totally comfortable. And since Danny is less comfortable he is less apt to be cocky, which would just irritate daddy."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"See I told you. And who said anything about loving Danny?"

"Oh, please woman. You didn't have to say anything. I could tell just by the way you looked at him yesterday when he was about to fall asleep in the coffee shop. Or the way you talk about him nonstop, or how your face lights up when he comes into the room. Take your pick, but don't insult me by trying to deny it." Liz said as she momentarily took her eyes off the road to glance at her best friend. Lindsay blushed a little at the truth in the words Liz had spoken and she knew that her friend had not admitted her love for Danny to herself yet, thus she was denying it to everyone else.

"You're right, I know you are, it's just I don't think I had really admitted it to myself quite yet. But I do love Danny. Man that feels weird to say."

"And exhilarating if I remember the feeling quite right."

"Yeah, it really is. But you can abandon this monastic lifestyle you have been choosing to live and start dating again anytime soon. Then you could know the feeling yourself. Danny even has the perfect suggestion all ready thought up." Lindsay said turning to look at her friend. She knew Liz didn't date, and she knew why. But she though that it was time that Liz put the past behind her and moved on in the future, and she figured Don Flack wouldn't be such a bad person to take the first step with.

"What? He has barely even met me and he is already trying to set me up on a date. You did squash that didn't you?" Liz asked used her most authoritative voice. She didn't date, it was her policy, and one that she didn't plan to change just because Danny Messer got it into his head to set her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I did and I think he is deflected for now. But honestly Liz, you have to put the past behind you and move on, Danny's friends wouldn't be a bad place to start, besides it might get you out to New York more often."

"Linds, I have moved on, I just don't feel like putting myself in the position to get hurt again. But just because I don't take up with Messer's friend doesn't mean that I can't come visit more. I kind of miss the City, and now that Tom is back on his feet and doesn't need me around as much, I can come visit."

"Awesome. We have to set it up. I miss you Lizzy, we could hang out, you can show me some of your old haunts from the good old days."

"Yeah, I will check my work schedule, but I have vacation days coming, so there is no reason I couldn't come out in April or May."

"Perfect. Start looking for flights, I am holding you to this, so don't even try backing out."

"Believe me I won't Linds. I have been too spoiled having you home again. I am going to miss you when you head back to New York. Do you know when you are going?"

"Danny's gotta be back for work on Monday. So we are both heading home tomorrow afternoon. Actually I was wondering if you would take us to the airport tomorrow?"

"You bet, I would love to. Your parents can't?"

"No. Momma's got something going on at church and she volunteered daddy to help her. Russ offered but I would rather it be you." Lindsay was suddenly aware of her surroundings, and despite the calm tone of her voice she was becoming unsettled. The truck was turning down the last road before it would reach the cemetery. She knew that this was something both she and Liz needed to do, but it was hard. It brought back those memories she had been swimming in the last few weeks and it was painful.

"Not a problem, Linds. I would love to, and if you and Danny have time tonight why don't you come by the house I can cook dinner and then I can get to know Danny better." Liz spoke as she carefully negotiated the truck through the large stone gate of the cemetery. She also noticed the look on Lindsay's face, it was one of pain, regret, and guilt.

"Yeah Liz that would be great. Momma and daddy have their weekly bridge game at the house tonight, so it will be a perfect excuse to get out of the house." Lindsay paused as Liz parked the truck on the road near the grave sites of their friends. She stared out the window at the grave markers, and then turned to look at her friend. Liz's expression was unreadable, the clearest sign that something was wrong. If Liz was unreadable, it meant that she was upset, but was trying hard to cover it up. Lindsay spoke again as she stared at Liz, "are you ready to do this?"

"No. How can go out there and face them? Linds, I wasn't even there."

"Liz, you can't feel guilty about that. You were lucky that you weren't there, and I thank God that you were sick that weekend, otherwise I would be all alone. Now we both have to forgive ourselves for the guilt we may feel and start to put this behind us. And the first way to do that is go out there and finally see them." As she spoke Lindsay opened her door and by the time she finished she was standing outside the car.

"You're right." Liz exited the car and came around to stand next to Lindsay.

Hand in hand the two walked the short distance to stand in front of the four graves they had visited only once. The two spent most of the afternoon talking to the wind, telling their friends of all the things that they had accomplished, how much they missed them, how often they thought about that night, and the fact that justice had finally been served. They both left with puffy eyes, and tear streaked checks, but feeling like they both had a great weight lifted from them.

* * *

Connie Monroe was standing at her kitchen stove removing fresh baked cookies from a sheet and placing them on a plate, while Lindsay sat drinking coffee and munching on cookies at the kitchen table. She was finishing a novel she had started on the flight from New York to Montana.

Both women's attention was caught when Jack and Danny came through the front door, both laughing amicably. Connie gave Lindsay an I-told-you-so look as the two men came into the kitchen and deposited packaged meat on the counter next the sink. Jack went to where Connie was standing placing a kiss on her cheek and stealing a cookie as he pulled away.

Danny leaned down next to Lindsay placing a kiss on her cheek and then took her cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen, as he said, "I'm gonna go change out of these clothes, Jack thanks I had a great time."

As soon as Danny was gone from the kitchen, Lindsay whipped her head around to face her father and gave him a look that demanded he explain.

Jack Monroe just laughed at the wild expression of his daughter and the look of triumph his wife was wearing. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with his daughter. Connie poured a cup of coffee, which she deposited in front of Lindsay and sat down, ready to hear the story of how this afternoon had gone. Jack didn't say anything though; he just sat sipping his coffee.

Lindsay couldn't take it any more. She was dying to know what had transpired that had brought her father and Danny so apparently close together. She poured all of her annoyance and frustration into her words as she spoke, "Daddy, what happened?"

"Don't whine Lindsay, it's not flattering. And nothing happened really. That boyfriend of yours bagged a moose. He is quite something, really. I told him the same thing that I will tell you, I'm sorry for the way I behaved this morning. I made assumptions about Danny, but I was wrong. He has really overcome a lot, with a family like that it is a wonder he is as stable as he is, he's somethin' special peanut."

"I know daddy, I know." Lindsay looked at her coffee cup. She had never expected her father to turn around as fast as he had, and she was shocked to find that Danny had shared his background with her father, she didn't even know much about it. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, so she stood from the table, put her empty coffee cup in the sink and excused herself saying, "I think I am going to go check on Danny."

"Hm, alright honey." Connie said as she stared at her husband, over the rim of her coffee mug which she was currently drinking out of.

After Lindsay left the kitchen, and he could hear her footsteps on the stairs, Jack reached for Connie's hand. "What are you staring at honey?"

"You. What did that boy tell you that changed your mind so fast Jackson?"

"A lot of things, but the most important was how much he loves Lindsay. It's clear he would do anything to protect our little girl, and do just about anything for her too. He cleaned and cut that moose himself to prove that point."

"I told you." Connie said rather smugly. Then her voice changed to one of excited inquiry, "Now what is this about his family?"

Connie's question was met with a laugh from her husband, but he filled her in on Danny's past.

* * *

Lindsay heard Danny's voice as she ascended the steps. At first she thought he was talking to himself until she neared close enough to Russ's old room to hear the conversation.

"Flack, you will never believe what I was doing today."

Lindsay was surprised to hear a response to the conversation. Peering around the door jam she saw Danny yank his shirt off his head, leaving him in his wife beater. The cell phone, which she assumed was on speaker, was laying on the bed. Lindsay heard Don Flack's tired voice through the phone and she blushed at his words.

"Messer, its been a long day, so if you are calling to gloat about having sex with Monroe, I don't want to hear it. Unless there are details, very specific details, of course."

"Funny, Don, funny. I am staying with her parents, it seriously limits the possibilities."

"If anyone could pull it off it would be you Messer, hold on a sec." Danny could hear Don setting his phone down and then he heard yelling in the back ground. "Pipe down, Erin, Meg I don't want to have to tell you again, Uncle Flack is on a very important call." Danny heard Don pick the phone up again and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maggie sucked you into watching the kids again, huh?"

"Yeah, what can I say Messer, I am the best older brother that ever lived. Now tell me what you did, if it wasn't Monroe."

Danny and Lindsay both rolled their eyes at his lame joke. "I killed a moose. I went hunting with Lindsay's dad and older brother."

"Ouch, and you are still alive?"

"Funny, Flack, funny."

"Still that is cool Messer. So how is she doing?"

Lindsay was surprised to hear the concern in Don's voice. She knew that he and Danny were close, but she didn't think that he cared one way or the other about her. It was somewhat touching.

"She's hanging in there, I think that she is a little shaken. She and her friend went to visit the grave sights of the girls, and I haven't talked to her since then, but I think it will have helped. A chance for them both to say goodbye, ya know."

Lindsay was surprised, Danny had captured her feelings to a tee. It was a startling realization that Danny knew her much better than she had originally thought. Yet she couldn't deny that it was much more sensitive than she had ever imagined Danny to be. Flack must have agreed because his words were startlingly similar.

"Well, well, Messer, who knew you were so sensitive?"

"Hey you asked man, what does that make you?"

"Eh, so I'm a softy at heart, that's no surprise, but you now that is just shocking. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But seriously, I am glad that she is doing okay."

Danny didn't respond right away, he didn't know how. Instead he just pulled his clean shirt over his head. Lindsay rescued him because she knocked at the door and then entered when he motioned her in with his hand, before speaking again, "Me too. Hey, Montana say hi to Flack."

Lindsay smiled at Danny's back which he had turned to her momentarily as he grabbed his watch off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, before speaking, "Hi Don, how are you doing?"

Before he had a chance to respond they heard two girls screaming, then a crash and then crying. He sounded frazzled when he finally responded. "I'm okay Lindsay. Glad to hear that everything turned out the way it did. Listen guys I gotta go before these girls kill each other and destroy my apartment in the process. Talk to you later."

"Bye" Danny and Lindsay said in unison. Danny hung the phone up and then turned, so that Lindsay was resting in his arms. He hugged her close and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was a scent that had become one of his favorites in the last year, and one that he had missed until he had arrived in Montana. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But you seemed to make quite an impression on daddy." Lindsay said and was ready to drill him with questions about just what he had told her father, when he pulled the clothes off the rocker in the room, threw them on the floor, and then sat down.

Before she knew what was happening he pulled her into his lap, hoping that the rocker was sturdy enough to hold them both. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Lindsay wrapped one arm around Danny's neck and the other hand came up to touch his face.

Danny leaned into her open hand and reveled in the feeling of her soft skin against his face. It was warm, whenever Lindsay was in his arms it was like holding a space heater, she was always warm. Warmth, that was what he associated most with his Montana. He spent a few more minutes just soaking in the sensation of her hand on his face before he spoke. "What can I say, I just charmed him."

"He mentioned something about your family and the obstacles you have overcome." Lindsay said in a soft voice allowing her fingers to trace his facial hair and his jaw line. She was silently willing him to share with her.

"Relax Montana…" Danny said as he used one of his hands to rub gentle circles on her waist. "I didn't tell him anything you don't already know. I just told him about Louie and the Tanglewood boys, you know. I didn't plan on it, but I got to talkin' to your brother and it just sort of came spillin' out. It all started with tellin' em about my minor league career and then the rest just sort of came spillin' out, ya know?" Danny's voice was gentle, his accent thick. She could tell that he had opened himself up to her family and to her; neither expression of emotion was very common to Danny. Lindsay was about to say something to comfort him, but just as quickly as he had opened up to her, he shut the doors on his emotion. His voice returned to normal as he spoke, "so what does your brother do? He was pumping me for information like he was a fed or something."

Lindsay marveled at the emotional switch Danny had made. Sometimes he was more like Mac Taylor than she realized. She stopped trying to psycho analyze Danny long enough to respond to his question, "He's a psychologist, specializes in kids who have especially traumatic childhoods or disrupted family lives." Lindsay couldn't help but smile, it really was no wonder Danny had shed his reserved shell around her brother, Russ was trained to talk to people, to get them to open up.

"Aw, Christ, Montana, you could have warned me. You sent me out there to get my head shrunk." Danny said he playfully tightened his grip on her waist.

"Not really, I just figured that if Daddy was going to like you he would have to get over seeing you as the impossibly tough city kid and get to know you better. I knew that if anyone could get you to drop the wise guy persona and have a real conversation it would be Russ. Don't feel bad, you're not the first person it has happened too. Russ's two favorite hobbies are talking to people and chasing Lizzy."

"huh, you mean to tell me the good doc and your brother have somethin' going on?"

"Not really. It's always been half crush, half practical joke. I think he's always been a little bit in love with her, or at least he has been since he knew that girls don't have cooties. But as I have said, Liz doesn't date, and if she were going to it wouldn't be my big brother. So now it's more of a joke."

"I see. So are you ever going to tell me why Liz doesn't date or is it a state secret?"

"I might tell you one day, if you are lucky. I'm not sure I can trust you with the information." Lindsay said as she playfully rubbed her nose against Danny's giving him and Eskimo kiss before she finally pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

When the two pulled away Danny sighed a contented sigh, his questions about Liz having been discarded for the contentment he was starting to associate with Lindsay.

Lindsay was just glad he had forgotten his question. She would tell Danny all about Liz's past eventually, but not yet, she was sure that Liz would kill her if she found out that he knew already. When Lindsay felt Danny's breathing start to become even more even she realized that he had fallen asleep. She was amazed with his pension to just sleep anywhere he was, if he was tired enough. She decided to wake him up by tickling him, a decision that proved faulty when he pushed her from his lap in his just awoken confusion. Lindsay laughed at his first confused and then alarmed expression as he realized what had woken him and that he had shoved her rather roughly into the floor.

Lindsay stood, and made a show of brushing herself off, as she spoke, "well I guess I see what you really think of me now."

"What can I say Montana you are a little heavy."

"Oh, ha ha ha, Messer. Don't quit your day job. Lizzy invited us for dinner and a game a cards this evening, you up for it cowboy?"

"After moose hunting, how could I not be?"

"Good. Now I am going to go pack my stuff for tomorrow, and then spend some time with my parents. You can sleep or you can join us."

"I think I am going to sleep. I will need all the rest I can get if I have to deal with you ladies tonight."

Lindsay nodded silently and kissed him on the cheek before she went off to do her chores. Danny climbed into bed and for the second time he was out like a light.

* * *

Danny stood awkwardly on the front porch of a farm house that looked surprisingly similar to the Monroe's place. His hands were full of junk; packaged meat, a cobbler dish, and other assorted items. Lindsay had a bouquet of flowers in her hands and to his surprised didn't knock on the front door which she just pulled open and walked through. That was what made Danny feel awkward. He felt like he was stepping back into time, and right into one of the old sitcoms his mom used to watch on tv. No one in New York left their door unlocked, not unless they wanted to be robbed or rapped in their own home. He shook the negative out of his head. This whole trip had served to remind him how different the worlds that he and Montana came from really were, why should something as simple as home security be any different.

"Doc, we're here, and we come bearing presents." Lindsay called as she stepped into the entryway, and walked down the short hallway that emptied out into the kitchen.

"Presents, I love presents, hand em' over Monroe." Liz said with humor in her voice as she stepped up to the island counter and motioned Lindsay and Danny to place their gifts on it.

The two did as they were told and then sat at the bar stools that were on their side of the island.

"We have moose meat. Russ sent it over for you, its part of his share of the kill today." Linsday said with a smile as she handed Liz the wrapped package of meat.

Liz rolled her eyes before turning and walking to the freezer where she deposited the meat as she spoke, "Tell that brother of yours to marry some nice young rancher girl and leave me the hell alone. Oh, and tell him I said thanks."

Lindsay just rolled her eyes, which Liz missed because she was now rummaging through the refrigerator. "Momma sent over a cobbler, a tray of cookies, and…"

"a loaf of bread." Liz finished for Lindsay. Danny figured it must be a regular occurrence judging by Liz's ability to name the items. "Good Lord, that woman does know that I can cook right? But tell her I said thanks, and remind me to grab a jar of my peach jam to send home with you for her. But now I have a gift for you two, something I bet you haven't seen in your stay with the Monroe's, Danny." Liz said as she produced two bottles of beer, handing one to each after she had expertly snapped the lid off.

"Lizzy, is that why you invited us over here, to get us drunk?" Lindsay asked in mock indignation as she took a swill of the beer.

"Moose Drool? Man, if Flack could see this. You are defiantly country, Montana" Danny said with a grin as he too tasted the beer.

"Bottled in Missoula, its great stuff, I am planning on sending you back to New York with a little souvenir basket from the country, Messer, I'll put a couple of bottles in." Liz said as she turned and scratched a few things on a piece of paper on the front of the refrigerator and brought out a vase for the flowers they had brought.

"That's not necessary, Liz."

"Sure it is, I can't let you go home with out some of the finer things from Montana."

"Yeah Danny, don't argue with the woman. You might get a couple of steaks, and everyone knows that the Warner herd is the best beef in the area. God bless you for the alcohol Liz, I've been wanting a beer so bad I can taste it, but I haven't been able to shake mom long enough to sneak one."

Danny's hand stopped in mid air. He has been reaching his bottle to his lips to take another sip, but the uncharacteristic confession regarding alcohol from Lindsay nearly made him drop his bottle.

Liz laughed out loud at the look on his face. She felt the need to rescue him, "the Monroe parents are Southern Baptists, meaning that our fair Lindsay grew up in a tea-totaling family. Luckily she had me and my Catholic family there to lead her astray. College was a fun time." Liz finished the explanation with a wink at Danny.

"Why Montana I had no idea." Danny said with a devilish grin, and Lindsay had a bad feeling about this evening, she suddenly felt a little unnerved about bringing Danny into Liz's life, the woman knew too much about her and shared embarrassing stories way too easily.

"So Liz what would it take to get you to tell me more about a young Montana?"Danny asked causing Lindsay to groan inwardly, knowing that her previous thought was about to become reality.

"All in due time Messer. The plan was to play poker after dinner, maybe something could be arranged."

"Doc, you do realize that this runs both ways don't you. I have plenty of embarrassing stories about you."

"I know, but unlike you I have very little shame about my youthful indiscretions. Now will you two be dears and go set the table. Dinner is almost finished." Liz said handing three plates and the accompanying flat wear to Danny, leaving Lindsay to follow with their beers.

"Is it just us tonight? No extended family?" Lindsay asked as she pointed Danny towards the dinning room.

"Nope, I told you that Tom and Jamie are on their second honeymoon trip, didn't I? So it's just me and Mark for the two weeks they are gone. And the little nephew monster is spending the night at a friends, I am picking him up at mass tomorrow morning before I take you to the airport."

Lindsay nodded as she and Danny went into the other room. They made quick work of setting the table and Lindsay led Danny around the first floor to explore. He was amused by all the pictures of Liz and her family. She had a Girl Scout picture similar to the one of Lindsay that hung in the Monroe home.

"Well this is new. I guess Liz has turned the old study into her home office." Lindsay noted as the two moved into the small room. It had been Tom senior's private place in the home when he was alive, but Liz's laptop, diplomas, pictures and artwork suggested that she had taken possession of the room.

Danny nodded at Lindsay's statement and looked at the pictures. He loved to look at people's pictures, you could learn so much about an individual from their snapshots. There were the average run of the mill family photos on the window ledge and the book shelves. The one that caught Danny's eye was a very young Liz seated in the lap of a young man in an army uniform with brothers all around. The look of adoration on the little girls face was clear and Danny knew in an instant that family meant as much to Liz as it did to him, the bond between siblings was unmistakable and he suddenly felt that pain that she must have felt when her older brother died. Shaking the morbid though from his mind he came to stand behind Lindsay wrapping her into his arms, as he continued to look at the pictures on the desk.

Lindsay relaxed into Danny, and he spoke when he saw the picture she had been looking at, "is that them?"

Lindsay nodded; she didn't even know the picture existed let alone that Liz put it some where that she would see it everyday. It was a picture of the two of them and the four girls that had been murdered sitting in the same dinner that the killing spree had taken place. "It's even the same table that was covered in their blood."

"Hey, come on Linds, don't focus on that, focus on the good times you all had." Danny said trying to be of comfort and failing. Lindsay didn't say anything and Danny surveyed the other photos in silence, Liz and a small boy of about ten, the nephew he figured, Liz and Lindsay both looking young wearing University of Montana "Griz" sweatshirts. The one photo that caught his attention was one where he recognized the background. Standing in the middle of Times Square was Liz a slightly older man, her brother, he assumed, and a woman about the same age, her sister-in-law he assumed, and a man he recognized all too well.

"Montana, did you see this?" Danny said removing one hand from her waist and pointing to the picture.

Lindsay followed his finger and was surprised to see Liz, Tom, and Jamie standing in times square. Even more surprising was that standing next to Liz, his arm around her waist, was Sheldon Hawkes. "Is that Hawkes?" Lindsay asked bewildered.

Danny never got the chance to respond, because Liz broke the silence as she stood in the door way, "here you two are, I thought you had got lost. Dinner is ready." When her statement went unanswered she stepped into the room and came to stand near the pair. "What are you looking at that has you in such a trance?"

Lindsay grabbed fro the frame and thrust it into her hands, speaking, "you never told me you knew Hawkes."

"Linds, I did too. Shel and I lived together for a while. Come and eat and I will explain it all again." Liz said when her first statement was met with disbelief.

As they all sat down at the table to eat, Danny spoke first. "You and Hawkes dated?"

"No. And Lindsay you already know all of this, I just didn't realize that you didn't know that my Shel was the same man as your Hawkes. Anyway to answer your question Danny, Sheldon and I went to med school together. We were like two peas in a pod, we became fast friends, he is a great man, and we did our residencies together at Mother of Mercy. When I had to move out of my apartment because the neighborhood was unsafe, I moved in with Shel. The picture was from my first Christmas in New York. Tom and Jamie came to stay with me and Hawkes took us to visit the tree, Mark insisted on taking a picture of all of us."

"Some CSI I am. I can't believe I never put together that Shel was our Hawkes. It was just such a shock to see the picture."

"No sweat Lindsay. Now tell me Danny, what do you think of dinner?"

Danny surveyed the table full of food around him. It was a simple meal but one of the best he had eaten in a while. Steaks, a salad, baked potato, green beans, corn muffins and beer, all simple foods but each prepared to taste better than he ever knew they could. "It's amazing Liz. Montana can you cook like this?"

"Not quite cowboy. Sorry to disappoint you. Lizzy here is the one with the culinary skills." Lindsay said with laugh as she looked at Danny's dejected face.

"Despite Connie Monroe's efforts otherwise, Lindsay never learned the fine art of homemaking, she can't cook or sew worth a damn. Me on the other hand, with five men in the house, my momma made sure I knew my way around a kitchen and a sewing machine."

"You are looking at the Montana State Fair's Blue Ribbon cooking champion six years running. I think all the other girls just gave up after year 4." Lindsay said with pride as she motioned to Liz.

"Yeah, well no one can barrel race quite like Ms. Monroe here. And her animals won the State Fair's prize three times, that was a nice tidy wad of cash you walked away with after you sold those animals too." Liz said not wanting Danny to miss the accomplishments of Lindsay.

And with the brief mention of 4-H, Danny found the foothold that blew the doors to the pasts of Liz Warner and Lindsay Monroe wide open. The three spent the rest of the evening drinking beer, playing cards and swapping embarrassing stories. As Danny left with Montana in the early hours of Sunday morning, his arms heavy with steaks, jams, bread, recipes and other items as a 'souvenir of Montana' he found himself thinking very fondly of the doctor. It was clear that he had passed her test and he felt as if the two had made a connection. He now considered her a good friend. He was also even more convinced that she was the woman who could be just what the doctor ordered for Don Flack. As he and Lindsay drove towards the Monroe ranch he replayed the evening in his head, and began to hatch a plan for the future.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. As always all mistakes are mine, I do not have a beta so I am responsible for the grammar/spelling abominations you see here. If anyone is interested in being a beta let me know. Thanks! 


	4. Home

**A/N: **I want to say a big thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I especially want to thank Gator-md who pointed out a problem to me. She brought to my attention that the name of my OC, is also the name of a reoccuring character on the program Numb3rs. This was an honest mistake and I meant no confusion or infringement. To alleviate the problem I have changes Liz's last name to Warren. Anyway, with that problem fixed, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thanks!

* * *

"Montana, you all right? Danny asked. The two had been in the air about fifteen minutes and he had just realized that the woman sitting next to him was sniffling an awful lot.

"Yeah, Danny I am fine." Lindsay responded evenly, as she attempted to wipe away her tears.

"I'm gonna ask again, what's wrong?" Danny said his voice both soft and firm. He reached with his thumb to brush away her tears and glared at her with a look that challenged her to deny her feelings again.

"I miss 'em so much, and we aren't even out of the state yet." Lindsay said her voice as watery as her eyes.

Danny saw her and knew that the emotion she was feeling was about to come spilling out and he hoped to keep it from being explosive. He silently, yet quickly, lifted the armrest that was between them, shifted in his seat so that he could slide an arm around her and drew her comfortingly to his chest. As Lindsay hid her face in his shirt allowing silent tears to fall, he spoke gently to her, "Montana, you can do this. It is natural to miss your parents and your brother, but you came all the way to New York alone, this time you have someone with you."

Lindsay realized for the first time the absolute truth in his words. She wasn't alone, and as she rested her head against his chest, his strong arm holding her to him, she knew that Danny Messer was in her life forever. It was a thought that frightened her and thrilled her. It also comforted her to know that this time in New York she would have someone to lean on. As she spoke her tears began to dry, "its not just them. I will miss Liz the most. I didn't even realize how much I missed having her close by until we spent so much time together these last few weeks."

"Well, I doubt she will let you go very long with out calling her. And she will be coming to visit in a few months."

"I know. Its just not the same. But, I am glad that I have you. It makes leaving all of them behind so much easier." Lindsay told him after she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

What Danny saw in her eyes frightened him. It was a love, pure and simple. He loved Montana, sure, but it was such a new feeling, and to see her reciprocate those feelings, well it was more frightening than any Hollywood horror blockbuster. Yet it made his body hum with possibilities. She was the woman who love and accepted him because of his flaws. It was a first in his life. Pouring all of these feelings into his efforts he caught her lips in a gentle, but moving kiss.

When the two broke apart, Lindsay rested her head against his chest and soon he felt her breathing slow, knowing that she was asleep. The two stayed nestled together, napping, until the plane landed.

* * *

Don Flack stood in the airport near the appropriate baggage claim and wondered what he was doing. It was his day off, and those had been few and far between lately, so he couldn't quite figure out why he had fought his way through traffic (which seemed to take an eternity) only to stand and wait forever in the airport. Yet even as his conscious mind questioned it, he knew why. Because Danny Messer was his best friend, the guy who he shared beers with after tough cases, the man who would live on his couch during the World Series, and who had nagged and pushed and even on occasion comforted him as he struggled with months of rehabilitation and physical therapy after he had nearly been blown to bits. _He's also going to be the nonexistent best friend, now that he's got a woman._ Flack tried to fight the thought, arguing that Danny wasn't that type of guy, but he didn't really know. He didn't have much time to ponder the thought though because the baggage carousel was moving and he heard Danny call his name before he saw the two of them.

Lindsay's left hand was held firmly in Danny's right as the two approached Don. She was surprised that Danny let go of her hand and even more shocked to see Danny and Don embrace. It was short and manly, but it was a shock to her nonetheless. She knew the two were close, but she also knew that such a show of affection was uncharacteristic of Danny.

"Danno, glad your back. How was the country, you buy any cowboy hats?" Flack asked as the two men stepped away from each other, a smart ass grin plastered to his face.

"Always a comedian Donny. If you keep your trap shut, I might give you the souvenir I bought for you. Linds, I'll get the luggage you can stay with Flack." Danny said with a smile before he moved towards the carousel to pick up the bags.

Lindsay nodded in response before she turned her attention back to Flack. If she had been surprised by the hug Don and Danny had shared she was even more shocked, when Don offered her a smile, and then stepped closer, arms open to give her a friendly hug while speaking, "It's good to have you back Monroe. He hasn't been the same since you've been gone Lindsay."

"Thanks, Flack. And I wasn't the same until he showed up either. I am glad things are finally working out."

Don nodded to her statement. He was happy too, he knew all too well that if she had rejected Danny again, or if she pulled the same 'its not you, its me' crap again Danny would eat his service weapon. Danny was hung up on this woman, an emotion he had never seen out of him in all the years that they had been friends. For Danny's sanity and for his he was ecstatic that they were finally giving this relationship a fair shot. He never responded to her statement because Danny returned with their luggage and they were in the car headed towards Lindsay's apartment before long.

"So, tell me about your trip Messer." Flack said, inviting an end to the silence as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Well it was interesting. Montana's got this friend you've got to meet…" Danny started and never got the chance to finish his thought because the sound of Lindsay's cell phone ringing interrupted him. Flack was thankful, he didn't want to be set up on a blind date with Lindsay's friend. He didn't need Danny Messer's help in getting a date and he certainly wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. All of which he would tell him, once Lindsay was not present.

Lindsay fished her phone out of her purse and answered, smiling as the voice on the other line came through.

"Just checking to see where you are, Linds. Are you and Messer safe and sound back in New York?"

"Lizzy, I miss you already. Yeah we made it in one piece. We are in the car on the way home."

"Please tell me that is a taxi. The way Danny's been falling asleep where he stands lately he will be asleep at the wheel."

"No need to worry. Danny's friend picked us up, you know the one we were telling you about."

_Shit_. That was the response that Lindsay's words elicited in the minds of both men. Danny only had to glace at Flack, whose grip on the steering wheel had tightened and his body had stiffened to know that the next time the two got together alone he would be in trouble. Ever since the explosion, Don had been reserved, even to the point of shying away from women. He didn't have Liz's hard and fast rule about not dating, but he had made it clear to Danny that he wasn't interested in women at the moment. Danny figured it had something to do with his self-confidence level and was, as he thought any good friend would, ignoring Flack's lame excuses. He was smart enough to realize though that it would not spare him the wrath of Flack.

For his part, Don Flack felt his blood boil. He had explained, on numerous occasions nonetheless, that he was not in the mood to deal with chicks, not in the mood to handle a relationship. Yet Danny didn't understand, he wouldn't give him any space, or respect his decisions. Now he was playing matchmaker, something in the way Lindsay's voice had said the statement made him know that he was being set up. He shot Danny the _what the hell did you do now_ look, one that was full of the promise of pain and retribution the next time they were alone.

Oblivious to the death looks being passed between the men in the front seat Lindsay continued her phone conversation with Liz.

"Ah, well I am glad that Detective Flack, it was Flack right, is seeing the two of you home safely. Listen, Linds, I will call you latter in the week, I gotta run, we've got bodies stacking up right and left around here."

"Are you at work, Elizabeth Warren? It is eight o'clock, your time, on a Sunday no less and you are elbow deep in dead bodies, why aren't you at home with your nephew?"

"Well, next time you see the news you will hear about it, so I guess I will fill you in. One of the Baptist churches in the rural section of the county came under attack of a gunman during this mornings services. Disgruntled husband came and shot the minister because he had counseled his wife who was being abused to leave him. Unfortunately he was drunk, initially missed his target and killed a number of the worshipers." Lindsay could hear the exhaustion and the strain in Liz's voice as she spoke, and as she continued, Lindsay became more worried about her. "I've got seventeen dead bodies on my tables Linds, seven of them are just babies, none over the age of eleven. The bastard who did it is in the wind and I've got the mayor, the DA, and your CSI friends breathing down my neck for anything I can give them that will help. Add that to the three or four routine hunting accidents and the regular traffic fatalities and I've got an overflowing morgue." Liz's voice was strained, she knew that herself, but she couldn't help it. Cases like this were difficult, it put pictures in her head, reminded her of the scene where her father was gunned down.

Lindsay knew the stress and emotion she was feeling and wanted to help. She cursed fate that had dropped this case in Liz's lap the minute she had left town. All she could do was offer comfort and advice from thousands of miles away, "Lizzy, honey, it will be okay. Deep breaths, you can do this. And when you get home hug the adorable little nephew monster and then call me. I meant it no matter what time, if you need to talk tonight or at all during this, let me know." Lindsay tried to keep her voice soft, hoping that the light conversation that had returned between Don and Danny would keep their attention from her words. It was to no avail and she saw the concern in Danny's eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Thanks Linds, I'll probably call tomorrow or Tuesday. Tell Danny I said hi. Love you, and I'll talk to you latter."

"Love you to Lizzy. Bye."

Lindsay had barely hung up the phone when Flack spoke. "Everything alright with your friend Monroe, sounds pretty serious."

"I think it might be, she sounded pretty shaken." Lindsay said as she took a deep breath and willed herself not to worry so much about her friend. She spent the rest of the relatively short ride to her apartment sharing the story with the boys and highlighting that the case struck a cord with Liz because of her father's death. Both men were sympathetic, each knowing that they had their own emotional experiences that had been triggered by a case.

All parted their separate ways, returning to their respective apartments, with their thoughts on Liz. A situation that surprised Don Flack, considering he didn't even know the woman, but he understood on some basic level what she must be feeling. He also knew that he would have to be careful around this woman if he ever met her, based on the short conversation he had had with Danny after they dropped Lindsay off, he knew enough about the doctor to know that she was every bit as infatuating to him as Danny had believed she would be. Little did he know that his concern and his inability to stop thinking about the woman he had never met were playing right into Danny's plans. So as the three friends fell asleep that night their thoughts were all focused on Elizabeth Warren, each with their own very distinct reasons.

* * *

Lindsay exhaustedly flipped on the lights to her apartment. She took stock of the place as she kicked off her shoes and moved her way into her bedroom to change out of her dress clothes. She noticed with chagrin that her artificial Christmas tree was still up. She had rushed off to Montana in such a hurry that she hadn't had time to take it down.

A few minutes latter she was sitting on her couch mindlessly flipping through channels on the tv and replaying the events of the day in her head. She hadn't expected her first day back to be so exhausting. She had spent much of the morning with Mac and Stella filling them in on the details of her testimony and generally convincing them that she was fine and ready to be back at work. Nearly everyone in the lab had hugged her, they apparently had all missed her greatly. The afternoon was spent in the field, working a case with Danny. A wry smile came to her lips as she thought of Danny. It was no secret in the office that the two were together now, and she had also spent a portion of her time with Mac listening to how it better not affect their work. _Lousy hypocrite,_ Lindsay thought. She had been shocked to learn that Mac and Peyton were an item, and frustrated at Mac's words, given his own interoffice romance.

Yet his caution had not been completely unnecessary. She had been distracted this afternoon, thinking about Danny. She had always been distracted to a certain extent by him, the attraction she felt for him was anything but new. But now that the two had finally kissed, and were well on their way to more if that morning in the barn was any indication, made the attraction even more distracting. She loved him, her heartbeat quickened with the knowledge and she knew that working with Danny would be more complicated from this moment on.

"Damn it Mac, do you always have to be right?" Lindsay asked aloud to no one as she heard the buzzer for her intercom. She knew who it was. It was Danny, but she also knew that if she just buzzed him up he would come unglued. So she pressed the button and spoke, "Yes?"

"Montana it's me. Buzz me up it is freezing down here." Danny muttered as he shifted the take out bag he held so that he could hunker down into his jacket. Lindsay never responded to his request, but he heard the sound of the door being released from its lock and was soon climbing up the two flights of stairs to her third story apartment. As he knocked he couldn't contain his excitement. He had never seen her apartment, sure, he had walked her to the door a number of times, but she had never invited him, until today.

Danny rocked back on his heels and thought about the day's events. He had been distracted by Lindsay today. How could he not have. She had been so vulnerable and happy this morning as everyone asked about her, was joyous to see her, she felt everyone's concern and care for her, and the look showed on her face. This afternoon her sheer presence had been a distraction. Every time he looked at her, he wanted her. Her beauty never failed to entice him and work definitively didn't come close to curtailing his desire. Not to mention every time they brushed up against one another, he felt the thrill of desire and now promise fill him. She had always distracted him before but now it was ten times worse, because he had a small taste of the mutual attraction they shared for one another. Danny smiled at that thought, visions of that morning in the barn coming into his mind.

Lindsay opened her door and saw Danny grinning like a fool on the other side. She chuckled to herself, and invited him in. He had asked her on an official date after their shifts were over, but she told him she was too tired to go out, and that if he picked up some Chinese food, they could have an official date in her apartment. He handed her the bag and she took it, allowing him to shrug off his coat, which she directed him to hang next to hers on a hook in the closet near the door. As Danny surveyed the apartment he realized that it looked vaguely familiar. She had decorated it similar to her childhood home. The living room was the same soft green that it had been in the Monroe house, the same dark wood coffee table and end tables were in the appropriate places. The tv was housed in the same type of curio cabinet. The couch and end chair were even the same dark green.

The adjoining kitchen where Lindsay now stood taking food cartons out of the bag and getting out plates and silverware was the same pale sunshiny yellow as her mother's kitchen. Pictures and artwork covered the walls here and there. He became certain that if he ventured down the hall to her two bedrooms that one would be blue and the other would be a soft red. In her attempt to recreate the look of her house in Montana, Danny realized what was comfort for Montana, and it was home.

"Danny do you want a beer? This smells delicious." Lindsay said as she emerged from the kitchen with plates and food stacked in one hand, and two beer bottles in another.

"Yeah, thanks Montana. So this place looks a lot like a place we just left." Danny said a tease in his voice.

"Yep. It looks like home, I've got a couple more things to get for the place yet, it just doesn't feel quite like home yet." Lindsay said as she wistfully looked around the place. It didn't feel like home and she couldn't quite figure out why. But her heart stirred when she saw Danny setting the table for the two of them. It was a wonderfully simple gesture, yet it made her feel weak in the knees. This man, this amazing man, was hers in just about every sense imaginable.

As the two sat down they didn't say much, each content to just eat. It was a comfortable silence, or at least Danny found it to be. He loved just being here with her. _When did you become such a sap?_ his internal voice ragged in his head. Sure in the past dinner was only shared as a means to an end, a starting point that always ended in the bedroom. Not that he didn't want this to end in the same place, boy did he want that, but he also knew that this woman was different, she wouldn't buy the same old lines, and he found himself not wanting her to. He was different with her, better.

As he finished his meal, Danny was the first one to speak, "you hear from Liz today?" The young doctor had been on his mind when Lindsay wasn't. She had been so concerned about her, which made him nervous.

"Yeah, she sent me an e-mail, said that everything is fine, the case is going well, you know all that crap." Lindsay said as she stood from the table and went to sit on the couch.

Danny glanced at the dirty dishes, and thought momentarily about putting them in the kitchen, but the tone of Lindsay's voice sounded upset, so he followed her to the couch to investigate the situation.

He sat with his back to the arm of the couch, one leg extended along the edge of the cushion, the other still resting with the foot on the floor and motioned her to come to him. Lindsay obliged him and slid in the well between his legs, after she was situated he brought the other leg to rest beside her on the edge of the couch. She was tense, he could feel it, so he held her close and placed kisses on the top of her head until she relaxed into him. Finally he spoke, "you say that like it is a bad thing."

Lindsay sighed deeply. "It is. She says everything is okay, but its not. She is lying to herself and me. She is bottling up her emotion, afraid to let it out, because she is taking care of Mark this week. Like it will kill the kid to see his aunt cry. She sent the e-mail as a cop out. That way I wouldn't hear how fragile her voice is and push her until she lets out her feelings."

Danny knew that desire. Liz's method of dealing with things was his way. Just hold it in and eventually you don't think about it anymore. Repression, it was effective. Yet, he didn't think Montana would see it that way. He didn't know what to say or how to make her feel better so he just held her, and whispered words of comfort in Italian in her ear.

After a few minutes, Lindsay found herself feeling better and warm, too warm, warm in the sense of arousal, not temperature. _Who knew he could speak Italian? Who knew it would be so damn sexy?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help it, she was definitively turned on. She tried to think of other things, but it didn't help, as long as he was so close, so comfortably close, and hold her like that, saying things like that in her ear she was going to be too warm, in every sense of the word.

She had to stop the torture, so she turned in his arms and whispered her voice softer than she had intended it to be, "I didn't know you spoke Italian. It's beautiful."

Danny responded, not only to her voice but also to her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide, and clouded with desire. It made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that look, knew where it lead, and even though he desperately wanted to go there, to take her there, he wasn't sure it was the best idea. This was their first date after all. He finally spoke willing his body to stop racing at the look in her eyes, "thanks, so are you."

His mouth turned up in a grin at the obvious line, but she apparently didn't care. He finally gave into temptation and captured her lips in a kiss. A searing kiss. One that rivaled the others that they had shared, and ran the gamut of emotions, from desire to passion to love to vulnerability to familiarity and back to desire. After a few more like it they finally broke apart and Lindsay turned again to settle back against his chest once more.

"Hmm. Messer you are pretty good at that. But I'm not the kind of girl who puts out on the first date."

"No, I didn't think you would be. But may I remind you Montana, you started it."

"No, you did. All that Italian whispered in my ear, I just couldn't help myself."

"Soo, Italian, is a big turn on. Got it, I'll file that little bit of information away."

"You do that now. So would you wanna watch a movie?" Lindsay asked, blushing at Danny's words. She knew the last thing she should be doing was telling him that his foreign language skills had, well, impressed (for lack of a better word) her, so much. Next, she would stupidly admit that his glasses also did wanders for her. Nope his ego didn't need anymore inflating; she would just keep that information to herself.

The two spent that rest of the evening laying on her couch side by side watching a movie.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night, and instead of finding herself in bed reading like she normally would be on a Wednesday night she was pacing the floor. Danny had called and asked if he could come by, that was twenty minutes ago. He had sounded depressed, moody, and emotional. Three things that she almost never heard in his voice. So now, she paced, nervously awaiting his arrival. After nearly two months of dating she knew Danny's schedule to the letter. And Wednesday nights were the one time she was always alone. He and Flack hung out on Wednesday nights, they had ever since Don was in the explosion. It was guys night out, and her night to unwind. As she paced, she pulled her robe tighter around her. The oversized sleeping shirt that she wore to bed was not enough to keep her warm on the chilled spring evening. As she heard a key in the lock she tied the belt to her silk robe, it had been a present from Danny, he had bought it for her at an open air market they had gone to a few weeks ago, after she mentioned that she had never owned a robe.

She moved to the door and was somewhat surprised that Danny used his key, instead of having her buzz him up. The two spent most of their evenings together at her apartment, it was closer to work than his, and after a few nights when he had gotten off before her, she gave him her spare key, a gesture that was not lost on either of them. Or on their co-workers for that matter who automatically assumed it meant that they were sleeping together. Neither of them had dispelled the rumor, but Lindsay always chuckled, she knew it was the longest Danny Messer had been in a relationship and was not sleeping with the woman he was involved with.

As Danny pushed the door open, he caught sight of her and as soon as he had locked the door behind him, he went to her and hugged her tightly.

Lindsay felt like she was being broken in half, his embrace was so tight. As she placed her hands on his back, she felt the tension in his muscles. The brief glace she had gotten of his face, told her that he had been crying. When he finally released her, she got an even better look and him and what she saw frightened her. He looked nearly broken. The same pitiful, and helpless look she had seen as he stood outside the operating room, as they worked on his brother. She pushed him towards the oversized chair, waited until he sat and then sat on his lap. She took his head in her hands and places a quick kiss on his lips before she asked, "What happened baby, did you and Flack have a fight?"

Danny sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, tightly. It felt like everything, everyone he loved was slipping out of his world, he wasn't going to let her go too. "No. I never made it to meet with Donny tonight. My parents called, wanted me to meet them at the hospital."

Lindsay's heart sank at the words. She knew that Louie Messer was still in the hospital, he had been moved to the long-term care ward at Mother of Mercy hospital several months back, she also knew that Danny went to visit him nearly every week. His mom came as often as she could and his father rarely ever came. She had gone with him once or twice and it broke her heart every time. She knew if tonight was all about Louie there was little she could do.

"Dad and mom went to see him today. And some fucking doctor stepped in to talk to them. Seems the doctor thinks that there isn't much chance of Louie ever waking up, something about diminished brain waves, and pressure on his brain, I don't know. Long and short of it is, Montana, mommy and pop wanna take him off the ventilator. You know, just pull the plug. That's what I've been doing, for the last two hours, trying to convince my parents that they shouldn't kill Louie."

His accent was thick and the tears were starting to roll down his face. He didn't have his glasses on, she figured they were crammed in his jacket pocket. She was at a loss of what to do. Little she said would make a difference, she knew that. Her only comfort to offer him was her presence, and it seemed to be what he had come seeking. She kissed his cheek every time a new tear started down his face, collecting them, until eventually they ceased to flow. She felt his tired body sag beneath her.

When Danny finally gained some composure he spoke again, "I convinced 'em to wait. Give it a few more months, I don't know what good it will do, but they told the doc that we would wait until the summer, see if there was any change and then reevaluate. God, Montana, I wish you would have been there." He added the last part as he pulled her close to him.

"I would have if you had called me, Danny. We are in this together, no matter what, I want to help you, like you always help me. I just don't know what to do."

"Just stay here with me. Don't leave me too, Montana. I couldn't handle it if you ever left Lindsay." Danny said, he knew that his emotions were too evident, that he was revealing too much of himself, but he was too tired to care. He wanted to love, to be loved by this woman.

Lindsay gripped his face once again between both hands with a great deal of force, as she spoke, "Listen cowboy, I'm not going any where. I would never leave you Danny, you're stuck with me." She wanted him to know the truth to her words, to feel the sincerity in them, the emotion behind them. She paused, then in her most serious voice, looked him straight in the eye and told him that which she had been holding back for months. "I love you."

Danny, felt the mood in the room change. He felt her sincerity, her truth and her love. He also felt the passion and desire that flooded them both with her confession. He responded with out thinking, "I love you too, God, I love you Lindsay." And with that declaration his lips crashed onto hers.

They shared an earth-shattering kiss. One that was a battle of tongues and teeth. It was full of passion, desire and all the pent up frustration of months of flirting and sexual tension, and it all poured out through their mouths. Before either knew what was happening their clothes were being discarded and their kisses were becoming deeper, more passionate, more fervent.

When Lindsay finally pulled away she took in the disheveled man before her, and felt only love and desire coursing through her body. She thought momentarily and then spoke the words she had wanted to say for weeks, "take me to bed Danny."

He didn't respond, he just kissed her deeply again, and then picked her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

* * *

Lindsay woke hours latter, and pulled the sheet up to cover her and Danny. With the cool spring air flowing through her bedroom window, her room was chilly, her skin becoming rigidly cold. But as the events of the evening just before she fell asleep flashed through her mind, she felt warmer, her skin flushed. She looked lovingly at Danny as he slept surprisingly peacefully despite his recent turmoil. Her heart soared as she noticed the contented and happy smile on his face, knowing that she had put it there. Yet she also worried about him, as the discussion about Louie ran through her mind. She decided then and there that a call to Liz was in order first thing in the morning. She was going to talk this over with Dr. Warren and see if there was some way that Liz could take a look at Louie when she was visiting in a few short days. But for now she contented herself with the fact that she was tangled in Danny Messer's arms, and that they were tangled together in her bed. She felt Danny pull her close to his chest as he slept his grip protective and possessive. She fell asleep again there, in his arms, thinking of him and realizing for the first time, that her apartment finally felt like home.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that concludes this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, as always any grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Please don't crucify me for them, I try my best. And I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks! 


	5. The Winds of Change

**A/N: **I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. All of your comments and encouragements keep me writting. I also want to give a huge thank you to Marue61 for serving as my beta. Your help has been greatly appreciated! Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Danny was dancing around her kitchen, making breakfast and singing along to the radio, when Lindsay emerged from her bedroom tying her robe closed as she went. Danny had been awake for a while, unbeknownst to her, he had slipped quietly out of bed and went to make breakfast. He had tried to be quiet, wanting to let her sleep as late as possible, but as he worked the radio had gotten progressively louder. The classic rock station she had her kitchen radio tuned to was playing awesome songs this morning and somewhere between Springsteen's "Hungry Heart" and Mellencamp's "Jack and Diane" the radio had gotten to a volume that had woke Lindsay and had made her creep out to see what was going on.

She now stood with a hand over her mouth trying to silence her giggles. Danny was belting out the words to Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" and wildly waving a spatula in time with the music. His hair was damp and his shirt absent. He stood barefoot in her kitchen with only his jeans sitting low on his hips. It was a sight that made her pulse beat faster. She absently wondered when, if ever, her body would stop responding so violently to his physical appearance. _Never, God please let it be never. And who would have figured tough guy Messer for a Journey fan?_ It was that thought coupled with his failed attempt to hit the high notes that provided the moment when she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

Danny for his part, kept a cool resolve. He turned from the stove, with a fried egg on a spatula, and placed it on a plate that had been sitting on the counter behind him. He deftly turned the stove off, laid the spatula down and then moved to pull her into a hug. He spoke as he pulled back, but didn't let go of her. "Are you laughing at my singing? Didn't your momma ever tell you not to bite the hand that feeds you? No breakfast for you Monroe, it's all mine now."

She looked into the clear crystal blue of his eyes, and it put her in mind of the spring fed lake on the Warren property that they used to swim in when they were little. She couldn't help but feel happiness soar through her body as she saw the intensity, love, and humor dancing in those same eyes. Her voice was playful when she responded, "Aw come on Danny, I wasn't laughing at your singing, I was laughing at the lovely hand movement you had going on there. I didn't take you for a Journey fan."

"I see I am definitely going to have breakfast all to myself," Danny said in response to her mocking.

"No! Don't be like that. Isn't there something I could do to convince you to share?" Lindsay asked and punctuated the statement with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"It is a crime to attempt to bribe an officer of the law, Montana. But if you are real creative I might be moved to let it slide, this once."

Lindsay smiled and leaned in to kiss him, a kiss she quickly deepened. When she pulled away, she was delighted to see Danny keep his eyes closed just a little longer, evidently saving the kiss in his memory. She spoke first, "How about that detective? Did I win my breakfast?"

Danny placed a kiss on her cheek, and then slipped an arm around her and walked her to the table to sit down, all the while speaking in an accent-laden voice, "Hmm. I think that will work for now Monroe, only because you have to work this morning, if not we would be saving breakfast for later."

Lindsay laughed at his comment, it was full of teasing and tension and she could tell his frustration, and she loved every minute of it. He was happy, genuinely happy, and her heart soared knowing that she had made him that way.

Before long a full plate and a cup of coffee had appeared before her. She smiled in appreciation at the plate that was full of toast, eggs, shoestring potatoes and pancakes. The two ate as they often did in silence, and when Lindsay had her fill, she shoved her plate, with the remainder of her potatoes and her untouched toast towards Danny, who just smiled and forked the food onto his own plate.

Danny could feel her gaze on him as he ate. She was finished now, and staring at him over her coffee cup. He felt dread settle in his stomach. He knew that look, he saw it on her face as she looked at him over a paper coffee cup in their shared office when she was trying to work out the finer points of a case in her mind. With the gaze directed at him he knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about last night. Of course she wasn't thinking about the good parts of last night. _Who are you kidding man? It was freaking amazing._ Even the hormonally charged voice in his head couldn't detract him from the reality that she was thinking about his emotional breakdown because of Louie. She had made him forget about that at least for a little while and he dreaded seeing that look in her eyes now because he knew it meant that she wanted to talk about it. It took a great deal of self-control not to sigh when she began to speak.

"Danny, how are you feeling?"

Danny reached to take her hand in his, and he brought it up to his lips pressing a sweet kiss to her knuckles before he rested their entwined hands on the surface of her table and spoke, "I am feeling wonderful Montana. How could I not be after waking up next to you?"

She smiled at him warmly, and he thought briefly that she would drop the subject. But Lindsay was more stubborn than he gave her credit for. She couldn't ignore the tired, half-broken look in his eyes, or the stress induced bags under them. She placed her coffee mug on the table and raised her now free hand to trace the puffy shadows under his eyes as she spoke, "Hmm, you're sweet Messer, but that's not what I was talking about. So I am going to ask you one more time, how are you feeling?"

The tone of her voice and the finger tracing around his eyes, dared him to try and deny it. Knowing he was beat Danny sighed, and pushed her hand away as he stood. He didn't want to talk about it, to ruin a perfectly good morning, if he had to he would talk about it, but he wouldn't sit here and cry about it if that was what she was wanting. He picked up their dirty plates and took them into the kitchen, but he spoke as he walked away from her, "I feel useless, Montana. Is that what you want to hear? Louie is going to die, and it's my fault. And there is not a damn thing I can do about it. I can't even talk my parents out of killing him." Danny felt the anger rise in him; anger at the doctors, anger at his parents, anger at Sonny Sassone, and anger at her. She was the one pushing it, he was content to keep it inside, keep it to himself. He didn't want to show her his weak, vulnerable, self-recriminating side, the one that was poison to everyone he cared about. His voice was harsh with anger as he spoke again, "So you wanna know how I feel? I feel like a failure, happy now?"

Lindsay was taken back by his anger, but not surprised. She had been pushing for an answer and she got one, she had followed him into the kitchen during his tirade and as she contemplated her next move, she pushed herself up onto the counter across from the stove, where Danny was now fiddling with pans to keep himself occupied. She crossed her arms and then spoke, sternly, but with a gentleness mixed in, "No I'm not happy Danny. You are not a failure. You have always done the best you can, for Louie, for Aiden, for Don and for me."

"Yeah, it's a great track record." Danny muttered moodily as he interrupted her.

"Damn it, Danny, it is. What happened to Louie isn't your fault. He was trying to protect you, and I know you'd have done the same thing in his position. Aiden made her own choices, and DJ Pratt made his. There was nothing you could have done, and from what I heard, there is no way she would have let you do anything differently. As for Flack, well I think that if he heard this kind of crap from you he would punch you. And Danny, you have been the best thing for me, even if you are a little over protective."

He had moved closer to her by this point and she opened her legs and pulled him to stand in between them, her arms resting on his shoulders, her hands meeting behind his neck and rubbing comforting circles there. When he finally brought his eyes to meet hers, she spoke again, "You are not a failure Messer, and if I hear that crap again I will kick your ass, got it?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh. She knew how to diffuse nearly every situation. He captured her lips in a quick kiss, and then pulled her off the kitchen counter. He pushed her in the direction of her bedroom and spoke, "Got it, Montana. Now if you don't get a shower you are going to be late for work. Go." To punctuate his words he lightly smacked her butt as she started in that direction. Lindsay laughed after the initial shock, it was a move that she had never seen from Danny. She entered her room, and then stuck her head back out the door, and called to him, "I'll get you for that, Cowboy," then disappeared again.

* * *

Danny was dressed and sitting with his feet up on her coffee table flipping through her latest issue of Time when Lindsay emerged from her bedroom dressed and ready for the day. She glanced from him to the sink full of clean dishes and felt content. Danny looked like he belonged there, on her couch, in her kitchen, in her bed. He was becoming a permanent fixture in her home and she didn't want him to leave, didn't want it to go back to just being her apartment, she wanted it to be theirs.

She was carrying a necklace in her hand and as she thought about how right he looked in her house she came to a stop in front of him. "Get your feet of the coffee table Messer, jeesh. Can you hook this for me?"

Danny shot her a smile as she chastised him about the coffee table, he had done it just to aggravate her, and sometimes it was just too easy. He was just about to place the hook through the clasp when her words nearly made him drop the necklace.

"Danny, move in with me."

It wasn't a statement, or a question, it was something in between. And it made his heart stop. He wordlessly hooked the necklace and she turned to face him. The look of shock on his face was priceless, and she felt silly for having mentioned it so abruptly, so she rushed on.

"Move in with me. You can't tell me that this," she gestured first between the two of them and then around the room, "doesn't feel right. Besides you spend half of your time here anyway, you have a drawer and part of the closet already. Just move in with me."

Danny tried to form words in his head. He had never lived with a woman. That was what people did when they got married. And he was afraid of marriage, God was he afraid. But even as the fear coursed through his body, he thought about how he wanted this woman in his life, how much he liked her apartment, liked the idea of living here, no more getting up to drive back to his place, no more going home to an empty room and a bare refrigerator on the nights she worked. He smiled and then reached to his belt to pull his cell phone off.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked with annoyance as she saw him punch buttons on his cell phone.

"I am calling Flack, and then Adam. If I am going to get everything moved in before Lizzy gets here tomorrow evening, I am going to need help. Flack and I have the day off. Adam was looking for a couch and I am going to need to sell mine because you don't have room for two," Danny said running a hand through his hair, there were so many details running through his mind.

"So that means…"

"Yes, I am moving in with you. But you get to tell Mac at work." His eyes widened as he remembered where she needed to be and soon. "Work, we have to get you too work. Come on I will drop you off and then go see if I can get Flack to help me out. By the time you get home tonight, I will have moved most of my stuff."

Danny started towards the door, but Lindsay pulled him back by his hand. She kissed him for all she was worth, and then pulled back to smile at him. The two left hand in hand and were thrilled beyond belief at the thought of coming home to their apartment.

* * *

Lindsay cursed her choice of footwear as she tried to run in high heels. The black pointed toe heels were the perfect choice to match her black suit, but were hell to run in. Glancing at her watch she noted she didn't have a choice and ran to her office, stopping only long enough to grab her purse and then run for the elevator. Once inside she tapped her foot impatiently and waited until she arrived on the first floor. She ran into Danny and Flack as she headed out onto the street.

"Montana, what are you doing here? You should be on your way to the airport." Danny spoke as he approached her.

"I know, Danny." Lindsay's voice was belabored and annoyed, she was wildly gesticulating in frustration. Danny didn't have a chance to talk because she continued, "Court ran late, and Lizzy called to say that her flight is ahead of schedule, I mean does that even happen anymore? I don't even have time to change out of these damn clothes, and I am still going to be late. This is not what I planned!"

"Breathe, Monroe, you want a police escort?" Don asked as he took in a frazzled and cranky Lindsay.

Lindsay looked as if she considered it a moment but then shook her head. "No, it is an abuse of power I am sure, besides you are on the clock."

"Actually, I'm not, I just finished. Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer, I will drive you," Flack said as he put his hand on her elbow and began to walk her out to the sidewalk where his car was waiting.

Danny chuckled and then spoke to their retreating forms, "Watch the hands Flack, she's still my girl and I can still kick your ass. Linds, give Lizzy my love, I'll rummage up the usual suspects and meet you guys at Sullivan's."

* * *

Liz Warren smiled as she stood near the exit doors in the baggage claim. She knew that the city was just outside those doors. She couldn't believe how much she had missed the crazy bustling place in the two and half years she had been gone. Knowing that Lindsay was running late she sat on her luggage and reflected on the time since she had been gone. Even the airport had changed, it was natural to assume the city had changed. _Hell, I've changed_. She knew it was true. Gone was her dream of being the premier New York surgeon. She liked surgery, but she preferred the coroner's office, it was a rewarding job and she was always employable.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Lindsay shout her name. She looked up to see her friend running, in heels no less, towards her. She had a moment to notice the tall and handsome man who was trailing along, at a walk, behind her. Liz had enough time to stand up before Lindsay reached her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lizzy, I missed you. How was your flight? I am so sorry I was late I was…"

"...in court," Liz finished for her friend with a laugh. The two pulled away from one another and were chatting when Flack caught up to them. "I figured your clothes meant that you had been testifying. The flight was fine and don't worry about being late, it happens Linds. I missed you, too."

As the two talked and exchanged pleasantries, Flack examined the young woman. She was small, it was one of the first things he noticed about her. She couldn't have been more than 5' 4'' but she was attractive. Long curly dark brown hair that reminded him of Stella's, framed her face. It was a pleasant face that burst with brightness when she smiled. He was drawn to that smile, he felt his body warm at the sight of it. Her body was curvy. Some men, some very stupid men, might have classified her as overweight. _More like she looks like she actually eats a meal every day_, he thought to himself. She was closer to plump than to skinny, but it was a body type that he liked. She had generous curves in all of the right places, which flattered her figure and distracted from any extra weight she might have been carrying. What struck him the most were her eyes. And despite the fact that they were hidden behind metal framed glasses, he was enamored with their green color. It was a shade he hardly ever saw and they were captivating.

Lindsay noticed Don staring and smiled smugly to herself. _Danny will be pleased with this little development_. Despite her protests, Danny was still set on trying to set Flack and Liz up. Liz had finally turned her attention towards the tall detective and Lindsay spoke to introduce them, "Where are my manners? I guess I should officially introduce you two, seeing as how you have heard so much about each other. Flack, this is my best friend, Dr. Elizabeth Warren. Lizzy, this is Detective Don Flack, Jr."

"You can call me Liz." Liz spoke as she extended her hand to shake his and her eyes met his. She liked what she saw. Her pulse quickened at the sight of him. His suit was well cut to highlight strong shoulders and a lean frame. The pale blue of his dress shirt highlighted the gunmetal tie, giving him a professional and extremely attractive look. She nearly melted at the sight of his well-defined, strong angular jaw line. _Damn, get a hold of yourself woman, you are not sixteen and he is not the high school hottie. _Liz was surprised at her body's visceral reaction to Don's physical appearance. She couldn't remember the last time a man had made her feel this way. All coherent thought was lost, though, when she looked into his bright, vibrant blue eyes. She shook the thoughts out of her head with a touch of concern when he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Doc. You can call me Flack, most people do." He reluctantly released her hand from his, noticing how her small hand was nearly engulfed in his larger one. He also noted with some chagrin that he would defiantly have to watch himself around this woman, he was falling fast and all he had done was shake her hand. _Man, Messer would have a field day._

He shook the thought from his head, and reminded himself to act like an adult. Once he was paying attention to the two women in his company he noticed Liz struggle to pick up a suit case that appeared to be as tall as she was. He smiled warmly at the sight of the small woman with such a large suitcase.

"Here, let me, doll." The offer was out of his mouth before he even thought about it. He took the suitcase in his hand effortlessly.

"Thanks, it is a great piece of luggage, I am just a little short for it," she said slightly sheepishly. She hated to rely on others for help, but as she saw the ease with which he moved the case she acquiesced.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Don asked, and the trio moved towards the car and back towards the city.

* * *

"Mac, you made it," Danny called as he saw Mac and Peyton walk into Sullivan's together. The bar was crowded with the customary Friday night crowd, and there would be a live band playing later in the evening, which had drawn more than just the regulars.

Mac and Peyton joined the table, already occupied by Hawkes and Stella. Danny shot Stella a smirk as he noticed that Peyton had accompanied Mac. Since going public with their relationship the two were coming to more things together, but this was the first time she had joined them all at Sullivan's, but then again, Mac wasn't exactly a regular fixture either.

"I couldn't miss meeting Lindsay's friend, now could I?" Mac responded to Danny after he had gotten a drink for Peyton and himself from the bar. Peyton, much to the surprise of many, took a seat next to Stella. Stella smiled at the young woman and soon the two were lost in conversation leaving the men to talk on their own. Stella enjoyed a laugh to herself at the reaction of her male coworkers. They all had assumed that she would not be supportive of Mac's relationship with the young doctor. _They all assume I carry some sort of torch for Mac._ Yet she knew the truth, her relationship with Mac Taylor was one of friendship and nothing more. She was thrilled to see him happy with Peyton, it was the first time she had seen him come close to being happy since Claire's death.

"So Shel, how long have you known Dr. Warren?" Peyton asked as she and Stella joined the larger conversation again.

Sheldon Hawkes smiled, as memories of medical school filled his mind. "God it's been years now. We went to medical school together…"

"He helped me pass those damn immunology tests, I never could wrap my head around all of that junk, but this one, he just loved it, never could get enough of those text books. Damn child prodigy," Liz said interrupting him as she, Lindsay and Flack arrived at the bar. Lindsay took a seat next to Danny, and Flack took the end seat next to Stella.

"I may have had the book smarts, but you were the best at practical application. I have never seen someone better at stitching up patients than this woman. Must have been all those years as a farmer's daughter, sewing dresses," Hawkes responded with a smile as he stood to greet her.

"My daddy was a rancher and don't you forget it!" she said with a laugh. She looked him over and then quickly scanned the table, all of his friends and co-workers seemed to be enjoying the exchange. She shifted her focus back to him and spoke, "God, you look great Shel. It's been way too long."

"Come here, Lizzy, my love," Shel said as he moved towards her with open arms. The two shared a tight embrace, before breaking apart. Liz sat on the other side of Danny, where Sheldon had been sitting and Hawkes took the last remaining seat at the head of the table.

"I assume you are still drinking the old standard? I took the liberty of ordering you an amaretto sour," Hawkes said nudging the drink towards her.

"Thanks, you always were too good to me Shel." Liz turned her focus then to the man sitting to her right. "Nice to see you again, Danny," Liz said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too, Liz," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He was slightly taken aback when she flinched, but he let it go attributing it to a cold chill. "Let me introduce you to the gang. You already know Hawkes, Detective Mac Taylor, Dr. Peyton Driscoll, Detective Stella Bonasera, and you already know the joker at the end." Danny couldn't help but take a stab at Don, who ignored the comment.

"Nice to meet you all. Detective Taylor, I read your article in the Marine Corps Times. It was very interesting," Liz mentioned as a means of making small talk, yet she felt as if she had put her foot in her mouth when he flushed slightly.

"You can call me Mac, and thanks. I didn't realize that thing was still circulating," Mac said. He was impressed, the young woman had knowledge of the article that was well over ten years old.

Liz took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves, this was harder than she realized, making small talk with a group of people she knew very little about. "Hmm, well, I suppose it is only fair to say that I grew up reading the Marine Times. My daddy was a Marine, and my oldest brother followed his example. So I think I knew the Corps hymn before I knew how to spell my name."

"Lizzy was the picture of the model soldier as a kid. I have to say none of the Warren kids dared put a toe out of line or Tom, Sr. would have them doing drill exercises as punishment," Lindsay offered to the group which got a laugh.

With the ice broken a general conversation followed, Liz spent time talking with all of the members of the team and found herself liking them all. She could see why Lindsay looked up to and revered Mac Taylor. The man had a father like quality to him, but his knowledge of jazz music surprised and excited Liz. It was something that she had loved since a kid and his extensive knowledge of the subject formed a major bonding point.

She also found herself becoming very fond of Dr. Peyton Driscoll. The beautiful young woman's accent was endearing and she had a since of humor that was similar to the one Liz enjoyed. While their conversations mostly consisted of swapping medical school stories the two had already arranged a lunch date for later in the week.

Liz found herself moving chairs again for the umpteenth time as she somehow landed between Stella and Flack. As she looked around the room she noticed that the cop bar was crowded and that her tablemates were all relaxed. She had forgotten what it was like to have coworkers to unwind and have fun with. Danny and Lindsay had joined Mac and Peyton on the makeshift dance floor. Lindsay's jacket was hanging off the back of a chair at the table, and Mac Taylor had discarded his jacket and tie. Sheldon was at the bar chatting with a pretty young woman, _some things never change_ Liz thought with a smile. She looked at Don who had shed his jacket and tie, and had pushed his shirtsleeves up and Stella who had also shed her suit jacket. The two friends were arguing about some tedious point when they finally agreed to drop it, turning their attention towards her.

"Liz, why don't you take off your jacket? You've got to be roasting," Stella said as she noticed the young woman.

"I am already way underdressed for ya'll, I don't think I can," Liz said. She was the only woman in the bar not wearing the remnants of work attire.

Don Flack couldn't help it, her mention of clothes was an invitation for her to be surveyed. It may not have been dressy, but he was a fan of the ensemble. A pair of cargo, wide leg, low rise khaki pants, and a lilac tank top with a jeweled accent pattern at the neck looked just fine to him. She also had a well worn denim jacket and a wide black headband that helped to keep her curly hair out of her face. He definitely liked what he saw. "Aww, it's Sullivan's, trust me when I say no one will care, doll," Don told her using his beer bottle to gesture, before bringing the object to his lips to sip.

"What Flack is trying to say is that Sullivan's is a _do what you want_ kind of place," Stella said with a shrug. She also shot a look at Flack, whose attention was focused on the young woman seated in between them. She shook her head a little, she loved Don like a little brother and she knew that look. He was interested and Liz was oblivious. As she turned back to Liz she noticed the necklace around her neck. "Is that a one of the Tiffany's heart collection?"

Liz fingered the necklace, it was the most extravagant thing she owned and she loved it. "Yes, my last Christmas in New York Sheldon surprised me with it."

Stella watched the look that fell over Liz's eyes, it was both happy and fearful. Stella saw a pain and hurt there that was surprising, it also reminded her of her own feelings since the incident with Frankie. She saw in Liz a wounded woman, another victim of violence. She wondered about the pain she saw there, but knew it was not to be mentioned, instead she latched on to what she knew, as she spoke, "Nice gift. I love those little blue boxes."

"I know. It sounds so silly, but I used to stop in the store every week or so just to look. I think that's was why Shel got it for me."

"Trust me honey, it's not silly at all. I do the same thing. We should go sometime while you are here. You, Lindsay, and I will have to make a shopping day."

"Oh, that sounds divine. I swear I miss the shops and the museums the most."

Flack rolled his eyes and cursed his luck that he was stuck at a table with two women who were talking jewelry and clothes. He was thrilled when he saw Danny and Lindsay make their way back to the table. He was even more excited when Danny spoke to him, "Flack, you want to step outside and get some air?"

Liz noticed the subtle wink that Danny gave Flack when he asked about some air. She also noticed the reproachful look Lindsay shot him. She suspected that air wasn't what they were headed outside for. What confirmed her suspicion was when she saw Flack reach into the pocket of his jacket and grab a square box. If she hadn't had familiarity with the package she would have missed it, but she was intimately familiar with it, her brother was partial to them as well.

Moving quickly Liz grabbed Flack's hand, preventing him from moving and from placing the offending object into his pant pocket. "Hand over the Lucky Strikes, Detective."

Don's eyes widened and he looked at Danny for help. Getting none, and feeling her grip tighten he had no choice but to drop the pack of cigarettes onto the table.

"Now have a seat boys. You two are old enough and smart enough to know that these things," Liz shook the cigarettes for emphasis, "will kill you. And you, Flack, should definitely not be smoking, not after that explosion and heart surgery, what would your cardiologist say?"

He looked sheepish as she glared at him over her glasses. He knew what his cardiologist would say, the same thing his mom said, the same thing Peyton and Hawkes had told him. It was a sure way to kill himself in ten years. But he couldn't help it, the smoking helped with the tension, with the side effects. Lucky Strikes were the only thing that had gotten him through the physical therapy.

Liz didn't wait for a response she just turned to Danny, "And you, Messer. You know how stupid this is. You want to have a heart attack before you are forty?"

"Aww, come on Lizzy, I only smoke when I drink."

"Great combo, Danny, alcohol and cigarettes. Uggh, do what you want boys, I am just saying that it's a pretty stupid decision. And I am going to the restroom," Liz said sliding the pack of cigarettes back to Don and heading towards the back of the bar, leaving in her wake a stunned Danny and Don and an amused Lindsay and Stella.

"You could have warned me, Linds," Danny said with a slight pout.

"What did you expect, Cowboy? She is a doctor. It's the same thing Peyton and Hawkes have been telling you two morons for months."

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Just forget about it," Don said sulkily finishing off his beer.

"Come on, Flack, cheer up. She's just looking out for you. Hey, Linds and I will buy you boys another round," Stella said with a comforting hand on Flack's shoulder.

He nodded and watched as the two women headed to the bar. He looked at Danny and spoke, hoping he wasn't giving too much away, "She is quite the woman."

"Yeah, she is. You finally wanna admit that she is your kinda woman?"

"Messer, what are you talking about?"

"Right, right. I forgot you have some sort of celibacy thing going on now."

"Shut it, Danno. I just don't have time for all of that hassle right now."

"Uh huh," Danny said as he killed his beer, just in time to take the one that Lindsay offered him as she and Stella returned to the table.

"Well, some one is getting lucky today. Shel just got that girl's number and a date," Lindsay said as Danny's arm slid protectively around her.

Danny shifted his attention towards the bar, and noticed that on the opposite end Liz was standing waiting on the bartender to bring her order. She also looked a little belabored because there was a guy next to her, invading her personal space.

At the same time Mac and Peyton returned to the table. Mac's attention was also turned towards Liz and her admirer. Don soon followed the eyesight of the other men. By this time Lindsay, Stella, and Peyton's trained eyes were also watching the scene. The three women sympathized as they noticed Liz's rigid posture and the continued unwanted advances made by the gentleman.

They noticed the man place one arm around Liz, his hand resting on her shoulder. Then they all watched her flinch hard enough to nearly shake his hand loose, nearly. Don was the first one to speak, "Linds, how pissed is she going to be if one of us goes and helps her out?"

Don watched as hot anger flashed through him. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable and he was ready to help this moron understand that. He was flexing the muscles in his legs, ready to stand and take the few short strides to the bar when he heard Lindsay speak.

"Give her a minute to extract herself Don. She's a tough cookie, she'll handle it," Lindsay said knowing that Liz was in trouble, but not wanting to take her own power away from her.

"She's got two minutes, and then I'm going to take care of it," Mac said as he placed his hands in his pockets. His words were a mystery to everyone else, they didn't understand why it was that cool, calm Mac Taylor was so invested, but it made the situation all that more real.

The group watched as the man removed his hand from her shoulder and then moved his arm downward, around her waist, placing both hands on the bar. Liz turned with her drink in her hand, but she was pinned between his hips and the bar, while he brushed up against her.

Don was already standing and he and Danny were moving towards the bar, when to their surprise and delight they watched her reach behind her and set the drink on the bar, then brought her left hand rushing towards his face, colliding with his nose making a resounding crunch.

Pandemonium broke out. Liz was lost in the confusion. All she knew was that she was shaking with terror, unadulterated fear coursed through her body. She was shaking as Hawkes took her arm and brought her back to the table. The man was bleeding profusely, his nose broken, and his friends were moving towards him. The bartender ordered them out of the bar and checked on Liz. She nodded that she was fine.

Danny worried about her. Liz hadn't said a word since it had happened. She just sat in the chair shaking, flanked on one side by Lindsay and Hawkes on the other. He was even more puzzled when he saw Lindsay whisper in her ear and she nodded.

"Liz, drink this," Hawkes said as he handed her a shot glass.

Liz took it and downed it, followed quickly by a second he had produced for her. Liz was embarrassed, she couldn't help the fear, the panic, the desperation she was feeling, but she knew it appeared to be overreacting to everyone else. She couldn't explain her reaction, she didn't want to relive that event again, not tonight.

When she finally spoke her voice was shaky, "Don, can I bum a Lucky?"

Don just looked at her like she was crazy. Surely he had heard wrong, she couldn't have asked for a cigarette. Not after she had read him the riot act about it not twenty minutes ago. "What? You sure, Doc?"

"Yes, I am sure. I need a cigarette, now you can save me the walk to the corner store and give me one, or I'm gonna go get a pack. One way or another I am going to get a cigarette."

"Fine, have it your way," Flack said as he tossed her the pack and his lighter.

"Thanks," Liz said and headed out the door. The table was quiet, no one spoke, they all just looked expectantly at Lindsay.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't tell you about it, she would kill me. Just suffice it to say this is about more than an overfriendly drunk." Lindsay's voice was cold, full of controlled anger.

"Should someone go out there with her?" Peyton asked concerned about the young woman.

"I'll go," Sheldon said and started towards the door.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Shel. Linds should go," Stella said with an authoritative voice. As if an afterthought she added, "I'd like to go, too."

Lindsay looked at Stella and considered it. Seeing the woman who only months ago was held prisoner in her own home and abused by her boyfriend, Lindsay saw someone who might be able to help. She nodded and the two women moved towards the door, they heard Danny ask Sheldon, "Hawkes, what did you give her earlier?"

"Whisky. Two shots of whisky, it was what she always drank when she is hurting. The night her father died she drank a bottle on her own."

* * *

Liz fumed in the ally next to the bar. She let the smoke she held in her mouth out with a slow exhale. She stared at the Lucky Strike dangling from her fingers, it had been three years and two days since her last smoke. There were days, the ones when her morgue was full of dead children, that she could taste the nicotine in her mouth, craving it so badly. But she hadn't given in, the last time she had reached for a cigarette had been when the nightmares of that night wouldn't leave her. Three years and two days ago, that was the last time she had thought about that night.

She saw shadows approaching and nearly jumped out of her skin until she saw that it was Stella and Lindsay. At first neither spoke, they just stared at each other. Stella was the first to break the silence. "Can I have one of those?"

Liz handed her the pack and the lighter, and after lighting the cigarette and taking a draw Stella spoke again, "A year ago about this time, my boyfriend broke into my apartment, held me hostage, threatened to kill me because I broke up with him. I had to kill him or he would have killed me, I didn't have a choice." Stella's voice was cold, detached, it was one that Liz recognized well. It was how she sounded when she told her own story.

Liz exhaled and tossed the butt of her finished cigarette on the ground, she took the pack back from Stella and attempted to light a second cigarette. Her hand still shaking so much that she couldn't get the cigarette to light, only after Lindsay took the lighter and held it to the cigarette was she able to take the first drag, it was after she exhaled that she spoke, "Thanks, Linds. Sorry about all of this. I know I must be disappointing you."

"Shut the hell up, Lizzy. I don't want to hear that shit. I expected this at some point, I figured being back in the city would trigger it some time."

"Glad to know I am predictable," Liz spoke, bitterness evident in her voice. She took another long drag on the cigarette and exhaled before she spoke again in an even voice. "I know some of what you feel, Stella. I was working the night shift in the ER at Mother of Mercy, my first year as an actual surgeon, not a resident. I got off and I decided to walk instead of taking the subway. Middle of Central Park some jerk grabs me, I don't remember much after that, other than waking up in a freezing shack of some sort. I'll spare you the few details I can remember. After that, I remember waking up in the hospital, Shel doing a sexual assault kit. I was raped."

Stella nodded, and threw her finished cigarette on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I mean for ruining the night. It's just when that guy grabbed me, it took me back, and I lost it," Liz said, extinguishing her cigarette and running a hand over her face.

"Lizzy, you didn't ruin anything."

"Sure. I definitely embarrassed myself though. How am I going to explain this to Danny, Don, and Peyton?"

"I'll take care of it for you. Why don't you head home, relax, I'll be there in a little bit," Lindsay said as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"You sure?"

"Yes, we are both sure. I will help you find Lindsay's place, it will give us a chance to talk," Stella said as she took the keys from Lindsay.

"Thanks, Stell. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Kiddo. Linds, give my regards to the boys."

"Linds, I have a favor, more of a little trade. I will take a look at Louie Messer's file and talk to some people at Mother of Mercy, if you will take a look at my case file for me. It should be on Mac Taylor's desk. I want to know what you know. I want to fill in the gaps." Liz's look was serious, and her voice emotional. She saw the beginning of tears glistening on the edge of her eyes and knew her friend was close to an emotional breakdown. Liz's hands shook as she handed Lindsay the pack of cigarettes and the lighter.

"Sure thing, Lizzy, go get some rest," Lindsay said as she hugged her friend, and then watched as Liz and Stella started towards the subway.

* * *

Lindsay walked back into the bar to find all of the team sitting solemnly at the table. She handed Don his cigarettes and lighter and spoke, "Lizzy said thanks. They really helped."

"How is she?" Hawkes asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She's stable. She'll be alright after some sleep and some rest. So I sent her home, Stella said she'd see her back to the apartment."

"I'm glad she is feeling better. I think on that note we are going to call it a night." Mac said as he took Peyton's hand in his, then released it as he headed towards the bar to pay their tab.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea. You about ready, Cowboy?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Sure, I'll go pay the tab."

"No, I got it," Lindsay said and moved quickly to stand next to Mac, the two obviously whispering about something.

"I wonder what that is all about," Danny mentioned to Don.

"Who knows? Hey, do me a favor, tell Liz I hope she is feeling better," Don said, his thoughts focused on the young woman, not really paying attention to Danny.

Danny just smiled, and nodded, "Will do Donny, will do."

"Night everyone. I'm headed home. Give Liz my love when you see her," Hawkes said as Mac and Lindsay returned to the table.

They all departed together making their goodbyes before venturing in different directions.

Danny pulled Lindsay in tight as they started to walk away from the bar. But she stopped them and lead him towards the cross walk.

"Danny, I need to grab something from work before we head home."

"Linds, it's late, can't I just grab it for you tomorrow? Do you have to have it tonight?"

"Yes, Danny, it's important. You can head home if you don't want to wait."

"No, honey, I will wait. Then on the drive home you can tell me what tonight was really about," Danny said as the two walked into the building in which they worked. Lindsay felt dread in her stomach, knowing that she couldn't really tell him, but wanting so badly to do so.

* * *

Liz sat on Lindsay's couch in her fluffy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt reading a copy of Cosmo she had bought for the plane when she heard Danny and Lindsay come in. She wasn't surprised that Danny was with Lindsay. She had never told her that he had moved in, but Liz had discovered it when she had first gotten home. The guest bedroom closet still had a few boxes in it, all of which appeared to be full of male memorabilia. Her suspicion was further aroused when she passed through the master bedroom on her way to the bathroom and noticed a second dresser and bedside table. The dresser top was covered in male things. Men's cologne, pictures of what she could only assume were a young Danny and his older brother Louie, and one of him and Lindsay that she had taken while they were in Montana and sent to them. Also was a modest collection of minor league baseball trophies. What clinched it for her was the signed baseball bat held in a glass case that sat among Lindsay's pictures on the high table behind the couch.

"Hi, Lizzy. I hope you found everything alright," Lindsay said as she sat her purse on the table near the door.

"Yep. I also found something interesting. It appears that you have somehow acquired a male roommate, maybe you would know something about that Mr. Messer," Liz said playfully as she closed her magazine and placed it on the coffee table.

"Guilty as charged. But she asked me to move in with her," Danny said as he pulled his badge from his belt and took his gun out of the holster, checking to make sure the safety was on. He noticed that her face was tearstained and he decided to give them a few minutes. "If you ladies will excuse me I think I will change out of these clothes," Danny said and made a swift exit to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, Liz?" Lindsay asked as she toed her shoes off by the door and tossed her suit jacket on the back of the chair.

"I'm fine, Linds. Some chocolate, a bath and a good cry later and I feel good. So what's on the plan for tomorrow, and when do you want me to take a look at Louie?"

"I was thinking we could do that on Monday. Tomorrow I was thinking the New York Zoo and maybe a museum if there is time."

"Sounds good. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about how you ended up asking Messer to move in with you?" Liz's voice was full of amusement and happiness.

"In a second," Lindsay said disappearing into the kitchen to get a glass of water. After she emptied the glass and set it in the sink she called out to Liz, "I got the file for you. You never told me Mac was the one who worked the case," Lindsay said as she moved into the living room.

"What case?" Danny asked, his voice sounding deep in the room as he spoke from where he stood leaning against the doorframe to their shared bedroom. His arms were crossed and his inquisitive work face was present.

_Shit!_ Lindsay emphatically thought as she carried the brown case file to the coffee table. Neither woman had heard the door open and if she had Lindsay would never have said anything.

Liz was the first to speak. "My case, Danny. And yes I already knew Mac. He was the CSI who worked my case, but as you know professionalism meant that he didn't act as if he knew me tonight."

"What case? What's going on ladies?" Danny asked looking between the two of them for an answer. He sat in the armchair and his fingers were itching to pick up the file and look through it, but he didn't dare.

"Danny let it go, baby," Lindsay said her voice almost pleading.

Liz sighed. She was tired, tired of hiding, tired of giving this unnamed man power over her. _Screw it. He is going to end up being a close friend, he already practically thinks of you as a sister, just suck it up and tell him_. Liz finally stopped talking to herself and spoke aloud. "No, Linds, it's okay. Danny, the reason I don't date and the reason that guy at the bar shook me so much was that I was raped. That's why Shel and I moved in together, not because the neighborhood wasn't safe, I couldn't live in my apartment anymore, I couldn't stand to be alone at night."

Danny didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. It hurt to know that she had been violated that way, to know that that one night had changed her life so much. What can you say to that? Suddenly the file on the table, the whispered conversation with Mac in the bar, the stop at the office, all made sense. "I take it they never caught the son of a bitch?"

"Nope. That's why I asked Lindsay for the file. I don't remember much of what happened, I was in and out of consciousness. I wanted to read what you CSIs have put together. But I knew Lindsay couldn't just go pull the file. Mac told me years ago when the case went cold, that he would put it on his desk until they had a lead. Knowing Mac Taylor I knew it would still be there."

"It was, Lizzy, right where you said it would be," Lindsay told her, hoping that it would offer some sort of comfort to her.

"Thanks for going to the trouble, Linds. Look anything the two of you are going to want to know is going to be in the file. Knock yourselves out, if you find anything interesting let me know. Now I think I am going to head to sleep, I'll see you both in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," Lindsay and Danny both called as they watched her disappear behind the door of the spare bedroom. Danny got up from the armchair and moved to sit next to Lindsay on the couch, one arm going around her as she sagged against him. He pressed a kiss to her head and then asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't be surprised if she acts like it didn't happen tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it."

"No, its okay. I didn't know how to avoid telling you anymore, but I didn't want to break her confidence. She hasn't dated anyone since it happened. I don't know how she could, as I am sure you have noticed she flinches every time a man touches her."

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier."

"It's only with people she doesn't know, when she can't see it coming, or when she doesn't initiate it. So pretty much all the time. But once she gets used to you, she won't. I'm sorry, Danny."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Montana. Now what do you say we take a look at this case and see if we can't do something that will help her?" Danny asked and when Lindsay nodded he pulled the file into his lap and the two spent the next two hours pouring over it. Finally, falling into bed around 2am, they were satisfied to know what had happened. They were no closer to answers, but the science of the event offered comfort that they were only one minor breakthrough away from solving the case.

Once in bed Danny pulled Lindsay in close to spoon next to him. "Have a good time at the zoo, and I will meet you both for dinner at Arnie's," he muttered to her confirming the following day's plans with her as he started to feel the pull of sleep.

"We will. I hope that means that you don't plan on waking me up when you leave for work," Lindsay said knowing that 6am would come too soon for him and she hoped that she would be able to enjoy sleeping in on her day off. She knew that Liz was a late sleeper when she had the chance, and she wanted to give her that chance tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to be quiet. Sweet dreams," he said as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I love you, Montana."

Lindsay snuggled into the comfort and warmth of Danny's arms, using them to shield her from the hurt and violence of the world. In his arms, she always felt safe, loved. She wanted that for Liz, that comfort, that ability to erase the outside world. That was what Lindsay prayed for just before she slipped into sleep. She snuggled closer again, and heard him sigh contentedly, before she responded, "I love you, too, Danny."

* * *

**A/N: **So that is that, let me know what you think. And thanks again to Marue61 for being an awesome beta. 


	6. Getting to Know You

**A/N**- I want to say sorry it has been so long since I updated. It has been a crazy few weeks at school, as a graduating senior it is bound to happen, but I am back and this is the longest so far...I think. I have to say a huge huge thank you to Maure61 for her impute as beta. She did an amazing job with this chapter, and in record time... Thanks Again! I also want to say thanks to those who review... they always make my day!

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn. Liz, I am so sorry, but we are going to have to make a detour for the office before we head out to the zoo," Lindsay said as she rummaged in her oversized canvas bag. "I can't believe it, but I must have left my wallet on my desk last night when I ran back to grab the file."

Liz just laughed. Lindsay looked flustered and frustrated. She shoved the long sleeves of her blue v neck tunic up and dug into the pockets of her denim Capri pants. She came up empty handed in her first pocket and moved to the second as Liz spoke, "No worries Linds, this is a vacation. It's supposed to be very chill, you know relaxed. You don't have to entertain me twenty four hours a day."

Lindsay slipped her sunglasses on to her head and glared at her friend. Given the events of the previous evening, she would have expected her to be a little less calm, less collected. Yet she looked the picture of relaxation in a short, flouncy denim skirt with a flower appliqué near the hem on one side and a well-worn pale yellow polo shirt. Even her yellow flip-flops were so relaxed that she looked like she would walk out of them. "I can't believe I have to ask this, but can I borrow fare for the subway?"

Liz laughed and rummaged in her large bag, coming up with her wallet and handing Lindsay a few bills. "No problem. It's my pleasure," Liz added as she slung the bag over her shoulder. It had been her trademark in college, she was the queen of the oversized bags. She always carried a large bag, and Lindsay always made fun of her because they were usually as big as she was. Today's bag was no exception and she endured Lindsay teasing her about it as they paid their fares and stepped onto the subway.

* * *

Mac hesitantly paced his office, his cell phone in his hand. He was debating, wavering really, between making his crew tough it out or calling in the back up worker. Unfortunately, it just so happened that Lindsay was on call this particularly warm spring day, and he hated to take her away from Liz on her day off. Yet he knew he had to, he knew that Danny, Hawkes, and Stella couldn't handle the cases that were rolling in without a helping hand.

As he was set to hit send on his cell phone he heard Lindsay's voice filter down the hallway.

"Shut up, Lizzy, I don't want to hear anymore of your lame comments about how I always lose things. At least I don't feel the need to carry a bag that is wider than I am and half as tall. Honestly, you could curl up and fit inside that thing," Lindsay said with a laugh as the two moved down the hallway towards her shared office.

"Enough about the bag already! It wasn't funny in high school, or in college, or the first six times you mentioned it this morning. So cut it out. Rarr. You need to relax, you are so stressed you're stressing me out," Liz said with frustration. Lindsay was tense, had been ever since they woke up, and it was beginning to rub off.

Mac stepped out of his office stopping the two women in their tracks. "Morning, Lindsay, Liz."

"Hi, Mac," Liz responded cheerfully and then turned her attention to survey the lab through the glass windows. It was obvious he needed to talk to Lindsay about something and she was curious to see where Linds worked. She was impressed, though she shouldn't have been, with the sophistication of the technology of the New York Crime Lab. If the morgue was anything like this, it would be enough to make her drool. _No wonder Linds left Bozeman, that looks like a kids chemistry set compared to this._

She was only pulled back to the conversation taking place around her when she heard Mac say "Sorry to do this Lindsay, but we need you in today. Stella and Hawkes are already at one scene, I've just gotten called to a second, and Danny is ready to roll on a third. I need you to go with him."

"No problem, Mac. I'm not really dressed for work, but if you will let it slide, I can grab my kit and be ready to roll."

"Great. Thanks. Call when you two have something," Mac said as he retreated to his office to grab his kit and then head out again.

Lindsay sighed and then walked towards her office, motioning to Liz to follow.

Lindsay spoke as she pulled the door to her office open, "Sorry Lizzy, I was on call today. I didn't think I would actually get called in. Can I take a rain check on the zoo?"

"No problem, Linds. It happens. Hey, if you don't mind though, I think I will still head to the zoo on my own anyway."

Neither had a chance to say anything else, because as Lindsay entered the office she nearly hit Don Flack with the door. The two women were surprised to see Danny and Flack standing in the small office already. Don was speaking as the two entered, "Thanks, Danno. You're a real life saver, Ma would kill me if she found out I lost it." Don motioned to the watch he was fastening around his wrist. It had been a present from his parents when he made detective, and he had left it at the bar last night, after he had been playing with it. Danny had seen it and grabbed it, calling his friend to come pick it up this morning.

"No problem man, you just owe me one sometime, eh? So you get called in Montana?"

"Yes. Sucks, too. Lizzy and I were just going to grab my wallet," which she picked up from her desk and shook for emphasis, before opening it to retrieve two dollars, and continued to speak, "so we never even made it anywhere today, let alone the zoo."

As Danny watched Lindsay hand Liz the two dollars, his mind began to roll. He looked to his right to see a dressed down and very much off duty Don Flack, decked out in his favorite pair of light washed jeans, and a green Notre Dame Polo shirt, and it all clicked in his head. He spoke, hoping to keep the hint of mischief from his voice, "So, you still planning on hitting the zoo, Liz?"

"Yeah, I thought I would go by myself, if I can find it on a map, I never actually made it there in all of the time I lived in the city."

"Well, Don here is a native, maybe he could help you out, show you around the zoo maybe?" Danny said as he gave Flack a subtle nudge in the back.

"Well, I couldn't possibly impose on you, Detective, I am sure you had plans for your day off," Liz said as she turned her gaze to Don, offering him an out.

Don stared at Liz, and was ready to strangle Danny, yet part of him couldn't be too angry with his conniving friend. He shrugged his shoulders when he spoke, "Eh, not really. I'd be happy to play substitute tour guide. I mean what can Monroe tell you anyway? She doesn't know beans about the city. That is, if you are up to it."

"Oh, I think I can handle you Detective. Besides, it will give you a chance to tell me all the embarrassing stories you have on Danny," Liz said with a wink at Danny. She knew she had just been played, that Messer had exploited the situation for his own match making purposes, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

"You got it, Doc. There are plenty of them to tell. Shall we go get started now?" Don asked as he moved to the door and held it open for her allowing her to exit first.

She looked at Lindsay who gave her an encouraging look and shrugged, "Why not? I'll see you both for dinner, right?"

"You bet, Liz. Don, can you have her at Arnie's at seven? Oh, and Don, watch out for that bag, it's a killer," Lindsay said as the two started out the door.

But Liz had to have the last word, shouting over her shoulder as she waved a fist in the air, "One of these days, it's going to be to the moon with you, Monroe."

Lindsay laughed as she watched the retreating forms of her friends before turning to speak to Danny, "Smooth move, Messer, but you know she is wise to you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Don is too. But I had to, he all but flat out told me he was interested last night, and she's got to give dating a shot again some time, right? Why not with Flack?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and picked up her case from its spot on the floor near her desk, "I can think of a million reasons why the heartbreaker of the NYPD shouldn't be dating my emotionally vulnerable best friend, but that is an argument for another night, because she is never going to go for it. You ready to roll, Cowboy, this crime scene won't wait forever."

Danny grabbed his own kit and nodded, as the two left his office he spoke, "You wanna put your money where you mouth is Monroe? I've got beer and buffalo burgers that say that the two of them will be pursuing a relationship by the time she boards the plane for home."

"You're on, Cowboy, but you better get used to the idea of dinner and a bottle of wine. Cuz' that's what you are going to owe me when she goes home a single woman."

The two shook on their bet and headed for the elevator, making small talk and each scheming how to win their side of the bet as they approached the crime scene.

* * *

Liz laughed boisterously as she and Don made their way away from the penguin habitat towards the sea lions. "So let me get this straight, the thing that no one knows about you is that you stole a package of ding-dogs from the grocery store when you were ten?"

"Hey, don't laugh, it was a big deal when my dad found out," Don said with a smile on his own face. He was enjoying the afternoon and when he heard her laugh earlier he could have sworn he felt his heart melt. _She is beautiful when she laughs, and those eyes, a man could drown in those eyes._ He shook the thought out of his head as he stepped behind her to avoid the oncoming crowd of people passing them on the pathway. He rested his hand in the small of her back as they stepped back beside one another, and to his amazement she didn't flinch. He spoke again once they were clear of the oncoming pedestrians, "The son of the so-called NYPD legend, stealing from a corner store, really set my old man off. He locked me in cuffs and took me down to the station, even sat me in the interrogation room. I swore then and there that my danger days were over."

Liz laughed again at the thought of a ten-year-old Don, eyes wide with fright sitting in interrogation as his father let him sweat it out. She had been having a surprisingly good time; Don was friendly, polite, and kind. She even surprised herself when she registered his hand on her back and realized that she hadn't reacted to it. She spoke, amusement still in her voice, as she tried to calm the butterflies his simple touch had placed in her stomach. "So no sneaking out in high school to spend the night with a girl, no underage drinking at Notre Dame? I find that hard to believe detective."

"Not so hard to believe, my pop is a formidable man. And not all of us have a higher education, Doll, just a high school diploma from the finest Catholic school in Yonkers," Don said as he came to a stop in front of the sea lions. He had never been ashamed of the fact that he had gone straight to the police academy after high school, yet standing next to the good doctor it made him feel a little self-conscious.

Liz felt as if she would need a shoehorn to remove her mouth from her foot. She had naturally assumed that Don had been an ND grad. He seemed smart enough, and he had the shirt after all. She turned away from the railing and nearly tripped. Don was standing closer than she had anticipated and she grabbed his shoulders for balance. Staring into his broad well-defined chest, she felt a wave of desire wash over her that she had forgotten she could even feel. When she spoke she tried to hide the effect it had on her, but her voice faltered just a little, "Oh, my mistake, with the polo shirt I just assumed you had been a Domer." She unconsciously reached up to play with the collar of the shirt, and caught herself moments later. She stepped back, self consciously smoothing her skirt and then the two walked on down the path. As it widened they saw an ice cream vendor.

"Do you mind if we stop so I can get an ice cream? It's just so hot today, might be kind of nice?" Liz asked as she squinted up to see his face.

Don smirked at her, and nodded. "Yeah, it has been pretty steamy this afternoon; I could use something to help cool off." He had noticed how their closeness had affected her, even if she wouldn't admit it. It made him feel a certain sense of pride, and did wonders for his ego. As they approached the stand, his walk began to contain more of a swagger. "And no I didn't go to the Catholic Ivy. My nephew is a freshman at ND, he got it for me for Christmas." Don smiled, he was the cool uncle and he loved playing the roll, but as he paid for his ice cream he turned his focus back to Liz. "So, Doc, what is your little secret, the one thing no one knows about you?" he asked as the two walked away with their ice cream treats.

"Well, it has nothing to do with juvenile delinquency, but you can't tell anyone. I hate musicals. I hate them. Sure Grease is okay, and I wouldn't mind seeing Wicked, but the rest just suck. I can't stand it, I mean how unrealistic is that, people don't just walk around bursting into song," Liz said wildly waving her ice cream in the air as she gesticulated.

"I agree with you on that, Doll. But why is it such a secret?"

"I was in three in high school."

It was Don's turn to laugh like a fool, his deep voice resounding loudly. What made the comment even funnier to him was the way she sheepishly said it and then looked at her feet. "Why, if you hate them so much? Let me guess it was a way for you to showcase your magnificent singing voice?"

"No, I actually can't carry a tune in a bucket. Would you believe that they asked me not to sing the hymns at church when I was in grade school because I was so awful? But Lindsay, now that girl can belt them out with the best of 'em. I was the prop mistress, and student director. And I got involved because all of my friends were in the shows, you know?" she asked as she finished her ice cream.

"Yeah, I know. That's how I ended up playing basketball, I didn't even like it at first, but all the kids on the block were, so I learned. Now I love it, I coach a YMCA youth league on Saturday mornings."

Liz turned to look at him. Youth league coach, apparently beloved uncle, one of New York's finest. It was like the man had a sign on him that said, "Hot, young, available bachelor." She shook her head and tried to focus on keeping him out of her thoughts, "So is there no end to your amazing qualities, Don?"

Don smiled at the comment, and his mind ran away, _oh yeah, I still got game_, he thought to himself. Staring down at her and very carefully, very slowly sliding his arm around her waist, he spoke, low, so low she barely heard him, "I haven't had any complaints recently, but stick around, Doll, you may see just how fantastic I am."

Liz just looked up at him. She had flinched when he put his arm around her, but he hadn't pulled away, and she didn't mind. She knew that his words were a line, but all she could focus on was the word, doll, she was thinking of that when she spoke, her voice wispy, "You know, most people couldn't pull that off, but when you say it, it works. Makes a woman feel special."

Don smiled, he didn't think about it much, he had always said it. It was one of the things his father had taught him when they had talked about how to impress women. He slipped his other arm around her and leaned his head towards her, before talking in the same low, throaty voice, "Well, you are pretty special, Doc."

Liz knew he was leaning in for a kiss, she saw all the warning signs, and her mind was screaming at her to pull away, yet she just stood there, frozen, petrified, and curious. She wondered what his lips would feel like, what sort of terrible memories it would bring in her, would she even remember how to kiss someone, but she never had the chance to find out. Just as his lips were about to graze hers she felt something crash into her leg, as it flung itself around Don's leg and screamed, "Uncle Flack!"

Don cursed in his mind, long vulgar obscenities as he reluctantly let go of Liz and watched her step away. He looked down at the little offending object and recognized his niece and for the first time in her life he was not happy to see her. Yet he dutifully scooped her up and was about to ask why an eight year old was running around the zoo by herself when he saw her mother approaching.

"Meghan Elizabeth O'Ryan, what have I told you about running away from me in a crowd? Mommy can't chase you anymore." Maggie Flack O'Ryan told her daughter as she rubbed her pregnant stomach with one hand.

Liz noticed the young woman looked remarkably like Flack, and barely old enough to have two children and a third on the way. She noticed that dark hair and blue eyes must be a family trait, because the tall woman had shoulder length hair the color of her brother's and his blue eyes. Liz smiled warmly at the woman and noticed the other little girl standing next to her holding her hand. Liz looked up again just in time to see Maggie mouth "I'm sorry" to Don.

Don shrugged in reply and then turned to the girl who was hiding her face in his chest and spoke, "What do you say, Meg?"

The little girl turned her head and looked at her mother, "I'm sorry mommy, I won't run away again, I promise."

Satisfied, Don squeezed her and then sat her back down on the ground. That was when the little one must have noticed Liz, because she pointed at her and said, "Who are you?"

Maggie sighed, she was going to kill these girls. She knew Don must be furious with her for letting them interrupt his romantic designs on this young woman and now they were just being rude. "Erin! Honey, Mommy has talked to you about this," she said to the little girl as she ruffled her hair. To Liz she said, "Since Junior here isn't going to introduce us, I'm Maggie O'Ryan, youngest of the Flack brood. You've meet Meghan and this is Erin."

Liz extended her hand to shake Maggie's and she was about to introduce herself when Don did it for her. "This is Dr. Elizabeth Warren. Doc is a friend of Lindsay's from Montana."

"You can call me Liz, it's nice to meet you, Maggie." As she introduced herself she noticed that Maggie's grip tightened as if she was steadying herself, and as she let go she noticed the very pregnant woman sway on her feet just a little. She knew Don noticed it too and was about to swing into doctor mode when she felt a little tug on her skirt, she looked down to see Erin staring up at her with big blue eyes.

"Are you really a doctor?"

Liz sat her bag on the ground and then crouched down to be about the same height as the two girls. She spoke as she dug in the bag, "Yes."

"I don't like doctors," Meg said, a hand on her hip.

As her hand latched on to what she wanted Liz spoke again to the girls. "I don't either," she said, scrunching up her face to look at them both. Then she pulled her stethoscope out of her bag and hooked it to her ears, "and if I wasn't a real doctor would I have one of these?"

Both girls shook their heads, as they stared entranced at her. Maggie had used the distraction to move next to Don and was leaning on him for support.

"Here, let me have a listen," Liz said as she used the stethoscope to listen to their hearts. "Well, you both seem normal. Now see the doctor, get a lollipop, that is my motto," Liz said as she fished two suckers out of her bag and handed them each to the girls who smiled appreciatively. Standing again, with a water bottle in her hand she spoke to Maggie, "Here, have some water, and let's go sit on a bench, I would like to check you out. It looks like you and the baby might be suffering from heat stroke."

Maggie started to argue but Don grabbed her arm and nearly drug her over to the nearby bench. He then began playing with girls while Liz worked. As Liz was taking her pulse, Maggie spoke.

"Sorry that the girls spoiled your moment."

"Don't worry about it. Don and I are just friends."

Maggie smiled, and nodded but knew inside that this woman was clueless. It was clear that they were destined to be more than friends. The way they looked at each other, the way they worked as a team, it all seemed to fit. She hoped that her brother didn't screw this one up, she knew Liz had the potential to make him happy.

"Well, you appear to be fine, but I would like you to sit here and drink the rest of that water before you ladies continue on."

Maggie agreed and was about to tell the girls to stop climbing on their uncle when they got down, and came racing over to her.

"Uncle Flack said that he would get us ice cream if you said it was okay," Meg stated very matter of factly.

"Yeah, can we, Mom?" Erin asked.

Maggie laughed and nodded, "Your uncle is too good to you. Yes, this once I suppose."

Liz and Maggie watched as they each took Flack by one hand and walked mild-mannered over to the ice cream truck. Liz smiled as she watched him unwrap each one and then hand it to the appropriate little girl. She couldn't help but find it endearing. He appeared to be so good with kids, to really like them as well. She spoke what she was thinking, forgetting who was next to her, "He's really good with them."

Maggie smiled to herself, the amazement and longing was evident in the woman's voice. She was hopeful that maybe this woman could make Don settle down, start a family. "Yeah, he is. They really adore him. They stick to him like glue, too, ever since we almost lost him last year, they never want to let him out of their sight."

"It was pretty serious then, the explosion?" Liz asked, as she turned to look at the woman again. She had heard bits and pieces from Lindsay and from Don himself last night, but never really specifics.

"Oh, yeah. Mac Taylor saved his life with a shoestring, literally. He was in a coma for awhile, and it was months of physical therapy. He says he is fine now, but sometimes I think the nightmares still get to him…"

"Maggie." It was one word, but it was harsh, gravelly, and full of anger. It was a warning and neither woman had expected it. Don had come back to the two women with the girls and overheard the tail end of their conversation. He didn't want Liz to know all the details of how he had almost been blown to kingdom come. How he had barely been able to string three coherent sentences together when he first woke up. How he still woke up in the middle of the night sweating, seeing the building explode again and again.

"So when are you due?" Liz asked changing the subject quickly.

"In about three months. I am hoping it is a little sooner, this one has been much more problematic than the first two."

"Probably a boy," Liz said with a knowing smirk.

"Hey, how come it is automatically a boy when it is more trouble?" Don asked in mock indignation.

"Because, men are notoriously ornery. Thanks for getting the girls ice cream Donny. But we should be on our way. We've got to meet Sean at the station, it's dinner with the in-laws tonight," Maggie said as she used his arm to pull herself off the bench.

She took a girl in each hand and then spoke to Liz, "It was nice to meet you Liz, hope we will see you sometime at a Flack family dinner."

"Maggie." It was the warning voice again and it made Maggie smile a mischievous smile.

"See you tomorrow, Junior."

Liz watched as the small family walked away and smiled. She was envious, this woman was younger than she was and was happily married with a lovely family. It was what every woman wanted, including Liz, _but for me it is so unattainable._ Liz shook the negative thought from her head and spoke as Don sat down next to her.

"She is sweet and the girls are lovely. Is her husband a cop, also?"

"No, he is a firefighter," Don said it with such distain that she was surprised.

"What? Don't you like your brother-in-law?"

"Sure I do. Sean O'Ryan is a good man, and he makes my sister happy. But they were way too young to get married. He joined the company right after high school and they got married a month later. She always said she wanted to be a doctor, but Sean asked and she married the jerk. Never did go to college, until now. She is working on her RN degree. She is on her last set of clinicals and then she graduates."

"Sounds like she is pretty amazing, to be doing all of that and raising a family. Besides firefighters make good husbands."

"It's too dangerous."

"Says the cop. The cop who followed in his fathers footsteps from what I hear. You encounter more danger in one shift than a firefighter would in twelve. My brother is a firefighter."

"I didn't know that. I thought he was a Marine?"

"No that was the oldest, Tom Jr. is the firefighter. I have four brothers, Don, all in some sort of law enforcement or public service."

"Man, my pop would love you. I am third generation NYPD, we bleed blue in this family. All of the girls married public servants. I've got two firefighters and a cop for brothers-in-law."

"So the only rooster in the hen house, huh?"

"Yep, Colleen and Brianna are the oldest and then me and Maggie."

The two got up and headed down the next path, still talking, "So you all bleed blue, eh? Is that why you were a cop or was it really what you wanted?"

"It was what I wanted. I saw pop putting the bad guys away and I knew it meant something you know? I knew I wanted to be a part of that." He stopped and she followed suit.

"You're a real special guy you know that, Flack?"

"I try. So where are we headed?" he asked, his head inclining towards the path that they were headed down.

"I thought we could go see the big cats, you know the tiger."

"Well, you can go and I'll wait for you here."

"Why, big, bad detective afraid of the kitty cat?" she asked her voice childlike and clearly mocking.

It was Don's turn to duck his head and stare at the ground as he sheepishly admitted, "I'm allergic to cats. Big ones and little one's, the damn things make me feel like I am going to die."

Liz laughed and he shrugged his shoulders, causing her to laugh harder. This earned her a playful shove from him as he said, "Come on, it's not that funny."

"No, but that fact that you are embarrassed by it is. Don't worry, we can skip the cats. So I got to pick the last animal, you pick."

She laughed when he suggested the monkey habitat, earning her another playful nudge. This time she used her hip to bump him back and the force with which she hit sent him flying off the path into the nearby flowerbed. The two took off towards the monkey hut giggling like teenagers and trying to get each other back.

* * *

Danny looked up from the microscope he was peering in and rubbed his eyes. He glanced across the lab to where Lindsay is working on extracting DNA from the duct tape that they found at their scene. He approached her end of the table and spoke, "Well, we've got a foreign substance on the clothes fibers, it looks like paint, but I will send it to trace for confirmation."

Lindsay looked up from the tape she was working with and smiled, it was the first big break in the case. She reached for an evidence envelope as she spoke, "Great. I just lifted some hairs, you go to trace, I'll head to DNA and we can meet back in the office. If we move fast we can still make it to dinner on time."

"Sounds like a plan, Montana. See you in a bit," Danny said as he placed his hand quickly on the small of her back in a gesture of parting, and then moved past her and out the door. He was halfway down the hall, heading for trace when the sight of Maggie O'Ryan standing a little way away from Mac's office door stopped him.

"Mags, is everything okay?" Danny asked as he came close to her. "Where are the girls?"

"Everything is fine, Danno. Ryan and I are taking the girls to have dinner with his parents. But he had to drop off some arson information for Mac, and the girls wanted to say hi," Maggie said with a twinkle in her eye. Her girls loved Mac like he was a second uncle, and he kindly doted on them whenever he saw them. "If you put that hand on my stomach you will be working you next scene with one hand," she bit out as she saw his right hand reach for her pregnant stomach when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Maggie, I know how you feel about such things," Danny said with a laugh. She had made it quite clear when she was pregnant the last time that the endless people who felt the need to touch her stomach was aggravating to say the least. To prove his point he rested his hand on her arm and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lindsay saw Danny from down the hallway and felt her stomach flop. She had seen him place a quick kiss on the cheek of the attractive young woman. As the two shared a laugh and Maggie leaned into Danny momentarily, Lindsay felt the icy blast of jealousy fill her body.

Danny saw Lindsay approaching and he noticed the look on her face, realizing it was jealousy. He smiled inwardly with a certain satisfaction in knowing that she felt possessive of him. As she walked near the two, he motioned to her to join them with his hand and then slipped his arm around her waist as she came to stand next to him. It was then that he spoke, "Mags, I want you to meet my partner Lindsay. Montana, this is Maggie O'Ryan, Flacks little sister."

Lindsay felt herself flush at the words. She suddenly felt very foolish. She had been jealous of Flack's kid sister, and worst of all Danny knew. _I'll never live this down_, she groaned inwardly.

Maggie only smiled. Danny noted that it was a dangerous smile, but said nothing and listened intently when she spoke to Lindsay, "so you're the girlfriend. Don has told me all about you. Your friend is the one he is out on a date with?"

_Ding._ Danny thought inwardly, he knew she was fishing for information about Flack and Liz. Lindsay, either not realizing or not caring he wasn't sure which, walked right into the trap as she spoke, "Well, he and Lizzy are at the zoo, but it's not a date. He is just doing me a favor."

Maggie scoffed at that statement, and smirked as she spoke, "I'd say from the looks of it you did him a favor. I could have cursed the girls for breaking up that kiss." Maggie added the last part as an afterthought. She had been preoccupied with the thought of her brother and the good doctor ever since she had seen them.

"What?" Danny and Lindsay both nearly shouted as they spoke simultaneously at Maggie's words.

Maggie was surprised by their reaction, she personally thought that this development was a good thing, and she was sure that Danny would have thought so, too. Don was clearly interested, and so was Liz. Maggie definitely didn't understand the problem. She spoke still confused, "Yeah, we ran into them at the zoo. The girls saw him and Meg took off running. When she collided with him it looked like he was going in for a kiss and from the way he was holding her, it didn't seem like she would have resisted."

Lindsay was shocked. She knew Don liked Liz, but she never figured he would be the guy that could help Liz move on. She was suddenly hopeful that Liz could put the past behind her and move on towards the life she kept saying she wanted.

"Interesting," was all Danny said, but he did so with a smile. Things were working out perfectly, and Liz had only been in New York for a few days.

"Isn't it?" Maggie asked with a broad smile on her face. "I'm hoping that the good doctor will be the one that turns brother around. It's about time he gets married."

"Maggie, Donny will get married when he is good and ready. The last thing he needs is you meddling in the whole process," Sean O'Ryan said as he emerged from Mac's office holding Meg's hand and carrying Erin. At the sight of Danny, Meg let go of Sean's hand and rushed towards Danny embracing him.

Danny smiled at the little girl and lifted her into his arms, before speaking again. "Yeah, listen to your husband, Mags. Besides, Lindsay and I are taking care of any necessary meddling."

"Just what Donny needs, you gettin' involved in the whole situation. Come on, Mags, we better get going or we will be late for dinner," Ryan said as he put his arms out to Erin and took her as Danny handed her to him.

"Yay, Grandma!" Erin squealed excitedly as she was transferred into her father's arms.

"Yay, Grandma," Maggie said much less enthusiastically, and rolled her eyes at Danny and Lindsay before she spoke again, "Well, keep me posted on the situation with my brother and the good doctor, Danno. And bring Lindsay around for a Flack family dinner sometime, Mom has been dying to meet her, and we haven't seen you around for awhile."

"I'll try, Mags. It's been kind of crazy lately," Danny said by way of excuse. Maggie shook her head and then hugged him. Ryan shook his hand and the young family departed towards the elevators.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked. She was once again shocked by Danny's relationship with the Flack family.

"Oh, nothin' really. I used to take dinner with them every once in awhile when Don and I first got to know each other. Maggie was still in high school at the time, and her mom sort of started to think of me as family," Danny said clearing his throat. He didn't really understand the relationship he had with the Flacks himself. At some point they had become like a second family to him, despite the fact that his father and Don Sr. had nothing but contempt for one another. But he had been welcomed into the Flack family despite his shady past and the sins of his father. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at his watch, "Come on Montana, let's get out of here. Our case is at a standstill till we get those labs back and Liz and Don will be waitin' for us."

"Or, we could call them and say we have to stay to finish running tests and then just head home ourselves," Lindsay said with a sly smile.

"Are you trying to lose your own bet, Montana?" Danny asked puzzled as he crossed his arms and then widened his stance a little so that he could stand and look at her better.

Lindsay smiled coyly as she spoke, "Maybe. Come on Danny, this is exactly what you want. Besides if what Maggie said is true, this is the first time Liz has gotten close to a man since, well, you know. Besides, we could always skip dinner and do, you know, other things that are more fun," Lindsay added as she placed a hand on his arm and winked at him.

Danny felt the rush of desire, and it almost overpowered him. He was ready to suggest that they engage in "other things" in the locker room. He willed his mind to concentrate, he had to admit it wasn't a bad plan, and it meant that he could have Lindsay all to himself for a little while. "Okay, Montana, make that call. I want to get home soon, I'm suddenly not very hungry," Danny said as he captured the hand that she had rested on his arm and then placed a quick kiss on it.

Lindsay just smiled as she reached for the cell phone she kept clipped on her belt.

* * *

Liz looked around the restaurant and surveyed the place. It was places like these that made her miss New York so much. The little Italian place looked like it was straight out of a movie, with the red and white checkered table cloths, and red votive holders on the tables. The ambiance gave it character, character that she had missed in the time she had been gone. She was surprised to hear Don speaking to the waiter ordering a bottle of wine, and a good quality one at that. She looked at him, and her surprise must have shown on her face because he asked her, "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't take you for such a wine aficionado. That is an excellent vintage."

Don folded his napkin and placed it in his lap, while he smiled genuinely at her. She seemed surprised, but not patronizingly so, as most people did. Sure he was just a NYPD detective, but he enjoyed the finer things in life, from a well-tailored suit to a fantastic glass of wine. He spoke, his eyes intently staring at her again for the hundredth time that day, "What can I say, I happen to enjoy a good glass of wine. Just because I am a cop, doesn't mean I don't appreciate culture. Danny, now his idea of wine is beer, so I felt the need to order before he arrives." As an afterthought he added, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I didn't assume that you don't like culture, it's just that most of the men I keep company with prefer beer and burgers to a glass of wine."

"Well, clearly, Doc, I ain't like the other men you keep company with," Don said as he smiled at her, his confidence and male bravado oozing from every inch of him.

Liz returned the smile and was for the hundredth time that day struck by just how different he really was. She was unsure how to respond to his statement when she was saved from needing to do so as the waiter poured two glasses and left the bottle and her cell phone rung.

Don watched her intently as she answered the phone, a little annoyed that someone was interrupting their interaction once again. He had enjoyed the day, much more than he had ever thought he would. Liz was bright, funny, easygoing, and astonishingly down to earth. She never made him feel as if he were anything less than she was, as Hawkes had the occasional habit of doing. He was broken out of his thought as he heard her speak into the phone.

"Yeah, we had a great time today, Linds. Don is an amazing tour guide."

Don felt himself warm at the words. They made him feel as if he were on top of the world. He had made her feel welcomed and at home in his city, and she had enjoyed it as much as he had… it was confidence inspiring. The fact that she smiled at him, a warm, bright, broad smile made him feel even better. Yet the feeling faded a little as her face fell.

"No, I understand, Linds. Duty calls, right. Will I see you at home later tonight?"

Don knew immediately that Lindsay and Danny wouldn't be joining them for dinner. He suspected that they would be working late in the lab.

"Yeah, okay. Love you, too," Liz said as she hung up the phone, and sipped her glass of wine.

"They're stuck in the lab, right?" Don asked as soon as she hung up. She only nodded, and he could tell her disappointment. It made his previously happy feelings erode just a bit. "Hey, if you want to head out we can," he said interpreting her disappointment as a sign of her dissatisfaction of being with him.

She smiled at him as she shook her head, and then reached for the hand that he had resting on the table, sliding her palm into his, "No, I would like to stay and have dinner with you, Don. I was just disappointed, Linds sounded tired and stressed, I just worry about her. She feels like she has to entertain me while I am here. I think my presence is just causing more stress than it is helping her."

He was about to assure her that she was wrong, when her cell phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and then mouthed, sorry, as she answered the phone, he was surprised to feel her hand squeeze his tightly as she spoke, "What?

It's too early, Tom, she can't be giving birth yet."

Don felt the tension run through her and he attempted to relieve it by running his thumb soothingly across the top of her hand. He cringed when he heard her speak again.

"Are you kidding me? Christ! Did you try turning it?"

Don wished he could hear the other side of the conversation as he watched her roll her eyes and then speak harshly again, "Man up, Tom. If you don't want to have to explain to Mark why you killed his baby then get your ass out there and turn that calf. Christ, I know you have been out of commission for a few years, but have you forgotten everything daddy taught you about ranching?"

Don was puzzled, calves, turning, ranching, it was all like a foreign language to him, yet here Liz was thousands miles away from home and taking care of cattle. She was amazing.

Liz noticed the look of confusion and admiration on Don's face and had to laugh. She smiled warmly at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before speaking again as she heard her nephew's voice come on the line, "My baby. I miss you, too. Now I don't want you to worry. Rogue will be okay, Daddy may not seem like it, but he knows what he is doing. Have you thought about a name for the calf yet?"

Liz paused and laughed when she heard the reply, leave it to Mark to come up with such names, "Yes, honey, I think that Cyclops or Storm are fine names. Now, I want you to go remind Mommy to have hot water and some blankets ready to clean the calf up with and Rogue will need some feed and water after she is finished birthing. Okay, now go help your daddy, this is your 4-H project after all. I love you, too, Pumpkin."

Liz finally hung the phone up and plunked it into her bag. She was concerned about the situation at home, but there wasn't much she could do about it here. As she looked at her hand, still entwined in Don's warm grasp she smiled. It was time to focus on her evening here, with him. Tom was an accomplished rancher, he could handle the breech birth of a calf just as well as she could. She used her free hand to reach for her wine glass and took a long sip.

Don spoke as he watched her enjoy the drink. "Everything okay? That sounded pretty serious."

Liz smiled at him, she was constantly amazed by his ability to care. "Sort of. My nephew has been caring for a cow he named Rogue after the X-Men character, waiting for her to give birth. He will raise the calf for 4-H. He was runner up last year at the state fair. Sold his cow for a pretty penny. Only problem is Rogue is birthing early, I was supposed to be home for the festivities, and the calf is upside down. Tom will have to turn it, and both he and Mark are freaking out."

Don nodded. He understood the feeling; Maggie's last birth had been complicated. He and Ryan had paced the waiting room for hours. "Was he a little nervous about the procedure?"

"Ah, you heard my man up comment. Did Lindsay ever tell you why I left New York?"

Don was surprised, it seemed like a non sequitur, but he answered the question nonetheless, "No not really, she just mentioned it was family related."

Liz nodded and was surprised when she saw the waiter approach with two plates. She never even heard Don order the food when she was on the phone. She surveyed the pate full of bow tie pasta covered with pesto and chicken, and was amazed that he had ordered her favorite dish. She looked at him with amazement, "I didn't know you ordered."

"I hope you don't mind. But you have to try the pesto, it is amazing."

"Pesto is my favorite, Don," she said as she paused her story to dig into the food. He was right, it was the most amazing dish she had ever tried. After a few more bites she continued with her story, "Well, remember I told you my brother, Tom, jr., was a firefighter? Well, about two and a half years ago I got one of those calls, you know the ones?"

Don nodded, he knew all too well. His parents had been on the receiving end of more than one of those since he had started his career. He had also been the guy making that call all too often. He waited for her to continue speaking and filled her glass after she had emptied it before she spoke again.

"Tom walked into a fire and was carried out. He was the company captain, and he sent the last man out of the two-story farmhouse with the little girl who he had just rescued, when what was left of the first story collapsed. Both of his legs were crushed under the debris. Tom also ranches the land that has been in our family for generations, I mean generations. That land was a tract that our family got via the Homestead Act of 1862. Ranching is a hard life. Beef prices are finicky, and big cattle farms are replacing the family rancher. Two seasons with out a herd would have killed the family business. So I left my practice here, and headed home to ranch, and care for my brother. Six months ago he finished his physical therapy and is back on his feet, he's back to work and everything. This is his first birth since it happened, and I think it shook his confidence."

Liz worried about her brother. She knew she had been harsh with him, but it was what he needed. This was the perfect opportunity for him to get back into the swing of things.

While she was lost in her thoughts Liz missed the look of sheer respect and admiration that Don gave her. It was clear that she ran the family, an accomplishment for the youngest girl in a family with so many boys. He knew she had taken over after her mother's death, that much Lindsay had told him, but he had no idea how much those boys relied on her. She had sacrificed everything, her career, her dreams, her life to care for them. He felt something warm his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt love. "So have your other brothers helped out? I mean you weren't running the ranch by yourself were you?"

Liz smiled ruefully, it was a sore spot, but he didn't know that when he asked, "Not alone no. Jamie, Tom's wife and I have learned a lot more than either of our momma's wanted us to know about raising cattle. But my two oldest brothers are dead. John never came home from the first Gulf War, and Jason was killed in the line, he was the detective. Brian might as well be dead. He went undercover years ago, and we haven't heard from him since. Damn FBI." She took a drink of her wine, finishing the glass in two swallows. She craved a cigarette, she knew that smoking the two she had had the previous evening would be her undoing and now at the subject of her family she wanted to smoke like crazy. The feel of Don's fingers stoking her pulse point in her wrist made the thought of nicotine leave her mind in an instant. She looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes; not pity, not regret, but sorrow, sorrow born from understanding.

"I'm sorry. I know what it is like to loose someone like that," Don said his voice serious. He did know, he thought of Aiden, and of the many of his brothers in blue that they had buried.

Liz smiled weakly at him and was grateful that he didn't try to comfort or cajole her like so many others did. She knew he wasn't like so many of the other men she had known.

He took her smile as an invitation to change the subject, "So now that Tom is back on his feet, are you looking into coming back to the city?" He hoped, hoped beyond belief that she was coming back to the city. He found himself wanting to pursue a relationship with her, one that was much more than just that of long distance friends or acquaintances.

"You can't tell Lindsay, but yes. That's one of the reasons I came to visit. I have an interview with the chief of surgery at Mother of Mercy to see about getting my old job back on Monday morning. But I really love the ME's office, I think my personal experience has helped me be okay with death. I am trying to contact the head of the department here, a Dr. Hammer-something, to see if I can get an interview."

Don couldn't believe his ears, not only was she considering coming to the city permanently, but he could possibly be working with her. He tried to hide his excitement as he spoke, "Hammerback, it's Sid Hammerback. You should talk with Shel about it, or I can speak to Sid for you if you want me to."

"Don, I don't want to put you out."

"It's no trouble, Doc. Sid's a good guy, he's a little strange and has a tendency to over share, but he is a good guy."

"I would appreciate it. I don't want to say anything to Shel or Linds until I make official plans, don't want to get their hopes up."

Don nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. The thoughts of the possibilities that could accompany the whole event danced through his head distracting him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Liz dreaded the approaching door. She and Don had ascended the last set of stairs and were walking down the hallway to the door of Lindsay's apartment. As she laughed at his joke she swung her hand that was laced with his, joining the two of them together as they walked. She hated to see the day end, but after dinner and drinks, it was now nearing ten and she knew he needed to get home; he had an early shift the next day.

As they came to a stop in front of the door, Don felt his stomach sink. He was dreading this moment. He didn't want to say goodbye, and he didn't really know how to. Given her reaction in the bar last night, Lindsay's statement, and Liz's pension for jumping at every touch, he knew that she had been hurt, and not just emotionally, by a man. Yet as the logic of his detective side thought the very thought, his emotional side screamed that he wanted to kiss her. Unsure of what to do he placed his free hand in his pocket and watched as she turned and placed her key in the dead bolt and then turned back to speak to him.

"Thanks for walking me up, Don." She squeezed their joined hands and continued speaking, "I had a great time today."

He smiled, this he could do, he had spent a lifetime wooing a woman first on porch stoops and then at apartment front doors, he smiled and looked down at her before he spoke, "Me, too, Doll. Me, too. Maybe we can do it again sometime while you are here."

Liz froze, _like a date, is he asking me on a date?_ Her internal voice was laughing at her. She had walked right into this, and now that vicious voice in her mind was laughing at her. She liked Don, sure, and she had had a great day with him, but an official date, she just couldn't. "Don, I did have fun today, but I should tell you I don't date. I'm sorry."

He looked at her face, he saw the fear in her eyes. It was the fear he saw all too often as he was sent to get statements from victims. It hurt him deeply to see that fear and pain. "Look, Doc. I don't know what he did to you, but I'm not like him. You trust me now right?"

_Him.__How does he know about him?_ Her internal thoughts were running away with themselves. He was headed in the right direction, and she cursed the fact that he was a detective. He was good, he had seen through her after a day, it took most people years before they started to see that fear in her. "I do trust you, Don. You have to trust me when I say its not you…"

He interrupted her and his voice was harsh, the warning one he had used with Maggie earlier in the day. "So help me, God, if you finish that statement with 'its me' I am going to scream. What do they teach you women in Montana? If you're not interested be straight with me, Liz." He let go of her hand and then brought both hands to rest on her arms, so that the weight of his words would sink in. To his surprise she neither flinched nor resisted, he spoke with confidence that she at least trusted him, "But if you can't do this because you are scared then tell me that. You don't have to tell me what happened to you, but I know something did. You don't get this afraid of men, and have such an anti-dating policy because of one bad break up."

Liz sighed and leaned into him, allowing him to hug her. She was trying to sort out the emotions that raged in her. She had never in the three plus years since it had happened had a man talk to her that way. She liked him, wanted to get to know him better, yet she feared the consequences of that action. With tears welling in her eyes, inexplicable and unexpected tears, she stepped out of the hug, allowing his hands to return to their previous location and spoke, "I'm scared, Don. I can't tell you why, but I'm scared. I haven't done this in so long. It was just easier to say I don't date. You are the first man who has ever challenged that. Damn stubborn detective," she added with a watery laugh, that went silent the second his finger brushed a tear from her cheek. His hand stayed, cupping her face, holding her small face in his large hand.

His blue eyes bore into her green ones as he spoke, "Those other guys weren't dedicated enough. You're not easy to walk away from Dr. Warren. Know this; I'm not going anywhere, Liz. So what do you say, we get to know each other as friends first and then sometime in the next two weeks, when you choose, we can have that date?"

Liz smiled and turned into his hand. Even in his stubborn refusal to take no for an answer he was respecting her. Letting her call the shots, letting her act when she was ready. She decided then that he was a truly special man and that she would be a fool to let fear stand in the way of what ever there could be between the two of them. She placed a soft, hesitant kiss on his palm and then spoke, "Okay, as long as I get to decide when. That would be nice, Don." As an after thought she added, "Thank you."

Those two words were nearly his undoing. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, who had hurt her. The raw emotion in those two simple words, told him that he was the first man who had showed her basic courtesy, and the thought rankled him. He put his arms around her waist and stepped closer, but still allowed her personal space, then spoke, "You don't have to thank me for respecting you Liz. That's a given. It's getting late, I should get going."

Liz nodded, she was touched by his words. It had been a long time since a man who was romantically interested in her had shown her so much kindness. She knew that she was dealing with a true gentleman. As she heard his comments about leaving, and the look he was giving her, she was reminded that the position she was in now was the same one as she had been at the zoo. Only this time there were no nieces to save her from a kiss. Yet as he leaned his face close to hers, and her eyes unconsciously shut, she didn't feel the same caution and fear pass through her. She even felt slightly disappointed when he placed a kiss on her cheek, just slightly away from her lips, and then pulled back. She shook off the disappointment to speak, though her voice was shaky, "Good night, Don."

He pulled her in for a quick hug and then released her, saying, just above a whisper, "Good night, Lizzy."

He waited until she was in the door and had locked the dead bolt behind her before he walked down to his waiting car. As Liz watched him disappear down the hall she noticed the bounce in his step and she smiled as he whistled a happy tune. She leaned her forehead against the closed door, and unconsciously placed her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her, willing her heart to stop thundering.

"So I take it you had a good time?" Danny asked softly. His voice caused Liz to jump and whip around to face the source of the voice. She saw Lindsay and Danny sitting on the couch, his arm around her, both with wet hair and eating popcorn out of a bowl. They were illuminated only by the light of the flickering TV screen until Lindsay reached over and turned on a table lamp that was near the couch.

"Evidently not as good a time as the two of you had. Tell me did you shower separately or together? And what was it exactly that you were doing that made a shower necessary?" Liz asked with her typical sarcastic voice hoping to deflect attention.

She knew she had hit pay dirt when Lindsay blushed furiously and Danny simply said, "Touché."

Lindsay was only deflected for a few minutes, before she spoke, "So tell me what took you two so long to say goodbye out in the hallway?"

Liz only smiled and started to move towards the guestroom, "Hmm, well I could be mean and tell you to ask Flack tomorrow at work, but I know you would hound me until I confess and I wouldn't get any sleep, so I'll just tell you now. He was convincing me why I should agree to go on a date with him."

"And was he successful?" Danny asked trying to sound nonchalant, but he was failing miserably.

Liz sighed, flopped into the arm chair near the couch and excitedly said, "Yes!"

"You better pay up, Montana." Danny said as he snuggled her closer, thrilled by the news.

Lindsay smiled, gave Danny a quick peck on the lips and then scooted away from him to scoot as close as possible to the chair that Liz was sitting in, speaking as she settled in, "That is one bet I don't mind loosing Messer. Now spill, Doc, I want all the juicy details."

Liz smiled and began to recount the day's events, happier than she had been in a long time. Over an hour later she climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about the day and how emotionally draining it had been. Across town Don Flack lay on his back finally falling asleep. He had been unable to sleep thinking first of what could possibly have happened to frighten Liz so much. He wondered if he could look into it at work, or if he should respect her privacy and let her tell him in her own time. But soon those thoughts gave way to the possibilities of pursuing a relationship with her. He made a mental note to speak with Sid first thing Monday morning. When he finally fell asleep two hours after laying down in bed, his thoughts and subsequent dreams were filled with Liz

* * *

**A/N**- Well that was that. Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate the feed back. 


	7. Reconnecting

**A/N**- I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, it always makes my day to see that there are new reviews. I also have to thank, once again, my awesome beta Marue61. Her help is what makes these chapters intelligible and lets then flow. So thanks! And now on with the show!

* * *

Liz smiled as she felt the sun stream through the stained glass windows of the little church and hit her face, warming the skin and reminding her that it was already the end of April. She was so lost in thought, and joy, that as she rose to sing the opening hymn she didn't notice the tall suit clad figure of Don Flack slide into the pew next to her, forcing her to slide down. It was only as she began the second verse of "Faith of Our Fathers" and she heard Don's voice as he leaned down to whisper in her ear that she noticed him.

"You weren't kidding about that singing thing, eh Doc?" Don looked at her with a trademark smirk as he made the comment, she really wasn't as bad as she had indicated the previous day, but she had yet to notice him and it was the best way for him to get her attention. It had made his morning when he saw her sitting in the pew near the back as he slipped in late to church. His pager was on vibrate and he would have to run if he got called to a scene, but he had managed to slip away from the station in time to make it to early church services at the nearest Catholic church.

Liz looked up in surprise and then after hearing his comment she smacked him playfully in the arm, hoping no one noticed. As the mass began she was preoccupied by his presence. She had not expected to see him at mass of all places. She figured that despite the fact that he was Catholic, he would be like most men of his age and profession, and not be practicing. It was refreshing to see him, and to know that she had found a man who not only shared her beliefs but was actively living them. She was further distracted when during the offering his hand sought hers in the pew. The two spent the rest of the service, except for communion, holding hands.

Don was slightly disappointed when the closing hymn ended. He had enjoyed just sitting and holding her hand. He knew that he would miss the contact as soon as it was gone. As he was contemplating these facts, Liz replaced the hymnal at the end of the pew, then genuflected and joined him in the isle. As the two walked towards the vestibule, he placed his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip.

Liz actively fought the urge to shudder at his touch and was moderately successful only jumping slightly at the initial contact. She leaned into him as they walked and spoke, "I was surprised to see you at church. Detective."

He smiled at that and used the hand on her hip to tickle her a little, as he spoke, "I don't know if that is a complement, or if I should be offended. I told you I was Catholic."

Liz giggled in response to the tickling and then bit her lip in embarrassment before she spoke again, "I know, I just assumed you weren't practicing."

Don smiled at her, and laughed, "I see, so you saw single male and assumed I was some frat boy wanna be who was too good for the faith."

Liz looked sheepish at the comment, "No. Well sort of."

"Sorry to disappoint, Doc, but I'm just not that kind of guy. So no Messer or Lindsay?"

Liz slipped her sunglasses on as the two stepped outside the church, "Are you kidding? Danny is working and Lindsay wasn't going to drag herself out of bed at 8:30 for church. So I found a phone book in the apartment and this was the closest church that I found. I think I made a good choice." She added the last sentence as she stopped and then stepped in front of Don, placing her hands on his upper arms.

He reflexively placed both arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, speaking low, "Good morning, Liz."

She responded with an equally soft voice, "Morning, Don," and then pulled him close for a hug. When she finally pulled away a few minutes later, she slipped her hand into his, "Do you have to get back to the precinct right away, or do you have time to grab a cup of coffee?"

He smiled a broad smile and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket, placing them on his face as he spoke, "For you, Doll, I've always got time." The two were about to head down the street when Don heard someone call his name. Turning, he groaned inwardly as he saw the older man and woman emerge from the church and approach where he and Liz were standing.

"Detective Flack, it's good to see you, son. How is your father?"

"Nice to see you, too, sir. Pop is doing well, He and Ma are excitedly awaiting the arrival of a new grandchild. Maggie is pregnant again, and due soon."

The older man smiled and nodded and then glanced at Liz. Liz knew that this was not some family friend, rather some politician who knowing that Don was part of an NYPD institution, aka the Flack family, he would have to be cordial.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Give her and Sean our congratulations," the woman who was with him smiled and added to the conversation, before giving Liz the once over.

"Yes. You must do that, but tell me, son, who is this beautiful young woman? I didn't realize you were serious with anyone."

Don cringed inwardly and cursed the luck that had put the Police Commissioner in this particular church the one Sunday he happened to stop in. But knowing his place he smiled politely and introduced Liz, "This is Dr. Elizabeth Warren. Liz this is Commissioner Fred Munny and his wife, Hannah."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Liz said as she shook hands with each of them. She had chuckled inwardly when the older man had assumed that they were a couple, and a serious one at that.

"What is your specialty, Doctor?" Mrs. Munny asked.

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner in Bozeman, Montana and the Gallatin County coroner. I am in the city visiting friends. Detective Flack has been kind enough to show me around in his free time. I had the opportunity to visit the crime lab yesterday, you run quite an impressive lab, sir."

"Why, thank you. Well, we just wanted to say hi Don, we'll let you two get back to your day. Don, please tell your folks I said hello, next time you see them."

Don took the Commissioners outstretched hand and shook it as he nodded, "I will, sir. Have a nice afternoon." As soon as the Munny's had moved an acceptable distance away from them Don let out a strangled groan of frustration.

Liz laughed and pulled on his hand moving them towards the coffee shop she had seen on her walk from the subway. "They seemed nice," she added absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you say that now. By tomorrow afternoon, you and I will be the talk of the NYPD or at least the precincts in Manhattan. That man is the biggest gossip that ever lived, and I can't seem to turn around without someone hearing about it from him."

Liz laughed again at his obvious frustration before speaking, "Well, I have been called worse things than Don Flack's girlfriend."

"I can't believe you are so relaxed about this, I thought it would have sent you into some kind of fury."

"Well, that just means, Detective, that you have a lot to learn about me." Liz said with a smile as she opened the door to the coffee shop and left Don to gawk at her from behind as he trailed her into the store.

_Yes indeed, there are a number of things I will have to learn about you_, he thought to himself with a smile. If she didn't care then he didn't care, let the whole NYPD think that they were dating.

The two placed their orders, a simple black coffee for himself and some sugary concoction for her, and then chatted while they were being prepared.

"I am impressed with how well you handled the Commissioner. You really should go into politics, Doc."

"I already have. Gallatin County coroner is an elected office, no medical degree required. The fine people of Gallatin elected me two years ago; my term expires in the fall. So believe me when I say that I understand the ins and outs of local politics, particularly if you are the child of a local legend." She gave him a knowing look, as she reached for her drink, which had been served.

Don smiled and nodded. He knew that she really did understand what it was like being in his position, the delicate dance he played between just doing his job and the political machine that runs a city like New York. His thoughts replayed how well she had handled the commissioner. And for the first time in his life Don thought about marriage. He realized that with her background and ability to play politics Liz would make the perfect wife. The thought scared him to death, nearly causing him to choke on his coffee when Liz asked what he was thinking about.

* * *

Danny smiled as he saw Flack walk into the lab with a cup of coffee in his hand. _This is too easy_, he thought to himself when he saw the goofy grin his friend was sporting.

"Flack, how was Doc this morning?"

Don frowned as he heard Danny speaking, all he had wanted to do was see if Danny was any where closer to closing the case he and Lindsay had been working the day before. Not to mention he wasn't sure how Danny had known he had run into Liz. He decided to avoid the topic and took a sip of his coffee before speaking, "Don't know what you are talking about Messer. I was at church; I haven't seen the doc this morning."

Danny nearly snorted in laughter, at the blatant lie. "Really?"

"Yes. What is your problem this morning?"

"Nothing, nothing. So tell me Don, if you haven't seen Liz this morning, why is it that you have lipstick on your check which is suspiciously the same shade Liz left the house wearing this morning?" Danny asked as he handed the homicide detective a tissue from the box sitting on the table.

Don blushed, and jerked the tissue from Danny's hand roughly, muttering obscenities under his breath as Danny laughed his fool head off. "Aww, shut up. I didn't give you grief about Monroe." Don moodily said as he threw the tissue at Danny.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You took every opportunity you could," Danny said as he pushed his glasses up and peered into the microscope. Speaking as he reached for a nearby slide to compare two specimens, "So wanna tell me about yesterday? I hear you asked Liz out."

Don rolled his eyes as he watched his friend. He could not believe that he was getting grilled for details, Danny was behaving like his sister would. "Are we gonna' work Messer, or are we going to stand around chattin' like a bunch of women gettin' their hair done?"

At his comment Danny's head shot up from the microscope to give Don a dirty look before he returned to his comparison, "Well, I don't know about you but I don't gossip like a little girl. I was just tryin' to have a conversation while I was working. If you wanna get your panties all in a bunch over that then be my guest, you woman."

Don growled in frustration, then drained his nearly empty coffee cup, suddenly feeling the urge to smoke a cigarette. As the empty coffee cup made a resounding thud in the trashcan, Danny thought momentarily that he had pushed too far, but as he was contemplating the thought, Don spoke. "Fine. What do you want to know? We had a great time. She an amazing woman. But shes scared to death of men and I can't quite figure out why. Your girlfriend wouldn't have happened to mention anything about that to you now would she?"

Danny could feel stern eyes boring into his back. For the moment he concentrated on what he was doing and adjusted the magnification on the microscope bringing it into focus. "Boom!" was the first thing he said, then as he stepped away from the instrument and replaced his glasses and looked at an agitated Flack he spoke again. "Nothing I can repeat without the pain of death. Just be patient, Liz will tell you in her own time. Besides she must be warming up to you, if you're wearing her lipstick," Danny said with a laugh as he shrugged his lab coat off and hung it on the coat rack near the door of the lab.

"You are a regular comedian, Messer. Now all that fiddling with stuff and staring at things bring you something we can use in this case or not?"

"Hey, have a little respect for the complexities of my job man. You couldn't do this if you tried."

"Lucky for me I don't have to try, I've got a real job, no hinky science involved. Now what did you find?"

"Hinky science, I'll show you hinky science," Danny said as he whacked Don in the back of the head with the file folder he was carrying. "Fibers on the duct tape found on the DB are a match to fibers from the grieving wife's clothes. Adam found her epithelials on the inside and outside of the tape as well as on the guy's clothes."

"Let's go have a talk with the widow," Flack said as he shoved Danny into the glass wall of the lab in retaliation. Once Danny recovered, the two walked towards the elevator laughing and joking, occasionally becoming physical with one another.

* * *

Sheldon smiled as he walked into the breakroom on Monday. _12:30, man it is defiantly lunchtime_, he thought to himself as his stomach growled. His smile was attributed to the sight that greeted him as he went after a bottle of water. Liz was sitting, legs crossed, at one of the metal tables eating Chinese food out of a take out container and reading the latest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine.

He dropped his coins into the vending machine and pushed the buttons waiting for his bottle to drop. Picking it up he walked towards the table and spoke, "Lizzy, you look beautiful, love." He had to laugh as she gave a startled yelp and then offered him a smile.

Liz happily accepted the hug he offered and smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek when he pulled away before she spoke, "Oh, thank you, Shel. I had an appointment this morning. Lindsay and I were supposed to have lunch, but she is still out on a case. So here I am, eating take out and catching up on the latest medical literature. Did you know that they are doing some amazing studies at Johns Hopkins in the field of neurological disorders?"

"No, I didn't. I must admit I am a little behind in my literature, but you should talk to Peyton, she always manages to stay on top of those things. But more importantly, I wanted to talk to you about some time when we could get together. I thought we could hit up a few of the old stomping grounds, see a few of the old college buddies."

"And go dancing, oh we have to go dancing. I haven't been to a club in forever."

"Don't you want Flack to take you dancing?" Shel asked with a smirk.

"I see you heard about that."

"How could I not? Although I must admit if you were going to go and get yourself a boyfriend, you could have told me yourself so I didn't have to hear it through the gossip mill."

"He is not my boyfriend, we are just friends, we haven't even had a real date. And besides, does Don, I'm so white it hurts, Flack look like the type to bust a move at a club to you?"

"I see how it is. You only keep me around so that you have someone to grove with."

"You always were the best dancer, Dear. Anyway, let's see. I have plans on Wednesday. Stella, Lindsay, Peyton and I are going shopping. Thursday I am going to the art museum. Friday and Saturday I am free."

"We dance tomorrow night. I know this great place that runs a special on Tuesdays. Then Friday we can get the old gang together and Saturday my mother will want to have you for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful. Now have you…" His phone ringing interrupted Liz's sentence.

"Hawkes. Yeah, I'm on my way," he said as he hung up the phone and placed a quick kiss on her cheek again before heading for the door. "Love, I've got to run. Mac's got a case for me."

Liz grabbed his hand to stop him speaking quickly, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, I didn't have time to grab breakfast, and well, lunch probably won't be an option."

"Here take it, I'm done anyway," Liz said as she handed him the half-full container of take out and a plastic fork.

"Just like old times, eh Lizzy? Thanks," he said as he tore the plastic wrap off the fork and used it to shovel some of the food into his mouth as he opened the door with his back, waving the container at her in parting.

Liz laughed and reached for her bag to dig for change, deciding that she would finish off her half eaten meal with a candy bar from the vending machine behind her. She also retrieved a medical file from her bag and opened it, spreading it over the magazine.

Don Flack noticed her as she settled back into her chair and unwrapped the Hershey bar before focusing on the documents before her. Seeing her through the glass walls, he silently blessed the lab designer for making all of the walls glass. Pushing the door open, he started to speak to her, but as he better took in her appearance, his voice faltered, making his greeting come out as a strangled and incomprehensible string of words.

Liz's long hair was swept up into a bun that had been secured with dozens of pins. Offering an unobstructed view of her pretty face which was graced once again with her metal frame glasses. The whole look complemented the outfit perfectly, drawing attention to the well-cut three-button suit jacket, that currently hung open offering a full delicious view of the low cut, yet modest red v-neck camisole she wore. The black skirt was riding up on her thigh as she sat with her legs crossed making them appear longer than they really were. Sitting there completely engrossed in her magazine with one hand absent-mindedly holding a piece of chocolate, Don thought she oozed sex. He felt as if his body was complete jelly, and a rash of completely inappropriate thoughts filled his mind. He blushed slightly, as the picture of him pushing her up against the vending machine and kissing her senseless filled his mind.

Liz looked up at him as she tried to decipher the muttered greeting he had offered her, and felt herself blush under his gaze. It was clear from his reaction and his eyes that he was enthralled with what he was seeing. The thought of which both thrilled and frightened her. It had been so long, since a man had looked at her like that. _It's been so devastatingly long. Lindsay always attracted the attention not me_. She thought to herself, but quickly swept the thought from her mind. _He is interested in me not Linds,_ she reminded herself.

"What was that, Don?" she asked with a sly smile as she placed the chocolate on the table wiping her hands on the napkin resting in her lap.

Don started to speak and found that he couldn't. He cleared his throat and then tried to be calm and cool. "I said how was the interview this morning?"

Liz smiled at him as he joined her at the table and slid her candy bar towards him offering him a piece, which he accepted, "It was good. They seemed receptive to allowing me to come back to the hospital. I would be an attending, but a low-level one. Although that might be nice, it would mean less responsibility. All in all it seems like a good job, it's just not exactly what I want right now."

Don nodded, "What are you wanting right now?"

"I would really like to stay with pathology. I love the ME's office, it is a whole different kind of challenge and I love being part of the process that finds justice for people."

"Well, I certainly understand that, I also think I have good news for you. I talked with Hammerback this morning. After I told him about your background and your experience, he would like to interview you as soon as possible. He's got an ME that is pregnant and in a few months will be leaving for maternity leave. He would like to have a replacement lined up for her soon. He said just stop in sometime this week and he would be happy to see you."

Liz smiled and leaned across the small table to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling back to speak excitedly, "Oh, thank you, Don. It really means a lot to me that you did this for me."

Don smiled cockily and felt his heart pound against his chest as he saw the look of admiration and thanks that she held for him in her eyes, "No problem, Doll." He also noticed her glassed once again, and he decided that he preferred her with the metal frames, "Why do you wear your glasses so inconsistantly? I mean one day you have them on, the next you don't. Is it a vanity thing? Because if it is I have to say that I think that you are pretty damn sexy with them on."

It was Liz's turn to blush, "Oh, I need them to read and to do tedious tasks, so I always wear them when I know I will be working with my hands or reading. They were a must for the interview."

"I see. Like I said, I think you look fantastic with them, Doll," Don said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it for emphasis. He smiled to himself as he saw her blush again at the complement and decided to take pity on her by changing the subject, "Whatcha looking at there?"

Liz bit her lower lip in hesitation as he gestured at the file on the table. After a minute or two she capitulated, scooted her chair and the folder closer to him, and spoke, "You can't say a word to anyone." As he nodded in understanding, she showed him the contents of the file.

"That is Louie Messer's medical files. How did you get this?" he asked curiously, not accusingly, as she had expected.

"I still have a few friends on the staff at Mother of Mercy. They let me take it this morning. Lindsay asked me to take a look at him, see if there is anything I can do for him. That is why I am waiting for her, we are supposed to go see him this afternoon. But she hasn't told Danny. I don't want to get his hopes up if my diagnosis is the same as Louie's primary care physician."

"I can understand that, Danny has been through hell because of this. So what are we looking at here?" He asked fascinated in a strange way by all of the information and test results located in the chart.

When Lindsay located the two thirty minutes later Liz was patiently and carefully explaining the results of the CT scan and the series of PET scans that were in the chart. Lindsay had to smile at the two. She found the way Don hunched over the table with her, his arm resting around her back, to be adorable. The infatuation that he had recently discovered for her was so evident. And Liz, her unspoken, unrealized, infatuation was also evident as she leaned into his touch and pointed at the items they were looking at. Lindsay almost hated to interrupt them, almost.

"Lizzy, you ready to head out?" Lindsay asked as she leaned against the door jam, watching with amusement as they both jumped at her voice and moved away from one another.

"Yeah, I've got a few questions that need to be answered by seeing the patient," Liz said with a look of determination that spurred hope in Lindsay's heart. She shut the file and shoved it into her bag.

"Does that mean you think you can do something for Louie?"

Liz wavered for a minute, she didn't want to give Lindsay false hope either. While she wasn't as invested as Danny she clearly wanted to see Louie better, and giving her impossible possibilities was not something that she wanted to do. "I'm cautiously optimistic, Linds. There is something that doesn't make sense in the chart, but I don't want to make any promises until I examine him myself."

Lindsay nodded, she understood that it wasn't much of a possibility if Liz was relying on the medical avoidance tactics she had learned in school. "Then let's get out of here. Danny has the afternoon off and is supposed to spend it doing some sort of work for his uncle in Queens, but if he gets done early, he will stop by to see Louie."

"Sure, no problem," Liz said understanding the need for discretion and urgency. She turned to Don, took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before she turned to leave, "I'll see you later, Don. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you."

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was disappointed Lindsay was there. If she were not he would have at least gotten a peck on the cheek in parting, but because of the audience all he had received was brief contact and a fleeting glance. He shook off his disappointment and tried to act cool as he spoke, "No problem, Doll. They were some pretty interesting ideas. Linds, I will try to run interference for you if I hear from Danny. Good luck, I hope you ladies can find something useful."

"Thanks, Don, I appreciate it. And thanks for not telling Danny, it goes with out saying, but he would flip out if he knew I was doing this behind his back."

"You've got my word. Boy Scouts honor," he said as he made the scouting symbol, causing both women to laugh as they disappeared out the door.

* * *

Lindsay paced outside Louie Messer's ICU room wringing her hands nervously. She had been pacing and waiting for over forty-five minutes and the suspense was killing her. Her head shot up and she stopped pacing as she heard a door click. An eerie sense of familiarity washed over her as she saw Liz moving towards her in her white lab coat talking with another doctor. She watched as Liz nodded and then hugged the doctor before returning the white coat and walking to join Lindsay.

"Well, Lizzy?" Lindsay asked as soon as she neared her, her patience having long since evaporated.

"Have a seat," Liz said motioning to a blue bench near where they were standing.

"I don't want to sit, just tell me."

"Fine. You are a damn stubborn mule, I'm gonna sit," Liz said shooting her friend a frustrated look, before she spoke again. "First off you better be thankful I still have some friends here in the hospital, or this never would have happened. That being said, I went over the attending physician who is a young doctor and he is cautious. I would have done the same thing in his shoes, at that age."

"Are you saying he missed something? The little bastard wants Danny's parents to pull the plug because he is too scared to try something risky. He is dying anyway, how much more risk can there be?" Lindsay said as she began pacing again and her voice became steadily louder.

Liz grabbed her friend and jerked her down next to her. "Shut up and listen to me, and stop that damn pacing. I think that the only reason Louie is still in the coma is that there is too much pressure on his brain, not because there is some type of permanent nerve damage. The attending disagrees, but I think that is because he has too many critical patients to take a careful look at the series of PET scans that have been done. The long and the short of it is that, in my opinion, Louie still has higher brain function, if we remove the pressure he should wake up."

"That is amazing. I can't believe no one else noticed this until now," Lindsay said, her face full of excitement.

Liz frowned as she spoke, "Lindsay you need to understand that this is not black and white. There are risks with such a procedure, I could be wrong and he could not have higher function, if that is the case relieving the pressure won't do much good, it could in fact do more damage."

"Are you wrong, Lizzy? I mean have you ever recommended a dangerous course of action on a whim?"

"No. And I got a second opinion. My attending when I did my residency was just here, he agrees with my diagnosis and is going to override the primary care physician, recommending to the family that they do the surgery."

Lindsay smiled the first genuine smile that Liz had seen since she arrived. Lindsay launched into Liz hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Liz. I knew if anyone could do anything it would be you."

"I didn't do anything, Linds, I just followed the case. Now all you have to do is explain all of this to Danny."

"Explain all of what to me? What are you two doing here?" Danny asked. He had been surprised to see the two women sitting near his brother's room as he approached and now he was highly suspicious. The panic on Lindsay's face and the stethoscope around Liz's neck further aroused his suspicion. He crossed his arms, rocked back on his heals and tried to calm the fury that was racing through his body. When he spoke his voice was laced with anger and sharp enough that it could have cut flesh, "Well, Montana, wanna tell me what is going on?"

Liz cringed at that voice and desperately looked for an out. She didn't want to be a part of the blowout that was sure to come. Yet as she saw Danny's eyes, white hot with anger, turn to her she knew she had little chance.

Lindsay gathered her courage, or tried to, and managed to be moderately successful, stuttering a bit as she spoke, "The other night, after you were so upset with your parents and the doctor, I asked Liz if she would examine Louie."

Danny's inner demon roared at the words, and he flexed his tense hands in and out of fists as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was furious with her, yet he couldn't explain why. He knew she had the best intentions, he knew she was trying to help, he was dying to know if Liz had found anything useful, but none of those thoughts were what he was focusing on. All he could think about was that she had slipped out of bed that night, after they had made love, after he had shared with her what he hadn't shared with any other woman (his heart), and willfully had conspired to keep something from him, something that wholly effected him.

Liz watched with some panic as Danny's whole body shook with anger as he spoke again, his voice even, but deadly. "You had no right, Monroe. No fucking right!"

Lindsay felt the words as if they had been a slap. He hadn't shouted, hadn't raised his voice, but the anger with which he spoke, the betrayal he felt obvious in his words, it all cut her to the quick.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, let you two talk," Liz said trying to give them the privacy they obviously were going to need.

"Don't go far, Warren. I've got a few things to say to you, too," Danny said with the same steely voice. Liz sighed and nodded, knowing that she had played her part in the deception and would pay for it.

Lindsay watched Liz go before she responded to Danny's previous statement, "The hell I don't Messer. We are together, you are important to me. What was I supposed to do, stand by and let this tear you apart from the inside, since God forbid you talk about it! I am sorry I hid it from you, but don't you dare act like this doesn't effect me, too." Lindsay's voice became more accusatory and more inflamed as she spoke. She understood Danny's anger, but she was angry at him, angry because he always pushed her away, always kept her on the outside of his feelings.

"He's my brother, not yours. Your perfect little family doesn't have problems like this," Danny spat.

"Please. We've had our share of problems, but this isn't what we are talking about here, Danny. Louie may not be my flesh and blood but he is yours, which means that he is automatically important to me. What was I supposed to do, Danny, watch him die, watch you die a little bit with him each day?" Lindsay asked her voice softening as she saw him waver.

Danny knew she was right, knew that she was involved in all of this no matter how much he didn't want her to be. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets as he spoke, pain and emotion evident in his voice, "Don't you see, Montana, I don't want you involved in my messed up life. I want to keep you away from all of the unsightly, unpleasant stuff. I don't got the white picket fences and the perfect loving family that you do. I got one mistake after another, one screw up after another."

Lindsay sighed and patted the seat next to her, taking Danny's hand as he sat on the cushion next to her. "Danny, that doesn't have anything to do with this. Despite what you may believe we are not the Cleavers. And I want to be with you, even when it comes to the screwed up past. I love you, Danny. That means I love everything about you. It also means you have to trust me with the stuff that you aren't so proud of."

"You are a funny one to talk about trust, doin' all this behind my back, Montana. That was wrong, and you know it."

Lindsay sighed again, "Yes, I do. I am sorry, Danny. I didn't think you would let me be part of this if I didn't do it behind your back. I also didn't want to get your hopes up if nothing came of it. I thought that we could just do it without you knowing so if Liz couldn't help it would be like nothing had changed."

"I understand your motives, but damn, Lindsay, it hurts. You didn't trust me. I love you like I have never loved any other woman. I trusted you with more information that I have ever trusted anyone else with. Christ, I moved in with you when you asked because I am crazy in love with you. Then I see you sitting here, scheming behind my back. I mean what else are you hiding from me?"

Lindsay looked at Danny and she felt horrible. The pain in his voice and the frustration he felt was palpable. She just lunged for him, not saying a word. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly until he finally returned her hug. After a few minutes she pulled away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am not hiding anything else, I swear. I just wanted to help and I thought this was the best way. I know I should have told you. But don't you even want to know what Liz found?"

Danny chuckled a little, his anger disappointed. He smiled and then placed his hand on Lindsay's cheek pulling her face within inches of his, "God, you make me crazy, Montana. I love you."

Lindsay had only a second to smile and whisper, "I love you", before Danny brought his lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was passionate and soft, gently reminding each of them that they were no longer alone, they were a team, in every sense of the word.

"I see we kissed and made up. Am I still in trouble?" Liz asked as she approached them two cups of coffee in her hand.

Danny and Lindsay reluctantly broke apart and each took the cup of coffee she offered them. Danny spoke first, "No, and I am sorry I snapped at you."

"I don't have the first clue as to what you are talking about, Messer," Liz said with a broad smile, whole incident forgotten in her mind.

Danny just offered her a weary smile and ran a hand through his hair before taking Lindsay's hand in his and threading his fingers with hers as he spoke, "So Montana says you've got somethin' to talk to me about."

Liz nodded and put on her best doctor face. Yet as she did, she noticed how tired he looked, how the exhaustion caused his eyes to sag, how the stress was etched in every line on his face, how his shoulders slouched just a little. She tried to rely on her training as a doctor, but truth be told she was never very good at talking with the family. She could perform surgery masterfully, but she never could take the raw emotion and frustration she saw when she looked at the families. Working with the dead was easier, she almost was never the one who actually had to be there when the families identified the body, that was what she had a staff for. But as she gathered her courage she spoke, "I think that we can help Louie wake up."

* * *

**A/N**- I tried to keep it shorter this time...but I am not so sure that I succeeded. Anyway, please review, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! 


	8. Friendly Reinforcements

**A/N-** Hey all, thanks to those who reviewed, I greatly appreiciate the comments. Sorry it took so long to get the update up, I had those dreaded finals, but thankfully I am finished with them now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I want to give a huge thanks once again to my awesome beta Maure61. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Liz ran a nervous hand across the top of her wet hair and then used her hands to scrunch the curls at the ends of her hair. She felt a little silly but gathered her courage and pulled the door to the NYPD precinct. The dark, dank, dreariness of the open room was the first thing that hit her. When the young uniformed officer standing at a nearby desk raked his eyes over her, she felt uncomfortable and nearly turned tail to head out the door.

_This was a stupid idea, he's probably already eaten_. Liz sighed as the thought ran through her mind. She had wanted to do something nice for Don, as a thank you for getting her the interview with Sid. So her first thought had been to make him lunch. It was during the cooking process that she had gotten covered head to toe in food, and then had to take a shower. Now at a quarter to two in the afternoon she was freshly showered and feeling a little self-conscious about the whole idea. _But you are here now, and he did go to the trouble of talking to Sid on your behalf. Just suck it up, Warren._ Liz nodded as she gave herself a pep talk and gripped her bag even tighter. When she glanced up again she notice that the young officer was still staring at her. With a sigh she approached him and asked, "I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for Detective Don Flack."

"He's right over there ma'm," the man said as he pointed across the open room to a desk.

Liz nodded her thanks and approached the desk. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture Don made. He had shed his suit jacked and had rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his forearm. He was hunched over the computer key board and was busily pecking at the keys, pausing every few minutes to scowl at what he had already written. He was so engrossed with his report that he didn't notice Liz until she plopped into the chair next to his desk.

"Hey, Don. You got a minute?"

Liz felt her heart sore at the broad, genuine smile that graced his lips when he looked up and saw her. He scooted his chair away from the desk and then leaned back in the chair, placing his arms behind his head. He felt his pulse beat a little faster as he took in her appearance. Dark washed, wide legged jeans, with a sapphire blue cap sleeved v-necked t-shirt. The damp hair suggested that she had recently showered and he had to resist the urge to pull her to him so that he could enjoy the smell of her shampoo and soap. Her thin metal frame glasses perched on her face. He was almost positive that she had worn them because she knew that he like them. After surveying her and registering his vehement approval he spoke, "I've always got time for you, Doll. You look wonderful by the way."

"Thanks," Liz said trying to hide the blush she knew she was wearing as a result of his complement. "So have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't been able to get away. Looks like coffee will be all I can muster for today," he said somewhat disappointed, as he pointed at the empty coffee cup sitting near her on the desk. He would have loved to have had lunch with her, but knew it was out of the question.

Liz smiled and then dug into her bag, retrieving two Tupperware containers. She slid them on the desk.

"What's that?" Don asked amusement evident in his voice.

Liz blushed a little and then felt stupid; _I am too old to be acting like this_. When she spoke she stared at her feet, "I made you lunch."

Don returned the chair to an upright position, and then rolled it as close to Liz as possible, his legs sliding to either side of hers. He didn't understand why she was blushing or avoiding looking him in the eye. He thought it was unbelievable sweet and incredibly sexy. No woman had ever brought him lunch before that only happened to the guys who had wives waiting at home. He also couldn't believe how turned on by the whole event he was. But the fact that she had made him lunch and then gotten dressed up to come give it to him did wonders for him. All he could think about was the second floor coat closet that he had heard one of the other detectives mention once. Shaking the thought from his mind, he focused on making Liz feel better. He placed a finger under her chin, so that she was looking him in the eye, and then spoke, his voice low and husky, "Thanks, Doc. No one's ever done anything like this for me." He then placed a quick kiss on her cheek and scooted away from her drawing the container close and popping the lid off.

Liz cleared her throat and tried to speak, but she couldn't. He overwhelmed her. The man was good at everything he did, and he exuded sex. The briefest touch had sent a flutter through her that she hadn't felt since college. As he pulled away the smell of his cologne stayed with her. She was fast learning to love that smell, it always made her think of him, it was a spicy, but sweet scent. She smile and then spoke as she opened the container that she had prepared for herself, "I wanted to say thanks. I went to speak with Dr. Hammerback today, you must have really sold him some song and dance."

Don laughed and then shoveled a fork full of rice into his mouth. After swallowing he spoke, "Well, Sid seems to be under the impression that you are my girlfriend. I think he would have interviewed a dog if he thought it meant getting to meet you. But I knew once he talked to you, he would be impressed. So tell me how did it go?"

Liz nodded, in acknowledgement of his question, not speaking because she had a mouthful of food herself. She reached into her bag and produced two cans of Coke, sliding one to Don and opening her own before she responded, "Pretty great. Hammerback liked me, you guys have an amazing lab here. I met a lot of the people who I would be working with and he even let me help with an autopsy."

"I've just gotta say that this is amazing," Don said as he pointed towards the container. "Where did you learn to make enchiladas like this?"

"My dad was stationed in Texas for a while before my parents got married. He always loved Mexican food after that. This was his favorite recipe."

"Well, you certainly have mastered it. So, what did Hammerback say, is he going to let you know about the job?"

Liz paused and took a swig of Coke to clear her mouth. She offered him a broad smile as she spoke. "He already did. Don, I signed the contract this morning. I will start in a few months."

Don looked stunned. He just stared at her, then wiped his mouth on a napkin he had produced from his desk drawer and offered her a huge, heart melting smile. He slid the desk chair close to the chair she was sitting in again and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips pressing a soft kiss there, before he spoke, "That is wonderful, Doc. I'm glad to know we will have you in the city on a more permanent basis. I also look forward to working with you." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, grinning at her as he pulled away.

Her hand reached out to grab his as he attempted to pull away. She took a quick glance around the room. After she was sufficiently satisfied that no one was watching she placed a kiss on his palm and then tucked her hand in his and went back to eating her lunch.

Don let out a bark of laughter and then used his free hand to slide his lunch container towards him and began eating again. He was enjoying this. Just sitting at his desk, hand in hand, sharing a meal with Liz. His body was alive with electricity that had jolted through him as she revealed that she was indeed coming back to New York. He also knew he was grinning like the village idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked to her face, and noticed with great satisfaction that Liz was also grinning like a fool. He spoke after finishing off the food in her container, "So I heard that your hunch was right."

Noticing the puzzled look on her face, Don squeezed her hand, drained his Coke can and then continued, "Danny called last night, all in a buzz. He said that you had found a way to bring Louie around."

Liz sighed and then pulled her fork from her container, laying it on the desk and sliding the container to Flack, who happily set to finishing off the contents. As she spoke, Flack noticed that her voice seemed strained. "Yeah. Man, that was so hard. I'm not good with families, I mean I am optimistic about this procedure, but neither Lindsay nor Danny seems to realize the risk involved. And if I am wrong, then I have given them all false hope, which will only make it more difficult when they have to make the decision to terminate life support."

Don frowned at the indecision and self-doubt in her voice. It was a side of her he had never seen. She was always cool, confident, conceited even, but now it was as if all of that positive energy had left her. He offered her a smile and then spoke, "Honey, hope can never be a bad thing. Danny is walking on air, and even if this doesn't work out, he will be able to say goodbye to Louie knowing that he tried everything he could to save him."

"I guess you are right. Still it is nerve wracking, I don't want blame myself if something goes wrong."

"Hey, hey, Doc. No one is going to blame you. And have a little faith in your abilities as a doctor. So when is this all going to happen?"

"We still have to get consent from the Messer parents. Danny and Lindsay are going to go out to Staten Island on Thursday and have a conversation with them about it."

Flack sucked in a breath and then exhaled with a harsh laugh, "That ought to be a fun conversation."

Liz watched as he was obviously lost in thought, reflecting on some part of the Messer family past that she wasn't privy to. Unsure of what to say she watched him in silence.

After a few minutes alone with his thoughts Don shook his head and then shifted his focus back to Liz. He smiled and spoke, "Thanks again for lunch, Doll. How about you let me buy you dinner, we can celebrate you getting the job with the ME. We can even invite Danny and Lindsay along."

His smile faltered a little when he noticed a frown crease her face. He was afraid that he had done something wrong, done something to offend her.

Liz squeezed his hand again, and then gently shook her head, "Oh, Don, I wish I could, but I already promised Shel I would spend the evening with him. He's taking me dancing," she said, moving her hips as she spoke the last sentence to prove her point. "Actually I should get going, you need to get back to your report, and I have to do a few things before I meet Shel."

Don nodded and felt the jealousy fly, causing a knot in his stomach. His mind was flooded with pictures of Hawkes, holding his girl tight, grinding against her, with the pounding base in the background. He also knew that even if it were him taking her out, it wouldn't be the same. She didn't trust him like she trusted Hawkes, a thought that twisted the knot in his stomach tighter. So tight, in fact that he almost missed when Liz stood over him and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. He encircled her wrist with his hand, keeping his grip light, stopping her from moving. He brought it up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her pulse point then spoke, his voice soft, but with a touch of venom, "Enjoy your night with Hawkes." He sighed and then released her hand, speaking again, his voice returning to normal, "But give me a call. I want to celebrate with you, I'm looking forward to you being in the city full time."

Liz knew he was jealous, and it thrilled her a little. She also knew that it was ridiculous. She smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Will do. Don. Have a good afternoon." She squeezed his shoulder and then headed for the door.

Don just stared after her. Jealousy was blinding him and he had a great urge to drive over to the crime lab and take out Hawkes' kneecaps. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and then he pulled a stick of gum out of his jacket pocket, the pocket that had previously been used to hold his cigarettes. Chewing vigorously on the gum he returned to his computer, but his thoughts lingered on the woman he had shared lunch with. Unfortunately they quickly found their way to imagined scenes of her and Sheldon Hawkes, together in a club. As he began to pound computer keys, frustration clear as he continued typing his report, he said aloud to no one in particular, "Man, I want a cigarette."

* * *

Liz walked confidently down the hallway towards Shel's office in the lab. She was nearing the break room when she heard a wolf whistle followed by an audible, "Damn, Girl."

Smiling as she saw Danny, Liz blushed and came to a stop in front of him. She felt him sizing her up and she felt a little self-conscious. Going dancing with Sheldon had meant that she had to dress stylishly. He always picked the best places to take her and she knew this would be no different. It also gave her the confidence and feeling of personal safety, allowing her to dress more provocatively than she normally would have. She allowed a hand to skim down the front of her skirt, if you could call it a skirt. It was a black leather micro-mini that she had borrowed from Peyton Driscoll of all people. She had been surprised when Peyton had asked her if she had a skirt to wear out. The two had been conversationally chatting while she helped with the autopsy. When she had said no, Peyton insisted on lending her the skirt she now wore, which she had picked up from the other woman's apartment after she left the station house. Liz was certain that Peyton hadn't worn the skirt in quite a while, she couldn't imagine it being something that Mac Taylor was into, or so she hoped.

Pushing disturbing thoughts of Mac and Peyton and the skirt out of her mind she tugged on the bottom of her blouse making sure that her midriff was covered. The strapless emerald green satin blouse was almost too short to meet the top of her skirt and she constantly felt the need to pull it down. Danny's obvious admiration of the outfit suggested that her fear was unfounded.

"You look amazing, Liz. Donny will be sorry he missed this," Danny noted with a twinge of sadness.

Liz's bright smile dimmed a little at the mention of the homicide detective. She felt vaguely guilty. She knew that Don cared for her, and that he would (and has) always treated hear with respect. Yet she still didn't fell as comfortable with him as she did with Shel. She also knew that she would never have worn an outfit like this one if she were going out with him.

Danny noticed as her brow crinkled, and knew that she was thinking of Don. He slid a comforting arm around her shoulder and spoke low so that no one else in the hallway could hear, "Hey, come on now. Don't feel guilty. You will feel more comfortable with Don, it's just a matter of time."

Liz leaned into Danny's shoulder in a rare show of emotion. She was grateful for his presence and his attempt to reassure her. She suddenly felt a little misty eyed and spoke, emotion changing the timer of her voice, "Thanks Danny, you're quickly becoming like a brother to me."

Danny was surprised, and touched. It was the first time he had really made a connection with a woman who he wasn't trying to sleep with, with the possible exception of Stella. He offered her a smile and squeezed her shoulder in a loving way, before attempting to interject a bit of humor into the situation, "Well does that mean I get to beat Flack up for making a move on my sister?"

"No, those privileges are reserved for those of us who have been around longer," Shel said as he walked up behind the two and slipped a protective arm around Liz's waist. He was dressed as stylishly as she was, and Liz couldn't help but admit he looked good. Wearing a pair of snug fitting black leather pants and a red silk button up shirt he was quite attractive. She even noticed a few of the female lab techs staring at his ass through the glass walls until Adam caught them and sent them back to work.

Danny chuckled and let go of Liz, but spoke as he did, "Well, just remember Flack is like a brother to me, so don't go breakin' his heart, cuz then I'd be torn between family." He then pulled Liz into a quick hug, whispering in her ear, "Have a great time, but not too great," before he pulled away and sauntered on down the hallway.

Shel kept his arm around her waist, letting I rest there lightly clearly marking her as off limits to any onlookers. "So my love, are you ready to get your groove back?"

Liz laughed, "If you think you are up to the challenge, Dr. Love."

The two left the building smiling and joking.

* * *

Liz laughed and shook her head as Shel swung her around, not allowing the movement to impede the sway of his hips as the two danced close to the pounding fast song.

"Babe, you don't have to keep me away from every man in the place," Liz said, putting a friendly hand on his chest. She knew Shel had turned them to keep her away from the man who had been attempting to cut in by dancing close to her back.

Smiling at her, and taking one hand from her hip to take the hand she had placed on his chest in his, he laced their fingers together and then spoke, "I know Lizzy, I just don't want a repeat of the night at the bar. It's my job to protect you, and I am pretty sure Tom and Flack would agree with me."

Liz just nodded and continued to dance, loving the feel of letting lose. It had been a long time since she had been able to leave everything out of her mind, except for the intricate movements of the dance she was currently engaged in with Hawkes.

The song ended and Sheldon used their conjoined hands to pull her behind him, turning around to speak to her and they moved off the dance floor. "Let's get a drink."

She nodded and grabbed one of the small tables that lined the sides of the dance floor as she watched him thread his way through the crowd to the bar. She felt a familiar stir in her body as she watched him move gracefully across the room. It hadn't been that long ago that she would have dreamed about taking him home with her at night. The familiar attraction that she had always felt towards him was something that surprised her. _I thought we moved past that point long ago. Oh well, I can still look_. She enjoyed looking at him, the way his shirt felt perfectly across well toned shoulders and the way his back muscles rippled as he leaned across the bar to shout his order at the server. She also noticed with delight that she wasn't the only one looking at him.

Shel offered her a smile as he approached with two glasses in his hand. "What are you grinning like a Cheshire cat about?"

Taking the drink and sipping it, Shel thought that Liz looked the most serine he had seen her look in ages. She nodded her head towards the bar and spoke, "You. I don't know if you noticed or not, but there were about three drop dead gorgeous women who were making eyes at you when you were getting drinks. Why don't you ask one of them to dance?"

Shel gave a curt laugh, then took her hand in his hand gave it a squeeze before he released it, "I don't need to, I've got the most gorgeous woman in the club sitting here with me."

Liz made a skeptical noise and shot him a disbelieving look before she spoke, "Seriously Sheldon, you need a nice girl to come home to."

"Elizabeth Warren, when are you going to believe that you are a beautiful woman? God, nearly every man in this place had been staring at you since we walked in, and Don Flack can barely keep his hands off of you when you are around him."

"Please, you exaggerate Shel. But we are not talking about me and my body issues, we are talking about you."

She shook his head and took a long sip of his drink. It was a circular argument. Ever since he had known her she had always been oblivious to the fact that she was beautiful. She always compared herself to Lindsay or her other female friends who happened to all be a size two. Making her size eight or ten feel like a blob. He had been trying to make her realize that she was still an amazing woman regardless of her size. Yet he nearly always failed, she saw herself as the country bumpkin destined to always been the fat best friend. He only hoped that one day she would see herself as the confident cosmopolitan woman that rest of the world saw. Shaking himself from the frustrating thoughts he realized that she was looking expectantly at him. He finally gave in and indulged her, "I am not interested in a relationship right now. I don't have time for that. Besides, you should know that if we are going to discuss my love life that makes yours fair game."

Liz laughed, a sound that he had always loved. "It is only fair after all. Now the last time that we talked you were singing a different tune. You seemed pretty interested in one of the ladies you worked with. Which one and why are you suddenly too busy for a girlfriend?"

Sheldon cursed his big mouth. He felt himself blushed, which only caused Liz to laugh uproariously. "I'm not telling."

She gently shoved his shoulder, "Oh, come on Shel. Just tell me." When Liz saw him shake his head vehemently, she knew that she would have to make it worth her while. Without thinking she said, "I will answer anything you ask if you tell me."

She suddenly felt nervous for making that promise when she saw the predatory glance that he gave her just before he spoke. "I was, well still am, vaguely interested in a woman, but she isn't interested."

"And you know this how? I mean have you asked her?"

"No. I just know okay, leave it Liz."

She shook her head and sipped her drink. She knew better, the plea was not a serious one, in reality he wanted to tell her, he just didn't realize it yet. "How do you know Shel? And who is this crazy woman that she isn't interested in a great guy like you?"

"She was attacked in her own home last year Liz, by her boyfriend. She isn't ready to date, and I have to respect that."

"Stella. You are interested in Stella?"

"How did you know? I didn't realize that she had told you about Frankie."

"The other night outside Sullivan's. See the thing about us damaged women is that we recognize each other. She and I both knew before we said a word that we had each faced something terrible. But Shel she might be ready to move on, you never know until you ask."

"Oh I know. Look, Lizzy, I have watched you battle this thing for three years, I know what a scared woman looks like and Stella's got it written all over her face."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Shel," she said with a note of bitterness, before she continued her voice normal. "All women are different, she might just be waiting for the right guy to break her out of her shell. I mean I know that is what it took for…"

Liz caught herself, she had been about to say "for me." _Wait, am I really saying that Don Flack is the guy who did that for me? _

Shel caught the gist of her statement and smiled. He had guessed that she was starting to have feelings for Flack, but he hadn't even begun to hope that he was going to be able to help her back into the real world. He smiled as he spoke, coyly asking, "So who is this Prince Charming that has helped you out of your shell?"

Liz cursed her own stupid mouth, and then took a deep drink of her drink before she spoke again, "Oh shut up. You know damn well who it is."

"I want to hear you say it Lizzy. It'll be good for you to admit it."

She sighed audibly, knowing that he was correct. "Now you sound like my shrink. You know damn well it is Don Flack."

"Shrink? Why didn't you mention to me that you were seeing someone about all of this?"

"I was embarrassed. I thought I could handle it all on my own, I thought I should have been able to. But after Tom got sick, well it was all too much. And it's not like we have a lot of sexual assault support groups in Bozeman, Montana. I couldn't go to the one at the YWCA because word would have gotten out in a small town like that. So I've been seeing Russ Monroe, once a week, ever since. But you can't say a word. Not one word about this to anyone Shel. Lindsay doesn't even know that I have been seeing her brother for counseling."

Taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles he smiled and then spoke, "I'm so proud of you Lizzy. I know that had to be hard." He released her hand and then took a sip of his drink before speaking again. "So I want to cash in my free question on anything."

"Great. I don't suppose I can interest you in some other sort of prize?"

"No. Now I want you to tell me about you and Don Flack. Don't you think that I haven't noticed how you have been dodging that topic with me? Tell me how you really feel about our homicide detective."

Liz cringed. She had a feeling that this would be what he would ask. She also felt guilty, she had been avoiding telling him about Don, but only because she knew that he would be able to diagnose her feelings for him before she could even voice them. He had always been too good at diagnosing things. "Honestly, I don't know what I feel. I mean Don and I have been spending a lot of time together, and it's always really great. I mean he makes me laugh, but he can be serious too, he listens and he is almost as good as you are at making me feel better."

She paused when he laughed at her last statement and she sipped her drink, not sure what else to say.

"And?" Sheldon prompted gently.

"And he is attractive. Oh God Sheldon, is he attractive. The other day at the zoo he almost kissed me and for the first time in three years, I really, really wanted a man to kiss me like that. Don't get me wrong I am still terrified of him, of being intimate with him. But never before have I wanted to try so hard."

She hung her head at the realization. She was rapidly falling for Don and the thought terrified her. _Looks like its time for a conference call with Russ. Maybe he can help me sort all of this out._

Sheldon recognize that look of fear and hope on her face and pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her in a comforting gesture. "So what you are saying is that you are falling in love with him?"

"Oh, God. I can't be Shel. I can't do this. If I date him, if I fall in love with him he is going to expect certain things and I can't give those to him."

Pulling her closer and wrapping both arms around her, Sheldon pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "No, he isn't. Flack isn't like some of the other asses you dated in college. He knows about your situation right?"

Liz shook her head as it rested against his chest, "I haven't been able to tell him. He used his detective skills to figure out that I've been hurt, but unless he has run my name through the case data base he doesn't know what actually happened."

"Lizzy, you need to tell him. It would be better coming from you then from something that gets spit out of his computer. He's going to understand."

"I know. I'm just not ready for all of this. I can't do this, Sheldon."

"Woman, if you can run a ranch on your own, if you can raise four boys after your mother died, you can do this. Hell you can cut a man open, remove a chunk of his brain and then sew him closed and he looks like you never even touched a hair on his head. Trust me when I say that you can fall in love."

He pulled back so that he was looking in her eyes, eyes that were glass and rimmed with tears. He used his finger to brush the tears away.

She offered him a watery smile, "Thanks, you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Do me a favor. Pass that message on to Stell for me. Will ya?"

She laughed and brushed at the tears herself. "I can, I'm having lunch with the girls tomorrow."

He looked terrified at the suggestion that she might actually say something to the other woman. Laughing again Liz spoke, "Don't worry, I won't say anything to her. But I will make you a deal. If I am going to be open to a relationship with Don, you have to at least ask Stella out for coffee or something."

He looked pensive for a moment, but then he smiled and stood offering her his hand before he spoke again, "Alright. If you make the effort, so will I. Now let's dance."

Liz laughed as she was dragged to the dance floor and spent the rest of the evening pushing the emotional thoughts from her mind, as she danced the night away with her closest friend.

* * *

Liz laughed as she entered Tiffany's and saw Stella Bonasera looking wide eyed through one of the glass cases. Pushing her sunglasses on her head she leaned over the case as well so that she was standing next to Stella looking into the case when she spoke, "You look like a kid in a candy store, Stell."

Stella laughed and pulled back to pull her new found friend into a quick hug. She noticed with a smile that the woman looked dressed down and refreshed, overall much better then the last time she had seen her. "What can I say? I like the things that sparkle."

Liz laughed and nodded, "You look great, Stella." It was true, the detective was wearing a light blue sundress with a denim jacket over it and a pair of strappy wedge heals. Liz filed the outfit away for a latter shopping trip, so that she could mimic it.

"Thanks, Liz. You are not so bad yourself." The young doctor had opted for her favorite denim skirt and the same blue v-neck blouse she had worn for lunch with Don the previous day.

Stella check her watch, "Lindsay and Peyton should be here soon. In the meantime I thought you could dish with me. How are you doing?"

"Much better than the last time we were together. Don has been a great distraction and Shel and I went dancing last night which was a great time."

"I didn't realize Hawkes was a dancer."

"Oh, you are missing out Stell." She smiled broadly and thought of the conversation they had shared the previous evening. Smirking at the golden opportunity she added, "You'll have to ask him to take you with him some time. The man is amazing."

Stella turned away from the case and looked towards the door when she heard the bell ring. She spoke to Liz, her voice somewhat distracted. "Maybe I will." She then waved and called out, "Linds, Peyton," as the other two women came into the store.

"Hi guys, sorry we were late. Mac had a last minute thing for us," Lindsay said with a smirk. In reality, he had held Peyton up with a rare show of affection. This had of course been rivaled when Danny had come along and seen Mac and Peyton kissing in his office and felt the need to do the same for Lindsay who was waiting patiently in the hallway.

Stella smiled knowingly at the British doctor and the other three laughed as Peyton blushed under their scrutiny.

"Oh, you all are just jealous. Let's go get some lunch, I am starving," Peyton said with a smile. They all laughed again and left the jewelry store, finding themselves a few minutes latter at a near by Thai restaurant.

It seemed to Lindsay to only take a few minutes for their orders to arrive. As she looked around at her three friends, one old two new, she felt her heart constrict. It had been so long, years and years, since she had allowed herself to have this much fun with a group of friends. Hell it had been that long since she had a group of friends. Her thoughts turned to the four young women she had known so well in high school, the young women who had only just recently found justice.

Liz looked up between bites of food and noticed the look on Lindsay's face. She knew what her friend was thinking and knew she was ruining a perfectly good afternoon by dwelling in the past, a past that they both shared, but that they couldn't afford to live in. If she had been sitting next to her she would have said something, or even kicked her, but sitting diagonally from her and next to Peyton made it impossible to do anything covertly. So she attempted the next best thing, embarrassing the hell out of her verbally. "So Lindsay, tell me about Danny, just how good is he at, well, you know?"

Lindsay's head shot up and she blushed wildly. Stella laughed and Peyton smirked as she said, "It's all fun and games until someone teases you about your sex life."

Stella threw her two cents in by adding, "Yeah, so answer the question Ms. Monroe, I know we are all dying to hear."

Lindsay shook her head and willed herself to stop blushing. "We are so not having this conversation."

"Oh, I believe we already are. Come on, Lindsay, dish. You know you want to," Liz said waving her glass of wine invitingly.

"Did I miss the part where we walked into an episode of Sex and the City?"

"Well it is the right city," Stella chirped as she swirled her wine.

"And it's all among friends," Peyton added as she too sipped her wine.

"Come on Linds, if you share it only means the rest of us have to. Turn about is fair play."

At that Lindsay smiled, there were a few things about Don Flack that she was interested in hearing, and a few about Mac Taylor for that matter. She took a deep sip of her wine and smiled, blushing furiously as she spoke, "To answer your question, he is very, very, very good. Probably the best I've ever had. He does this thing…"

"Okay, that is enough. I still have to be able to look at the man. Not to mention he is like a brother to me. Eww. Thanks for the mental picture, Linds." Liz said with a mock shudder.

"Hey, you asked."

"She's got you there." Stella said point an accusatory finger, then smiling as she voiced the question in her mind, "Well since we've broken the ice on the relationship topic, tell me Liz, what kind of a kisser is Don Flack?"

Liz nearly choked on the food she had just placed in her mouth. She blushed and pondered briefly how out of control the rumor mill was running, "I wouldn't know Stell. I haven't kissed him."

"Oh. So I guess the skirt didn't work out for you after all." Peyton said with a hint of disappointment. "It always did the trick for me in college."

Liz laughed and then rooted in the bag she was carrying to retrieve the skirt. "That reminds me I want to give it back before I forget. But I went out with Sheldon last night. We used to go dancing regularly when we were in med school. It was for old time's sake.

Stella shook her head disbelievingly, "so you are telling me that in all the time you have been spending with Flack lately you two haven't even had the littlest bit a kiss?"

"Not yet. We are taking things slowly."

"Yeah, like molasses slow. God almighty you are bringing the man lunch at work and you haven't even kissed him yet. You need to work on that my friend." Lindsay told her and then laughed at her shocked face.

"You didn't think that was a secret did you? I heard about lunch all the way down in the morgue." Peyton said with a sympathetic smile, knowing all to well how difficult it was to have a discrete relationship when dealing with the NYPD.

"Okay, enough torturing Liz, we can come back to her relationship in a minute. I am more interested in that skirt. It looks divine."

Peyton passed it to Stella for examination and smiled a little. It had always been a favorite of hers. With a little sigh, she spoke, "It always was. That skirt never failed to get me my man. But I haven't' worn it in quite a while. It has never struck me as something that Mac would like."

Stella smiled at the statement and then handed the skirt back to her, "You'd be surprised. If I could offer a little suggestion, just try it out, I would almost guarantee he will be more receptive than you think. Of course you may never get out of the house wearing it."

Peyton smiled, "You say that like it is a bad thing."

This elicited a boisterous laugh from the women. They all finished their meals, eating and joking and mocking the men in the lives. Liz and Lindsay shared more about their shared past and growing up in Montana. Peyton and Liz talked about the proposed procedure for Louie Messer until Stella demanded that they speak in terms everyone could understand. And by the time desert came the four women felt as if they had cemented the bond that they had forged earlier.

As Liz picked at the reminder of her desert she decided to share what Peyton was already likely to know, "Girl I have big news."

"You are going to marry a rock star?" Stella said unable to control the giddiness that coursed through her.

"You're pregnant," Lindsay said with a laugh.

Liz shot them both a look that was clearly unkind, "No. I got a new job. Starting in a few months I am moving back to New York. I am the newest medical examiner."

Lindsay was thrilled, she had never had a more enjoyable afternoon and now her best friend was talking about moving back. It was indeed a great day. "We are finally going to be in the same city again. Oh this is wonderful, Liz. You have to stay with Danny and me until you get an apartment and everything."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I was kind of planning on it," Liz said with a laugh as she drained her wine glass.

"Congratulations kiddo," Stella said as she inclined her glass towards the young doctor before she spoke again, "You do know, of course, that this means you might have to decide if you want a relationship with our dear Detective Flack."

"She's right, Liz. You might have to actually kiss him," Peyton said with a good natured laugh.

Liz sighed, but smiled. Looking around the table she saw not only friends but an amazing support group. The three women all knew her past knew her trepidation when it came to men. She also knew that despite their teasing, they all wanted her to be happy. She sighed again and spoke, her voice showing her self doubt, "I know. I am interested in pursuing a relationship with him. I really do like him, and he is just too damn good at everything he does, I mean does he always look so sexy?"

"Yes." The three women chimed unanimously causing Liz to laugh.

"I promised him a date before I leave for Montana. I just don't know what to do. I need something safe, but that has potential for later, if that is what we both want."

"Ah, the classic debate. My suggestion is something none treating to you both. When Mac and I first started dating, it was easiest to go out with another couple. I would suggest something that Danny and Lindsay could go with you."

"Peyton that is excellent advice, and Liz, Danny and I would love to go. How about something simple and enjoyable, like a Broadway show or the opera?" Lindsay suggested as she gently chewed her lower lip.

"Yes. That is perfect the opera. It is fun, it is something you can't do at home, and it means a new dress," Stella said her eyes already glimmering with an idea of what they could get for her that would knock Flack's socks off.

"You really think the opera is a good idea?"

"Most definitely. You should have seen the way Danny stared at Linds after she showed up at the subway surfer scene in what has since become dubbed the opera dress. Trust me this is pure gold," Stella said and Liz was reassured when the other three women nodded.

"Well then, it looks like we have a mission, ladies," Peyton said with a smile after they had all left money on the table to pay for lunch.

Stella nodded, "Let's go shop for a dress that will make a certain detective think that he had died and gone to heaven."

"Or at least a dress he can't wait to peel off," Lindsay said with a smile as she pulled a reluctant Liz out of her seat and out onto the street.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ was the last thought Liz had as she was dragged into the first boutique.

* * *

"Liz, how does it look?" Lindsay called into the dressing room.

Liz examined her self in the mirror and was quite please with this one. It was the first dress of the afternoon that she had liked. They had been to four stores, all way out of her price rang, but it had been fun to look nonetheless. She was now standing in the dressing room, while the other three waited to see her in the dress Peyton had picked out. With a sigh she stepped out of the dressing room and gave a little twirl as she came to stop in front of the other women.

"That's the one, don't cha think?" Stella said as soon as she saw the woman standing in front of her.

Liz examined it in the three way mirror and had to admit it made her look damn good. The tag described the dress as a v-neck with chiffon at the back and the waist, but that failed to do it justice. The sapphire dress was a plunging v-neck showing an attractive amount of cleavage, it skimmed nicely down to high light the curves of her waist and hips, then flared around the lower leg offering an extra amount of fabric that swished as she walked. The back featured two crossing chiffon pieces, making it appear that wide ribbons were the only thing holding the top up.

"It definitely is the one," Peyton agreed as she clapped her hands together.

"You will knock him dead in that dress, Liz. I can hear him stuttering trying to find something to say."

She placed a hand on her stomach and turned to try and see the back in the mirror as she spoke, "You think? Well if it is that good, it will be worth the fact that it is going to cost nearly my entire paycheck." She knew the dress was extravagant, and expensive, but it would be worth it to see his reaction, and she knew that she would wear it again. She smiled and nodded her head, causing the other women to give a little cheer. She added as and afterthought, "I've never owned a Vera Wang before."

"Oh, you are missing out honey. Trust me, this is a very wise purchase. Now go change, we will be here discussing ways for you to seduce Flack," Stella said giving the young woman a push back into the dressing room.

And so it was that Liz came to own her very first designer dress and by the time she made it to the cash register at the boutique her first pair of designer shoes and a matching clutch. It was also the day that operation Flack/Warren was born, unbeknownst to Liz, the other women had indeed laid out a plan of how to push the two together while she was changing. They ended the day sharing coffee and discussing everything from politics, to shoes, to work, to sex. By the time Liz feel into bed that evening she was exhausted but filled with joy at the thought of her new friends.

* * *

**A/N**- Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I love the comments. 


	9. New Adventures

**A/N: **Wow, I can't beleive it took me this long to update. Life was crazy, I graduated, started a new job, and moved. But things have finally settled down and I am back. Thanks to all of you who reviwed, I really appreciate it. And thanks to my fabulous beta Marue61. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Lindsay, stop pacing and stop jerking on that blouse. You look wonderful and with these notes you will be fine," Liz said as she finished writing on the index cards in her hands and then placed them into the plastic binder that was sitting on the coffee table. She then handed the binder to a still pacing Lindsay.

"It's just, I mean what if they don't like me? This is crazy, me meeting Danny's parents for the first time and trying to help him convince them that this is what we should do for Louie. It's too much in one visit. Besides this is a family thing, I shouldn't be going," Lindsay said as she collapsed on to the couch, clutching the binder to her chest.

Liz sighed, trying to decipher the best course of action. She was unsure what Lindsay really needed to hear. Deciding that she was really more worried about how she would be received, not how they would react to her presence at their family moment, she was ready to speak when Danny emerged from their shared bedroom barefoot, wearing jeans and a wife-beater t-shirt, toweling his hair dry when he spoke, "You are family, Montana."

She looked a little guilty and then spoke, "Danny, I didn't realize you were out of the shower."

"Lindsay, I'm serious. You are family to me and I can't imagine making a decision like this without your support. Not to mention it was all your idea, so it's only natural that you are there when I pitch the idea to them." He paused, slung the towel over his shoulder and then crouched down in front of where she sat on the couch and cupped her face in his hand. "And don't worry so much about impressing them. My ma will love you and I don't give a damn what Daddy thinks. But I know that he will like you."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure at what point Danny Messer had turned into a romantic softy, but it had happened and she was grateful for it. She turned into his hand and leaned against it, as she spoke, "Thanks, Danny. I'll take your word for it. But you better go get dressed so that we can get out of here or we are going to be late."

Danny chuckled and then stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, but make tracks, Cowboy. We don't have time for any of the events that your sweet talking always leads to."

Danny nodded and chuckled as he moved back towards the bedroom to grab his shirt. Liz chuckled and picked up her book that was lying on the coffee table, settling in for an evening of reading.

Lindsay couldn't help but survey her outfit again to make sure that she was presentable. She had deemed the denim skirt acceptable. The deep purple three quarter sleeved sweater with a fold over neck looked beautiful and semi-dressy, but was perfect because it was made of a light weigh fabric and was extremely comfortable. She had completed the outfit with a pair of chunky wedge sandals, which she had borrowed from Liz and a pair of faux diamond stud earrings. She felt that it was as good as it was going to get.

Liz, sensing Lindsay's indecision about her outfit, looked over the rim of her glasses and shot Lindsay a chastising look before she raised her voice, "Danny, you better hurry. She is contemplating changing her outfit again."

"Traitor."

"Worry wart."

Both women smiled as they heard Danny's laughter in the other room. He emerged a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. Both women smiled as they heard Danny's laughter in the other room. At the sight Lindsay felt her heart begin to race and seriously considered suggesting that they just stay home and enjoy the fact that they both had the evening off.

Danny enjoyed the look of desire that filtered across Lindsay's eyes as she surveyed him. He reminded himself that they had to go to Staten Island, as the temptation to carry her to bed nearly overwhelmed him. _How did I ever live without this woman?_ was the only thought that prevailed as he watched her playfully smack Liz for some comment that she had made. Shaking the thought from his head and checking his watch he fell serious again.

"Liz, is everything in here?" Danny asked as he examined the binder Lindsay had set on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I made note cards for you and Lindsay. There are also picture models in the binder in case they have questions about the procedure or the necessity of it all."

"Thanks for all your help on this, Liz. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You can explain it all a hell of a lot better than I can in person."

Liz smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, this is a family thing. Besides I think from what you have told me about your parents, that this news would be better coming from you, not from the doctor."

Liz almost regretted saying it, as he stared off into space, distance reflected in his gaze. She wondered what he was remembering, what his truly horrible past held. She knew that he was nervous about introducing Lindsay to his parents. He had confided in Don that he wanted to keep his Montana away from the little house he had fled from when he was barely even old enough to be on his own.

She and Danny were both shaken from their personal thoughts as Lindsay stood from the couch and spoke, "I will be right back. Gotta use the restroom and then we can go." She gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek as she brushed past him and headed for the bathroom.

Danny plopped on the couch next to Liz and sighed. Liz closed her book and then placed it next to her on the couch before folding her legs Indian style. She watched as he rubbed his hand across his face. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "What has you more worried, the Louie discussion or taking Lindsay home?"

"It's Montana. Lizzy, you don't understand, I have spent my whole life trying to escape my past. Not only did I fail at that, I'm supposed to drag Lindsay into it?"

Liz shook her head, "Danny, you already did drag her into it. But you act like it is such a bad thing. She loves you. Who cares what is in your past that is less than wholesome?"

"Unh," Danny said with a shrug. Sure he knew the basic gist of what she was saying, but damn it was hard to remember that when he was looking down the barrel of introducing him to the mess that was his parents. "Don't you ever have the same impulse, to just keep all the bad memories, all the pain, all the dysfunction, in the past where it belongs?"

Liz sighed, a heavy weighted sigh, "Sure I do, Danny, and believe me there is a lot of dysfunction in my past, but those kind of secrets are the kind that can kill a relationship before it is barely off the ground. I understand the impulse, it's one I struggle with all the time, but…" Liz paused in thought and then sighed before she continued, "let me put it another way, Danny. As my daddy used to always say, if you always do what you've always done, then you always get what you've always got."

Danny nodded, absorbing the information, and he appeared to be processing the advice. But he didn't have time to respond because it was then that Lindsay came sweeping back out into the living room, "What are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Linds. Are you ready?" Danny asked as he stood, and smoothed his jeans out.

She nodded and then spoke. "So what are you going to be up to tonight?" Lindsay asked Liz as she moved towards the front door to grab her purse.

"Just sitting here and reading a book, maybe catching up on some files. I brought some stuff with me but I haven't even looked at any of it yet."

"That sounds oh so exciting," Lindsay said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know Flack's got the night off if you decide you want some company," Danny added as he unlocked the door and put his hand in the small of Lindsay's back, ready to usher her through the door.

"Thanks, match maker, but I think that I am going to be just fine on my own. Have a good evening."

"You too, Lizzy," Lindsay called over her shoulder as she was ushered out of the room.

* * *

Danny was nervous. There was no question about it in Lindsay's mind. The two were huddled together, hanging on the railing of the ferry as it chugged towards Staten Island. Danny's arms were wrapped around her and his body was flush against her back in an attempt to keep her warm. Yet despite his outward calm appearance, Lindsay could feel the tension resonating along every nerve in his body. She knew that he was nervous not only because of the responsibility he carried on behalf of Louie, but because he felt that he was somehow dragging her down by letting her into his life. She was tired of being shut out, of constantly being shielded from his past. She sighed as she snuggled back into him, and resolved to change that pattern of behavior, determined to change his mood. Yet her words seemed incongruous to her internal thoughts. "Danny, did I ever tell you my parents almost got a divorce?"

Danny stared down at the top of her head like she was crazy. He was positive he had misheard her. There was no way she was talking about Connie and Jack Monroe in the same sentence with divorce. "What did you say?"

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at the disbelief in his voice. She turned in his arms she that she was facing him and spoke again. "My parents almost divorced when Russ and I were kids. Daddy even moved out of the house for a little while. So you see, Danny, everybody's family is screwed up, even the ones with the white picket fence."

While he was still staring at her like a fool he felt her hand come to rest along his jawbone, her hand rubbing the recently shaved skin. He captured her hand in his and held it to her face as he spoke, "I love you, Linds, and that mean I want to protect you. I guess I sometimes forget that you are a big girl and an amazing cop. You can take care of yourself."

"That is true, Cowboy. But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" he asked as he leaned his head forward so that their noses were inches from one another.

"I love you, and that means I don't care about your past or your secrets, so you don't have to be embarrassed by your family. It's not a competition."

"Good, cuz' I can't compete," Danny said just before his lips met hers in a searing kiss. It was a smoldering kiss, one that started out slow and heated and quickly became fast, passionate, and searing. The two only pulled apart when they heard the foghorn of the boat.

Giggling at the sound as they jumped apart, Lindsay used her hand to wipe at her swollen lips. Danny smirked at her and felt something stir within him. _Love, it's love you idiot. Just don't fuck this up like you always do_. Ignoring the negative voice within, Danny promised himself that he wouldn't sabotage this relationship like he normally did. As Lindsay settled back into his arms he spoke, "so tell me about this almost divorce."

Lindsay sighed, it was a part of her past that still hurt. She still couldn't believe that it had even happened. Pushing past the quagmire of memories she spoke, "When I was in high school, falling beef prices meant that we fell on some hard times so Daddy had to take on some extra work. He has an accounting degree so he set up a little shop in town during tax season. By the third year he was making quite a name for himself, so he hired a young widow lady who lived in town. She needed the money, he needed the help."

Danny shook his head. He could guess where the story was going. "Please tell me your dad wasn't that stupid."

Lindsay offered a wry chuckle, "Wish I could, Danny, but he was that stupid. Mom refers to it now as his seven-year itch period, but it nearly killed her then. Daddy tried to hide it from Mom, but after a year and a half with his mistress it caught up with him and Mom realized something was wrong. They both tried to hide it from us kids until one day Mom just snapped, told him that he had to pick one, us or her. He chose us, but Danny, he made her sweat it out for two days before he told her. That was when she almost told him to move out; I think she was so hurt that he had to think about it because he thought that she wanted to punish him. But she didn't. She forgave him, God only knows how, or now you would never even know."

Danny could feel the hurt resonate off of her. Connie may have forgiven Jack, but it was obvious that Lindsay hadn't forgiven him, and that she felt as betrayed as her mother had. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry, Linds."

"I just don't understand how you could do that to someone you love so much. It just makes you wonder…" Lindsay didn't finish the sentence, but Danny knew she was thinking that it could happen to them, too. He pulled her tight, squeezing her almost painfully into him. He released her just enough to stare her in the face as he spoke, "I won't ever do that to you." He could tell that she was lost in a sea of doubt, so he continued to speak, "Montana, I can't live without you. I'd never be foolish enough to walk away from you."

Lindsay smiled at him and placed a fierce and rough kiss on his lips. She placed firm hands on his upper arms and spoke her voice full of force, "and I would never leave you either, no matter what the past, despite the crappy examples our parents set, and despite the pressure and stress of our jobs. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

Danny pushed his glasses up on his nose and then leaned into Lindsay delivering a kiss to her lips between each word, "Neither. Am. I." As he finished, the two felt the gentle jolt of the ferry docking.

He reluctantly pulled away and shot her his trademark smirk, slipping his hand into hers as he spoke, "Now that we got that cleared up, let's got meet the parents."

* * *

Lindsay couldn't hide an endearing smile as she and Danny exited the cab on the street a few feet away from his childhood home. It wasn't as big as the one she had been raised in, but it wasn't as small as she had expected either. It was a modest Chicago bungalow style home, painted green with brown trim. The home was old, like the others on the street and looked in need of a new coat of paint. Not as homey and inviting as the Flack's ranch style home in Yonkers, or the more elegant Manhattan brownstone Mac Taylor once shared with Claire, yet it was quaint and inviting. As Danny pulled open a squeaky metal storm door, she smiled broadly. She could imagine a young Danny bounding up the steps, then slamming through the storm door, much as she had her family's screen door. Lindsay couldn't help but think, _we're not that different after al, Cowboy._

"Ma, we're here," Danny called as he stepped into the small entryway and shut the front door behind him.

Lindsay surveyed the room she could see from the entryway. The foyer and living room were painted a sand color, which was offset by worn red furniture. The black and white linoleum, _Bronx _marble, Lindsay reminded herself with a smile, of the entryway transitioned into an off white carpet.

It was as a short thin woman emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel that Lindsay first realized the wonderful smell emanating from the kitchen.

"Danny, my bambino, I've missed you," Mrs. Messer said as she pulled her son into a fierce hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Danny blushed, much to Lindsay's delight, as he kissed her back. "It's only been a week or two, Mommy."

"A week or two too long, baby. But enough of that," she said with a shake of her head. "This must be the Montana I have heard so much about."

Danny took the not so subtle hint and introduced them properly. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lindsay Monroe. Montana, my ma, Gina Messer."

"Nice to meet you, Lindsay, I hope that you are keeping this boy in line."

"I do what I can, m'am."

Gina turned and headed for the kitchen and motioned the two to follow. "Please dear, it's Gina. Danny, you can set the table while Lindsay and I finish dinner and get to know each other."

The three headed into the kitchen where Danny dutifully started to retrieve dishes from the cabinets Lindsay could only assumed they had always resided in. Lindsay awkwardly stood near the stove, unsure what to do.

"Lindsay, dear have you ever made tomato sauce?"

Danny tried to stifle a laugh but was only half successful, resulting in an unflattering chortle. Earning him smack to the back of the head from his mother.

Lindsay laughed and stirred the pot, Gina indicated as she spoke, "As Danny will tell you," she stuck her tongue out at him to emphasize her point, earning a laugh from Gina, "I'm not much of a cook. I was a bit of a disappointment to my momma in that respect."

"No worries, cooking Italian is easy. I can teach you a thing or two if you would like."

Lindsay looked over to where Danny had his back to her and was fussing with silverware. She felt her heart soar, "Sure, I have a feeling I may need the information if I am going to keep Danny."

Gina laughed softly at Lindsay's statement, "Child, you already have him. The cooking will just help you keep his belly full."

Lindsay blushed a little at her words, then pulled on the apron Gina was handing her. "Well, do your best with me. My friend, Liz, has tried to teach me to be a marryin' woman who can cook, but she failed."

"Oh, is that the sweet young doctor that Don Flack is so enamored with?"

"Yes, but how did you know about her?"

"Oh, Lindsay, the wealth of my knowledge is untold," Gina said with a flourish and a laugh.

As Lindsay began listening to her patient instructions on how to make tomato sauce she felt as if everything would be okay. Her family loved Danny, and Gina seemed to like her. She began to finally feel as if she could trust Danny's words on the ferry, that she could trust her own gut instincts, that they could weather any storm that tried to blow them off course.

* * *

Danny chuckled at his mother's words and set the last glass on the table. Then he quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. He needed someplace quiet to review the notes that Liz had made and to collect his thoughts. Danny retreated to his childhood bedroom. To this day it was the same as it had been the day he left. Baseball memorabilia, an Italian flag, wooden figures he had carved after his grandfather had passed away. Fingering the little figure of a wolf, he pondered the situation he faced. He knew that his mother would be all for the procedure, but he also knew that his father would be the hard sell. _Because the bastard has already written Louie off_. He tried to prevent the thought from entering his mind, but once there it was all that prevailed. Along with it came the many failings of Sergio Messer. All the missed ballgames, the verbal threats, the physical violence, the constant reminder of his failures, these were the things that filled his mind and brought the tight ball of anger that Danny associated with his father back with a vengeance.

Rising he tossed the plastic binder on the small bed and began to pace. His fingers itched to reach for his cell phone and call Flack. That one impulse struck him, he wasn't sure when it had happened, but Flack was the one he leaned on for support. Shaking his head Danny resolved to deal with his "daddy issues" as Flack always called them.

While he was pacing, his hands fisting and un-fisting, trying to control the rage that the mere thought of his father brought to his mind, he heard Lindsay's laugh. It sounded so right to him, that he felt his heart swell to about three times its actual size. He was in love, complete and total love. He loved the way his name came out of her mouth, he loved it even more when she was frustrated. He reveled in the softness of her hair when it fell across his chest when he held her in their bed at night. He was grateful for the way that she respected his need for a night out with Flack. And even more he loved the way that she was always there when he came home, waiting for him. It was total and complete love. Yet it scared the hell out of him. She was the first woman who had ever made him want to tame his fear of marriage, yet he wasn't sure that he could.

His fear was rooted in some very legitimate fears. Not the least of which was that he would be a father like his father. He never wanted to be that kind of man, the kind that took his own frustrations out on his children, the kind that neglected his wife, the kind that put his family at risk with shady business interests. He never wanted to hurt his Montana, the way his father had his mother, never let their children down the way that Sergio had his.

Danny was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He recognized the petite hand, and as he turned he engulfed Lindsay in a tight embrace.

Lindsay was taken back by the severity of the hug, but sensing his need for some sort of confirmation, returned it with as much strength as she could. She spoke as she was pressed tight against his chest, "Your mom was wondering where you ran off to. She wanted me to come find you."

Danny nodded as he stared down into her face, but when he spoke, his words were completely incongruous, "I love you, Lindsay, so I need you to promise me something."

Lindsay stared up into his eyes, and was troubled by the storm could she saw. "Anything."

"No matter what my father says or does, promise me you will still love me, that you won't think that I am like him."

"Danny, I love you no matter what. Short of capital murder, that isn't going to change. And what is so wrong with being like your father."

"Montana, my father is mean. He was a frustrated man, he never attained his goals and he took it out on the rest of us. My ma, she is amazing, she's the reason I am the man I am today, she kept me out of Tanglewood, kept me in school, made me think I could do something. But my pa, he is a mean, angry man who cut down every dream and ever achievement any of us ever had."

"You are not your father."

"Linds, you don't know that. You have no idea what I would be like with our kids."

_Our kids? Whoa, Danny Messer has been thinking about children. Wow_. Lindsay couldn't help the internal shock she felt at his words. It seemed so out of character. Yet the thought thrilled her to her toes. "Danny Messer, you have done nothing but support me and those around us. You have always respected my career, my personal goals. You are not your father, and there is no reason to believe that the appearance of children would change that. You. Are. Not. Your. Father."

Danny pulled her in for another searing kiss, one that melted her to her core. As he pulled away she found herself hoping that Liz would be asleep when the got back to the apartment so that she could show him just how certain she was and how much she loved him.

Stepping back from her Danny smiled and then placed another quick kiss on her lips, "Thanks, Montana." He gave her another quick kiss, then pulled back and put his hand on his hip. "You know when I was in high school, I used to dream about gettin' a girl like you up to my room."

Lindsay laughed and pulled him by his free hand into the hallway, "I always wanted to be a pin up girl. Now come on, Cowboy, your mother is waiting and I don't want her thinking we are doing something inappropriate up here."

"Aw come on, Montana, live a little," Danny said as he used his free hand to smack her behind and she started down the stairs. Lindsay just laughed and took the steps two at a time to escape his hands.

* * *

Gina Messer couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she heard the laughter and feet on the footsteps. It was music to her ears. She was falling in love with the girl from Montana. She was down home, unpretentious, and kind. Everything a mother could hope for in a future daughter-in-law. She hoped that her son didn't do anything stupid to screw it up. More important she hoped that her husband didn't do anything to chase the young couple away. She knew that Danny never understood his father, hell, there were days that she didn't even understand him. He could be mean, he could be frigid, he could even be neglectful, but he could also be kind, loving and supporting. But she would never forgive Sergio Messer if he chased her last living son from her home. She hoped that Lindsay would be the woman to give her grandchildren and God help the individual that kept her from that joy.

"It smells wonderful, Mommy," Danny said as he came into the kitchen wearing a broad smile, a plastic binder tucked under his arm.

"Thanks, Son. What have you got there?"

"I'll show you after we eat. Is Pop planning on coming home from work to eat?" Danny asked his voice doing nothing to hide his frustration.

"Danny," Lindsay said in a clearly chastising tone.

"I knew I liked this one," Gina said as she dropped a hand to Lindsay's shoulder and squeezed as she set a dish on the table. "Your father said he might be a little late and to go ahead and start without him, he doesn't want you to miss your ferry because we waited."

"More like he can't tear himself from his work long enough to meet his son's girlfriend."

"Danny, that is enough," Gina said, her voice tight, frustration evident on her face. "So, Lindsay, tell me how you ended up in the Big Apple."

Before Lindsay could respond, the back door opened and then slammed shut. Lindsay could only assume it was Sergio Messer, because he looked exactly like Danny. The similarity was uncanny. Sergio was heaver, had graying temples and opted for contacts over glasses, but he was an older carbon copy of Danny, down to the same color eyes.

Despite what Danny had told her, Lindsay thought that he appeared to be a kind man. He smiled warmly and welcomingly at her. "You must be the girl that our son talks about so much."

"Lindsay Monroe, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Son, it's good to see you," Sergio said as he extended a hand to Danny and shook. Then he took his place at the head of the table.

Lindsay couldn't help but notice the empty chairs on the other side of the table from where she and Danny sat in the middle between the two ends. She realized with a jolt of sadness that one of them would have been filled by Louie. She only hoped that soon, he would be there again. She was knocked out of her own thoughts when she heard Sergio's voice, "Well, don't let my late arrival stop you from your conversation, what were we talking about?"

"I was just asking Lindsay how it was that she came to New York," Gina supplied as she passed dishes laden with food to her husband.

"I had worked for three years in the Bozeman county CSI office and I wanted to try something that was more challenging. The New York lab is one of the best, and I had a friend in the city at the time I applied."

Danny felt his heart tighten as Sergio's eyes narrowed. He knew that look, it was the look his father always had right when he was ready to pounce.

"At the time, is this friend no longer in the city?"

"No, sir, she is not. Her brother was in a serious accident and she was needed at home to help run the family ranch. She gave up a very promising surgical career to go home. But she is going to be moving back soon."

"That was very admirable of her. Family is of greatest importance, or so it always has been to me."

Lindsay felt Danny's hand entwine with hers. She wasn't sure if it was for him or for her, but she relished the comfort it brought her. While his words were not aggressive, she felt as if she had to be on the defensive with Sergio Messer. She resolved not to let him see her fear. She had stared down the barrel of a gun in the face more than once, and if she could handle that she could handle the Messer patriarch. "I agree, Sir. I was raised to believe that family is everything. We support each other no matter what the trial. My family will always be what is most important to me."

"That is what a mother loves to hear, Lindsay. I don't think I could have picked a better woman for my son," Gina said with a smile, hoping that the girl's answer had also satisfied her husband.

Lindsay and Danny both blushed. The table was quiet for a few minutes as the occupants focused on eating.

"Danny, how is work going? Are you and Don getting to work together?" Gina asked as she cleaned her plate.

"Its good, Ma. We work together a lot, but not always. We're just all excited that we are getting a new medical examiner. Lindsay's friend, the one who is moving back will be joining the ME's office. And it will be nice to have the extra set of hands."

"Are you back on the promotion grid yet son?"

Danny nearly flinched at his father's question. He had the great urge to attack the old man. But Lindsay's comforting hand reminded him of the dual purpose of their presence at his parent's home. He also took one look at his mother and for her sake knew he had to remain calm. So gathering his strength, he managed to keep his voice calm and nonchalant as he spoke, "Not yet, Pa. But it will be soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know, Pop."

"I just don't like to see you working for jerks that don't appreciate you."

Lindsay felt the need to speak, and heard the words coming out of her mouth without her control. "Mac Taylor respects Danny, sir. He was just following protocol. Danny is a valuable member of our team and I am sure he will be placed back on the promotion grid soon. But regardless he is still a valuable member of the team."

Sergio's only response was a "humpf" before he returned to his food. It was no wonder to Lindsay that Danny was always so concerned with other people's opinion, why he looked to Mac as so much more than a mentor or a friend. He was constantly seeking that which he had never had at home, fatherly approval.

Gina sensed the rising tension at the table and managed to defuse it, as she turned the discussion to baseball, particularly the Yankee's horrendous season. It was a topic that carried them through dinner and dessert, when the men went into the living room with coffee and the women stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes.

* * *

Danny could hear his mom and Lindsay laughing in the kitchen. He was thrilled that they were getting along so well, but part of him was jealous, because she got his mom while he was stuck in the living room with his father. He was thankful when his father turned on the television, giving him an excuse to escape into the ballgame. That is until his father spoke.

"That's quite the broad you got in there. She's quite the looker even if she is a cop."

"Her name is Lindsay, Pop. She's a damn fine cop, and that has nothing to do with the fact that she is beautiful," Danny said as he gripped the arm of the chair in a vain attempt to keep his anger in check.

"Whatever you say, Son. What happened to you? You used to have a sense of humor. Just watch your back boy, don't let her trap you into some marriage you don't want just because she is pregnant."

"Dad! Man, sometimes I can't believe Mom ever married you."

"You watch your tongue. What am I supposed to think? You have one casual relationship after another and then you just move in with some girl. Then you call and say you are coming to dinner and have something to talk to us about. I half expected it to be because she was pregnant."

"Christ! Why is it so hard to believe that I haven't screwed something up? That I am just happy and I want you to meet my girlfriend. She is not pregnant. We wanted to talk to you about Louie." Danny ran a hand over his face in frustration. This was not going the way he had wanted it to. It was going like he had expected, but not like he had wanted it to.

"What about Louie? Has there been a change?" Gina asked as she walked into the living room carrying a tray with coffee and cookies. She sat the tray down and then sat anxiously on the couch next the Sergio.

Lindsay sat on the arm of the recliner that Danny was occupying and laid a supportive hand on his arm.

Danny reached for the binder that he had set next to the chair on the floor and spoke. "Not exactly, Ma. That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Danny stressed the "we" in the sentence. He wanted Lindsay to know that despite his previous freak outs he considered her a major part of this conversation, of his family, of his life. He pushed the slightly unsettling and entirely new thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand. He looked at Lindsay a little lost, "Where do we start?"

Lindsay nearly laughed at the lost look on his face, he looked so small so vulnerable, he seemed like a child. She also knew that Sergio's patience was waning so she spoke, "At the beginning, Cowboy. Gina you remember my friend that is visiting from Montana, the one who is seeing Don Flack. Well, Liz is a neurosurgeon."

"I thought you said she was a coroner?" Sergio asked in general confusion. His wife had probed the young couple for information about the Flack kid's new girlfriend, and while he didn't give a damn about any of it, he had paid attention.

Danny spoke, his voice full of his native accent, more so than it had naturally been the rest of the evening. "She is now. She was trained as a brain surgeon and was damn good at it. But you are missin' the point. She looked Louie over and she thinks that we can do a simple operation and Louie will wake up."

"Can that really be done? After all this time, just a little surgery and he will be as good as new?" Gina asked a little skeptical, but the room dripped with hope that she was exuding.

"It's not that simple. They will drill into his brain, drain the excess fluid that is pressing on the spinal cord and other parts of his brain. If he doesn't have any brain damage, this should allow his brain to function normally. He would need rehab, but he would eventually make a full recovery," Lindsay said as she glanced occasionally at the notes in her hands.

"Is it dangerous?" Gina asked.

"It can be, Ma. But it can't be any more dangerous than not doing anything and then pulling the plug on the life support." Danny's voice was edgy, clearly displaying a distain for the way his parents had been managing Louie's care.

It was a disdain that struck a cord with Sergio Messer. He was authoritative and firm as he spoke, "No. We are not doing this. How is it that this doctor suddenly saw something that none of the other doctors did? It's just her trying to get money out of us."

"Mr. Messer, Lizzy wouldn't be performing the surgery due to a conflict of interest because she knows the family," Lindsay said managing to keep her voice calm, but she was growing to hate Sergio Messer more and more by the minute.

"And she saw it because she was trained to look at it. Louie's doctor is some young moron who never ran the extra tests. He doesn't give a damn about whether or not Louie lives or dies. Lizzy does, she wants to help, to try what she thinks will help Louie. It may be a long shot, but it is the only shot we have left. If you don't do this, Pop, you are killing Louie."

"We will do it, Danny," Gina said with a note of finality. When Sergio looked at her, ready to speak presumably to overrule her, she spoke over him. "No, Sergio. In all the years we have been married, I have done everything you have ever asked of me, and I have put up with a lot. I have watched you chase our sons away, but no more. We are going to do this for Louie, because it is the last option, it is the right thing to do, and I can't live with myself if we don't do everything possible to save him."

Lindsay and Danny watched the scene in awe. They also watched Sergio carefully, surprised as his normally impassive features showed first anger and then sorrow. "Gina, I never knew you felt this way. If you feel this strongly about this, then we will do this."

Danny smiled at Lindsay and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "See I told you it would all work out." She then placed a kiss on his temple and smiled as they watched his parents kiss on the couch.

* * *

Don Flack smiled as he walked down the sidewalk towards the crime lab. He smiled despite the fact that it was eight in the morning and already smoldering hot, despite the fact that he had already been working for two hours, despite the fact that it was only Wednesday in a week that had already been way too long. He smiled because his hand was linked with the much smaller hand of Liz Warren.

"Don, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you're going on and on about some article you read last night in one of your fancy medical journals. But what I want to hear you talking about is how it went with Messer's parents last night," he said with a smile as he swung their conjoined hands.

"Okay, okay. Geez, Don, you don't let a girl have any fun. Lindsay said it went well. They were on cloud nine when they got home last night. Gina loved her, Sergio was only sort of an ass, and they agreed to do the surgery. So next week they will be doing the procedure."

"That is great news. Danno must be through the roof."

"He was singing in Italian in the shower when I was heading out the door to meet you." Liz smiled up at him and untangled her hand from his. She had been surprised when he had called the previous evening but she was glad he had. They had talked for hours about music, movies, and television. She was realizing even more than she already had that they had very similar tastes. Gathering up her nerves, she slipped her arm around him and slid in close. She reveled in the warmth and clean smell that emanated from him.

Don cheered inwardly as she slid an arm around him. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He had to admit he understood the feeling Messer was having, if he knew Italian, he would definitely be singing right about now. "That sounds about right. Listen, Doll, thanks for gettin' up to have breakfast with me, even though I will be seeing you tonight."

"No problem, Don. I was happy to do it. And I didn't know when I said yes that I would be cooking for four instead of two. But I suppose I should feel grateful that you and Danny are forgoing your guys night out to have a pre-date date night with us ladies."

"Pre-date date night? I just thought this was four friends having dinner together." The two had come to a stop in front of the crime lab and he slipped his finger under her chin and tilted it up to look at him. "Did I miss something, Doll?"

"Well, I know it is short notice, but I happen to have four tickets to the opera for tomorrow, and I promised you a date before I leave town on Friday, so would you like to accompany me to the opera?"

Don leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then pulled back and spoke, "Of course, I would like that very much, but the opera?"

"Lindsay got the tickets, you can blame her. She was also the one who suggested that we have a practice non-date tonight." Liz spoke with an apologetic tone and offered him a matching smile.

"Liz, why are you apologizing?" Don ran his hands up and down her arms helping to calm her. "Will this non-date date help you feel better about tomorrow?"

"I think so, I don't know, Don."

"If it will help you, then I don't care. But are you going to tell me what it is that has you so scared?"

"Maybe, in time. But right now detective, you have to get back to work," Liz said, deftly changing the subject. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug and then pulled back. "Thanks for breakfast."

Don pulled her into his arms for another hug. "No problem, Doc. And I will wait until you are ready to tell me, but I am going to keep pushing. Just so you know." He dipped his head and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before he practically whispered, "I'll see you tonight." And then he was gone, whistling as he walked up the steps to the crime lab.

* * *

Danny cringed as he walked into his apartment. He was dripping wet, covered in mud, and freezing the second he shut the door because the air conditioning was turned on to battle the ridiculously warm May air. Yet he cringed not from the cold, but because country music was blaring from the kitchen. When Liz emerged in cotton shorts and a faded Princeton t-shirt holding a wooden spoon in her hand, he understood the music choice and smiled despite his miserable state.

Liz smiled as she saw Danny dripping in the living room. "Danny, you are home early and you look like hell. Did you fall in a sewer?"

"Shud up," Danny said testily, his accent heavy, as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"You didn't really, did you?"

Danny gave her a seething look before responding. "Yes, I did. Sort of. I was chasing a suspect and the bastard ran down the open manhole. I tackled him in the sewer."

Liz smirked and held her nose as she spoke. "That would explain the smell."

"You are a real laugh riot. Seriously though, I am going to go take a shower, Flack should be here in like half an hour. Lindsay said she might be a few minutes late, she had to process and help interview the suspect."

"Sounds good. Go take your shower, Stinky. I just started dinner so we've got some time," Liz said with a smile as Danny stuck his tongue out at her and then moved towards his bedroom.

She watched as the door clicked behind him and then nearly sprinted back into the kitchen to grab the phone from where she had left it on the counter. As she spoke into the phone she also turned one of the stove burners warmer so that the pot full of water would boil. "Russ, are you still there?"

"I am, but what was with the cut and run?"

"Danny came home early and I panicked. Sorry."

"Not a problem, but why did you panic?"

Liz cringed at the innocent seeming question. Russ had used the therapist voice, the one that while it always helped she hated none the less.

"You know, it's not important, we can talk about it next time. Thanks for the special phone session, but I am fine now really."

Russ laughed, a harsh, fake laugh. "You always were a comedienne, Lizzy. But seriously, answer the question."

"Russ," she said in a pleading voice.

"Elizabeth. I'm not foolin' around here. You called me in a panic because of your date with this slimy detective, now the least you can do is answer the damn question!"

"He's not slimy. Don is an amazing guy. And to answer your question, I don't want Danny to know that I am seeing you. I think Lindsay suspects, but I didn't think Danny needed to know that this evening has me in such a snit."

Liz nearly cringed when she heard Russ sigh, and make his little uhhu noise. "What, what? You can't make the little condescending therapist noise and then not explain it."

"You know, Lizzy, it is precisely that attitude that led me to specialize in child trauma psychology."

"Yeah, yeah, I really appreciate you and all that crap, now tell me, Russ." Liz rolled her eyes and added the skinned potatoes to the pot of boiling water.

"Well, your instant defense of this guy tells me that you really are interested in him. I've never heard you talk about a man this much since you and Lindy came home from college your freshman year and you two were dating the twins."

"Focus, Russell!" Liz was getting frustrated, she was running out of time, literally, and she was no closer to feeling ready than she had been when Russ had called. She added the flour she had just measured to the mixing bowl and began to stir its contents viciously.

"Touchy, touchy. I think that the reason you are so worried is not that you are emotionally unready for the relationship. If that were true you wouldn't have allowed yourself to get as emotionally involved as you already have."

"But, Russ, then why am I so nervous? Why am I so afraid that he will try to be physically close? And what can I do about it in the next fifteen minutes?"

"Take a deep breath and relax, pop open a beer and finish making dinner. Listen, Sugar, your problem is that you are nervous, but not because of the reasons you think. You have regular old first date jitters. My advice, be yourself and for God's sakes just go with what feels right, there is no handbook for this sort of thing."

Liz moodily plopped the biscuit dough onto a baking sheet as she spoke, "I know."

"And just one more thing, Sugar. I'm really proud of you; I know it's tough to get back on this particular horse. And you are really putting yourself out there; I don't usually get to see my patients do that. So I am really proud of you."

"Thanks, Russ," Liz said trying to fight back the tears his words brought brimming to her eyes. "Listen I have to go, this chicken isn't going to fry itself."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, tell this guy I said he better treat you right or I'll come out there and pummel him."

"You can join the line. Love you, Russ."

"You too, Sugar."

Liz shook her head and smiled as she flipped her cell phone shut and then wiped her hands on her shorts. She was nervous, but Russ was right. "You've got to get changed and get moving. Just stop thinking," Liz said to herself.

Ten minutes later she was wearing denim shorts, a wide-strapped sleeveless blue shimmering blouse. She was standing over a pan, heating oil to cooking temperature, singing along to the radio when there was a knock on the door. After checking the peep hole she opened the door with a smile. "Don, come on in. You look very handsome." Don did indeed look great. A pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with perpendicular blue stripes, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, fit perfectly, making him look the picture of relaxed and stylish. She smiled as she noticed the leather flip flops that stuck out underneath the cuffs of his jeans. His hair was damp and he looked freshly showered. All of it made him appear the most relaxed she had ever seen him. "How did you get up here?"

Don laughed as he moved through the threshold and set the bag he was holding in his hand down on the floor so that he could envelope her in a hug. As he pulled away, he picked up the bag and moved towards the small kitchen. He spoke as he walked, "The lady who lives above Messer is too nice. She was coming in as I arrived. All I had to do was flash my badge and tell her I wanted to surprise Lindsay, and she let me right in." He turned to smile at her as he set the bag he carried in the sink, then added "I wanted to surprise you. And I must say Ms. Warren, that you look beautiful this evening."

Liz blushed, she couldn't help it. She was still reveling in the clean scent of him. The combination of soap, cologne and Flack had her head spinning. She opened the refrigerator and removed a package of chicken. She began cutting the cellophane off and then set up her work station, so that it was ready. "Danny is in the shower, but if you want you can turn the game on, I am sure he will be watching it as soon as he gets out."

"Thanks, but I would much rather wait with you here."

"Okay, sure. Um, what is all that?" Liz asked as she pointed towards the bag sitting in the sink.

"Danno asked me to bring some snacks for after diner. I think he is planning a little poker game."

"Ahh, you boys are going to loose your shirts. Lindsay and I have been known to play our fair share of poker."

Don smiled as he stood next to her at the stove, watching intently as she dipped the chicken in milk and then in the bowl of bread crumbs and then placed it in the oil. "I think we can take you ladies. So what is all this?"

"Fried chicken. You want to help?"

"Sure. But you've got to walk me through it. Outside pasta and pancakes, I can't cook much of anything."

Liz smiled and stepped around behind him so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder. He slid down to occupy the place where she had just been standing. Liz flipped the piece she already had in the oil and then reached over him. "Okay, so first you take the chicken." She placed her hand over his, guiding his movement, and found herself getting warmer at the touch. "Then you place it into the buttermilk, and then coat it with the spiced bread crumb mixture. Finally it goes into the oil. A couple minutes on each side and then you are done," she said as she removed the first piece of chicken from the pan and then placed it onto a plate sitting next to the stove.

Don nodded after each step and was a little disappointed when she removed her hands from his and said, "Now you try." He focused so intently on following each step that he nearly missed her singing along to some horrible tune on the radio. While it was true that she was not much of a singer, he found her off key rendition of the country ballad endearing. Looking over at her, he couldn't help but smile, and he became enamored with her as he watched her hips sway and her head bop along to the beat of the next song.

Liz noticed that the little assembly line that they created had stopped. She turned her head and noticed that Don was staring at her. Their eyes met and she was caught in them, unable to look away, unable to move. Yet she found that if she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to move. His eyes were brimming with respect, friendship, desire, and pure passion. They were the most inviting pools she had ever stared into and when he reached across her to turn the knob that controlled the burner off, and let his hand linger on her arm, she didn't flinch, turn away, or even try to move. She was rooted to her spot as he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, letting that hand linger on her cheek.

Don stepped closer to Liz and moved his head towards hers slowly, ever too slowly, allowing her a chance to pull away. He was momentarily worried when he saw fear burst bright in her eyes, yet he smiled as he saw it melt into desire and anticipation. Taking that as his sign, Don leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Liz melted into the kiss, reveling in the softness of his lips. She moved closer, so that there was barely a millimeter between them, and slid her arms around his neck. Acting on instinct she rose to her tip toes and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that, kissing passionate, each pouring years worth pent up desire, and days worth of frustration into the other's body. They pulled away gasping as they heard the bedroom door open.

Liz wiped her hand across her lips as she whispered, "Wow."

Don let out a small groan and then ran his hand through his hair. He smiled at her words, stepped up beside her, placed a kiss on her cheek near her ear and whispered, "That doesn't even begin to cover it, Doll." He stepped around her and into the main room as Danny crossed the living room.

"Flack, when did you get here? And what are you doing in the kitchen?"

Liz laughed to herself as she heard the question, and then took a deep breath. She pulled two beers from the kitchen and then took them in to the boys in the living room. "He was helping me fry the chicken. And he did an excellent job. Now why don't you boys turn that ballgame on and relax. You are going to need your strength when Lindsay and I kick your ass at poker after dinner."

"Talk is cheap, Lizzy," Danny said as he accepted the beer.

"Yeah, but I've got the skills to back it up, Danny," she threw over her shoulder as she returned to the kitchen. Leaning against the wall near the sink, Liz closed her eyes and sighed. She could still feel Don's lips on hers and it was a feeling she never wanted to lose. That thought was a sobering one and she felt her heart beat faster. Yet she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Don, and the ridiculous grin he had worn when they had pulled away. She had been concerned that she would somehow screw up their first kiss, that she would be too rusty to remember the proper procedure. But with a confident smile, she turned back to the stove and began to mash potatoes. His reaction to her smile, and his utter disappointment at Danny's arrival told her all that she needed to know.

"Oh, yeah, I still got it," she said to herself as she began to sing along to the radio again, preoccupied with thoughts of Don Flack's lips and their upcoming date. She couldn't remember ever being more apprehensive, and more excited about any one event. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her lips, wishing that Danny could have stayed in the shower a little longer. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she smiled as she whispered "Well, there's always tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**- Please review and let me know what you think, I love to hear readers opinions.


	10. Prelude to the Past

**A/N**- Okay, so I could give you some lame excuse as to why I haven't updated, but I will spare you that, and say life is crazy. And of course, I'm sorry. I hope that you all will like this story. I am envisioning maybe two or three more chapters in this story before I wrap it up. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks as always to my amazing beta, Marue61. She got this back to me quickly, despite a family emergency. Thanks again! And I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and continue to do so. It really means a lot to me. But enough rambling, and on with the show.

* * *

Mac Taylor knew something was amiss in his lab. It was nearly four thirty and the hallway in front of his office suddenly looked like a major highway. People were coming and going at an alarming pace. Add that to the fact that Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Hawkes had all been acting strange and impatient all day. More intriguing was the fact that Don Flack had been hovering around the lab for the majority of the afternoon. 

Sighing and scratching his head, Mac tossed the file he was investigating on his desk and tried to piece together the strange behavior of his team. It wasn't until he saw Lindsay, Stella and Liz heading towards the locker room that he had a general clue about what was going on. He was still putting the final pieces together when there was a gentle knock on his office door, directing his attention to Peyton who was standing in his doorway looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her.

Peyton watched from the door with great satisfaction as his eyes raked over her body. His focus shifted from the generous neckline of the sleeveless silver vest-like top she wore down to the tight leather micro-mini skirt that she had bravely worn at Stella's encouragement. She laughed softly as she watched Mac unconsciously loosen the Windsor knot in his tie. Her voice was soft, low, and teasing as she spoke, "Well, well Detective Taylor, I do believe you are speechless."

Mac smirked at her as she approached him and pulled her down into his lap once she was close enough to reach. He spun the chair around so that they were looking out over the New York skyline, and so that they had some privacy from anyone who might be gawking in the hallway. He dropped a quick but lingering kiss on her lips and then spoke, "Well what do you expect Dr. Driscoll? I have never seen you in anything quite like this before." He lovingly ran a hand across the exposed skin of her thigh.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it or not. You are usually so reserved." Peyton couldn't believe that they were talking about this. They never had conversations that involved feelings and they never discussed Mac's general lack of outward emotion.

"Peyton, I try to keep things lowkey, but that doesn't mean I am dead."

She laughed at that. She was enjoying this side of Mac, the touchy, feely, open Mac. She smiled as she spoke, "So my very alive boyfriend, I thought that I might be able to convince you to have dinner with me tonight. And if I try really, really hard I was hoping that I could convince you to spend the night with me at my place."

Mac could feel his resolve slipping as his body temperature and blood pressure both continued to skyrocket. Slipping his hand a little further up her expose thigh, he gave a gentle squeeze, before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. One that was full of dueling tongues and passion. Peyton was breathless and disappointed when he pulled away just as abruptly as he had started the kiss. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke, his voice deliciously husky, "I was kind of hoping we could skip dinner and go straight to spending the night."

Peyton squeaked as he nipped at her earlobe after he finished his counter offer. She shook her head and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat as she spoke, "Only if you promise to feed me at some point. I skipped lunch and I am starving."

"I think that can be arranged. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. She was going to owe Stella something big. She never would have guessed that a short skirt would have turned Mac Taylor into a sexually charged college boy, but she rather liked this particular side of him. She placed a kiss on his lips and then spoke, "No. I promised Liz I would help her get ready for her big date tonight."

Mac's disappointment was evident on his face even as he spoke, "So that is what has been going on all afternoon. Well, hurry back. I don't like the idea of sharing you this evening."

She smiled a broad smile and shook her head at him. "Mac, you are a constant surprise to me. I will come get you when we are done."

Mac nodded and watched entranced as she turned and sauntered out of his office, the rhythmic sway of her hips doing things to him he didn't know a woman still could. Yet as she disappeared around the corner to the locker room, the implications of her words set in. He smiled reflectively at the knowledge that Liz Warren was dating again. He knew the case, knew the demons that she battled, and he was awed by her strength to try again. His mind refocused on Liz, he rummaged through the stack of unsolved case files on his desk and retrieved Liz's file. He opened the folder and began to dig through the past.

* * *

"Messer, please explain to me why your girlfriend had to pick the opera? Why couldn't it have been a nice ballgame or even some horrific Broadway show?" Don asked as he pulled his undershirt over his head and towel dried his hair once again before reaching into his gym bag setting on the bench in the locker room to retrieve his aftershave. 

Danny threw the hairbrush he had absent mindedly been dragging through his hair into his open locker and then turned to look at Don, tossing his towel at the other man as he spoke, "Aw, quit your whining, an opera date is better than no date." Danny retrieved his button down shirt and slipped his arms through the holds. As he began to work the buttons he spoke again, "Besides you are missing the point." Danny paused to emphasize his words, gesticulating as he spoke, "Opera, equals opera dress. I mean you worked the subway surfer case. Lindsay in that blue dress, man I can't even begin to tell you the wonders of that dress. Trust me, opera dresses are gold."

"Dude, you are shallow."

"Right, whatever. I can tell you are thinking about Liz and that dress right now," Danny said as he gave Don a good natured shove and finished buttoning the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. Moving on. Tell me how did things go with your pop when you and Lindsay were out on the island? I heard what Lindsay told Liz, but I want to know the real story. How big of an ass was Sergio?"

"He reached new levels man. I mean he suggested that the only reason Lindsay and I were living together is that she is pregnant. He really thought that the only reason I was still with her was that I had knocked her up." Danny's anger was evident in his voice and in the velocity with which he flipped his collar up so that he could begin to slip his tie around his neck.

Don studied his friend as he slipped his dress shirt on and began working the buttons. He measured his options and decided that his initial response would offer no comfort to Danny. Don Flack hated everything about Sergio Messer. He was a loathsome bully, a mean drunk, and too quick to take a short cut. He had been blessed with things he didn't deserve, a loving if not often misguided older boy, a passionate, loyal, younger boy, and the love of a woman who was truly one of a kind. Yet none of those were things that Don dared to mention to Danny. So he finally responded, with a shrug, "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

Danny snorted in response and spoke as his agitated fingers flailed in an attempt to tie his tie, "Yeah. Real loving father I got. He also managed to call me a screw up because I haven't been put back on the promotion grid yet. Then the real icing on the cake was when he referred to Lindsay as a nice piece of ass, even if she is a cop, as if that is some dirty thing." Danny finally gave up on the tie, letting it hang loose at his neck.

Don noticed that Danny was digging in his locker again, and wondered what he was looking for as his friend spoke again. "I hate that old bastard, but I gotta say that the visit wasn't a total waste."

"Because of Louie?" Don asked as he absentmindedly moved towards Danny while buttoning his right cuff.

Danny finally stopped rummaging and softly said "boom" before palming whatever he had been looking for and then turning towards Don. "No, because he helped me realize something that I had never really thought about before. The whole visit really helped me clarify some things. That's why I went and got this yesterday."

Don was in the process of buttoning his left cuff when he looked up at Danny and his eyes focused on the object that had been thrust in his face. Don's eyes widened in disbelief at the open ring box. The shock of the diamond engagement ring caused Don to stumble and then hit the wood bench he was standing in front of. He was so disoriented that he couldn't stop himself. Don found himself staring at the ceiling, he had fallen over the bench, yet the only thing he could think of was what he voiced, "You bought an engagement ring?"

Danny laughed as he watched his friend scramble to his feet. He understood the shock, he had surprised himself when he had walked into the jewelry store and started looking at rings. Yet he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do. He had everything he could ever want in his life and it was because of Lindsay. Sure the thought of marriage still terrified him, but he also knew that the thought of not marrying her, of letting her slip through his fingers was even more terrifying. He returned his focus to Don Flack who was staring bug eyed at him and spoke, "Yep. So what do you think?"

"Have you lost your ever loving mind? This is you we are talking about. Mr.-I-don't-Cuddle. Mr.-Confirmed-Bachelor. Mr.-Marriage-scares-the-living-day-light-out-of-me. How the hell did this happen?"

Danny shook his head, he still didn't understand it himself. He was all of those things but he knew that this was the right decision. "I don't know man. I guess I just fell in love. I ain't sayin' I'm gonna ask her right away. I'm just sayin' I know that I can't stand the thought of her not being there. It's permanent and right now permanently waking up next to Montana sounds pretty damn good."

"Wow. That was almost poetic. Wow."

"Tell me about it," Danny said as he clasped his friend around the shoulder. "Now tell me what you think about the ring. Think she'll like it?"

Don looked down at the three quarter caret, emerald cut diamond, set in a white gold setting with two smaller emerald cut diamond baguettes. His face broke into a broad smile as he spoke, "She is going to love it." Don patted Danny on the back and then stepped away. He slid his tie on and began to work the knot as he spoke, "Does this mean you are going to turn into a big mushy married man on me?"

Danny put the box in the pocket of his suit jacket and then deftly finished tying his tie. "No. It just means that I am smarter than you. Besides I wouldn't talk about mushy if I were you. I mean I ain't the one making bedroom eyes and falling all over myself for a woman I ain't even kissed yet."

Don slipped his suit jacket on and then fixed the collar of his button up shirt to extend over the lapels. "You have to admit she is one damn fine woman."

"That she is, my friend," Danny said as he too shrugged on his jacket.

"Besides, as of last night I have kissed her once."

"What? When? Well, how was it?"

Don laughed at his friend who was overeager and dying to hear details. Grinning, he zipped his duffel bag and as he spoke he shoved the bag in Danny's locker where he was planning on leaving it until he returned later to grab it. "Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry Danno, I have a strict no kiss and tell policy. If you want details, get your woman to get them for you." With that he turned and headed for the door, leaving Danny to follow hot on his trail, muttering obscenities.

* * *

Peyton approached the women's locker room with a self-satisfied smirk. She was quite pleased with herself. Yet the commotion coming from behind the door drew her out of her own mind. She was about to walk in when she heard a voice cry out, "Owww, damn it, that hurt." 

Confusion and suspicion caused Peyton to propel herself through the door. She laughed as she entered the room and saw what was going on. Stella was standing over Liz with a straightening iron, trying to flatten the thick mass of hair that was attached to Liz's head. Liz kept reaching up to run her fingers over the hair that was straight, making it fuzz and curl once again. Stella was growing impatient and this last time had smacked Liz's hand away, causing her to cry out.

Stella laughed and showed no remorse, "Keep your damn hands out of your hair until I finish or you are going to be a curly fuzball for all I care." Stella noticed Peyton as she walked in and set a cosmetic bag on the bench. "Peyton, you look fine. Wait until Mac sees you.

"He already did," Peyton said with a smile.

Lindsay turned from the mirror by which she was standing with a curling iron, trying to accentuate her natural curl. She smiled when she saw Peyton. "And you are still walking? I figured he would have had you in that third floor supply closet."

Peyton laughed and then spoke, "Oh, believe me, he was angling for it. We are headed home after this, he's spending the night..."

Peyton's sentence was cut off by a chorus of "oohhh."

"Oh, bloody hell, will you all quit? What do you want me to do?" she asked, her words sounding harsh, her voice conveying amusement.

"Makeup. Lizzy can carve up a human body and put it back together looking flawless, but she can't get make up on her face to save her life," Lindsay said as she slipped bobby pins into her hair to secure the partial updo.

"Thanks, Linds, with friends like you, who needs enemies."

"I speak the truth, you know it."

"You speak something."

"Down girls, you are supposed to be supporting one another tonight, not tearing each other down," Stella said as she perched on the bench next to Liz as Peyton began applying makeup to her face.

Petyon smiled as she saw Liz tense, "Relax, I am not going to make you look like a whore. We are just adding a little to accentuate the features Don already loves. The goal is to drive him crazy, not drive him away."

Liz smiled at her words and relaxed enough to allow her to easily access her face without trying to fight tense muscles.

"Yeah, we have to get Liz her first Flack kiss tonight," Lindsay said with a smile as she turned from the mirror, looking flawless.

Stella smirked from her perch on the bench as she watched Peyton's masterpiece unfold. "You didn't tell them? Shame on you, Lizzy."

Liz smile ruefully. She had met Stella for coffee earlier in the day. The two had been sharing war stories about their pasts and about the recovery process. Liz found it comforting and in a way it was like opposition research for Shel. She had to know what Stella's fears were in order to help her friend land the date he so desperately pretends he doesn't want. During the meeting, she had let it slip that she and Don had shared their first kiss.

"You kissed him last night, in my apartment, and you didn't tell me?" Lindsay's voice was shrill and accusatory.

"I was going to but I never got the chance."

Peyton smiled as she added blush to Liz's cheeks. "Close your eyes," she said as she began to apply eye shadow. The command was quickly followed with another request, "Well we want details."

Liz smiled as shook her head, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Yeah, right. Spill it Lizzy, what was it like? Was it everything you hoped for?" Lindsay poked her friend and she sat next to her on the bench and waited for details.

Liz laughed and shoved Lindsay's hand away. She shook her head ruefully and spoke, a ridiculous grin gracing her face. "It was all that and more. He was so sweet, and it was just, well it was amazing."

"Oh, you sound like a love sick teenager…its great!" Stella said with a laugh.

"Well I am happy for you. And I am all done," Peyton declared as she stood and backed away, surveying her creation.

Liz stood and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She was quite pleased with what her friends had done. Peyton's makeup was understated and flattering, highlighting natural cheek bones and drawing out her eyes. Stella had made her bushy, curly hair look tame and elegant by straightening it and flipping the end up just a little. She smiled brightly and then turned to her friend. "Oh girls, thank you so much. I look beautiful."

"Come on, Cinderella, we've got to get you dressed. Your prince charming is waiting," Lindsay said as she held up the garment bag that contained her dress.

* * *

Don was pacing in the small office that Danny shared with Lindsay. Danny just laughed at his friend as he swiveled in his desk chair. As sad as it sounded Danny was pleased by the nervous energy that his friend exuded. Don Flack was always so confident, so sure of himself, so calm. It was nice to see that he could have all of that confidence shaken by a woman. It made him a little more human, a little more real. But he was definately not going to mention that to Don. Instead he just laughed at his friend. 

"You know it wasn't so frikin' funny when Monroe turned you down, or when…" Don said with a vicious element to his voice, but the rest of the statement died on his lips as Lindsay and Liz came into view in the hallway. "Jesus," was all that Don could muster as Danny rounded his desk and came to stand next to his friend.

He clasped Don on the back and then said, "And that my friend is the beauty of the opera dress. Damn, Liz is one fine woman."

Don gave his friend a shove, "Keep your eyes to yourself. That is my woman."

"And you can have her. I am quite happy with the one I've got," Danny said distractedly as he took Lindsay in. She was looking flawless in an emerald green silk chiffon dress with a draped v-neck and waist. The only thought in his head was how that dress would look sliding to the floor. Shaking the thought from his head, he focused back on the task at hand.

He looked back to Don, who was staring, mouth slightly hanging open. He had to admit he agreed with the sentiment. Lindsay had told him that they had helped Liz pick a dress. He just didn't realize how great a dress it was going to be. She was always the more sophisticated of the two women. She was a classic beauty and despite her rural upbringing always had an air of class that surrounded her. The illusion was complete in that dress. It moved with her as she walked, and it fit like a glove, drawing attention to her curves.

Don couldn't get over the neckline of the dress. The straps seemed to disappear from her body, giving the illusion that nothing was holding the dress up. That illusion was placing sweet and tortuous pictures into his head. He vaguely noticed Danny leaving the office to greet the two women in the hallway. Don followed in a near trance.

Lindsay smiled as Danny approached her. He looked good enough to eat in the blue suit and simple white dress shirt. He had worn a silver silk tie that looked beautiful with the color of the suit. Lindsay's laughter filled the hallway as Danny took her hand in his and twirled her about, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You look handsome, Cowboy," Lindsay whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder.

"Well you look sexy. I can't wait for this thing to be over so I can take you home," he whispered back before he pulled away.

Lindsay just shook her head and waited for Liz and Don to finish greeting each other.

Don couldn't stop staring, much to Liz's delight. When he finally regained higher brain function, all he managed was "Wow."

Liz laughed and stepped closer to him, slipping an arm around his waist to hug him. She felt him sigh and relax a little as he returned the hug. "I take it that you like it then?" Liz whispered in his ear before she pulled back.

He gave her a look, his eyes dancing with humor as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hell, yes."

She smiled as she shook her head at his honesty. She was enjoying his reaction. She was also enjoying him. He was wearing a suit as usual, but this one was expertly cut. It emphasized the well defined muscles in his chest and arms, and the pants were the most flattering cut she had ever seen. She would have bet three months pay that when he turned around she would be granted an excellent view of his well-defined and sculpted derriere. She noticed that Lindsay and Danny were still lost in their own world so she decided it would be the perfect opportunity to slip him the little gift she had for him. She began digging in her clutch. "I have something for you," she said as her fingers locked around the desired item.

"Yeah? You really didn't have to do that," Don said with a sly smile.

"We'll see if you still say that after you see it. Here," Liz said as she opened her palm to reveal a Chap Stick brand lip balm.

Don chuckled and then ran a self conscious hand over his mouth, before he accepted the gift.

"I noticed last night," Liz couldn't help but blush as the words came tumbling out of her mouth, "that your lips were a little chapped. I know you work a lot of cases outside, so I figured the blasting heat in the summer and the blistering winter wind cause you to have, you know, chapped lips. It was a stupid idea wasn't it?"

Don just shook his head, slipped the cap off the tube and then applied the balm to his lips. He re-capped it and then placed his finger under her chin to tilt her head up so that their eyes met. "No, it wasn't. It was sweet, and a little homey. I like it," he said with a smile. He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, but felt her tense and then registered the onlookers behind the lab windows. He settled for placing a kiss on her cheek, near her lips. "Better?" he asked as he pulled away.

Liz felt the mega watt goofy grin that graced her face, but couldn't shake it. "Much."

Lindsay cleared her throat and gave her friend a knowing smirk. "Are you two ready?"

"Very," Don said his eyes never leaving Liz.

* * *

Sheldon Hawkes couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing behind the glass in the lab watching the two couples get ready to head out for their dates. He shook his head and swallowed a laugh as he noticed Liz slip Flack the Chap Stick. Yet as he watched the detective lean in for a kiss he felt a pang of jealousy in his gut and his protective instincts rise. 

But even as he was thinking the thoughts he heard the sighs of the two women standing next to him. He rolled his eyes and turned to shoot Stella and Peyton a look.

"Shel, don't be like that," Peyton said as she squeezed his arm. "Come on, you have to admit that was very romantic."

"Yeah, I mean come on. He is sweeping her off her feet," Stella said with a dreamy smile.

"That, is precisely what I am worried about," Shel said running a hand over his head and worrying momentarily about Liz's heart. He looked into the hall and noticed Mac standing near the entrance to the lab with his jacket thrown over his arm. "Speaking of sweeping people off their feet, Peyt, I do believe your white knight has arrived."

Peyton turned to follow his line of sight and smiled as she saw Mac. "I do believe you are right. I will see you two tomorrow." She was just about to pass Sheldon on the way to the door, when she stopped, placed a friendly kiss on his cheek and then whispered, "Go on, here is your chance, ask her out."

Sheldon watched dumb struck as she walked past him. _I'm going to kill Liz, I am absolutely going to kill her, and then do the autopsy myself so that I get away with it._

"Shel, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost," Stella asked, her voice leaden with concern.

Shaking the murderous thoughts from his head, Shel turned, fixing his gaze on her. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just trying to remember if I shut the oven off this morning. If not, it's too late by now."

Stella laughed. She recognized a lame attempt to cover emotions when she saw one, but she let it slide. Instead she changed the subject, "So I've been meaning to mention this to you, and seeing as how it is just you, me, and Adam around here tonight, why not? Liz tells me that you are quite the dancer. She said that you two used to go out all the time in medical school, and that in addition to having some serious moves, you're also a great teacher. Anyway, I was wondering if you would be so kind, if maybe next time we both have a night off, you can show me some of your moves."

Sheldon, worked to school his face to hide any trace of the surprise he felt. Surely, this woman was joking, he seriously doubted that she needed his help when it came to the art of clubbing, but he was also not stupid enough to turn down the prospect. He was now torn between wanting to kill Liz for telling Peyton, and wanting to kiss her for planting the idea in Stella's head. _That woman_. Sheldon was not surprised to hear his internal voice speaking about Liz. She tried his patience, yet she was the best friend a person could ever have. Focusing back on the woman in front of him, who was growing impatient for an answer, he spoke, "Sure, sounds great. I think that Liz probably over exaggerates my skills, though."

Stella looked at him, surveying his muscular body and delectable frame, and shook her head. "I doubt it. But enough play, we have to get back to work. You want fibers or DNA?"

"Fibers," he said, clearly realizing that the moment, however fleeting it may have been, was over.

* * *

Danny was content, hell, he was more than content. He was perfect. He was in heaven. He and Lindsay were walking arm in arm, pressed as closely together as possible, his suit coat draped around her shoulders. His belly was full, the city lights were casting a romantic glow. It was almost as romantic as the night they had walked around the edges of her family ranch, with the light of the stars guiding their way. Danny placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, and slid his hand into his pant pocket to find the ring box inside and spoke, "This was one of your better ideas, Montana." 

Lindsay sighed into his body, bringing them even closer together, "I know. Dinner was fantastic and we might as well not even be here. Don and Liz are so in their own little world."

Danny made a noise that sounded like a snort, "That is one way of puttin' it. And it sounds a lot more romantic that what I was thinkin'."

"Danny. You were the one who wanted to get them together in the first place."

"I know, I know. Hey what do you say, we take a stroll through the park on the way to the theatre?"

"Yeah. Did you know that one of those books I bought when I first moved here said that Central Park is one of the most romantic spots in New York?"

"I thought we threw all of those away."

Lindsay sighed and then smacked him on the shoulder, "We did Mr. Sensitivity, but I was just thinking. It could be you know, a nice romantic setting for Don and Liz."

"Yeah, for Don and Liz," Danny muttered disbelievingly under his breath, but agreed when Lindsay shot him a look. The two stopped walking and waited for the other couple to catch up with them.

Liz was smiling her goofy smile. She could tell, it was the smile her brothers always made fun of, the one that she wore when she was ridiculously happy. And yet she still felt that nervous edge, the one that she had worn since the day she had been attacked, the one that kept everyone and everything away. Yet even as she thought the words, her body melted a little deeper into Don's side, allowing him the pull her closer into his body, as his arm remained wrapped around her side. She had lied and said she wasn't cold earlier when he offered her his jacket, because she was afraid that having his scent, his warmth, his presence, that close to her skin would induce the panic attack she had been waiting for. Yet the evening had been drama-free. Dinner had been a luxurious affair with four courses at a fancy restaurant the name of which she could not even pronounce. The stroll they were currently taking was like something out of the cheesy romantic comedies that are a guilty pleasure of all women. She and Don were walking slowly, enjoying each other's company, and she was letting him regale her with his knowledge of the city and the local sights. Yet even as she felt relaxed with his arm around her, and she prided herself on the fact that she hadn't flinched when he had pulled her close, she still felt uneasy. She knew that she felt uneasy because he didn't know about her attack. She knew, as Stella had urged, the time was coming close, when it would become the wall between them if she did not tell him. Yet the fear of rejection and disappointment prevented her from being able to do so.

Liz looked up at Don and withdrew from her self-reflection, only when he stopped his story about a man dressed as a knight found dead in Central Park, to ask, "Doc, are you okay? You seem a little out of it. Am I borin' ya here?"

Liz smiled the goofy smile again. The very idea of what he was suggesting was ridiculous. "No. Sorry, Don, lost in my own silly head again."

"Well, I just wish you would tell me what is goin' on in that pretty little head of yours, Doll. You look so conflicted. Did I do something wrong?"

Liz stopped cold at the suggestion and mentally berated herself for even giving him cause to think such a thing. She placed a hand on his chest and then spoke, with serious eyes, "No, Don, you've done nothing wrong. You've been a perfect gentleman. This is just me wrestling with some personal demons."

"You know, we could fight 'em together if you would just tell me what they are."

"I know. I just, I can't. Not yet."

"Doc, you keep sayin' that, but when is it going to be the right time? If we are going to do this we gotta do it right. You've gotta be all in." As Don spoke he looked into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction. He nearly winced when he saw the deer in the headlights look she was giving him, and he plowed on, trying to clear up his words. "I'm not sayin' its gotta be tonight, I'm just sayin' sooner rather than later, cuz Doc, I'm fallin' fast here and I don't wanna get hurt anymore than you do.

Liz felt torn, it was so hard to put her past to rest, and yet she wanted to move on so badly she had never met a man quite like the one before her. She stood on her tip toes and placed a quick kiss, the briefest of touches, on his lips. "Soon. Okay, it will be soon, I promise."

Don nodded, smiled at her and then began to move them towards where Lindsay and Danny were waiting both smirking at the stolen kiss. Danny shot Don a sly look, and was a little puzzled when his friend shot him a warning look that clearly said "Drop it", the look usually reserved for one of the Flack sisters. He shrugged it off as Lindsay spoke, "Danny and I were thinking, since we have a little while before the opera starts, we could walk through Central Park. You know, once in the park with out dead bodies and crime scene tape…." Lindsay's sentence petered off as she noticed the look of terror descend upon Liz. She flinched, pulled away from Don, and then froze, rooted to the spot, terror evident at the mere suggestion.

Liz was overwhelmed. She couldn't set foot inside that park. She hadn't set foot in it in years. Her mind couldn't focus, couldn't process the words that were being spoken around her. She was vaguely aware that someone, with small hands…Lindsay, was moving her backwards towards a bench that she and Don had passed. Yet all she could see, here, feel were things from the past, her younger self, jogging, listening to the regulated sounds of her breath, her feet hitting the dirt path, then stopping to tie her loose shoelace, then the feeling of someone grabbing her, screaming, her own voice, screaming, and then nothing, blackness. It was only the sound of her name, soft and low, and full of concern that brought her out of the familiar nightmare.

Don Flack sighed a small breath of release as he saw Liz blink and recognize where she was and who she was with. He felt his heart loosen slightly from the vise it felt like it was in. He wanted to touch her, to rub soothing circles on her back, but he did not dare.

Liz's voice was shaky, and disoriented, "Where?"

"Danny and Lindsay are walking through the park. We're going to meet them at the theatre as soon as you are feeling up to it. Can I ask what happened?"

As the words sunk in, and she stared into his eyes, Liz realized that Stella was right. She had to tell him, she had to trust him. She saw concern and care in his eyes and she knew she had to give herself the luxury of being fully loved by this man. She sighed, gathered her courage and placed her hand on his cheek, loving that he unquestionably leaned into the touch. "Tonight." She had to clear her throat to be heard before she continued, "After the opera, we'll talk. All my mystery past will be revealed."

Don smiled, a tentative yet bright smile. "Thank you for trusting me."

Liz smiled despite the acid she felt churning in her stomach. He was just so damn earnest, so effing perfect, that she didn't know what to do with herself. She leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on his lips. He responded in kind, trying to reassure her with his kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

Don spoke first as he stood up and offered her his hand. He then placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Shall we go on to the opera then?"

She nodded and allowed him to puller her close and place an arm around her. As she rested her head against him she spoke, "Yeah. Might as well get it over with. The opera, that is, not the date," she added with haste, not wanting him to misinterpret her words. "The date has been great, I just really, really hate musicals."

Don laughed, glad to see that the kiss had melted the tension and that they were back on track, even if the black cloud of her past was hanging over them both. "Me too, Doll. Me, too."

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think about that. How could I be so stupid?" Lindsay fumed as she and Danny walked through the park at a fast clip. She was frustrated, aggravated, and feeling guilty. 

Danny sighed. There was no way to defuse this situation; he just had to let her ride out the emotions. He hated when he couldn't do anything about the situation. "Montana, you can't guard her 24/7. I know that you are feeling guilty, but Liz is a big girl. She can and always has been able to take care of herself."

Lindsay shot him a look that could have killed, if looks had such powers. She walked faster and spoke animatedly. "I know that Danny. But damn it, she shouldn't have to. She's been looking out for everyone else her whole life. I mean her childhood ended at 14. You, Mac, and Sheldon, all think that she is this responsible, this caring, this adult, because of what happened to her here in New York. But she hasn't been a child since her mom died. She raised those boys, took care of her father, worked to be perfect in school. She was a miniature adult. She never had a serious relationship with a boy even before that night. She wouldn't let anyone in. She couldn't afford the energy it took to care about, to love, someone else. In some ways I think the thought of another person who would rely on her was too terrifying. But she has never relied on anyone else. She's always been able to take care of herself Danny. That is what scares me."

Danny pulled Lindsay close to him. She seemed to slump, shrinking into painful memories, events which she longed to change but was powerless to do so. He held her close wanting to pull that pain out of her.

* * *

Liz was grateful for the steadying quality of Don's hand on her arm as they stood in front of the opera house. She plunged her hands into the pockets of his suit jacket and was a little surprised when her hands hit objects in both pockets. In her right she smiled as her hand wrapped around the Chap Stick she had given him earlier. She had filed his smile and his look of indecision before he kissed her on the cheek instead of the lips, as he had obviously longed to do, away for later. Yet she was a little surprised to feel her hand connect with a pack of cigarettes in his left pocket. She hadn't seen him with a smoke since that first night they had met and he never tasted of smoke when they kissed. 

She looked at him with a thoughtful look and wondered what had caused him to start smoking. Self-consciously she wondered if the stress she undoubtedly put him through was making him smoke more. She knew that she had started when she was in college. She had hidden it from Lindsay, but all the stress of caring for her family, of giving up her dreams for them, of having to be the perfect person had lead to the habit. The stress of medical school had caused her hidden habit to become a compulsion and her residency had turned her into a near chain smoker. It wasn't until Tom had caught her behind the barn lighting a new Lucky Strike off of the still smoldering one hanging from her lips after their father's funeral that she quit. His shock and indignation at her pack a day habit had shamed her into quitting. Of course, she had never shared that story with anyone. It was her moment of weakness, the one that she allowed to penetrate the fortress that she had put up around herself when she was fourteen. Not to mention it would have destroyed the perfect picture she had worked so hard to cultivate. No one outside Tom knew the level her addiction had climbed to. Even Lindsay only knew that she had smoked occasionally when she was in med school.

Drawing herself from her own self-destructive thoughts, she realized that Don was silently contemplating her. Not wanting to even imagine what was going through his mind she decided that idle conversation was needed. Following her own curiosity, "What made you start smoking?"

"Huh?" Don asked confused, and a little curious as to what started the conversation.

"What made you start smoking? I was just curious. I know how I got started, but what about you?" she asked as she shook the pack of cigarettes that she had taken out of his pocket and then put back again.

Don ran a hand through his hair and then looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, I started when I was on my first beat. My training officer, Gavin Moran, was a smoker. I sort of picked it up when I was with him. All of the beat cops smoked, it was just something you did. Then when I made detective it was suddenly unacceptable for the job, so I quit. I didn't start again until after the explosion last spring. And for the record, those aren't mine. I quit again after the night I met you."

This surprised Liz, after all she would have figured the stress she had put him through would have increased his habit, not kicked it.

He smiled and ran his hand up and down her arm, "Yeah. You were right, and my doctor was right, and Hawkes was right. I am lucky to be alive, I shouldn't kill myself by choice. Those are Danny's. He still smokes occasionally. The plan was to see if you ladies would want to get drinks after the opera. We used to enjoy a smoke together after a night of drinking. Danny still enjoys his anyways."

Liz smiled at that. It was easy to see that Danny was a smoker. He was guarded, he was stressed, and he had started as a teenager. It was a tough habit to kick entirely and she knew it. Some people are stress eaters, others are stress smokers. But she was more focused on what had caused Don to pick up the cancer sticks again. "You don't like to talk about the explosion do you? I mean that day at the zoo with your sister, you were really upset when she mentioned it."

Don sighed, and Liz wondered momentarily if she had crossed a line she hadn't known about. Don was tense, but as abruptly as it had happened the tension was gone.

He smiled a sad smile and linked his hand in her as he spoke. "You've got your secret demons and I've got my not so secret ones."

She nodded in understanding. It was something that would have to wait. She would have to be as patient as he had been.

Their moment of understanding was coming to a natural close and she was grateful because only minutes later Danny and Lindsay arrived arm in arm laughed at some mutual joke.

"Everything okay?" Lindsay asked as the couple joined their friends.

Liz looked at Don and smiled. Oddly enough it really was. "Yes. Don's a great blessing. I'm really quite lucky," she said as she looked into his eyes and then stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

As she pulled away she missed Danny's eyebrows cocking at Don followed by a wink. When she did look again Danny's face was alight with laughter as he spoke, "Well then are we ready to enjoy a fun filled night of screeching?" Lindsay smacked him lightly in the stomach. "I mean the opera?"

Liz laughed and Danny was happy. His goal had been reached. "After you two," he said as he held to the door open for Lindsay and Liz.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay whispered as she entered the building.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You didn't do anything wrong, moron."

Danny and Don shared a laugh at her response as they entered the building and rejoined their dates.

"Well one thing you can say about you ladies is that there is never a dull moment," Danny said as he and Lindsay moved towards the staircase leading to the mezzanine.

"You got that right, Messer. Never a dull moment," Don said as he drew Liz in the same direction.

Both women answered in unison. "Shut up."

Danny and Don's laughter filled the atrium as the four ascended the stairs.

* * *

Don Flack was bored. He couldn't help it. If the singing had at least been in English, maybe, but Italian was lost on him. He turned his head to his right hoping to find Danny equally as bored, only to see him intently whispering in Lindsay's ears. He mentally cursed his friend, who could understand what was going on, and had the benefit of having an excuse to whisper sultry translations into his girlfriend's ear. He turned to his left to see if Liz was as interested in the opera as Danny and Lindsay appeared to be. Yet as he took her in he tried to stifle a laugh. She was already squirming in her seat and it was only halfway through the first act. He knew at that moment that no matter what she told him after the show, he would be there. Nothing could shake the foundation they had laid in the few short weeks he had known her.

* * *

"Thank God that is over," Liz whispered to Don as they left the theatre clutched close together and waited for Danny and Lindsay to meet them in the lobby. 

"I know what you mean. I think my mind atrophied in there."

Liz gave him a surprised look and laughed. He was always surprising her and she found that she often underestimated him. She saw Danny and Lindsay as they moved towards them and was suppressed to see the love and passion that emanated from the couple as they moved. Lindsay was as close to Danny as she could get and still be able to walk. The couple was completely engrossed in themselves. Liz smirked as she saw the sultry look that passed between the couple. "Looks like they weren't quite as bored."

"Yeah, who knew that the opera was such an aphrodisiac."

"Mac and Peyton."

"Ahh, Doc. That is pictures I don't really need or want that are now burned into my mind."

"Sorry, but it is true."

As Danny and Lindsay approached their friends, they managed to focus on the world again briefly. Danny waved at another couple and motioned them over. Don was shocked to see his sister and her husband. Particularly since Maggie looked down right miserable, dressed to the nines and still pregnant as a cow. Though he decided to keep that sentiment to himself.

Don reluctantly removed his arm from Liz's waist and drew his sister into a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek as they pulled apart. He congenially shook Sean's hand, yet shot him a clearly disapproving look.

Maggie smiled as she saw Don's arm return to its previous location at Liz's waist. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Warren. This is my husband, Sean. Sean this is Dr. Liz Warren, the one I was telling you about." She added a wink to Don, which made his insides quiver in dread. That look from his sister was never a good sign.

Liz leaned in closer to Don, pressing more of her body against his, in an attempt to take his mind off his sister's meddling. "You, too, Maggie, though I must say, I am a little suppressed to see you out. You must be very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, Mags. Pregnant as a cow and sweatin' through the opera. Didn't think it would be something a woman in your condition would be wantin' to do," Danny said in an attempt to ruffle her feathers.

"Classy, Messer, classy," Don muttered as he shook his head.

"Watch your mouth, Messer, that's my wife your talkin' about," Sean said with a smile as he pulled Maggie in for a kiss.

"It was an unfortunate necessity. When your husband gets asked to the opera by the firechief, to sit in the private box, no less, you have to grin and bear the unpleasantries," Maggie said with a smile, rubbing her growing stomach.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," Sean said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

But the implication of Maggie's words were not lost on the other two couples. Don placed his free hand in his pants pocket and tried to hide the eagerness he felt as he spoke, "This mean what I think it means?"

"Nothing is official yet," Sean said but his sentence was cut off.

"Come on, Honey. Don't be so shy about it. We had dinner with Commissioner Barber and his wife and we are going for coffee afterwards. Joyce just had to run into the restroom. But things have been going well and you've fast tracked the promotion grid. I think we are going to be having a conversation about being made Station manager for the company."

Don smiled and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Congratulations, Sean. Pop and Ma will be over the moon."

"Yeah, well. Nothing is official yet," Sean added a little nervously. "But thanks. Well, Maggs, we should go. The Commissioner is waiting and the sooner we get this done, the soon I can get you off your feet."

"You let me worry about my feet and you worry about your career. Bye guys, and Donny, I will be expecting details, tomorrow," Maggie called over her shoulder as they moved in the direction of the Commissioner.

"This is perfect. This is exactly the kind of thing they need, help put them on their feet, get them out of that tiny house just in time for the new baby," Don muttered aloud as they moved towards the front door.

Danny, Lindsay and Liz all shared a smile. It was easy to see that Don Flack was a family man. The kind of man that puts those he cares about ahead of everything.

"Yeah, it will be. And maybe Don, Sr. will forgive him for snatching away his youngest daughter and then knocking her up three times," Danny said with sarcasm. It was a badly held secret that Don Sr. had a love-hate relationship with his last son-in-law.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. It will help, but at the end of the day he still wears the wrong uniform."

Lindsay shook her head. "That's terrible."

"But true. Enough about my family. It looks like you two enjoyed yourselves," Don said with a sly smile causing Lindsay to blush.

"Yeah, we did. What about you?" Danny asked unfazed by the implication.

"It was okay," Liz said lacking enthusiasm. Truth was her mind had wondered through so many topics she wasn't even sure what the plot of the opera had been.

Lindsay shook her head and shot Liz a look that clearly said "you're hopeless." But she soon returned her single minded focus to Danny. "Well, it's been a great night but I am wiped out. I think its time to call it a night. What do you say?" she asked though clearly focused on Danny.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. They managed to pull themselves away from each other long enough to look at Liz.

"You guys go on. Don and I are going to grab a cup of coffee," she said. After seeing the blatantly sexual and intimate looks that were going between Danny and Lindsay she wrapped herself tighter into Don, said a silent prayer for courage, and added, "At his place. In fact, I think I am going to spend the night there. So you two can have the apartment to yourselves and you can finish your night properly." She added a good-natured wink at Lindsay.

The statement seemed to get the attention of everyone in the small group. Causing a looked of concern to rise on Danny's handsome face, a twinge of guilt in Lindsay's gut, and a flutter of anticipation in Don's heart.

"Liz, are you sure? I mean we're not trying to kick you out of the apartment." Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Yeah, no reason for you to run and hide," Danny added.

"I'm not. Don and I aren't ready to say good night yet, and the two of you look like you will be lucky not to jump each other on the subway. So Don and I can do our thing and you can do yours and I can avoid the sounds of the bedframe bashing into the wall."

Lindsay blushed and Danny laughed. Don was a silent, constant force beside her. Yet Liz could feel the rapid beat of his heart as she was pressed against his side.

Danny, sensing the need to take charge of the floundering group, took Lindsay's hand and then spoke. "Okay, well then. Good night I guess. See you guys tomorrow."

Don took Danny's lead and spoke, "Alright. How about breakfast at Patty's, say 9:30?" Upon seeing Danny's nod, he ploughed on, "Great, 'night then."

And the couples parted ways, Danny and Lindsay heading for her apartment, Don and Liz heading for his apartment.

After a block in silence, Liz finally found the nerve to talk as he expertly hailed a cab. "Is this okay, I mean, me spending the night? If not I can call Shel and he'll let me crash there."

Don turned to face Liz and closed the distance between the two. He let his hand slip up and cup her cheek. "Doll, it's more than okay. We need to talk, and the option of getting to hold you, for a little longer, after that, well how can it not be okay?"

Liz smiled and leaned into his touch. She felt her last resistance melt into that caress. The flood gates opened, and she knew, without a doubt, that this was the right thing to do. She was overcome with emotion, with a desire to reveal her past, to seek comfort in his arms. To welcome the future, whatever it may be, as long as it involved those mystical blue eyes, and strong, warm arms.

"Let's go home," she said as an uncontrollable tear rolled down her cheek.

"Let's," he said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips and opened the door of the cab for her.

* * *

**A/N**- So I know it is sort of a cliff hanger, but I had originally planned this and the next chapter to be one, but it ran away from me and would have been too long. I will try to update soon. But in the mean time, please review and let me know what you think. 


	11. The Not So Distant Past

**A/N**- I finally posted the next chapter. Working part time and going to graduate school full time took me away from doing what I would have rather been doing, writing this. But it is finally here, and for those who cursed me for ending the last chapter where I did, this is 21 pages long (in word) so combined it would have been 40 pages total. I thought that a bit excessive. Anyway, as always I want to thank my beta, Maure61. Let me know what you think, enjoy!

* * *

Liz was full of nervous energy as Don paid the cab driver who had delivered them to his apartment building. She knew in her heart of hearts that this was the right thing to do. And as for the decision to spend the night, even though it had been a split second decision, she was confident with her choice. Confident and scared to death. She was so deep in her thoughts that as Don rested his hand in the small of her back; she flinched violently, shocking Don to the core.

When Liz finally gained the courage to look at him she was embarrassed and sad. She couldn't believe that she had lost such control, and she was deeply sorrowed by the look of hurt and confusion that she saw in his eyes. She desperately wanted to say something that would make that hurt go away, or at least absorb it into her. Yet she couldn't find the words. Offering a weak smile she leans into him and places a kiss on his lips, as she pulls back she whispers, "Sorry."

Don is conflicted. He knows that he should be trying harder to hide the surprise and hurt he feels at her reaction to him. Yet he can't help himself. He really had thought that they had made progress, that she trusted him, and yet she reacted as violently to him tonight as she had the first time he ever touched her. But, ever the gentleman, he shoves his own feelings away, to be lamented over a beer later, and simply smiles at her as she pulls away, a gesture that he hopes will convey a since of calm that he doesn't really feel. "Shall we go up?"

Liz nodded, knowing that he was still hurt, but also realizing that there was nothing she could do about it standing in front of his brick apartment building. Turning towards the building, she took Don's arm and pulled it around her. Smiling as his warmth enveloped her, and she felt him begin to calm once again, she surveyed the building. It was a little older, a little more run down looking than the one Lindsay and Danny shared. Yet she suspected that Danny's old building had looked the same.

Don inserted his key and opened the door to the building lobby. He momentarily wished that he had traded up and gotten the bigger, nicer, place his sister had suggested to him a few months ago. Yet as he entered the lobby, he disregarded the thought. If Liz Warren didn't think less of him for being a cop with no education higher than the streets he had walked on his beat, then she wouldn't care about the apartment building in which he laid his head. Realizing that there was silence growing between the two, he spoke, not wanting her to get the sense that he was still upset about the scene by the cab. "Well, it ain't much but its home. If you're really lucky, the elevator will be working, otherwise it is four floors up."

Liz smiled as she spoke, "Looks like I am in luck." The two had reached the elevator, and were waiting for the car to return to the ground floor. Liz, despite Don's attempts to forget it had happened, couldn't shake the shame and guilt she felt at having reacted the way she did at the curb.

The two stepped in the elevator, and Liz pulled away from Don. "Listen Don, I'm really sorry about what happened down there. I was distracted and I wasn't paying attention. I'm nervous and I'm still a little shaky from the incident at the park and…"

Don placed two of his fingers to Liz's lips, shushing her, as he shook his head. "Stop right there Dr. Warren. You don't owe me an apology. I got careless and complacent, and I should have thought about my actions. It's understandable that you are nervous. So stop feelin' guilty for heaven's sake and just relax."

Liz nodded, not quite convinced but not sure what else she could do. The nerves in her stomach fluttered again, offering her a wave of nausea as the two exited the elevator on the fourth floor and approached a door halfway down the hallway.

Don stopped in front of the door marked 412 and slid his key into the lock. Just before he opened the door he paused and gave her a sheepish grin as he spoke. "This is me. Now I want you to remember, that I wasn't exactly expectin' you to come up with me tonight, so don't judge me by the mess."

Liz laughed, and it felt good. She couldn't believe that he was nervous about something so silly as daily clutter lying around. But she offered him a smile and gestured as she spoke, "I won't judge, I promise, cross my heart."

With a nod, he opened the door and allowed Liz to sweep through the entry way first. She didn't move far, waiting for Don, and for a light to be turned on. But the natural light coming through the open blinds allowed Liz her first look at the apartment. It was not what she had expected. It was larger than Lindsay and Danny's, but was laid out similarly. The door opened into the large living room. Across from it was a large picture window, and in the right corner there was a kitchen. But what struck her was the simple beauty of the place. Where Lindsay's walls were covered in rich warm colors, Don's were a beautiful brick. His dark wood kitchen cabinets and black granite countertops gave the kitchen a cool sleek feeling. They also helped to define the living room. It was furnished with a black leather sofa and Lazy Boy recliner, a dark wood coffee table and two end tables. The entertainment center was large and made of the same dark wood, standing on the right wall between the end of the kitchen and the hallway to the other rooms. But the most striking feature of the room was the wall of custom built book cases. The left wall was covered from edge to edge, and ceiling to floor, with the most beautiful dark wood bookshelves she had ever seen. And they were all full with novels, reference books, and legal manuals. Near the picture window, there was a metal and wood desk, housing a computer and other office accoutrements. Near it a metal and wood shelving unit that served as a memorabilia shelf. All in all it was the picture of urban beauty and a typical bachelor pad. When she finally found her voice she spoke, "Oh Don, this is beautiful. I love those bookshelves."

Don chuckled. Those bookshelves had caused him a great deal of hassling when he had moved into the place, but they were the reason he had wanted the apartment. As he spoke he pulled at the knot in his tie and began to open his shirt collar. "Yeah, they were what sold me on the place. It's only got one bedroom, and I don't have room for a pool table like Danny did in his old place, but I thought it was worth the trade off."

Liz nodded and then started as his words sunk in, "One bedroom?"

Don smiled, at the trepidation in her voice. He walked over to where she was standing and placed an arm on her elbow. "Relax. I thought you would sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch."

"Don't be silly, I came up with this plan at the last minute, I'll take the couch."

"Like hell. You'll take the bed, end of conversation. Now I am going to go change. Make yourself comfortable. I'll bring you a shirt and sweats to change if you would like."

Liz nodded accepting defeat. "Sure that would be great, but I would prefer shorts if it's not too much trouble."

"You'll get cold. The place doesn't have very good heat, but the air-conditioning works a little too well."

"Not likely. When I was in college my friends used to call me the human torch because I was always hot."

"Okay, okay. Shorts it is. I'll be back out in a few minutes," Don said as he moved down the hall and towards his bedroom.

Liz kicked off her shoes, leaving them by the couch and moved towards the bookshelves. She was surprised to see a wide variety on his shelves, from Jack Kerouac, to Charles Dickens, to Henry David Thoreau, to John Gresham, to Stephen King. He was a widely read man, even if his novels tended to lean towards crime dramas. Moving along to bookshelves, to the desk, she ran her fingers along the soft wood that comprised the top of the desk and paused a moment to look out at the view. It wasn't exactly skyline, but it was a good view without looking directly into the neighboring building or into an ally like her first New York apartment had. What really caught her attention though was the memorabilia shelf. Five shelves comprised the unit and he had added additional items resting on the top. The top of the unit house his dress uniform cap, various framed certificates and a heart-warming photo. Three generations of men, all wearing dress uniforms smiling for the camera, arm in arm at a picnic. Liz smiled as a very young Don Flack smiled back at her. What drew her eye was a metal glinting from inside a velvet box that had been propped up. She could only assume that it was the medal he had won after surviving the explosion last year. Liz shuddered at the thought and quickly forced her eyes downward. The top two shelves were lined with photos, the bottom three various memorabilia items.

There were the run of the mill family photos, a young Don with his four sisters on the day of his first communion, wedding pictures of the four Flack girls, a picture of five muddy brothers-in-law, after a game of Thanksgiving touch football, and a curious photo of a police company picnic with Don, and a slightly older man both wearing a beat cop's uniform. The pictures that caused her to linger were the ones in which she recognized the people. An endearing Christmas photo of Don dressed as Santa, his nieces on his lap. A picture she recognized as being taken at Sullivan's, with Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Mac, Danny, and an unidentifiable brunette, whom she could only assume was Aiden Burns, the detective Lindsay had replaced, all toasting the camera. But the one that made her smile, yet felt like a sucker punch to the gut, was what appeared to be the newest photo. Smiling back from the glinting silver frame was a picture of a very weak, very beat up looking Don, propped up in a hospital bed wearing a cowboy hat, with Danny looking extremely goofy wearing a similar Stetson hat leaning near the bed, an arm thrown cautiously around Don. Liz picked the frame up and held it in her hand. Flipping the frame over she saw handwriting that she recognized. The inscription read, "To my second favorite cowboy. Hope you feel better, we're all in your 'posse', Lindsay."

"Lindsay thought that would cheer me up. I think she just got a kick out of making Danny and I look like fools," Don said as he approached Liz with an armful of folded clothes.

Liz smiled as she replaced the picture its rightful resting spot. "I was a co-conspirator. I sent her the hats, I always did wonder why she called and wanted me to FedEx two Stetsons, one black one white, to her out of the clear blue. But I must admit you make the best man in black I've seen in a long time, Pilgrim," Liz added in her best John Wayne accent.

"Why thank you little lady. Now I thought you might like to have a change of clothes," Don said as he handed her a pair of boxer shorts and a soft t-shirt and a hanger. But Liz was too distracted to pay attention. For Don had stolen her breath once again. He had emerged from his bedroom looking the definition of relaxed. In a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms, featuring a Yankees logo, and a worn, well loved, NYPD zippy, he looked deliciously ready for bed. The sweatshirt sleeves were pushed up to reveal his forearms, and the zipper was left open to below his clavicle bone, showing that he wasn't wearing an undershirt, and giving her a teasing glimpse of the well defined chest that lay underneath the zipper.

Shaking her head from the lust-induced stupor she tried to listen to his directions on how to find the bathroom, but figured she would have to wing it, because it was useless. She nodded and walked down the hallway in search of the bathroom.

Don watched her retreating form, regretting momentarily that she would be removing that awesome dress, but realizing that shorts and a t-shirt were more practical he gave one more mournful look and busied himself with his other tasks. He wanted to know what her big bad secret was, and he wanted to discover it in the least obtrusive environment. Don set about putting his plan into action. He had a kettle boiling water on the stove, he dug a lap blanket up and tossed it on the couch and he set a soft jazz cd to play in the stereo. He was just setting a tray with two steaming mugs of tea, a sugar bowl and a small creamer pitcher when Liz emerged from the bathroom, and he nearly dropped the tray.

Don couldn't believe his eyes, she was stunning, and he felt a wave of desire he hadn't felt in a while. It was a simple outfit, a pair of plaid boxers that he usually slept in, and his worn NYPD academy t-shirt. It was the oldest shirt he owned, and was all stretched out from too many washings, but he regarded it as near magic, because it was the softest article of clothing he owned. She was all but swimming in the shirt, but she looked relaxed, and the most at ease he had ever seen her. In his minds eye he was struck with the image of what it would be like to stumble out of bed in the morning and see that sight greeting him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He smiled and tried to offer her a non-threatening look, but feared he was doing nothing but leering. "I made tea."

"Tea, Don, it's the middle of May, why on earth would I need a hot beverage?"

"It's calming. My grandma used to make it for us when we needed to have serious conversations. She said it was a powerful tool to help make everything alright." He handed her a cup and pushed the sugar bowl towards her, before he sat down on one end of the couch. "Just try it."

Liz had to laugh. It was his stubborn, authoritative voice. She sat on the other end of the couch, cross-legged, and clutched the coffee mug in her hands, tasting the liquid only after she had added sugar and cream.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as they sipped their tea and listened to the jazz music. Liz slowly felt the tension and apprehension drain out of her body. Fifteen minutes latter she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Don's hand land gently on her knee and his soft coaxing voice speak, "So you wanna talk about it?"

Liz sighed, inwardly answering no. She didn't want to talk about it. She could have spent the rest of the night just listening to the soft jazz play through the modern apartment. But as she looked into his open and waiting face she knew that she was being ridiculous. She set her coffee mug on the table and then took his hand in hers, joining their fingers, before letting it rest again on her knee.

"You're gonna think it is stupid, that I have made such a big deal out of it."

"Doll, I seriously doubt that. Now why don't you start from the beginning? I think I can take a guess at what we are talking about here, but I wanna hear it from you." Don kept his voice even, soft, and inviting. He hated using that voice, but it was carefully crafted after years as a detective interviewing domestic violence and sexual assault victims, and he feared it was exactly the sort of thing that she would need.

"Okay, I guess from the beginning. You know I used to work at Mother of Mercy, as a surgical resident. Well back in those days I was a sleep deprived, overworked, chain smoking resident, so when I quit smoking the first time I took up running to kill the stress. I'd finish a shift, meet Shel and we'd go for a jog. Then he'd drop me off at my apartment and take the subway back to his place. It was a system that worked for us, and even after we both finished our residencies would try to do the same. Anyway, it was February, my first year as a surgeon, and I was already making a name for myself. So I was on top of the world. I was supposed to have gone jogging with Shel, but this cute little nurse in Pediatrics asked him to grab a cup of coffee at the last minute, and I'd insisted that he go. He wanted me to wait around for him, we'd jog when he got back, but I told him to forget about it. My shift ended at 9, so by 9:30 I was in my sneakers making great time. I decided to take a little detour from our normal route and run through Central Park."

Liz paused, choking up a little. She saw Don's intense gaze watching and waiting for her to continue, but she could feel the burn of tears start to edge their way into the corner of her eyes. Swallowing, she continued, too afraid of the tidal wave of emotion that threatened to spill if she stopped. "I don't really remember much of what happened after that." Liz paused again as the tears rolled down her face. She had spent the greater part of the past three and a half years trying to figure out what had happened. Hours of hypnosis, hypothesizing, and nightmares still only offered her a sketchy picture of what had happened. "I was cold and I was distracted. I remember being a little short on breath and my shoe was untied. So I stopped in the middle of the park to tie it. Then all I can remember is a hand grabbing me, I struggled, but he was big, tall, and he overpowered me. I remember still fighting as he started to tear at my clothes, and then he hit me with something, hard, and I lost consciousness. I woke up once in the middle, but it's all a shadowy nightmare, nothing clear. What I remember next, was waking up freezing cold, covered in blood and.." she paused warring with the words her mouth still to this day rejected forming, "with the sickening knowledge that I had been raped."

Don unknowingly tightened his grip on her hand to an almost painful force. He had suspected as much. It had taken nearly every bit of restraint he had, not to let his fingers take a walk through the violent crimes database. Yet, the database wasn't staring at him with soul sinking green eyes, with tears streaming down its face, with the pain and confusion of a wounded soul. He was angry, he was hurt, mostly he was sickened. He felt a wave of nausea that he hadn't felt since those few days after he had been released from the hospital. The thought of some perp manhandling Liz, violating her, hurting her, made him feel sick. Not knowing what to say, not trusting his voice to speak, he slowly untangled his hand from hers, and then gently pushed her legs off the couch. He then opened his arms and moved towards her, waiting and hoping that she would allow him to hold her.

Liz felt the thrill of panic wash trough her as he released her hand from his. She was afraid to meet him in the eye, fearful of the disgust that she thought she would see. But as she saw his open arms, she felt relief rain down her skin. She fell into his arms and felt the instant comfort of his warm embrace.

Don held her, her face pressed into his shoulder, his hand smoothing her hair, as she released tears that were years overdue. When she had cried all that she could, she pulled back and then turned in his arms, so that her back was pressed against his chest, his arms encircling her.

It wasn't until she had settled in that Don spoke, "Did they ever find the guy?"

Liz laughed a mirthless chuckle, "No. By the time I woke up, Shel had found me, but I had been lying in the bushes for hours. The sprinklers had come on, and most of the evidence was washed away." Liz pulled out of his arms and sat across from him again.

"They thought that there would be a pretty good chance of finding him, they thought he might be a serial rapist, but there were never any leads."

Don was almost afraid to ask, but he knew that she had been ambiguous so that he would force the point. "Why? What sort of signature was there to suggest that he would be a serial offender?"

Liz sighed and offered Don a sad smile. "This." She spoke as she pulled the waistband of her shorts down to reveal her right hipbone. And there on the skin above the hip bone was a scarred cut that looked almost like a brand. A circle with a t and a k carved in the center. The cuts had been made with precision, and done in such a way that even three years later, when the skin had healed, the picture was perfect.

Don's sharp intake of breath surprised her, yet it was a common reaction. She spoke again, before he had a chance to respond. "Mac and the detective that worked the case were shocked to see it too. In a way, I was lucky to be unconscious."

"Mac? He worked the case?"

"Yeah, he was already rising to the top in the department. He was a total professional. Tried to do right by me, but they never could find the guy. Mac never gave up though. He told me that he would keep the file on his desk until they caught the bastard. And he still had it there when Lindsay and Danny went to take a look through it."

Don let the information seep in, making a mental note to have a chat with Mac, one professional to another. But, quite surprisingly to him, he felt the ugly monster of jealously roar to life inside his chest. He was envious of Danny because he had known before him, and he was angry with him because he hadn't told him. Refocusing on the woman in front of him, he spoke. "Did they see anything new, maybe recognize the signature?"

"No, nothing new. The bastard is still out there somewhere. But the signature isn't in the file. It's blacked out, considered need to know only."

Don looked perplexed; it was unlike Mac to leave such information out of an active investigation.

Recognizing the perplexed look, Liz spoke before Don could. "I was hesitant to report the incident. I know that makes me sound stupid, but you have to understand I was shaken up, bad. I didn't remember anything, my best friend in the world was performing a rape kit and Mac Taylor is standing there asking me questions. I didn't think it was worth the embarrassment or the stress. But you know Mac, he wouldn't back down. He and Shel kind of bullied me into reporting it, but he promised not to include that little piece in the file, until he retires and isn't there to see the case through himself."

"Ha, I don't think Mac will ever retire."

"I know, that is why I felt safe. Mac, Shel, and you are the only ones that know. I am too ashamed to tell Lindsay. I didn't tell her then because it would have terrified her, and now after all this time, I can't tell her that I hid it from her."

Don placed a tentative, but soothing hand on her knee, and began to massage gentle circles with his fingers, as he spoke, "But she is your best friend, she would have understood, she'd understand now."

"I can't Don, you don't get it. I was in a bad way then. I mean it, I didn't cope well. At first I was fine, but then I was hearing things in my apartment, seeing people in the shadows. One night I got spooked, I was shaking so bad that they started canceling my surgeries, no one wants a jumpy surgeon. I eventually had to move in with Shel, I started seeing a professional. It took me a year or better, but I finally got my life under control. But no one knows about that, except Shel, and even then he didn't understand the extent of how messed up I really was. Linds, she expects me to be like this fortress or something, I mean I had it tough after my mom died. But you deal with it and you move on. I've had a good life, a great family, I helped raised my brothers, but I was blessed to have five boys that I never actually had to give birth to. But Lindsay she acts like it was all akin to walking on water. I didn't want to disappoint her."

"Liz I think you are putting too much pressure on yourself. Lindsay realizes you are a real person. But I do think that you are pretty super."

Liz returned the smile that Don was giving her and felt content for the first time in awhile. She leaned into the open arms he offered her and sank into the comfort and warmth of his embrace.

Don sighed as he felt Liz melt into his body, resting his head on her shoulder, holding her close, he felt a sense of contentment. It struck him that what Danny had said earlier that evening was true. Sure marriage was a commitment that scared the hell out of him, but with Liz everything just seemed right. It felt like she didn't belong anywhere but in his arms. And that thought frightened him the most. He was growing attached, way too attached, to a woman he had known for two weeks. Trying to keep his breathing even, he willed the panic from his brain, trusting that anything that felt this right, couldn't possibly be sinister.

The two enjoyed the silence that passed amicably between them for a few minutes until Don spoke again, rubbing circles on her arm which was resting underneath his hands. "Does it still scare you? Being in the city?"

Liz sighed, "Yes and no. The city doesn't but I have triggers, like the night in the bar. He came up behind me and closed me in. It was terrifying. The dark still scares me, and anyone who sneaks up on me from behind and then touches me, gets laid flat on the ground."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one thing I did to take back my own feeling of safety was to take karate classes, I'm a black belt. It was probably the best thing I did to put myself on the road to recovery. Or so the therapist tells me, he also says that my hesitance to talk about it, and the fact that I guard the secret like it's the password to Fort Knox is not a sign of recovery. But I can't help it, I hate to see the look people get when they know. That pity look, it's the same one people give me when they find out my parents are dead, no matter what, it changes things. Danny was the only one who didn't look at me any differently, but he instantly felt the need to protect me, like a big brother, so the nature of the relationship changes. And relationships, forget it, I've had two dates since it happened and both bolted as soon as they found out." As Liz spoke she settled further into Don's arms, trying to shield herself in his warmth, from the rejection she still felt was coming. If he was going to change, she at least wanted to be able to remember this feeling of calm before it happened.

Don sensing her need for reassurance, pulled her into a tight hug, and gently rocked, holding her close, as he spoke, "I'm not going anywhere Liz." He gently pushed on her shoulder, so that she was turning to look at him, and then placed his hand on her cheek, as he spoke. "As crazy as it sounds, and even though I have only known you for a few weeks, I love you Liz. This only makes me realize how special you are, how much of a superhero you really are. Nothing is going to change unless you want it too, but I can't let you leave tomorrow with out telling you that I love you."

Don held his breath as he finished speaking. He hadn't expected the words I love you to come tumbling out of his mouth. But they were there and they couldn't be taken back. He only hoped it hadn't scared her away.

Liz's breath hitched, it had been so long since she had heard those words come from a man's mouth that she had nearly forgotten that they existed. The rational, scared part of her mind screamed that it was too soon, that it wasn't possible, but her heart, the once frozen organ, no longer felt so frigid. She responded before her mind had even processed the words, "I love you too, Don."

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this," Don said as he closed the distance between their faces and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was soft but demanding, and it built into a fiercely loving kiss. Liz whimpered at the forceful ministrations, but gladly submitted to the wave of passion that was overcoming her. The two were caught in a competition of exploration; each seeking to discover the other, tongues colliding, limbs melding together. When they finally, reluctantly, pulled away from each other, Liz was lying on her back, Don's arm supporting her head, as he lay tentatively on top of her, his other arm wrapped around her back.

As Liz gasped for breath she marveled at the sight before her, Don half laying on her with mussed hair, was as breathless as she was. But his eyes, his ocean blue eyes, told the story of passion, admiration, and lust that his kiss had conveyed. His lips were swollen and bruised, and Liz was confident that hers were too. She couldn't resist placing another kiss on his lips and was swept under again as Don deepened the kiss once again.

Don knew he shouldn't, he knew that he should have moved off her and stopped, but as he hovered above her, the arm that had been around her waist, now supporting his weight, he couldn't resist the sexy woman before him. She was gorgeous, her hair cascading around her face, her eyes clouded with desire, and her kissable lips swollen from his ministrations. It was too much for him to resist. But as he felt her pull away, and slip her hand between them, resting it on his chest, he came out of his stupor.

"Whoa, Tiger. Slow down," Liz said in a soft, almost embarrassed voice as the two broke apart and Don stood, offering his hand to help her sit up, before he sat down on the couch with her again, this time sitting next to her, close enough that their thighs were touching. He took her hand in his as she spoke again, "Sorry Don. That was, well it was…"

Don decided to interrupt her as she worried over her words trying to find something to say. He placed one finger on her lips, and then drew the hand he held in his up to his mouth placing a kiss on it, and then spoke. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid you down, I guess I got carried away."

"We both did, and you didn't do anything wrong. I certainly was a willing participant. Looks like you and I are a lethal combination when we get together."

"Yeah, well I ain't complaining. Woman that was the best damn kiss I've had in years."

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls. But it's true, you have quite a mouth detective."

"I'm going to take that as a complement," Don said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Liz smiled as he pulled away, and the two sat once again in the silence that naturally filled the air, until Don spoke once again after nearly fifteen minutes. This time it was he who looked as though he was having difficulty finding the courage to speak, and he began playing with the zipper on his sweatshirt.

"Well Doll, I guess since you showed me yours, I show you mine. A scar for a scar, that was the deal."

"Don you're not making any sense."

Don chucked a mirthless laugh at the confusion evident in her voice. "Right, sorry. Remember how I blew you off when you asked me about the explosion? Well, I am still trying to deal with it; nearly dying will do that to a man."

"Don we don't have to talk about it…"

"Yeah we do Doll, no more secrets, no more hiding from the past. The way I see it is if we put it all out in the open, we can help each other through it. Not to mention, if you think the scar you've got is hideous, you haven't seen nothing yet," Don said as he slowly pulled the zipper on his sweatshirt down and exposed his abdomen to Liz.

At first the scar to Liz was nothing but clinical. It didn't shock her, it didn't scare her, but it did make her curious. It was what she expected given what she knew about his injuries. Before she even realized what she was doing her hand had closed the distance between their bodies and she tentatively touched the scar.

Don watched her reaction carefully. He was grateful to be alive, but vain enough to worry about what she would say about the unsightly scar on his chest. He let her fingers trace the long, thin, knotted line as he spoke, "Mac and I were trying to clear the building, we had gotten a call about a bomb in the building. It was Sunday, but there were people working, and we were almost done, when I felt the explosion. I don't really remember, but I know I went flying through the air, and then it got hard to breathe. Mac, well he saved my life, some fancy work with a shoestring they tell me. Next thing I know, I wake up feeling like hell with this thing, and hundreds of hours of physical therapy to log."

Liz nodded, her hand stilling as he placed his over it, holding them both close to his heart. She spoke with a tentative voice, "Shel told me it was touch and go for a while, you were in a coma."

"Yeah, at least that is what the doctors say. It was bad for a while Liz, I couldn't take care of myself, I couldn't dress myself, I couldn't walk. And the nightmares, well Maggie is right about that, I still see it happening in my dreams, wake up feeling like I've been thrown across the room. See it's the little things like that, the days you wake up in a cold sweat reminding yourself it was a dream, but wondering if your life's gonna be over today, 'cuz today is the day some other crazy has decided to blow up Manhattan."

Liz nodded, she knew that fear, the fear that gripped you, that held you tight, that refused to let go. All she could do was hold Don tight, offering him the comfort of her arms. She pulled him to her and held him.

He nodded in a shared understanding as the two pulled away. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, as he spoke, "We make quite the little pair, don't we?"

Liz laughed, "Yeah, maybe we can get a two for one rate with the therapist."

Don shared in her laughter and they both found it was a stress reliever. Before they knew it, they had dissolved on the couch together, laughing uncontrollably, tangled in one another. As they settled, and the relief of the release of their inner turmoil filled the air, they began to settle into a comfortable rhythm. Don's head lay in her lap and her fingers swirled in his hair. His hand rested on her thigh and rubbed soothing circles as they listened to the noise of the busy street below. As Liz saw him sneak a yawn she began to feel tired, and knew that they should get to sleep so that they could have breakfast with Danny and Lindsay the next morning. Yet she found herself not yet ready to lose the feeling of soothing comfort that Don's touch brought to her. That was when the idea came to her, and she felt like a genius. A nervous genius, but brilliant never the less. Tapping Don on the shoulder she encouraged him to sit up.

When she saw the curious look he gave her, as he settled comfortably next to her, close enough so that they were still in contact with each other, she spoke, "It's getting late, and I think we should head to bed."

Don hoped that he didn't look as forlorn as he felt, but noting that it was 2 am according to his watch, he knew that she was right. "Well, I guess you are right. Just let me grab a few things from the bedroom and then I will make camp here on the couch." Don started to stand as he finished speaking.

Liz grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch, then spoke in a rush of words before she lost her nerve, "Well actually I was thinking we could share the bed."

"What?" Don asked not trusting the words he had heard to be what she had actually said.

Liz smiled, and took his hand in hers, "I said I thought we could share the bed. Look Don, we love each other, I trust you not to maul me in my sleep, and I know that I won't be able to sleep if I'm comfortable in there and you are miserable out here. Besides, if we are going to be together, we are eventually going to want to round all the bases, and this is just like stealing to second. Before I can "go all the way" I've got to be comfortable lying in bed and being held by you." Liz blushed as she worked her way through the baseball metaphor.

Don thought it was cute, the way she seemed to stumble around the issue of sex, and was all too eager to take her up on any offer that included sharing a bed, but he was concerned that she was offering for all the wrong reasons. Placing his fingers under her chin and bringing her eyes level to his he spoke, "Hey, not that I'm not crazy about this idea Doll, but are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself because you feel like you owe me or something stupid like that."

Liz smiled and took his hand in hers, "I'm not. This is as much for me as it is for you."

Don nodded and stood, offering her his hand. "Then let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Liz nodded and tentatively, yet assuredly followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

Danny was awake, his mind running away with itself, and he couldn't stop it. He sighed, checking Lindsay's naked form was still sleeping soundly beside him before he gently pulled his arm away from her and slipped out of bed. Pausing momentarily to grab his boxers that had been discarded in a flurry earlier that evening from the floor he gravitated towards the small kitchen and retrieved a glass of milk, before ambling to stand near the window. He smiled as he noticed Lindsay's bra that had landed on the couch as they had made their way back to the bedroom. He was glad that Liz had gone to Don's for the evening, otherwise the passion that had exploded between them after the opera would have been disastrous.

He sighed and set the glass on the windowsill. That was one of the things on his mind. The passionate love making session had reminded him once again, why he loved the woman sharing his bed. Yet it had also made him wonder what was keeping him from proposing. He'd bought the ring nearly a week ago, and had been carrying it with him nearly every waking minute since, yet until tonight he hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Danny rocked on his bare feet; he was indecisive, and worried. He knew what he wanted, he wanted this arrangement to be permanent, he wanted to share his last name with the woman who shared his bed, his heart. But he couldn't form the words, or the courage to make that dream a reality. When he slept he dreamed about his childhood, about his father.

"Damn it." Danny muttered angry with himself and with his father. He knew what held him back. It was the memory of the kind of home he'd grown up in. The fact that his father was all the things that Danny knew everyone else said. He knew exactly what Don Flack thought of Sergio, he knew that Mac was one of the few who chose him for his squad because of the family's past. He knew that there was some truth behind the rumor that his family was connected. But the truth of the matter was, no matter how far he came, no matter how hard he worked, the past still caught up with him. Louie was living proof of that. And that thought, the terrifying possibility that he could still end up as dangerous and cruel, as benevolent and absent, as clueless and jaded as his own father kept him from bringing the woman of his dreams into his twisted family.

Danny sighed again, and drained the remaining milk from the glass. Noticing the sun starting to rise, he felt a hope that he hadn't felt in a long time. He could hear Lindsay's voice in his head, shouting down every one of his fears, and he knew that as he always has, he can overcome his past.

Checking the clock on the kitchen wall when he put the glass in the sink, he tentatively picked up the phone and dialed the number he had memorized at Christmas time. He silently said a little prayer that his calculations had been correct and that the person on the other line would already be awake.

"Hello." The voice was awake, a little surprised that someone was calling at 7 am, but awake nonetheless.

"Mr. Monroe, hi, it's Danny."

"I know son, I recognized your voice. Is something wrong? Is Lindsay alright?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Go a head, son. I've got all morning, and Connie won't be up for an hour or two."

* * *

Don Flack jolted awake, fear fresh in the back of his throat, sweat making his clothes stick to him. He ran a hand over his damp face and cursed his dreams once again. He had seen the whole scene again, felt himself flying through the air once more, all brought on by his revelation to Liz the previous morning.

Almost as if on cue, at the mere thought of Liz, Don felt a gentle hand cast on his damp t-shirt chest, and a soft, yet rugged voice speaking, "Don? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Don looked to his left at the woman around whom his other arm still rested. She looked too damn cute for him to resist. She was groggy, barely awake, still clad in his old academy t-shirt and was blinking her eyes furiously in an attempt to wake up. When she finally managed to focus, he could tell the world was still a little blurry because her contacts were sitting on his bathroom sink. She was the picture of morning sleepiness and he felt as if his heart would burst. It wasn't until she said his name again, that he registered her original question.

He cleared his throat, which was still tight from the terror that had woken him up and then spoke, "No worries. I'm fine, Doll. Just a nightmare."

Liz pushed herself into a half sitting position, and looked at him more seriously. "Cause of me?"

Don looked at her with confusion, "No. Why would you ask that?"

"Cuz of last night. I was just wondering if talking about it makes it worse."

"It might have been, but Doc, the nightmares happen when your not here too. I just had the added bonus of waking up with a warm body to remind me that it was a dream." Don flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Liz returned his smile and leaned over him, her hair falling across his chest, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"Hmm, morning," Don replied and then leaned in for another, longer kiss. "A man could get used to this," he said as he pulled away, and then sat up, pulling Liz into him, and holding her against his chest.

"Hmm. I see what you mean," Liz said as she enjoyed the feeling of being held.

"So, how was it? Sleepin' here with me, I mean. Anything I should know about?" Don asked wondering if he had scared her away.

Liz sighed a contented sigh, and ran her hands along the arms that held her securely against his chest. "No. I was scared at first. And I had a nightmare or two. But all things considered it was one of the best nights of sleep I've had since I've been in New York."

Don nodded; he knew it was saying something that she had slept at all, let alone relatively soundly. "Glad to hear, I ain't scared you away, yet."

Liz turned and looked at Don with serious eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Don. We're in this together as long as you want to be."

"Then you better get used to me cuz' it's going to be a while." Don placed a kiss on the top of her head. After a few minutes of just sitting there, he spoke, his voice soft, "I wish you weren't leaving today."

Liz nodded, "I know." Entwining her fingers with him, she continued, "I'm gonna miss you Don. Hell, I'm gonna miss this, you'll be the first thing I think of when I wake up tomorrow. And I am going to be wishin' I was right here, with you."

Don smiled, his heart soaring at the admission. "Me too baby, me too. But if you tell me when you get up, I can give you a call."

Liz chuckled, "Really? Is that what we're gonna do, be those people who call each other all the time?"

Don snorted at the idea, once not too long ago it would have seemed so dumb, so foreign, but now it sounded just about right. "For now, till you're back in the city at least. Okay?"

"Okay," Liz said with a nod. Then she turned and took his lips in a passionate kiss. She was growing attached to this man, more than she ever imagined she would, yet there was something encouraging about the idea. When the two finally pulled away to get air once more she realized with a pang just how much she would miss him.

Don stole a glance at his alarm clock and noted the time before he spoke. "As much as I don't want to ever let you out of my bed, you better go hop in the shower. I'll see if I can't dig you up some clothes, and when you get done I'll hop in. It could be close, but I think we can still be done in time to meet Danny and Lindsay."

Liz sighed, knowing that her whirlwind love affair, much like her vacation was coming to an end. As she slid out of bed and came to stand next to Don on his side of the bed she spoke, "Okay, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"Will you come to the airport with us, I don't want to say goodbye until I absolutely have to."

"I thought that was a given, I ain't letting you go that easy. Now scoot, we gotta get a move on." And with that Don gave her a swat on the behind as she turned to move towards the bathroom.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half later the two were standing across town outside a cozy looking diner kissing when Danny and Lindsay approached hand in hand. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh, it was a sight she hadn't seen since college. Liz, dressed rather ridiculously in a pair of mesh basketball shorts and an I heart NY t-shirt, standing on her tip toes to make out with a rather relaxed looking Don, who was wearing a pair of sweatpants and the University of Montana Grizzly's t-shirt that Danny had brought him from his impromptu visit to the state.

Danny adjusted his baseball cap, and gave Lindsay a look full of amusement, as the pair stopped in front of the still kissing couple who had yet to notice them. With an overly loud voice, he stage whispered to Lindsay, "Looks like someone had a good night."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Don and Liz broke apart. Liz swiveled in Don's arms, so that she was leaning against him, and bit her lip as she faced her friends. Don for his part looked a little chagrined at having been caught necking like teenagers, but for the most part, just looked content.

Liz spoke first, with a shy smile, "Yes we did, but judging from Lindsay's unnatural glow, and your satisfied smirk, we weren't the only ones."

Danny pulled a very relaxed, Lindsay, who was the most dressed down he had ever seen her outside of the house, in a pair of black yoga pants and one of his old Giants t-shirts, into his arms and then spoke, "Yes we did. And might I add, that is a very, nice ensemble you've got there, Liz."

"Oh, shut up Messer. Come on, let's go eat," Liz said with an eye roll. Chuckling, the others followed her into the restaurant. After selecting a booth and perusing the menu, the boys moved towards the main counter to place their orders, and the girls waited at the table.

Danny and Don had barely cleared the table when Lindsay turned her eyes on her friend and spoke, "Okay we don't have much time. Dish, girl. I wanna know how it went. Although judging from that display I don't have to arrange Don's untimely demise."

Liz smiled and found herself wishing she had a cup of coffee. "No, that won't be necessary. Lindsay, I can't believe how well he handled it. It was like it didn't matter to him, he honestly hasn't changed. He told me the only difference it made was that he has that much more respect for me, knowing I've overcome such a violent attack."

Lindsay smiled and in her heart blessed Don's professional exposure to women who had been abused. She knew it was different when the person was someone you cared about, and she had been worried that it would affect how he related to Liz, but he had passed the one test with flying colors. Taking Liz's hand in hers she gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm happy for you Liz. I told you he would understand."

"Yes you did. You and Danny were right, he is wonderful guy and the right one to start dating with. Lindy, we even shared a bed last night," Liz added as a blush colored her face.

"Liz, you didn't?" Lindsay asked genuinely surprised.

"We did, but nothing happened, no way in hell am I even ready to think about that yet, but it was okay. Better than okay, hell I even felt safe falling asleep in his arms. I don't need to tell you what an accomplishment that is."

Lindsay squeezed her hand again, and then released it. "No you don't. Lizzy I am so proud of you."

"Thanks. But now I want to hear about your evening. I mean Christ girl, do you always have this post coital glow?"

Lindsay blushed, and her mind filtered back to the illicit evening she and Danny had shared. "No, at least not this much. But Liz last night was something magical. I don't know what got into him, but something changed. And let me tell you it had some fantastic results in the bedroom. Mind blowing, that's how my evening was, absolutely mind blowing."

Liz shook her head as she laughed. She had a feeling that she knew what had gotten into Danny. The look he got when Lindsay walked into a room, it was clear he was head over heels in love. And after Don had shared, rather reluctantly, with her this morning that Danny had bought a ring, she had a feeling that last night was a prelude to the rest of Lindsay's life. "Lindy, I do have to be able to look at the man during breakfast and not laugh."

"Sorry, sorry. The only thing that is bothering me though is that when I woke up this morning he was just finishing a phone call, and he had been up for hours, because his side of the bed was cold. But when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing, just some old friend from the police academy. I can't put my finger on it, but something just seemed odd about the whole thing."

Liz nodded, guessing the real topic of the call, and imagining that somewhere Jackson Monroe was searching for a deer to kill in order to avoid the emotions that came with giving his blessing for his only daughter to marry. But wanting to shift Lindsay to a new topic she spoke, "Hmm, that's weird. I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably nothing. So did I tell you that Amber Malone is pregnant, again, and doesn't know who the father is?"

"What, no? My God, her daddy must be furious. So who does the whole town think is the father to be?" Lindsay was too absorbed into the latest Bozeman town gossip to give Danny's mysterious phone call another passing thought.

* * *

Don nodded as the waitress read his order back to him and turned to put it in and bring the drinks requested. He turned to Danny, who despite wearing a contented smile looked exhausted, and asked what he couldn't in front of the ladies, "So were you and Monroe swinging from chandeliers last night, or did you slip out of bed to pace as soon as she was asleep?"

"Huh, man where do you get this stuff? What makes you think I was up all night?" Danny asked defensively.

"You look like shit, you've got bags under your eyes, and you are wearing a baseball cap, which you never do unless you are hung over and trying to hide it. So given the fact that I am your best friend, and not a moron, not to mention, I'm a detective, I have deduced that something is up. So spill it."

Danny sighed heavily, he was supposed to be getting the dirt on Don and his love life, not dealing with his own issues. "We're supposed to be talking about your night, not about mine. How did you take the news, do I need to buy you a beer, or take you down to the firing range?"

Don's eyes blazed with fury, not at his friend but at the reminder of the bastard who had hurt the woman he loved. Clearing his throat and tamping down his controlled rage, he spoke, "Later. We'll get to that later, like with maybe a killer game of b-ball, but right now I'm asking you, what's up?" He nodded thanks to the waitress who had set the drinks down in front of the two men, and then handed her cash to cover his and Liz's orders.

Danny nodded, recognizing Don's deflection of the previous subject. He offered the waitress the money to cover his order and then answered his friend's question, "Last night, it was amazing. I mean out of this world sex, man. But afterwards, I lay there, and I couldn't sleep. Just couldn't get my mind to shut off, know what I mean? All I could think about is that ring burning a whole in my pocket and the ten million reasons I shouldn't do it. And then I can't stop thinking about last night, I am telling you it was great. Then round four thirty it hits me, the one reason it's right. Cuz' I can't live without her. Literally, I don't think I could go on if something happened to her. So five am this morning I called Jack Monroe and asked for his blessing."

Don nearly spit the sip of coffee he had just taken across the counter, "You did what? Christ man, what was that conversation like?"

"Well I don't have time for the whole thing, I mean I talked to him for two hours, Lindsay damn near caught me when she woke up, but the long and the short of it was that he said yes. Told me it didn't matter what kind of family I came from, I was a good man, and that provided I didn't ever hurt his little girl, I would make a fine addition to theirs. Did mention that he would shoot me dead and dispose of the body if I did hurt her, but all in all it was good."

"See man, I told you, the past doesn't matter."

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me about your night."

Don nodded in thanks to the waitress who brought their change and then answered his friend. "She opened up, and I know about what happened. God Danny you should have seen her when she finally told me that she had been…raped," Don paused, his voice seething, the word coming out in a mixture of pain and anger, "It was like someone had broken her, she was a shell of the amazing woman she is. I wanted to kill the bastard, still do. That is why I need some time on the courts later, burn off some of this energy. But we really connected."

"And?" Danny asked.

"And what?"

"Come on, man. How did you get from that crazy dance you two have been doing, to full on making out on a public street?"

"Oh, that."

Danny smacked his friend as the two moved away from the counter and headed for the table. "Yeah that."

"Once everything was out in the open it was like the flood gates had opened. We both realized how much we had been holding back and we realized we love each other." Don noticed the wide-eyed expression his friend had and had to chuckle, "Yeah, I said it. I love her, and she loves me. We ended up sharing my bed last night. And before you start being a wiseass, don't forget I will kick your ass. I'll tell you more later, but basically, I got myself a girlfriend."

Liz smiled as she caught the tail end of the boys' conversation, as they returned to the table with coffee mugs in hand. She moved over so that Don could settle into the booth and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and said, "That's right you do," before continuing her conversation with Lindsay. "So anyway, the whole thing came to a head when Grant caught Amber and Billy in the barn, and chased Billy out in nothing but his underwear with a shotgun."

"Wait, what the hell are you two talking about?" Danny asked in total confusion and mild interest.

"Something from home I'm sure, where else do you get stories with names like Billy and people wielding shotguns?" Don asked with a smirk.

"You're mean," Liz said and couldn't help herself from placing another quick kiss on Don's lips.

Lindsay and Danny shared a look, that expressed their delight and amusement in Liz's new found comfort with Don and the couple's inability to keep their hands off each other.

Danny caught Don's eyes and tried to embarrass his friend. Don for his part was one cool customer, he was unfazed by the public displays of affection and was determined to revel in them for the last few hours Liz was with him. He shot Danny a defiant look daring his friend to say something.

The boys were brought out of their staring match as Lindsay and Liz filled them in on the gossip that they had been discussing. The four friends laughed and joked their way through the morning meal, before departing to collect Liz's belongings and head to the airport.

* * *

The car ride to the airport had been full of teasing, joking, whispering and stolen kisses, yet as the four arrived at the airport and unloaded Liz's baggage the jovial mood had dampened slightly.

As the four moved their way down the concourse, the mood was decidedly dismal. Liz pulled at the denim jacket she was now wearing. She had changed into a pair of green pants, a lavender tank top, and her jacket. For kicks she was wearing her favorite straw cowboy hat, with the sides curved upwards, and a leather string that was attached. It had been whimsical and would delight her nephew when she saw him at the airport when she arrived home. Now as she played with the slide on the string she felt silly and out of place. The time for goodbyes was drawing near and she hated it.

She spoke trying to lighten the mood. "Come on guys, its not like I'm never coming back, so quit acting like someone died."

Danny chuckled and spoke first, "You have quite a way with words, Lizzy. I'm gonna miss you. And by the time you come back, I will get the rest of my crap cleaned out of the spare room so that you have some space."

Liz chuckled at that. Leave it to Danny to make it a quick, painless, and humorous departure. She stepped into his open arms and accepted the hug, and spoke, with a joking tilt to he voice, "I'd appreciate that, Lord knows I don't want to have to hang my medical degree next to your Little League trophies." Yet she surprised him by tightening the light hug and whispering, "I'm gonna miss you, big brother."

Danny's voice caught a little as he whispered back, "Me, too, lil' sis." As he pulled away, he spoke louder, "Bye Lizzy," and then with much fanfare, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Lindsay shook her head at Danny, and punched him in the arm, "Geez Messer, if you're going to kiss other girls, at least have the decency not to do it in front of me."

Liz rolled her eyes at Lindsay and then pulled her into a hug, whispering, "That was lame. Go easy on the man. He is crazy in love with you."

Lindsay smiled at that and pulled her friend even tighter into the hug. "The same could be said for you. Don is already mad about you, so enjoy him Lizzy, he's a good man." Clearing her throat and trying to hide the tears, she spoke in her normal voice, "I'm gonna miss you, Lizzy. It's been great having you around. And you better call, soon. No more of this busy with work crap."

Liz laughed, "You remember that, Miss Double Shifts. Miss you too, Lindy, always."

Lindsay nodded and reluctantly released her friend. "Bye Lizzy. Now Danny and I are going to go wait over here and give you two some privacy," she said as she pulled a protesting Danny away from Don and Liz.

The couple laughed, and Don tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ears, as he spoke, "I have something for you. It's not much, but it was the best I could do on short notice," Don said as he pulled a bundle from behind his back.

Liz was surprised, she didn't know where it had come from, she hadn't noticed it, but she smiled as she unrolled it and saw that he was handing her his t-shirt, the one that she had borrowed the night before. Pulling it close to her, she breathed deeply and smiled, "It even smells like you. Thanks, Don. When you get home, you'll find I left a few things. My dress is still in your closet, and my contacts are still there. You can hold them for me, safekeeping and all that," Liz said before she leaned in close and placed a kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she flipped the t-shirt over one arm, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, standing together, but far enough away that she could still look up into his face. "And if you look at that beautiful desk of yours, you'll find I left you a letter."

Don smiled, "A letter? You certainly were busy while I was in the shower then. What's it about?"

Liz giggled nervously, "Well you have to read it to find out, but I'll give you a little preview. It's about how amazing you are, how good to me you have been, how much that means to me and how much I am going to miss you. Basically it is a love letter, you have gotten those before haven't you?"

"Well no. It is safe to say Dr. Warren that this will be my very first love letter."

"Well then, Cowboy, you are long overdue. Now I don't have much time, so, in the words of the Mary Chapin Carpenter song, shut up and kiss me."

Don chucked, not sure who she was referring to, but happy to obliged. Removing his hands from her waist long enough to reach up and push her hat off her head, so that it was dangling from her neck by the leather straps, he then pulled her snug against his body and complied.

It was a fantastic kiss, full of passion and longing, of friendship and love, and of mutual respect. Their tongues met and deepened the kiss. It was a deep, lingering kiss, that when they finally pulled apart left her breathless and wanting more.

"How about that?" Don asked a confident smirk on his face.

"That'll do pig, that'll do," she muttered under her breath and smiled when he gave her a strange look.

"A Babe: Pig in the City reference. All that effort and I get a Babe reference? You are a strange woman."

Liz laughed, "That I am, but you love me for it." And before he had a chance to respond she pressed her lips to his in another searing kiss.

When they pulled away, Don pulled her close to him. "Yes, I do. I am going to miss you Doc."

"I'll miss you too, but I will be back in a few months."

"I'm counting. Now we getter get you out of here, before I decide I am going to keep you."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll call me tomorrow at eight your time?"

Don pulled her close one last time and then released her, putting some space between them. "You can count on it."

"I love you, Don."

"I love you too, Doll."

They shared one final passionate kiss, and then broke apart. Looking over to see Danny and Lindsay, she had to smile. Lindsay was curled into Danny's arms, and the two were watching Liz and Don like a hawk with starry eyed expressions. She waved them back over.

"Ah, ain't love grand," Lindsay said with a wink at Liz as they rejoined the couple.

Liz gave Don a pointed look and fixed her hat to her head again, speaking, "Yeah, it really is."

"Well looks like this is it folks. Danny, take care of her. Lindy, I'll call when I land. And, you Cowboy, I will talk to tomorrow morning."

Lindsay and Danny both nodded as she spoke to them and chorused, "Bye" as she finished.

Don pulled her close for one final hug, and she placed a lingering kiss on his lips, before she stepped away, and he finally said, "Goodbye, Doc."

"See ya, Cowboy," she called as she pulled her suitcase behind her and with one final wave at her friends, retreated towards the security checkpoint.

Don watched her go and felt sadness fill him. He couldn't believe how much one woman could affect him in twelve short days, but she had and now that she was leaving, even temporarily, he felt part of his heart going with her.

Danny clasped his friend on the back, sensing the turmoil that he was feeling and offering his silent support. The three remaining friends smiled at each other and began a light conversation. Each individual lost in a quagmire of thoughts, yet all trying not to focus on the fact that a loved on was leaving, but rather looking to the future when she would be returning.

* * *

**A/N**- Well now that the wait is over, let me know what you thought? Loved it? Hated it? I am dying to know! 


	12. Bitter Sweet Surrender

**A/N-** I'm back! Whew its been a while. My computer crashed in the middle of my midterm, in late October and my best friend got married in November, plus my mom had an emergency (she's doing great now)...but needless to say between all of that and graduate school life just got in the way. But I am back and barring major problems it shouldn't take so long for the next update. :) I am planning two maybe three more chapters at most for this story and then I have a sequel planned. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially those who are just finding the story, everyone helped me stay motivated! Please review and let me know what you think, and of course I want to thank my beta Maure61 for all her hard work. Thanks ever body, and now after way too long, I give you the next chapter.

* * *

Liz was hot and frustrated, and more than anything she wanted to brush the hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face, but she couldn't. She was wrist deep in another dead body, her fourth of the day and still had two more to go before she could go home and sleep. Blowing air out of her mouth, in a vain attempt to move the offending hair she stomped her foot, aggravated at the situation and resolved to work faster.

"Dr. Warren, you need to take a break. Sit down and rest."

Liz chuckled, and smiled at her assistant. He was young, way too young, which had made Lindsay's suggestion that she date him so laughable a few months ago. But he was capable, and kind, and looked out for her. "I'm fine, Ty, why don't you go on home though. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty since the train wreck."

"No ma'am. I'll go when you go. I just finished with the last body, what do you want me to do?"

Liz shook her head. The young man was dedicated she would give him that. He would make a fine replacement for her, that was sure. She was about to answer his question, when the phone in the examination room rang. Looking at her hands, which were still in the chest cavity of the man on her table, she nodded towards the offending object, "Answer the phone, and if it is the mayor, the DA, or anyone political tell 'em to go to hell."

She had been fielding calls on the accident that caused the pile up in her morgue for hours, and after working through the night, she was in no mood to deal with the politicians. So lost in her own thoughts cursing the person who had decided to try and beat the train, derailing it and causing a massive accident when the train flipped onto the cars sitting on the other side of the tracks, when she heard her name.

"Liz, it's a Detective Flack, and he sounds madder than a hornet. Do you want me to tell him to call the Sheriff?"

Liz laughed, and shook her head. "No. Ty, that's Don, you know the one I was telling you about."

"You mean the boyfriend."

"Yes, now wipe that grin off your face, and come hold the phone up for me, I am a little preoccupied," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and her hands continued to root for whatever they were seeking.

Liz nodded her thanks to the young man as he brought the phone to her and she began to speak into it. "Hi, honey."

"Don't you dare 'hi, honey' me. Liz, I was worried, I've tried calling your cell phone five times and I called the house, and Tom said he hadn't seen you since yesterday. What is going on?"

Liz bit her lip, she felt bad, and she had forgotten that Don would call when he woke up, as he had nearly every day for the last month. It had been a stressful month, with the death of Clay Dobson and Mac's trial. Don had been nearly split in two as he watched Mac and as he and Danny were called to testify. She had been worried about him, because he had questioned his vocation, wondering if he was somehow foolish to remain a cop in the political climate that ruled the city. She felt even guiltier now to have stressed him out as things were finally starting to calm down. She spoke, her voice full of remorse, "Baby, I'm sorry. I forgot. I left my cell phone by the bed; I got called in at 10:30 last night and have been working since."

"What? Liz its gotta be like 11:30 in the morning there, you need to take a break, get off your feet."

"You sound like my assistant. Ty was just telling me the same thing. But I will sit down when I am finished. But this isn't why you called, so what is up?"

"Nothing aside from the fact that you scared the crap out of me." Don spoke much lower as he continued, signifying to Liz that he was at work and trying to keep the conversation from being public knowledge to the entire bulk head, "I missed hearing your voice when I woke up this morning."

"I'm sorry. I missed you too, you help wake me up."

"I know, me too. Listen I gotta go. Something is going down; it looks like I'm leading a drug raid at some warehouse downtown. Love you, Doll."

"Love you, too. And Don, be careful."

"I always am. Bye."

Liz sighed and nodded to Ty as she heard the dial tone before she could respond. She always worried about him, every time he went to respond to a call she worried. Jamie insisted it got easier, but she didn't believe her sister-in-law, because there had been four events since they had been together and every time her heart raced, and she felt numb inside. She silently said a little prayer for his safety and then tried to put it out of her mind focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

Liz jumped when the phone in her small office rang. She was back at work, and was still exhausted, but was focused nonetheless. She had finished the autopsies a few hours after she had spoken with Don, then had retreated to the cot in her office for a few hours of sleep. Now with a steaming mug of coffee that had been doctored heavily with milk and sugar she was working on paperwork. As she shuffled papers until her phone was uncovered, she hoped that Don would be on the other end of the line; it had been a while since she had spoken with him.

"County Coroner's office, Dr. Warren speaking."

"Lizzy, is your cell phone dead? I tried it twice," Lindsay asked, her voice too mellow and full of contentment to be worried.

Liz swore as she checked the waist of her scrubs, before she remembered that she had left it at home. Sighing she returned to her friend on the phone, "Apparently I left it at home, it's been a long night. Is something wrong, did something happen to Don?"

"What, no. Everything is fine. In fact it's glorious."

"What? Okay what is going on, why are you so damn chipper?"

Lindsay laughed at her friend, and knew it must be the excitement and joy that she felt over the events of the previous night. "Sorry, I am a little slap happy. Danny and I christened the new apartment, on the pool table."

"Wait, what? Run that by me again."

"Right, sorry. I never told you. Danny and I moved into a new apartment. Same building just a bigger space. And since we had more room, I let him bring the pool table he had at his old place into the new one."

"Ah, and you two christened it last night. Was there alcohol involved, Monroe?" Liz asked with a smug tone in her voice, knowing that otherwise Lindsay would have never agreed to such an occurrence.

"Maybe. But it was wonderful. Danny even traded shifts with me. I got a snow day, just thought I would call you and say hi."

"Hi. I wish I had a snow day today. It's been crazy, the damn phone is ringing off the hook, and I am swamped."

Lindsay noticed the tension in Liz's voice, the stress, and she was a little concerned, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I am just tired, sorry. And I'm worried about Don, I was on the phone with him this morning and he got called in on something big, and I haven't heard from him."

"Don't worry Liz, he'll be fine. It's probably just paperwork that is keeping him, but turn on the satellite in your office, you still get the New York news station don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is my parents' tax dollars at your disposal, use it for God's sake and stop worrying. Listen I gotta go, I do have to go to work this afternoon. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thanks for the call Linds, I miss you."

"Same here girl. Love you."

"Love you, too," Liz said with a sigh and hung up the phone. Lindsay was right; she had the capability to check the news so she might as well use it. Opening her desk drawer she dug for the remote control that controls the TV and flipped it on to the news station in question. She was rewarded with the face of her smiling boyfriend, his badge dangling from a chain around his neck, his smooth voice answering the reporters' questions excellently. She was mesmerized by him, and marveled in the fact that even from across the country he could make her fall so in love. Satisfied that he was okay, and would call her as soon as he finished, she turned the volume down and returned to her work. She was so proud of him, she knew from what was being said that this bust, and the amount of drugs confiscated, would be a big collar for him, and would go a long way on helping him rise to the next detective grade.

Liz stretched, trying to alleviate a crick in her neck after what had felt like minutes, but must have been hours, because the sun was setting. She noticed movement on the television screen and turned the volume up enough to catch that there had been a hostage situation at Don's crime scene. She stared in awe at the file footage from earlier as a beaten and bruised Adam Ross was lead from the scene by medical personnel. And her heart nearly stopped as she saw Lindsay supporting a horrible looking Danny. She couldn't really assess the damage based on brief glimpses she saw from behind the camera, but she did see his makeshift splint, and it scared her. The feeling got worse as she saw the scene the reporter was standing at. The crime lab, there had been an explosion and Mac, Stella, and Sheldon were soaked to the bone. Stella, Shel, and Don were talking, all looking okay, but all clearly shaken by the day's events. She felt her heart constrict, as stressful as her day had been, it paled in comparison to the feelings she felt at the moment. The terrifying revelation that the people she cared about most had been hurt, or put in harm's way today over cocaine. She couldn't believe that no one had called, she was scared. The story was at least a few hours old, because this was the recap for the late evening news. She was shaking as her hand lifted the receiver of the phone and dialed a number she had memorized years ago.

After several rings, someone finally answered, "Hawkes."

"Shel, are you okay? Is Danny and Don and Stella? Why didn't anyone call me? What the hell happened?"

Shel laughed at the frantic pace at which questions poured out of her. "Are you going let me answer one of your questions before you ask another one?"

"Sheldon, this isn't funny. I saw the news, everyone looked like hell, and it scared me."

Sheldon felt chagrined at that statement and the others in his company began to wonder what was going on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought Don would have called. Everyone is fine. I'm here with them now."

"What about Adam or Danny? They didn't look so fine on the news."

"Yeah, Adam has seen better days. He's got a cracked rib, some lacerations to the head, and burns on his palm. Danny's got a cracked rib and broke all four of his fingers."

"Not the thumb?"

"Not the thumb, thank God. He's unbearable enough already, can you imagine if he had broken his thumb?"

Liz laughed, not only at Sheldon's sick sense of humor, but at the gruff protests she heard in the background and the laughter from the others.

"So you and Stella are alright?"

"Yeah, Stella and I are fine. She said to tell you not to worry; she can't be killed that easy."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think I want her to test that theory though. You take care of her Shel, she may need it. But put Danny on the phone, I want to talk to him."

"Okay, but he is a little groggy, they gave him some pretty serious pain meds."

"I figured," Liz said as she pulled her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was relieved that they were all okay. She knew that if they were all well enough to be together and not in a hospital room where cell phones would be prohibited, it was a good sign, but she was still worried nonetheless.

"Lizzy. Hawkes told me to reassure you, he said you sounded upset."

Liz sighed, it sounded like Sheldon. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She missed these people and until she heard the ragged quality of Danny's voice, she didn't realize how much they had been in danger. "I'm fine, how is your hand? Did they set it right?"

Danny sighed, he could hear the tears in her voice, "Don't you cry now, Lizzy. Don will beat me up if he thinks I made you cry, and right now I can't take him wailin' on me. I'm fine, the hand will be good as new, and my pinky might actually be straight now. It was all crooked after I broke it playin' ball as a kid."

Liz sniffled, and tried to stop the tears, but she was unsuccessful and was fully crying by the time she spoke again, "Good, maybe it will help you shoot better." Liz smiled when she heard his indigent snort, she spoke again, still crying, "You scared me, big brother."

Danny felt worse than he already did. He wished that Liz was here, or that Flack was there, because she was killing herself over nothing. "Hey, hey. Stop crying, lil' sis. I'm fine, nothing a little time and some TLC from Linds won't heal. And Adam will be fine, besides this will give him street cred with the ladies. So there is nothing to worry about."

Danny's attempts to sooth were met with nothing but hiccups and sobs, and he looked helplessly at Don, who was eying him suspiciously. Danny shrugged his shoulders and then handed Hawkes' cell phone to Don who looked less than thrilled.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" he asked as he took the phone from Danny.

Danny, fighting a swell of nausea from the pain meds and from the headache he was getting after talking to Liz, spoke, trying to keep the edge of pain and sickness from his voice, "Nothing. I think we all scared her a little. She doesn't really know what is going on, and God knows what they are reporting on the news."

Shel nodded, and agreed as he spoke, "She's shaken up. She thinks that we all got hurt, I think she is just confused and scared Don."

"Reassure her that it's all okay." Stella added her two cents as she handed Adam a glass of water.

Lindsay nodded, "She's probably freaking out about it. Look at it this way, the last three people she had cared about that walked into a trauma or hostage situation didn't make it out alive or without serious injury. Her dad, John, and Tom Jr. She's confused and scared and staring past memories in the face. Just tell her everything and everyone is okay."

"When did you get so wise?" Stella asked Lindsay with a smile.

"My brother's a shrink, I occasionally listen to him. Now go," she added towards Don as she pointed him in the direction of her bedroom so that he would have some privacy as he spoke with Liz. Taking a deep breath and working out a strategy, he spoke, his voice steady but full of emotion, "Doll, I'm here. It's okay, everything is okay. Just stop crying for me, please. I can't take it when you cry."

Liz hiccupped and gasped for breath, but after a few minutes she had stopped crying, her energy spent, and spoke her voice vulnerable, "You scared me. What happened?"

Don sighed, and sat on the edge of Danny and Lindsay's bed, his head in his hand, and recounted the story. He was spent, and he was tired. He felt responsible. It was his bust, his big idea, that had nearly gotten Adam killed, gotten Danny's hand smashed up and the crime lab nearly destroyed. He knew what fresh hell would inhabit his nightmares now. But he was pulled from his misery when he heard Liz speaking to him.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't say it was." Don noticed the defeated tone in his own voice.

"You are thinking too loud. I know you, Donny, and I know what you are thinking, so stop."

"I can't." Don ran a hand through his hair and flopped back on the bed. "God, I need a vacation."

Liz let a small chuckle escape at that. She rubbed her eyes, and then holding the phone between her ear and shoulder began typing furiously on her computer. "Where are you now?"

"At Danny and Lindsay's new place. Adam is going to stay in the guest room for a few days, since he doesn't have anyone else to help him out; Lindsay is going to play nursemaid to the boys. Shel, Stella, and I came over to help them get settled. We should go here in a little while they both look beat." Don sighed, and then spoke, "I miss you, Doc."

"I miss you too, baby. Do you have any vacation time?"

"Yeah, tons. The time I was out after the explosion was medical leave. What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

Liz smiled, "Are you serious about needing that vacation?"

"Yeah, if I learned anything today it's that I need to get away. The nightmares are going to be pretty fierce. Lizzy, I nearly got my best friend killed today."

"It wasn't your fault, Don. But here is what I propose. Come visit me. I miss you like crazy, and I think you need some time away from the city, need to clear your head. Say the word and I can have you booked on a flight to Missoula tomorrow afternoon."

"Do it. I need to see you. I need to put some space between me and this job."

"It's done. I'll see you at 3:30 in the airport tomorrow. I'm e-mailing you the confirmation information now. And baby, wear jeans, no suits allowed on this trip."

"Okay. I better go back out there, I bet everyone is getting worried; they were all concerned about you. I'll call you later, and I will see you tomorrow." Don opened the door and started back towards the living room as he spoke.

"Yes, I can't wait. Sorry I was such a drama queen. And tell Danny and Adam, he'll tell everybody that I send my love. And Don, don't blame yourself, you were doing your job."

Don had returned to the main room and was aware that everyone was staring at him. He didn't want to argue with Liz, there would be plenty of time for that on his impromptu vacation. "Right. I gotta go. I love you, doc."

"Love you too, cowboy. Bye."

Don smiled at the words. He had gotten used to the nickname; even if it was what Lindsay called Danny. He handed the cell phone back to Sheldon who had a grin on his face because of the detective's admission of love.

"What?" Don asked a little gruffly. He knew they were all still getting used to him declaring his love to a woman. It had been a great source of teasing for Danny when he and Lindsay had first started dating.

Shaking the grin from his face Sheldon spoke, "Nothing, so everything okay?"

"Yeah, you were right. She was just scared, she said to say she was sorry for causing drama and that she sends her love to you all."

Lindsay suspected that there was something more, she knew the conversation wouldn't have lasted as long as it did, were there not something else. She also guessed the guilt Don was feeling. She felt it herself, it should have been her there today, not Danny. He had gotten hurt and it was her fault. She also knew that Liz would have known about Don's own self-recriminating thoughts. So she asked him, "That was it? Nothing else?"

Don smiled at Lindsay. The woman was good he'd give her that. She knew her best friend too well, and she was perceptive. "No. I'm gonna take a vacation for a little while. I'm going to Montana; it'll be good to get out of the city."

"And I am sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have been jonesing for the woman ever since she left?" Stella asked, sarcasm in her voice, her hand on her hip.

"Maybe a little something to do with that, too," Don said with a laugh.

Adam laughed too, but for a different reason. Everyone looked at him curiously, and he spoke filling them all in on the joke. "Sorry, I was just thinking of that picture Lindsay took, the one with the two of you in the cowboy hats. It gets me every time and then I thought about you in Montana, and well it was even funnier."

Shel, Stella, Lindsay, Danny and Don all looked at each other, and then they all dissolved into an uncontrollable round of laughter. It wasn't that Adam's pain medicine was making him slap happy, nor was it that what he had said was all that funny, but they all laughed anyway, because it was a stress relief. It was a way to release the emotions that they all bottled inside without passing judgment on anyone else. It was a relief, but mostly it was because Adam in his current state was giggling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

Later that evening Danny woke with a combination of pain and too much sleep pulling him out of the slumber he had been enjoying. He slipped out of his empty bed and moved towards the bathroom. After splashing some water on his damp face he emerged from the bathroom in search of a drink of water and his next pain pill.

When he moved into the living room, Danny found Adam was resting comfortably on the couch finally; he had been unable to sleep when Lindsay sent Danny into their room to nap. But the sight that warmed his heart was Lindsay, a blanket her mother had crocheted for her over her lap, asleep in the oversized chair next to the couch. The latest John Gresham novel that Adam was reading rested open in her lap. It was clear that she had fallen asleep while reading to Adam, as a mother would when caring for a sick child. And in that moment all of his doubt melted away. It cinched it, he had to marry this woman and if this afternoon was any indication, time was something precious. With a plan already forming in his mind, Danny retreated to the bedroom and started making phone calls.

Dialing a number he knew by heart, he started speaking as soon as he heard the phone connect. "Don, I know you're leaving in the morning, but can you do me a favor before you go? I figured out how to propose to Montana, I just need your help with the logistics."

* * *

Liz sighed as she jogged through the sliding glass doors of the small Missoula airport and cursed as she saw the baggage claim roar to life and passengers come down the stairs to the main lobby area to meet family and friends and to claim their luggage. She checked her watch and rolled her eyes; she had barely made it to the airport in time and was still on edge. She hoisted her oversized bag further up onto her shoulder and moved deeper into the small crowd of people, looking for Don.

She didn't have to look far. He emerged a few feet from her, having retrieved his leather duffel bag from the conveyer belt he turned around and found her standing beside him. He took a long moment to take in her appearance. A pair of faded and workworn blue jeans, a white scooped neck tank top underneath a pink and yellow short-sleeved button up blouse made her look every bit the farm girl that she was. A heavy wool lined denim jacket over the outfit and a tan cowboy hat completed the look. He knew in an instant as he observed the others in the airport that he was no longer in New York. Her outfit would have been nothing more than a costume in the city, but here it was practical. She looked like she had run from the fields to the airport and he thought she looked beautiful, even as he was slapped with the fleeting thought of just how rural she really was. Yet those thoughts melted from his mind as he dropped the duffel bag to the ground with a residual thud, and took her in his arms, sharing a tight embrace.

Liz pulled back and began to pat him down, checking to make sure that he really was in one piece after the previous day's incident. Satisfied with her check she pulled him to her again, standing on her toes to meld her lips with his in a passionate kiss. It was angry, demanding, and full of need, a need to be reassured, a need to feel his presence, a need for proof that he was really in her arms.

Don returned the kiss, surprised by the fierceness of it, but did his best to sooth her concerns and desires through his lips. When the two finally pulled away, he put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to sooth his burnt lips, and then offered her a smile. "Well, hello to you, Doc."

She playfully punched him in the arm and spoke, "Hello, detective. Sorry I was late, I took the day off so I wouldn't have to worry about rushing home from work, and then we had a little excitement this morning at home, and I was in the pastures and I lost track of time."

"No worries, it gave me a minute or two to stretch my legs. That flight was longer than I expected."

Liz took the opportunity to look Don over. He looked good dressed down, she loved the way his jeans fit his body, and decided that they were worth every penny he probably spent for the designer label. She shook her head at him as she saw the fitted black concert t-shirt he wore. The shirt looked like something from his high school days, the AC/DC logo dating him, but she loved the way it still clung to his sculpted chest and delicious frame. But she had to chuckle at the fact that her suspicion had been confirmed. She set her large handbag on the floor and dug for the items she had been prepared with. She spoke as she did so, "Well I am glad to see that you listened to me and didn't wear the suit, but you have made the same mistake that most people make when they visit Montana. You didn't bring a coat."

"A coat? It's May, who needs a coat in May?"

"You do. Don we had snow on the ground last week when I got back from sweltering New York. It snows clear up into late June around here. But have no fear lover; I brought you something to remedy that. Ta-da," Liz added as she pulled a worn suede bomber jacket from her bag and a matching cowboy hat. She handed the items to him and with a little move of her hands encouraged him to put them on.

Obliging her he pulled the jacket on, it was a little big, but fit pretty well. He hesitated before pulling on the cowboy hat, and self-consciously looked around to make sure no one was going to be waiting with a camera to take a picture he would regret later. Satisfied this wasn't some sort of practical joke; he adjusted the hat and zipped the jacket up.

Liz sighed. It was a perfect picture, and she realized just how much she had missed this man in the few short weeks that they had been apart. "Very nice. Very nice indeed."

"Why thank you. Where did the jacket come from?" Don asked curious at how well it fit him.

"My daddy. It is too small for Tom, he's got this big barrel chest, and I thought it might fit you, so I brought it along. Looks like I was right, it's nice to see it being worn again." She smiled and then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Don nodded and then bent down to pick up his duffel bag; slinging it over one shoulder he put his arm around her as he spoke, "Are we ready then?"

"Yeah, we should head home. You are in for a real treat; I think one of the calves is going to be born sometime tonight. Hattie went into labor not too long before I came to get you, so we could be in for a long night." Liz couldn't keep the excitement from her voice; it was times like these that she loved being a farm kid. She had been a rancher her whole life, yet nothing brought her more pleasure each year than calving season.

Don chuckled nervously, and then spoke, "You sound way too excited about that. Maybe we should just ease into this whole ranch experience."

Liz laughed and patted him on the back as the two moved through the sliding doors and towards her pickup as she spoke, "Maybe you are right. So what's the news from New York?"

"Not much, just you might be getting a call this evening. Messer has finally decided to man up and ask Linds to marry him."

Liz stopped walking, jerking Don to a halt beside her. "What? When did that happen, and why are you just now telling me?"

"Yesterday evening and I was more excited about my own love life, than about Danny's. I only know because he needed my help in pulling off the surprise."

"So how is he going to do it?" Liz asked as they began moving again, but coming to a stop a short distance away as they reached her beat up truck.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, you'll have to wait and see. I wouldn't want to ruin all of Lindsay's fun."

"You suck; you suck so much I can't even describe the depth of your suckiness."

"Well that was nice. Now is this your vehicle?" Don asked with a laugh at the truck in front of them.

"Yes it is. And why are you laughing? I told you here I am a different person than I am in New York. This is practical, as you can see by the mud on the tires I don't just drive it around town."

Don smirked, his comment had been serious but now that he saw how riled up she was getting he just kept egging her on. "I know, I know… it's just like a bad cliché. Am I going to see the Dukes of Hazard around here somewhere?"

Liz narrowed her eyes as she spoke, her frustration growing. "No, this is the West not some backwater Southern town. And just for that Mister, we are listening to the country station all the way back to Bozeman."

"Aww, come on Doll, I was just joking," Don said with a smirk as he buckled his seat belt and she turned the ignition.

Liz laughed and adjusted her hat so that she could check the rear view mirror unobstructed. She pulled out of the parking spot and put the car in drive, before taking Don's hand in hers. He groaned as the opening chords for Big and Rich's

''Lost In this Moment" filled the truck. Liz just laughed as she spoke, "Well you should have thought about that before you made fun of my truck."

Don smiled and squeezed Liz's hand; he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles before resting their joined hands in his lap. "As long as you're here, I'll deal with the music. I missed you, Doll."

Liz sighed and stole a glance at him as she spoke. "I missed you too, Don."

* * *

"Danny, what are we doing?" Lindsay asked as she felt the cab come to a stop. Stella and Hawkes had arrived at her apartment at 5:30 that afternoon and Danny had announced that they were going out. After talking her into changing into a blue summer dress with white flowers on it he had ushered her into a waiting cab. Which had been driving for some time, yet she had no idea where they were, she couldn't get a sense of where they were headed, and every time she thought she knew they turned a corner and she was lost again.

"Don't worry so much, Montana, it's a surprise. Just relax," Danny said pulling her into his arm and holding her close.

"Why are we going out? Couldn't you have surprised me in the apartment?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"No, I'm a CSI Danny, I have an inquisitive mind."

"Ha, that's funny Montana. You're a nib shit, plain and simple."

"Come on, a little hint? You shouldn't even be going out; the doctor said you need rest."

"Please woman, I broke my hand and bruised a rib. I am on plenty of medication, I will be fine."

"You could have been seriously hurt Danny, what you did was brave, but incredibly stupid. I was so worried about you."

Danny sighed, and gently pulled her in to rest against his bruised chest, "I know." He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "That is why I wanted to do something for you this afternoon. You've been taking amazing care of me and Adam, and I wanted to say thank you."

Lindsay was floored. Danny was getting better about expressing emotion, and giving her little tokens of his love and appreciation, but something like this was definitely new. She was curious, and excited. She was going to respond to him when the cab came to a stop. She tried to look out the windows, but she saw nothing that would give her any help. Danny pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but come on, Danny, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, the surprise will be over before we even start if you don't wear it. Now come on be a good sport."

Lindsay nodded and allowed him to blindfold her. He helped her out of the car, and down a set of steps. She tried to listen as they walked but she heard nothing. Danny was surprised as he walked down the steps, Don had come through and more. The little walkway that normally served as a lookout area for patrons was empty except for a table with linen table cloths and two chairs. Twinkle lights had been strung in the trees surrounding the area and the setting sun provided the perfect ambiance. On the table two plates were waiting, covered, ready to be removed and their contents eaten. Don had not only managed to clear the place out and made it possible, he had arranged for the dinner, something that Danny wasn't expecting. Clearing his throat, Danny said a silent prayer and then spoke, "Montana, do you remember when I first met you?"

"How could I forget? You played a trick on me."

"Yeah, yeah, but do you remember where?"

"The zoo. In the tiger cage, my first dead body in New York and I had to pry part of it out of the sedated tiger. Wait Danny, is that where we are?" Lindsay asked as the two reached the final step. She reached up to remove the blindfold and Danny didn't stop her.

She smiled as she took in the scene. It was so romantic, it had been almost two years since they had met in this very location, and she was touched at how he had remembered, and all the trouble he had gone to just to show her how much he cared. _He really has come a long way_, she thought. She placed a demanding kiss on his lips and spoke as they pulled away, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Danny. How did you pull all of this off?"

Danny was only half listening as he fiddled in his pocket, looking for the item he so desired. "I called Don with the idea and he called in a few favors. I don't know what is for dinner, that wasn't part of the plan. I just asked him if he could clear the place out and set up the lights."

"Well it was very romantic Danny; I must confess I am impressed. Orchestrating all of this from your sickbed, I knew there was a reason I loved you," Lindsay said as she pulled him close to her and kissed him again.

When they pulled apart Danny was ready to hop down on one knee and just ask her already, but before he could speak she pulled his hand and led him to the small table. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Danny nodded, and followed mutely. His emotions and self-doubt were getting the better of him. He didn't know how to ask, he didn't want to do some pansy ass trick of putting the ring in her food. He had an idea of what he wanted to say, but every time he ran through it in his head, it sounded lame. He was aware of Lindsay chattering about how good everything looked and how thoughtful it was of Don to leave sparkling cider instead of alcohol since he was on pain meds, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too pre-occupied with how to do the actual asking. He decided to take the direct approach and ignoring the lasagna that was on his plate he took Lindsay's hand in his, but before he could speak his heart he was interrupted.

"Danny, is something wrong? Are you feeling okay, you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," Danny said, punctuating his words by taking a bite of his food as proof.

"Me, too. I wonder if Don has landed yet, I'm surprised he or Liz hasn't called yet."

Danny chuckled, it was like some cheesy sitcom, he tried to get her attention, and she kept diverging his plans.

"I don't know. Maybe they are just so caught up in being together that they forgot. You remember what we were like when we first got together."

"Yeah. You were such a distraction at work at first; I couldn't concentrate when I was around you."

Danny thought that this was it, this was the in. All he had to do was segue into his revised speech and it would be perfect. But Lindsay spoke and derailed him again.

"But still, it's not like either of them to not call. Maybe I should give them a call."

Danny groaned, and in moment of frustration said what he was thinking, "Damn it woman, put the phone down. I am trying to propose here, but you aren't making it easy."

Lindsay looked up from the bag in her lap; her hand clutched around her cell phone, and froze when she heard his words. Her mind rejected what she had heard as illogical words coming from Danny Messer's mouth. Oh how she had dreamed about such things, how she had secretly wished that it would be true, but never in a million years expected to hear. Rather dumbly, as the cell phone slid from her hand into her lap she asked, "What?"

Danny mentally kicked himself. _Well that was one way to do it Don Juan, not exactly the story you wanted to tell the grandkids. Yeah, I got mad at Grandma and screamed the question at her because she was making it difficult to propose._ Danny chuckled silently at the inner story his mind was working, it seemed fitting given their relationship. Taking Lindsay's hand in his he spoke, "I said I am trying to propose, Montana, but you ain't making it too easy on me."

"Danny, if this is some kind of joke I will never speak to you again," Lindsay said, speaking in disbelief.

Danny slipped out of his chair, and very carefully, mindful of his injuries, got on one knee. Pulling his good hand from her he removed the ring box, and then took her hand again. "Lindsay, I know it sounds crazy especially coming from me, but I wanna marry you. I played a joke on you that first day because I was infatuated with you as soon as I saw you. Once I got to know you, the knife wielding, take no shit, football stat quoting you, it was like I was hooked on a drug, and I had to have you. It's been a rocky road to get here, but we are here and we have weathered some pretty big storms. Our pasts combined are a shrink's wet dream and God knows there are probably a million reasons you should say no, the Tanglewood connection, my pop, the dangerous job, but I love you, Lindsay. I can't imagine not seeing you every day, not having you wake up next to me every morning, and that's the one reason I have to ask you…" Danny paused long enough to awkwardly work the box opened with his injured hand, "Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?"

Lindsay was speechless, she still couldn't believe it. She felt the tears start to well in her eyes and nodded before she could speak, "Yes, God yes. Danny I don't care about all that shit, we can manage just like we always have. After yesterday I don't want to let you out of my sight. I can't imagine not being with you. Yes, I'll marry you." Lindsay sniffed and smiled as Danny placed the ring on her finger. She held it up to the fading light and let the diamond sparkle before she pulled him off his knee and into her arms for a long, emotional kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Danny drifted back to his seat, but Lindsay, cautiously joined him, sitting in his lap. Her hands running through his hair, she couldn't hide her smile. "That was perfect Danny, even if you did yell at me about what you were trying to do."

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out how to ask and still keep my dignity, and you kept foiling my plans."

"Don't you know? You're not supposed to keep your dignity when proposing. The more vulnerable and sissy like you are the better," Lindsay said with a shriek as he tickled her side.

"So who do you want to tell first?" Danny asked as he rocked her against him.

"Don and Lizzy, of course. And then I think we should tell Louie before we tell our family," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"The surgery is this week; I think it would be nice to tell him first, a little good news to wake up to," Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny loved her for wanting to let his family know first, and for her unwavering optimism that this would be what saved his brother. He kissed her deeply and then spoke, "I'd like that. But technically, your parents already know. I called your father to get his blessing."

"You didn't? Oh, Danny, thank you. I know it meant so much to Daddy to know that you asked, and it means a lot to me. I know that must have been hard."

"It was challenging, and before you ask, I can't tell you what we said to one another, that is supposed to remain private."

"I know. Oh, God Danny this was perfect," Lindsay placed another deep kiss on his lips and then pulled away to examine the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and she loved the way it looked. She smiled as she spoke, "Let's call Don and Liz."

Danny laughed and nodded, as he reached for his cell phone and handed it to her to make the call.

* * *

Don laughed at the story Liz's nephew was telling. The two were sitting at the bar attached to the island in the middle of the spacious kitchen in the Warren home. He couldn't help himself and reached over to ruffle the young man's hair.

Liz turned from the stove just as Don ruffled Mark's hair and she felt her heart nearly bust at the warming sight. The two had arrived home from the airport with no real problems. She had introduced Don to her family, Jamie and Mark had taken to him with ease. Her nephew was entranced with the big city detective and hadn't hardly left his side after his father had shooed him out of the barn. Liz sighed inwardly when she thought of her brother. He had been icy towards Don, something so out of character that she was surprised. It was hardly what she had been expecting and she suspected that it had hurt Don's feelings. Currently Tom and Jamie were tending to the animals, and watching the cow that was in labor, the three inside were focusing on preparing a late dinner. She hoped that when they came inside to eat things would be a little better. Sighing as she pushed the thought out of her head she surveyed the salad bowl the boys had been slowly filling and pronounced it complete.

"Mark, why don't you go tell your mom and dad that dinner is about ready and then go wash up. Don and I will set the table."

"You got it. Hey Aunt Liz, can I sit next to Don?"

"I think that can be arranged squirt, now get a move on," Liz said as she pulled the dish towel from her shoulder and smacked him lightly on the behind and he started for the back door. The young man just laughed and let the screen door slam behind him as he went.

"He's a good kid. I can see why you talk about him so much." Don spoke into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He moved slowly and deliberately allowing her time to process his invasion of her space and giving her the option of pulling away if she felt it necessary.

Liz was grateful for the consideration. She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his as she spoke, "Yeah, he is. Reminds me of Tommy when he was that age. I'm gonna miss him when I go back to New York."

"It's gotta be hard leaving all of them."

"Yeah, it is. But then Tom acts like a jackass, like earlier today and it suddenly gets a little easier." She turned in his arms, allowing his to remain around her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck. She placed a kiss on his lips and then pulled back to look him in the face, "I missed you, I missed being able to do that whenever I wanted."

Don smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. He was a little thrown by the sudden change in topic, moving from her brother, who he was all too aware was unimpressed with him, to romantic overtures. But he went along with it figuring she had a reason for her change. "I missed you too, doll. I roll over most mornings and wish you were in my bed beside me."

Liz leaned in and nuzzled his neck, "I wake up wishing the same things. That is why I want you to join me in my room tonight. But just like last time, nothing more, I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Doll, I'll take whatever you are comfortable with, but are you sure us sharin' a bed is such a good idea? I already get the impression your brother ain't too fond of me, I don't want to be run out of town with a shotgun."

"Screw Tom."

"Liz," Don said in a surprised and somewhat reproachful voice. He knew where the guy was coming from, he had four sisters of his own for God's sake, and he just didn't like being on the receiving end of the big brother stare. It was enough to make him almost regret being such an ass to Sean O'Ryan when he had first started dating Maggie, almost.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, mister. I mean it, screw Tom. I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions. If he doesn't like it he can go flip sand."

"Well, you be sure and tell him that when he comes after me."

Liz snorted in indignation, "I will. Now enough messin' around, I've got a dinner to get on the table. Here you can set the table," Liz paused as she heard something outside the house and sighed. "And you might as well set an extra place; it sounds like someone just pulled in the driveway, and if I had to guess from the sounds of the rattling of the engine, it's Russ Monroe."

Don laughed and reluctantly let go of Liz, taking the plates and flatware she handed him, at times she sounded so much like a mother it was scary. As Liz turned back to the stove he set about setting the table. The room was quiet, save for the clacking of dishes and serving utensils. Don jumped when his cell phone rang, and disrupted the silence. It was attached to his belt more out of habit than necessity. He offered Liz a mock look of warning when she laughed at him, and then flipped the phone open without even checking the caller id, "Flack."

"Don, is Lizzy there? Put the speaker phone on, Danny and I want to tell you something." Lindsay's excitement was palpable on the phone and Don had to chuckle as he followed the request and switched the phone to speaker.

"Lizzy are you there? I got some news to tell you." Lindsay called through the phone.

Liz moved to stand near Don, and couldn't resist putting her arm around him, before she spoke, "Yeah Don and I are here, you better hurry though, cuz' the family is coming in soon, and your brother is with them."

"Okay, Lizzy I'm engaged. Danny just asked me, can you believe it?"

Liz smiled and poked Don, in a playful way, "Congratulations, girl. Have you told your momma and daddy yet?"

"No, we're gonna wait and tell Louie first, then my parents and Russ, so don't say anything."

"Mums the word. Oh girl, this is wonderful, I told you he would ask you soon, I just had a hunch," Liz said as she winked at Don.

"You were right. I have so much to talk to you about when you get back, and of course you have to help me plan this wedding."

"You got it sister, what are friends for?"

"Okay, I'm gonna run, Danny and I are going to go celebrate."

"I'll bet you are…just don't traumatize poor Adam, he's still at your place and your walls are thin."

Lindsay laughed, "I'll pass the message along. Talk to you later."

Flack spoke up before Lindsay could hang up, "Hey Linds, congratulations, and tell Messer I said it was about damn time."

"I will, thanks Flack. Bye guys."

Don and Liz chorused, "Bye" at the same time, and Flack picked up his phone, disconnecting the call just as the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked curious at the strange look on the young couple's faces.

"Nothing, Lindsay just called to check and see if Don got in okay, we forgot to call her earlier. You know how she worries like an old hen."

The young man Don didn't recognize laughed at the statement. "Oh, do I. It's a trait she came by honestly…just like our mother that one." He then turned his attention to Don and stuck out his hand as he spoke, "I don't believe we've met. You must be the big city boyfriend that's been making news all over town. I'm Russell Monroe, you can call me Russ."

Don nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Don Flack. It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. I didn't realize I was so famous around here."

Tom snorted at the comment. He had hung his jacket on the peg near the door and was standing next to his wife at the kitchen sink washing his hands. He dried them on the towel hanging from the bar on the oven and then turned around, speaking to his son, "Mark, go wash up please." After replacing the towel to its proper place and then turning to face the small crowd of adults he spoke to Don, "Please, you made news as soon as you landed."

"As the new Miranda Lambert song says, everybody dies famous in a small town. Liz, you need help getting stuff on the table?" Jamie asked eying her husband and trying to defuse the situation.

Liz was growing frustrated with her brother and tried to defuse her anger as she spoke, "No I got it. Why don't you all have a seat? Russ, I didn't expect you tonight."

Russ looked pointedly at Tom and then at Liz, with an apologetic smile, "Tommy called and said that it was going to be a long night, what with the persnickety calf and all, so he invited me over for dinner and some poker, I assumed he had mentioned it to you. Sorry if it wrecks your plans."

"Naw, you know you are always welcome in my kitchen Russ. I just wasn't expecting you is all," Liz said as she approached the table with a serving platter of steaks.

Tom picked up his water glass and as cool as a cucumber, spoke his mind, "Well I figured if you could invite guests without asking anyone first, I could too."

Don jumped as Liz slammed the platter in her hands down on the table and approached her brother at lightning speed. Jamie glared at her husband and then mouthed, "See what I mean?" at Russ. Russ for his part offered Don an apologetic smile before attempting to speak. But before he could get words out Liz was shouting.

"Okay, that is it. I don't know what the hell your problem is Thomas Patrick, but I've had just about enough of it. I'm through making excuses for you, you are embarrassing me."

"Who asked you to? I sure as hell didn't. And I'm not embarrassing you nearly as much as you are embarrassing yourself," Tom said as his voice escalated.

"Go to hell. Just go to hell. I haven't embarrassed myself once," Liz said as she turned her back on her brother and retreated behind the island. Don watched in confusion and rising anger. He didn't know what this was all about but his protective hackles were being raised and he was about fifteen minutes away from punching Tom Warren in the face. Jamie saw Don's anger as it was written on his face, and she eyed Russ imploringly. He nodded and tried to formulate a game plan.

Meanwhile Tom rose from his chair and started to pace behind it. "Real nice, that's real nice Elizabeth; just reduce the discussion to swearing in ten seconds flat. What do you think Dad would say, you parading around town, running off to New York, acting like some kind of whore all because the big city detective looked at you twice?"

Liz cocked her head to the side as if trying to process the words that had just come from her brother's mouth and couldn't quite manage it.

Russ Monroe looked at his best friend of twenty some years with shock and surprise; he finally spoke, "Hey, man, you need to calm down. This is getting a little out of hand don't you think?"

"No, and who asked you, man? Just stay out of it."

Russ sighed and waved his hands indignantly. He noticed Mark standing in the shadows of the door to the kitchen watching the scene and he sighed. He motioned for the kid to come to him, and he moved towards the door. "Well, fine if that is how you feel about it, my man Mark and I will be outside playing some basketball. When you two are all screamed out, or you have come to your senses, come find us."

Mark nodded, and looked at Don, "You wanna play?"

Don looked at the kid and sighed, he wanted to stay inside and kick some big brother ass, but he decided against it. "Sure, kid, let's go."

Jamie watched as the three men walked out the door into the chilly night. She stood and went for the door to get her coat. She spoke, venom lacing her voice as she did so, "Tom, I don't know what the hell your problem is but you are embarrassing me. Fix this, and fix it now. And before you both start throwing accusations and hurtful words around; remember what your father wanted, not what you two wanted, but what he wanted. And that goes for you too, Lizzy." And with that she slammed the door on her way out.

Liz watched her sister-in-law walk out the door and as soon as it was shut she began to shout, "What the fuck was that all about? And what was that crack about Dad? God damn it, I have lived my whole life thinking about what you boys needed and about what Daddy wanted."

Tom was angry, he wasn't really sure why, he was just angry. The detective was too smooth, too quick with all the answers, too attached. He just didn't believe a word out of his mouth, and damned if he was going to let his sister get hurt by some big city jerk again. Sighing he ran his hands trough his hair, "Dad wouldn't have liked you throwing yourself at this guy, hell, Dad wouldn't have even liked this guy. But you know him, what? two weeks and you are ready to move in with him, leave Montana, head back to the city, just so you two can sleep together. Christ, Liz don't you have more self respect than that?"

Liz looked at her brother dumbfounded. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. And then flood gates of emotion burst and she just started to laugh, it was uncontrollable laughter.

"What is so damn funny? I am serious here, Liz."

"Sit down, and let's have a real conversation, not a shouting match."

Tom just eyed her defiantly.

She sat down and then pushed a chair at him, "Sit down."

He huffed but finally conceded.

"Now let's get one thing straight first. You ever call me a whore again, and I'll make sure that you and Jamie never have another child, you got me? Second, I'm not moving back to New York for Don. I am moving back for me. Ranching, living on this land, raising a family, that is your dream Tom, not mine. Mine's an apartment on the Upper East Side, working for the county, using my science, my medicine to make a difference. You knew when you got better I would be going back, that has always been the plan."

Tom sighed, "I know, but is it so wrong for me to want you to stay?"

Liz smiled at him and gently nudged his foot with hers, "No, but it is wrong for you to show it in this way instead of just telling me."

"But Lizzy, this guy...he is all wrong for you, I don't want him to hurt you, I don't want to see you get used again."

"Hey, you don't know a damn thing about Don. Daddy would have loved him, despite what you think. He is a third generation cop, he's the youngest in his family with four girls and him, he's nearly been killed twice in the line and he would do it again if it meant keeping New York safe. He's a good man, a great uncle, and he loves me Tom. If that isn't enough I don't know what is."

Tom sighed and looked at his sister in earnest. She looked sincere, like she really believed all of these things. "How do you know he won't hurt you?"

"I don't know that. No one ever does, but I trust him, Tom. He's the first man I've trusted to get near me, let alone trusted to touch me, since that bastard attacked me. I know him; I know what he is capable of and how deeply his loyalties and emotions run."

Tom heaved a heavy sigh, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to you apologize for one. Christ, all of this was uncalled for, you could have just talked to me, or talked to Russ, but this was unnecessarily rude."

"Done."

"And I want you to give him a chance. Tom I really like this guy, Mark does too; I think Jamie is even starting to also. Just try and see what happens, okay?"

Tom nodded and stood approaching his sister. "Alright, for you baby girl, I will try. I'm sorry I embarrassed you, and that I called you a whore."

Liz smiled as she too rose and pulled her brother into a hug. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again." She playfully smacked him in the side, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, sis."

"Good, now let's go get the rest of the family and you can apologize to Don."

* * *

Don felt his back tense with anger, as the frury coursed through his body. He wasn't even sure why it pissed him off so much, he knew the big brother routine and he knew that Liz was a big girl and could defend herself, yet he couldn't shake the anger.

"How about a game of horse, Mark? We can give your dad and Aunt Liz a few minutes to talk things out," Russ asked as he bounced a ball then passed it to the young boy.

"Sure, we can probably play two or three games before they cool off. You know how they get when they are screaming at each other." Mark spoke, his voice even, noncommittal, but his words conveyed the confusion and hurt he felt.

Don was pretty sure he saw the shrink face fall from Russ Monroe at the kid's words, obviously the kid was more perceptive than any of them thought. Don smiled a reluctant smile at that thought. Danny Messer was living proof that kids could be well attuned to the world around them, yet he knew that there was no way that Liz's family could produce a home environment like the one Messer had been raised in. Don silently felt a surge of pain and anger that an innocent young man like Mark was being subjected to such a situation. He was draw out of his thoughts when he heard Russ speaking, "Yeah man, they're both pretty hot headed. We all get frustrated and angry sometimes though."

Mark took a shot at the basket and waited for the soft swishing of the net before he spoke again, "Yeah, but if I had a sister like I want I wouldn't yell at her like Dad yells at Liz."

Russ stifled a chuckle, and looked pointedly at Jamie before responding, "You never had a sister kid, they can be kind of a challenge."

Don chuckled at the rueful and simple statement. He had often thought that Lindsay Monroe was a spitfire. "He's right, you know, buddy, sisters, they're a handful."

"You got one?" Mark asked as he passed the ball to Russ, who missed his shot. "That's an H, Uncle Russ."

"Glad to have you around to keep me apprised of the situation kid," Russ said with a smile as he passed the ball back.

Don smirked as he approached where Jamie was standing off to the side, apparently brooding, and spoke as he moved, "I've got four, three older, one younger. All causing problems."

Russ laughed and distracted the boy when he made his first basket of the game, offering Don a chance to talk to Liz's sister-in-law. As he was about to speak he heard screaming again, his voice was low, measured as he spoke trying to control his anger and his desire to throw the back door open and pummel Liz's brother, "They always like this?"

Jamie looked startled when she turned to face Don. She sighed and pulled her jacket closer to her. "Yeah. One thing you gotta know about loving a Warren, they don't do anything half ass, whether it be work, love, or fighting. They are a passionate, no holds barred kind of people. Course when they turn on each other it can be like watching the bomb drop on Hiroshima all over again."

Don pushed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "If I'd know this is what would happen when Liz invited me out I wouldn't have come. She didn't indicate that there would be a problem."

Jamie sighed, "I didn't realize there would be one. I was happy to hear you were coming. You should hear how she talks about you, Detective, it's all 'Don this, and Don that'. I've known her the better part of ten years now, and I've never heard her talk about a man like she talks about you."

"Well I guess I should be happy to hear that."

"I don't know why my husband has come unglued about this, but I know his heart is in the right place. He loves his sister, we all do, and none of us want to see her get hurt. No matter what he has done Tom is a good big brother. I'll apologize for how he spoke to you earlier, but I won't apologize for loving Liz."

Don nodded as the woman spoke her peace. She wasn't overly physically intimidating, at five foot six she wasn't short, but didn't come close to Don's height. And she was thin, she looked like she could share clothes with Lindsay, but she didn't mince words, and her emotional strength was evident in the way she carried herself, the confidence with which she spoke, and her defense of her family. Don found that he could relate to that, he understood the impulse, and felt the same way about his own family, when he spoke his voice was calmer, "I understand that Jamie. Like I said, I have four sisters; I've been that guy, the intimidating, overprotective, obnoxious brother. But, and here's the thing, you guys have to realize that as much as you all love Liz, I love her more. And no one ever has to apologize to me for loving her."

Don let the words sink in as he walked away from the young woman. He approached the two men on the makeshift basketball court and called for the ball, joining in the new game of horse, and leaving Jamie to her thoughts.

* * *

Tom ran a nervous hand through his short cropped hair. It was moments like these that he knew why he was going grey at the temples. Sure he had been a little hasty, and he had acted like a jerk, but damned if Don Flack didn't make him nervous. The detective just had too many right answers, and in his experience, no guy had it that together. Never the less he had acted like a child, and Liz being the formidable opponent that she was would not let him get away with it. He would have to apologize to the overgrown detective, whether he wanted to or not. Shaking the regret and remaining anger from the front of his mind he followed Liz out of the back door, and out to the basketball hoop he had recently hung above the garage door for Mark.

Don for his part had figured that the fighting was done. The shouting had stopped a while ago, and as he sunk his basket, preventing Mark from winning, he heard the backdoor open hesitantly. He turned and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he saw Liz exit the house.

"Hey, everybody, come over here. I just wanted to apologize to you all for my part in delaying dinner. If you all want to come back in, we can give Don and Tom a chance to talk and we can get stuff heated up again for dinner," Liz said as she motioned for Mark, Jamie and Russ to follow her. The four all entered the house, leaving Don staring at a silent Tom.

Tom sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his worn Wranglers. He waited until he heard the screen door slam shut before he spoke. "Look, I don't like you."

Don looked at the other man with a suspicion, and smirked when he heard him pause, speaking with sarcasm, "Great apology, and the feelings mutual. Let's go eat."

"Look, smart ass, I'm trying here, just give me a second."

"Don't have to apologize much do you?"

"Generally make it a point not to. But look, posturing aside, Liz is right, I was unfair to you. I don't trust you further than I can throw you, and that ain't very far, but I didn't give you a fair chance. I love that woman, she is the only family I have left, and she practically raised me, it goes without saying I would do anything for her. And she is leaving again, I don't like it, and I took it out on you. It's hard letting her go back to that city, it damn near destroyed her last time, and you can bet I don't plan on letting some smart talking city boy using her and then leaving her again."

Don nodded, finally language he could understand. He too shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and spoke, "I get it Tom. I have four sisters, and when I met their husbands I thought they were all a bunch of undeserving punks. But I realized that they are all good men who love my sisters. I know what happened to Liz, and believe me when I say I want to find the son of a bitch and extract my own justice. It's like I told your wife, I understand that you all want to protect her, hell, so do I. I'm not going to hurt your sister, I love her. Eventually I'll prove that to you, I just want the chance to do that. But for now, apology accepted, let's go eat, man."

Tom smiled; the sly detective wasn't nearly as repulsive as he had at first imagined him to be. He still didn't trust the man, but he was willing to give him a chance. Nodding to Don, he spoke, "Lets, there is nothing worse than a steak that's been reheated twice, let's get in there before she has to warm it all a third time."

"Okay and one last thing Tom. You ever call Liz a whore again, or bring your dad into it like that again, and I'll put a New York police department regulation bullet in you, got it?"

Tom smiled and chuckled as he turned towards the door, "We may get along after all. Yeah, I got it. And detective, if you break her heart you'll be looking down the business end of a 20 gauge shotgun, got it?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Tom. Let's eat."

* * *

Hours later as Liz stood in her childhood bedroom with Don's arms around her waist, his nose nuzzling her neck, she felt contented and happy. She wasn't sure what had been said after she came in the house to reheat dinner, but she knew that Tom and Don had reached some sort of agreement. They'd been civil to each other the rest of the night, Tom had made an honest attempt to get to know Don, and Don had done his best to impress Tom. She knew that neither quite trusted the other yet, but that progress had been made. Tom had sent her, Don, Jamie, and Mark off to bed, promising to stay awake to tend to the heifer that still had yet to drop her calf. Liz had tried to resist, but Russ promised to stay and keep Tom company, and they had both swore they would wake her if necessary.

"What are you thinking, Doll?" Don asked as he placed a kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Nothing, just fretting about things that will still be there in the morning. Come on, let's get to bed."

"You're right, I should head over to my room, let you get some sleep."

"No, you are staying here with me."

"Liz, are you trying to get me killed? Your brother will flip."

"No he won't. Trust me, Russ is aware of the situation, he said he'd come get me, so Tom doesn't even have to see us, and if he doesn't see us, even though he knows you're up here with me, he won't say anything. Trust me on this one; it's our very own _don't ask, don't tell_ policy, it was how Daddy always ran the house."

Don looked at her skeptically, "Are you telling me that as long as your father didn't see you, he didn't care that there was a man in your bed?"

Liz unhooked her watch and took out her earrings, placing both on the dresser in her room as she spoke, "Yep, that was the deal. Tom and Jamie took advantage of it, and I did, too."

Don resigned he was staying in the room with her and deposited his duffel bag on the floor next to the wing backed chair that was in her bedroom. He was digging through the bag to retrieve his dopp kit and pajamas when he asked the question he was dying to know the answer to, "Was Russ one of the individuals who benefited from this policy?"

Liz smiled as she turned down the bed; she had wondered how long it would take for him to come around to it. Whenever they were together, Russ and Liz always inspired questions about their relationship. Turning on the bedside lamp, she turned off the overhead light as she approached Don. She placed a kiss on his cheek and let her hand rest on his arm before she responded "Let's get into bed and then I'll tell you about Russ. I know you are curious. Why don't you change out here, while I run to the rest room. I'll change there and then we will be ready to go."

Don only nodded as he watched her leave the room. He sighed and began changing his clothes, his thoughts occupied with the evening. They had enjoyed a fairly uneventful dinner after they had come inside. Mark had been sent to bed not long after and the adults had played poker and talked. Watching Russ and Liz together he couldn't help but wonder if they had a romantic past. Their relationship was more than friends, and more than a sibling relationship that could develop between close friends, yet he had been told that Liz and Russ didn't share a romantic past. He was perplexed and for the life of him, he didn't know why he cared, but he did. Don pulled his sweatpants on and decided to leave his white wife beater on, though he longed to hold Liz against his bare chest.

When Liz returned from brushing her teeth, every other thought flew from his mind, and he smiled at her. The sight, though familiar, always took his breath away, her long curly hair had been brushed out and was flowing around her face, making her look serene and beautiful in the warm light of the bedside lamp. And the sight of her in his old NYPD t-shirt and University of Montana boxer shorts made his heart thump against his chest. Liz spoke in a soft voice, as she returned to find him staring at her, "Hi."

"Hi, I was going to get into bed but I didn't know what side you slept on."

"Oh, I don't care Don. Whatever you want to do, I usually sleep in the middle, so I don't have a preference."

"I'll take the left side, I like being closer to the windows."

"Sure. Come on," Liz said as she motioned awkwardly towards the bed. She smiled at him as he climbed in on the other side. The both lay on their sides facing each other, within arm's length.

Don scooted closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, letting his hand rest on her hip, in a familiar gesture.

Liz smiled as he pulled away; she couldn't believe how right his hand felt resting her hip. "I missed you, I missed this."

"I missed you, too, but doll, can you satisfy a curious mind and tell me about you and Russ."

"There isn't much to tell, were just really good friends, Don. He's been counseling me since I came back to help take care of Tom."

"Lizzy, I'm not going to be jealous; you can tell me if there is more. You two have a certain familiarity with each other that suggests more than platonic friends."

"I won't lie to you Don, there was a time when I wanted it to be more, and there was a time when he wanted it to be more. But it never happened. I was the first girl he had a crush on, but at the time I was so young I didn't know boys existed. I was more interested in science and medicine. It was why Linds and I have always been so close, we are both closet nerds. By the time I realized Russ liked me he had moved on, and didn't realize I had a crush on him. The closest we ever came to being together was my senior year, he took me to prom, and I thought something might come of it, but he came home from college that summer with a girlfriend and broke my heart, and that was it. We've never been able to get our feelings for each other to line up, always bad timing. When he hit thirty he decided that it wasn't meant to be. We're just friends who had teenage crushes on each other, but that's it. He's a great guy, and I keep trying to set him up with people, right now he's actually seeing one of my lab assistants, but it's all very hush, hush."

"Why?"

"She's ten years young than he is and he's kind of scandalized by it, he hasn't told his momma yet. Which is hilarious, because she would just be happy to know he's seeing a girl. Connie Monroe wants grandchildren so bad she can taste it."

Don laughed at that, his mind at ease; he was content to move on from Russ Monroe, "So Danny isn't going to know what hit him?"

"That's right. Connie's going to have some big expectations out of the two of them, she wants grandkids right away."

Don laughed a hearty laugh, "Sorry, I was just picturing Danny's face when he finds out his future mother-in-law is expecting heirs soon. He is so freaked out about marriage he could barely propose and Mrs. Monroe is going to start pushing kids. He'll freak."

"Yeah, but Russ will be relieved, the pressure is finally off him for a little while." Liz snuggled in closer to him and he shifted, allowing him to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her as snug as he could while still facing her. She sighed contentedly, feeling his body warmth. "Don, just hold me, please."

Don nodded and motioned for her to turn around so that he could spoon her next to him. She complied and as he held her close he felt her trembling and heard her sniffling. "Doll, why are you crying?"

"You scared me yesterday Don. Last night all I dreamed about was losing you, or Lindsay or Danny."

Don held her close, and placed soothing kissed on her head, speaking in a gentle voice, "Doll, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax, feel me here, and get used to it."

Liz sighed and tried to calm herself; she nodded to acknowledge his words and concentrated on the calming effect his body had on hers. Soon her breathing had slowed, the tension had melted from her body, and she was reveling in the strong comfort of his muscular arms. She knew his breathing had slowed and that he was probably dosing. She squeezed his arm and whispered, "Night, Don."

She was surprised when he placed another kiss on her head and whispered, "Night Liz, love you."

Liz smiled as contentment warmed her sleepy body and she closed her eyes having a fleeting thought before drifting to sleep, _this feels like home_.

* * *

A/N- Don't forget to review, and thanks once again! 


	13. The Big Reveal

**A/N-**So I know its been ages since I updated. Life just sort of got in the way, and then my muse took a leave of absence when the writers strike happened. But I am back now with the last chapter of this story. I want to thank my wonderful beta for yet another job well done. I am still planning a sequel, and have already started the first chapter. But due to personal reasons, Marue61 has decided to resign as Beta, so I am in need of a new beta for my next project. If you are interested in helping me out, just shoot me a message, and I will get with you on the details! Also, thanks for reading and making this such a fun story to write, with out all of you I am sure I would have given up a long time ago. Thanks!

* * *

Don woke to the simple pleasures of life, a cheery sun ray entering the bedroom window warming his cheek, the smell of bacon cooking, and a woman he loved laying next to him. When he cautiously flung his arm across his body, he came in contact with an empty bedside. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face wiping away the last vestiges of sleep as he spoke to no one, "Well two out of three ain't bad." Smiling at the encouraging May sun peaking through the old and broken blinds in Liz's bedroom, he drug himself from the warm bed and in a move that would make his mother proud, started to make the double bed. It was day four of his visit and he knew that Liz had been awake for a while. The bed next to him was cold, yet he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. The Hello Kitty alarm clock, which he had teased her about unmercifully on day two, displayed the time and he groaned when he realized it was before eight.

After taking a quick shower Don was back in Liz's room. Shedding his sleep pants and the previous day's undershirt, he pulled on a pair of boxers and his jeans before he began sorting through his duffel bag, looking for a clean shirt. He paused his search momentarily to finally take in Liz's bedroom. The last few days had been a whirlwind and he had spent little time in the room, most of which was devoted to sleeping. As he surveyed the room he was struck by the nature of the decorations, it was a time capsule that was for sure. The room reflected the tastes of an 11 to 16 year old, not the mature woman that she was. Painted a light yellow, the room was cheery and colorful. Someone, either Liz or her mother, had taken the time to stencil white daisies in a borderlike pattern around the top of the room. The bedspread was actually a quilt that matched the walls, yellow with white daisies. The bed and two worn wood bedside tables, showing the scratches of both time and children, lined the wall to the right of the door. The closet door was across from the bed and the wall space on each side of the door was covered in posters, meaning that Don had awoken to find John Mellencamp and Bruce Springsteen staring at him, both much younger than they actually were. A tall dresser was along the right wall, framed in between two bookshelves, full to capacity with items stacked on top of each other. On the left side of the room was what he suspected had been teenaged Liz's favorite spot. The two large windows were pushed out from the wall, leaving room for a window seat. Covered in white and yellow stripped fabric, and accented with stuffed animals and character pillows, the seat offered an amazing view of the west side of the ranch house, the side where flower and vegetable gardens had once grown. It was the best view in the house, and Don suspected that the room had been saved for the only girl in the house.

Don pulled on his undershirt followed by his NYPD t-shirt and took his socks and shoes to sit on the window seat. He smiled unknowingly as his hands brushed the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Liz had looked rather shy when she handed it to him the evening before asking him if he could wear it the following day, since it had lost his scent from too many washings since she had left New York. He had agreed taking the shirt from her and kissing her soundly. The memory of that kiss brought a smile to his face. He jumped to his feet after tying his sneakers and bounded out of Liz's room and down the stairs to find the woman who occupied his thoughts.

* * *

Liz sighed and shifted the phone she was balancing between her shoulder and ear to the other side. She juggled the plate in her left hand and the tongs in her right hand, trying to retrieve bacon from the griddle pan before it burned. She cursed under her breath as the grease popped and burnt her wrist.

"Lizzy are you okay? What are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she heard her friend swear.

"I'm fine Lindsay. Just a little renegade bacon grease."

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying to get breakfast on the table? I asked if you were busy."

"Lindsay trust me, there is nothing more important today. In two hours they are going to drill into the base of your future brother-in-law's skull. I think that trumps bacon, eggs, and biscuits."

Lindsay sighed; she rubbed her neck trying to release the tension. She hadn't slept well because Danny hadn't slept well. All night he had tossed and turned unable to fall asleep at first, and finally settling into a restless sleep fraught with dreams from his childhood. She sat in their kitchen drinking coffee as Danny showered and got dressed. She took a deep sip of the hot liquid before speaking into the phone. "I know that Liz. Just do me a favor, put the phone down, get the bacon off the stove and then talk to me."

Liz smirked into the phone, and muttered to convey her assent. She put the cordless phone down on the countertop and pulled the cooked bacon off the pan, replacing it with uncooked meat. She breathed deeply as she smelled the smoky scent of the meat as it heated up, reveling in the sizzling and crackling before picking up the phone again. She snagged a piece of the cooked bacon and retrieved the phone, munching as she slid into the nearby bar stool and spoke into the phone. "I'm back, crisis averted. Now where were we?"

Lindsay sighed and fiddled with the coffee cup, "You were explaining the procedure to me, and I still don't understand how it works."

Liz spoke into the phone, her voice soft. It was her doctor voice, the one she had used when she came out of the operating room to talk to the family after surgery, "Lindsay we've been over this so many times, they shave his head, drill a series of small holes, just above the neck, drain any fluid, excise any abscesses and then close it all up."

"And how does that translate to walking and talking? It doesn't make sense."

Liz exhaled sharply, her tone reflecting her annoyance, it was 7:30 in the morning and she had already been over this with her friend three times, "You don't have to understand it Lindsay, you're not going to. That's why you are a criminologist and not a neurosurgeon. Just trust me when I say that this is Louie's best option."

"I do trust you. I just want this to work so badly. It will kill Danny if it doesn't. I wish you were doing the surgery."

Liz smiled at that, loyal to the end, that was Lindsay. "No you don't. I've never done this procedure before. I've observed, I've even assisted a few times, but I've never done it. The guy you've got is the best there is. He will be very thorough and he is very good."

"And he'll keep you in the loop right? I want to be able to ask you questions if the doctor is vague after surgery or if we don't understand something."

Liz nodded to herself knowing that no one could see her. She rose from her seat and flipped eggs with a spatula before struggling to take bacon off the stove again. She spoke as she worked, "I talked to him just before you called. Jared is ready. He's going to fax me the post op notes and let me know what happened so I can help make sense of things. But Lindsay you have to remember one thing. You have to help Danny and his parents remember too. Even if this works, if he wakes up, he may not be like he was instantaneously. Some patients have to learn how to walk, how to talk, how to eat all over again, like stroke victims. Others have temporary amnesia, they can remember past events, but things in the immediate past, generally 6 to 12 months before the trauma, are not there. I once had a patient, who had been in a vegetated state for six months, forget that his wife and daughter had been killed in the crash that left him unconscious."

"I know Liz, you keep saying that, but even if he has to go to rehab, even if he can't remember getting the crap beaten out of him by Sonny, at least he'll be alive. And Danny can stop torturing himself."

"That's what we're hoping for Lindsay. Just remember, cautious optimism. Try and stay calm, and try and keep the Messers calm. It will all work out." Liz sighed as she turned from the stove, yet she smiled as she saw Don framed in the morning light standing in the kitchen. He approached her, drawing her into his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled back and mouthed his question to her, "Monroe?"

She nodded as she listened to Lindsay speaking, "I know, easier said than done. At least we will be able to tell everyone about the engagement after this is all over."

"There you go, hold on to the positive Lindsay. You can do this, you can be there for Danny. It's not hard. Just hold his hand and reassure him."

Don nodded at her words and spoke low, trying to get her attention before the topic shifted, "Tell her I'm thinking of them and we'll be prayin' for Louie."

Liz nodded and motioned him to set food laden plates on the table that appeared to him to have grown overnight. "Don just came down; he said to tell you he's thinking of you all, and that he'll be praying for things to go well. Lindsay, we both wish we could be there, give Danny a hug from me, okay?"

Don completed his task and approached Liz, taking her in his arms and pressing his ear against her hand so that he could partially hear the conversation. Liz turned the volume on the phone up. "I will. Don't worry about not being here, we won't be alone. Mac is supposed to meet us at the hospital. Stella's gonna take over after that, and they've got it all worked out so that Shell can be here when he gets out of surgery, so he can talk to the doctor."

Don spoke first, "Just make sure you keep Mac away from Sergio. They've got a history, Linds, and it could get ugly."

Liz followed closely, "Lindsay did you hear that?"

"Yeah, and tell Don thanks. If things get sticky I may have to give him a call for a little advice. Look I gotta run, I think Danny's coming."

"Okay, we love you Linds, cautious optimism."

"I got it. Love you guys too. Bye."

"Bye." Liz sighed as she clicked the phone off and placed it on the countertop, snuggling into Don's arms. "Good morning."

"Morning, I missed doing this when I woke up," Don said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a warm and inviting kiss. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up alone. Did Linds call and wake you up?"

"No, she called because she knew I'd be awake. I've been doing this on weekdays for half my life," Liz said as she pulled back from his embrace and swiped at hair falling out of her messy ponytail. As she turned towards the refrigerator, Don took his first lingering look at the woman. He felt his pulse race as the morning light highlighted generous curves and the tight, worn wranglers she had selected this morning, offering him a perfect view of her luscious behind. The fitted red t-shirt, bearing a Cougar authority fighter logo on the front and the name Mellencamp on the back accentuated the muscles in her back and shoulders. He was personally a fan of the way it stretched invitingly over her ample chest. Some lesser men would have agreed with her when she defined herself as fat, yet Don was rather fond of the curves that greeted him when her back was facing him. He didn't understand why she always bemoaned her broad hips. Her small waist more than made up for it, and it always made Don contemplate children, her body seemed perfectly proportioned for childbirth. And the thought of children and Liz always were followed by illicit thoughts in Don's mind. He was grinning like a fool as she turned back to face him, and she blushed, knowing by now exactly what sort of thoughts that smile suggested.

Don ignored the blush, secretly enjoying the fact that he could induce it. He smirked at her and recalling her last comment, began to be consumed by the questions in his mind. "What do you mean you've been doing this half your life? Doing what exactly? And did the table grow overnight? It was not that long yesterday. And where did that huge coffee pot come from? Yesterday there was a standard 12 cup pot, now it's like triple that size."

Liz laughed at his confusion and the stream of questions that came flooding out of his mouth as she sat coffee mugs and glasses on the island countertop. There were times she forgot that he was a detective, and then he would rapid fire questions at her and she would be reminded why he was good at his profession, he was naturally inquisitive and incredibly observant. "I'm up at 5 every morning so that I can get dressed and have breakfast ready for the boys by 8. It was earlier when I was in high school after my mom died because I needed to be at school at 8:30." Liz paused in her recitation of facts as she removed a large tray of biscuits from the oven. "The table did grow. Well sort of. I put the leaves in it so that it would expand. Don, on the weekdays we have six hands that come to work with Tom and Jamie. If the two of them had had more kids then it would be a family affair, but Mark is too young to be of much help, and I am more useful keeping breakfast on the table. They are all out there right now taking care of morning chores, and then they will come in and eat. Mark and one of the guys will do the dishes, so that I can go to work. When school is in session we do it all a half an hour earlier so that I can drop Mark at school on my way into the office. And the coffee pot is stored in the roll top section of the counter there." Liz pointed to the contraption in question as a way of explanation. "We need a bigger pot on the weekdays, have you ever tried to come between seven grown men and their coffee, not to mention around here the mornings can be downright frigid, so they need lots of hot coffee to wake them up." Liz smiled as she arranged the last few things on the table. It was all ready and she came to lean against the island next to Don, smiling at him as she came to rest at his elbow.

Don smiled at her. He was constantly surprised and amazed by her. He had dated his share of women, from the down to earth to the superficial. His last girlfriend had been some rich spoiled girl, who wouldn't have been able to boil eggs in water, let alone put a meal on the table for eleven people. Not to mention she was up before the sun five days a week to do it all, he was amazed at the love and devotion she showed to her family. Stepping in to fill the domestic void left by her mother's death was something that amazed him. He knew she was ready for motherhood, ready to be a wife, it was a thought he found himself having more and more. Spurred on by thoughts of the kind of life the two of them could have, her motherly skills, his loyalty to and care for those he loved, he reached for her, pulling her tightly into him. He slid his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her cheek, and whispered, "You are amazing, God I love you," before slanting his mouth over hers and capturing her in an intense kiss.

Liz was startled by the rough, grave quality of his voice, which caused her pulse to race. She was even more startled by the passion and depth of his kiss. Melting into him she threw her arms around his neck and slid one hand into his hair, returning the kiss. She let out a soft moan when Don pushed his tongue into her mouth. Unknowingly he had pushed her back against the countertop, nearly bending her over the counter, as they continued the kiss, a mess of warring to tongue and clashing teeth.

It was a voice that finally broke them apart. "Gross! Guys, some of us have to eat breakfast now, you know," Mark said as he bypassed the two startled adults and filled a glass with orange juice that was sitting on the other side of the counter before sitting at the table.

Liz blushed scarlet, and pressed her lips together, turning from Don to stand at the sink. She mentally berated herself for forgetting that Mark was still in the house.

Don for his part shook his head. He ran a hand over his face, thinking that the kid would be changing his tune in a few years when he met the right girl. He knew Liz was embarrassed, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He made a mental note to inquire about it later, but for the moment he took a coffee cup from the cluster on the counter and filled it before taking a seat next to Mark at the table. Soon the rest joined them and Don was introduced to six men, ranging in age from 55 to 18. He was swept away in conversations of ranching, rodeo, NASCAR and baseball. Don laughed as the youngest hand made a joke about the Yankees and realized what it was that Liz loved about being here. As he watched her beam with pride at complements on the meal, all while dismissing them with a joke; he saw that while she may have lost her conventional family at a young age, she was surrounded by a new, extended family.

* * *

Mac absently cracked his neck as the elevator rose. He was agitated; no he thought as he mentally took stock of his emotions, he was frustrated. The last thing he wanted to be doing before his trip to England was babysitting Danny in the hospital waiting room. He was glad that Liz was able to help Louie, he thought the world of the soft spoken woman he had meet several years ago, but he was not happy that the solution to Louie's problem would find Danny in a waiting room for several hours with his father. Mac thought fleetingly as the elevator reached its destination, and hovered there for those last few seconds before the door slide open, he really hated that he had to spend his morning with Sergio Messer. Sighing, and plastering a fake smile on his face, Mac exited the elevator reminding himself to ignore the family's patriarch.

Danny saw Mac before he even spoke. The natural instinct to glance towards the elevator when he heard the soft ding, made Mac's presence known to him. Yet it wasn't until he saw his boss that he realized how much he had needed it. He had Lindsay by his side, sure, and she had been a great comfort after he had gotten out of the shower, but deep down Danny knew that she was just as scared as he was. But Mac Taylor's presence brought a calm to him and it settled deep in his soul. He trusted the former Marine with his life, and to know that the man had come to show his support, despite the rift between Mac and his father, meant the world to Danny.

"How you holding up, son?" Mac asked as he placed a friendly hand on Danny's shoulder. Most days the emotional connection Mac felt to Danny would have gone unnoticed, unmentioned, and generally ignored. Yet on this day, Mac felt the gesture would be appreciated.

"I'm here. I really hate the waitin' ya know?" Danny spoke, even as he felt the shot of pleasure wash through him. He'd never admit it, but he looked to Mac Taylor as more than a mentor. Danny relished the compliment that was implicit when Mac called him "son"; he craved the praise, and relished it with all that he was. Casting a wayward glance at his own father, he felt a longing for the relationship that they would never share. Turning his attention to the man that had long ago replaced his father as a role model, Danny focused back on Mac just as he spoke.

"I know." Mac nodded knowingly. He hated hospitals; he'd lost more friends in them than he'd seen saved. He handed Danny a coffee cup from the foam cup carrier that he held in his hand. "How's Lindsay?"

Danny accepted the coffee cup with gratitude and took a sip. He looked around to survey his family in the waiting room. Lindsay was sitting with his mother, their hands intertwined, heads bowed as Gina worked the beads on her old rosary. He risked a quick glance at his father and saw the heat in the old man's eyes. Danny was all too aware that it was directed at Mac. He sighed and returned his focus to Mac's question. "She's been an angel. I swear to God, I don't know how she does it, but she's been amazing with all of this. She's been sittin' there with my ma for nearly two hours now, and they've been prayin' the rosary. She was raised Southern Baptist Mac, I don't think she'd even seen a rosary until ma' whipped it out this morning."

That brought a smirk to Mac's lips. Southern Baptist, well that was news to him. He shook his head, "Well for reasons the rest of us don't understand, she loves you."

Danny's short bark of laughter rewarded Mac, and made him feel a little less useless. "Thanks Boss, glad to know that I can always count on you."

"Not a problem. So everything has been calm then?"

Danny sipped his coffee again and cocked his head towards his father as he spoke. "You askin' if he's been mindin' his manners?"

"If that's how you want to read the question."

"He hasn't said more than two words. But he's here, and that's more than I was expectin'," Danny said, his accent thick with tight anger. Few understood the fury and frustration that characterized Danny's feelings towards his father, Mac was one of those individuals. He found Sergio Messer an infuriating, pompous, law breaker who didn't deserve the family that he enjoyed. The two men had a past full of arrests, accusations, threats, and heated words. Mac was well aware that his mere presence could bring the anger and stupidity that accompanied it to Sergio's surface.

"It's a step," Mac said noncommittally. He didn't really believe that it was a sign of change, rather a temporary action taken to appease Gina.

"Yeah," Danny said as noncommittally as Mac's statement had been made. He sipped his coffee and tried to clear his mind. He smiled, adjusted his glasses, and grinned at Mac, asking, "So how long you going to be babysittin' me?"

Mac smiled at that, he knew when Stella suggested this plan, that Danny would be wise to it in mere minutes, "I'm here till nine, and then Stella will be here till 11. Liz told her that the surgeon should be done by 11, so Stella's got it rigged so that Sheldon will be here to help answer questions."

Danny took in the information and shifted from one foot to another, as he nodded his head. "Thanks Mac, it means a lot, you goin' to all the trouble, rearrangin' people's shifts and all. Just, thanks."

"You'd do the same if it was one of us. We're here for you Danny. We're a family and family takes care of its own." Mac placed his hand on Danny's shoulder in a comforting gesture as he spoke. His words were met with a curt nod, Danny couldn't manage anything else. Emotions were choking him, he didn't dare risk speaking or else the fragile control he was clinging too would snap. Mac patted his shoulder as he released his young friend and spoke, "I've got coffee for your mom and Lindsay. I'm gonna go sit with them for awhile. You going to be okay?"

Danny drained his cup and looked at the hallway outside the closed off waiting room. He tossed his empty cup into the trash can that was sitting near to where he had been pacing when Mac came in. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a walk. Tell Montana will you?"

Mac nodded and watched the nervous energy in Danny propel the man out of the room. He shook his head when Sergio stood a few minutes later and followed his son out of the room. He smiled at Gina and Lindsay who looked up from their prayers to see what had caused the great exodus of their men. Mac sighed inwardly, even as he sat next to Gina, thinking to himself that it would be a long day.

"Detective Taylor, it was awfully nice of you to come down here and check on my boy," Gina said as she placed her rosary into the pocket of her jeans.

"It wasn't any trouble, Mrs. Messer. We all care about Danny, and we're hoping for the best for Louie." Mac held the coffee carrier up for both women to see, "I thought you might like some coffee, something better than the swill they always seem to have here."

"Thank you, that was very kind," Gina said with a warm smile accepting the cup.

"Thanks Mac," Lindsay said as she accepted the cup gratefully, and attempted to crack her neck. It had been a tense hour already. Danny and his father had barely spoken two words to each other and neither seemed to be budging. She welcomed the warm caffeinated liquid and hoped it gave her strength and patience for the rest of the morning.

She was about to speak, when she heard two competing voices as they began to grow louder in the hallway. She shook her head as they moved into view before coming to a stop in front of the plate glass window of the enclosed waiting room. Arguing in hushed voices that were growing louder and more frustrated, Danny and his father were both red faced and furious. She was unsure of the conversation, the two were arguing in Italian, but she could tell the level of frustration that Danny was feeling because even in Italian his accent was thick and his voice edgy.

Mac and Lindsay were both shocked when mild-mannered and calm Gina swore an epitaph in Italian. She had stood and was on her way to the door when she stopped dead in her tracks. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop when Sergio shoved Danny hard, sending the young man backwards a few feet. Mac held his breath, hoping that the young man's better angles would win, and that he would be the bigger man, the one with enough sense to walk away. Sergio, realizing what he had done, and that the nurses at the nearby station were watching the two with a close eye, muttered something vehemently at his son as he stormed towards the elevators.

Danny watched him go, and fought the urge to chase after him. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was the same old story, his father got angry, and his first response was violence. This was the exact reason that Don despised his father, and Mac scorned him. He looked contrite when he reentered the waiting room. He approached Gina and placed a kiss on her cheek before he spoke, "I'm sorry Momma."

"Hush," she said as she hugged him with one hand, careful not to spill the contents of her coffee cup on him. "Your father is at fault, not you."

"But, it's my…"

"No. Now Danny I don't want to talk about it anymore. He'll come back when he cools off, and if he doesn't, well then we'll know what his priorities are. Now, come sit with that sweet girlfriend of yours," she said, turning him towards Lindsay and Mac. "Detective Taylor, Lindsay was telling me that you are going to London. You must tell me all about your trip."

Mac nodded and began telling her the planed itinerary. Danny took a seat next to Lindsay. She could tell that his mind was focused on his father; she pulled his arm around her shoulder and leaned against him, as she listened to Mac's steady voice as he spoke with Gina. She rested her head on Danny's chest, and silently prayed for the wisdom to know what to do to help him.

* * *

Liz laughed at Don's words as he held the glass door open. The two descended the stairs and came to rest at the bottom of the stair steps in front of another set of glass doors that bore the inscription, Morgue, Dr. Elizabeth Warren, County Coroner.

"Look at you; you've got your name on the door and everything," Don said with a playful poke to Liz's ribs.

She untwined herself from the arm that he had thrown around her and gave him a gentle shove. "Cut that out."

Don nodded and couldn't help the soft smile that came to his lips. He started to reach for the door, to push it open, but she stopped him.

"Okay, so it's not much to look at but it is all mine…"

"Liz, I'm not judging you. I wanted to see where you work; I don't care if it is as big or as nice as the lab back home."

"Good, because it's not going to be," Liz said as she pushed the door open and felt the blast of cool air hit her as she crossed the threshold with Don close on her heels. "So this is, as you can probably guess the autopsy room, we have one general lab, the body coolers along the wall…" Liz stopped her speech when she turned in the direction of the offices. Standing at the edge of the room, pressed up against the wall of cadaver drawers was a couple. It was clear to any observer that the two were in an intimate embrace.

"Oh that is sick," Don said as he observed the two mesh into each other even more.

"Come on, you've never done it?" Liz asked with amusement.

Don looked disgusted at the thought, "Against a body cooler, no. Wait, have you?"

Liz laughed again and moved towards the couple. "Achem. Maybe if you told your parents about your relationship, then you wouldn't have to try and bed my assistant in the crypt, Russ."

The entwined couple sprang apart. The attractive young blonde woman looked at her shoes, afraid to meet her boss' eyes. Russ for his part, though blushing, didn't look away. He simply cleared his throat and spoke, his voice surprisingly steady, "Morning Liz, Don, I was just telling Melissa about our adventures last night."

"Yeah, I can tell. Must have been one hell of a conversation since you conveyed the story without any words," Liz said as she affectionately punched him in the shoulder.

Melissa laughed at that, "He's always been a very good storyteller."

Don snickered, and Liz shook her head. "So I've heard. Just next time find somewhere other than the cooler to have your conversation."

"You got it Boss. How are things with you this morning? I thought you had taken a few days off," Melissa said taking in her boss with a cautious look. She had been pushing hard for her boss to move on and find a man to share her time. She naturally assumed that the tall, handsome detective would be monopolizing her time off.

"I am. Don't worry. I won't cramp your style. I wanted to be near the fax machine when our friend's brother gets out of surgery. I thought I would do some campaign calls for you," Liz said with a conspiratorial wink at her friend and colleague.

Don stood watching the scene with silent contemplation. The young woman was pretty and he could see why Russ was attracted to her. She was tall, maybe five eight if he had to guess. A heart shaped face, with pretty brown eyes, long eyelashes, and plump, full lips. Shoulder length blonde hair mixed well with the darker shade of her skin. She was conventionally pretty, the girl next door type, and despite Liz's remarks about her being young, she looked to be the same age as Russ. Don was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Liz's statements about campaign calls. "Campaigning, what are you running for?"

Russ responded proudly, for his girlfriend, "County Coroner, can't think of anyone better to replace out little Lizzy." Russ wrapped his arm around the young woman's waist and pulled her close to him to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Melissa offered a shy smile, "These two conned me into running. I am not confident at all and the Republicans have a well known candidate as my opponent. Liz has promised me to do everything she can. And Russ has been great too."

"Except when it comes to going public with your relationship and being a force on the frontlines with you," Liz muttered pointedly and not under her breath.

"Liz, we've talked about this," Russ said as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his well worn jeans.

"Yeah, and it comes down to the fact that big, responsible, Ph.D. Monroe is too scared to talk to his mommy because his girlfriend is a little bit younger than he is."

"Liz, you know it's more than that. Besides you ran without a man to hold your hand and hand out campaign buttons," Melissa said, her voice firm and resolute. Don noticed the change and suspected that this was not the first time the three friends had had the conversation.

"That was different and you both know it. Melsie, I ran on my last name. Daddy hadn't been dead very long, and Tom had just gotten hurt. I had my family, I didn't need the help. You are a transplant, the fresh faced little girl from Illinois. You need the credibility of being in a serious relationship and with one of the city's most beloved sons to boot."

"Yeah, except for that fact that we're not married, I'm ten years younger, and it will look like an election ploy. We've argued this to death, and I don't want to talk about it anymore," Melissa said crossing her arms, setting the argument aside with a final, resolute note.

Russ looked at his girlfriend with admiration. They had talked about going public. He was ready, public opinion be damned, but then Melissa had announced her intent to run for Liz's open position, and he knew that the fodder their relationship would make in the diner and the beauty shops would destroy her campaign. So they had sat on it, stealing moments in private, like the breakfast they had shared in Liz's office this morning, the lunches in his truck parked out by the lake, or the dinners in seclusion in his office after hours. But Liz didn't understand, and her stubborn nature was making it impossible to move on. Russ tamped down the frustration he felt at her meddling and pushed the feelings to back to be mulled over at a later date, "Yes moving on, have you heard from Lindsay today?"

Liz smiled a rueful smile and shot Russ a look that clearly said we will discuss this more later, before responding to the question. "Yeah, before they left for the hospital. And Mac, her boss, called a little while ago when he left. I guess Danny and his dad got in some sort of argument and his dad left. I don't know."

Russ bit his lip in thoughtful contemplations. "That doesn't sound too good. I'll give them a call when I get back to the office and see how they are holding up. You guys going to stay until you get the call when he is out of surgery?"

"Yeah. Dr. O'Neil is supposed to fax me the post op chart information and the other relevant information, so I can take a look at everything." Liz pushed her hair out of her eyes as she spoke, and then was struck with a thought, and spoke again, voice a live with excitement. "What are the two of you up to tonight?" Liz asked fingers pointed accusatorially at Russ and Melissa.

Melissa chuckled. While Liz may be older, there were times when she acted like a crazed college student. It was part of her charm, and one of the reasons Melissa like working for her, there was truly never a dull moment. She spoke, "Well nothing that I know of. Ty's stuck with being the one on call tonight so I'm free and clear, right?"

Russ smiled at the question like statement. He nodded, "Nope, no plans. Why? You got an offer?"

Liz laughed. "Yeah. What do you say we take city boy here to the Stumble Inn for a little beer and two stepping. We can celebrate Louie's recovery. What do you say?"

"Wait, you people actually have a bar called the Stumble Inn?" Don asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and horror, laced with condescension.

Melissa laughed. She knew the reaction. She had been a farm girl, a small town kid from middle of nowhere Illinois when Liz had recruited her straight out of medical school, but even the cliché was not lost on her the first time she had set foot into the local dance hall. "Yeah, it's quite the place. And best of all, it's out of town a ways, so no respectable voter would be seen in the joint. What do you say Russ, got enough steam in you to take me for a spin or two around the dance floor?"

Russ smirked at the warm and open smile on his girlfriend's face. She was young, at times impetuous, but damn if he wasn't head over heels in love. "Sure, darlin'. Anything for you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now I best be going, I have an appointment right after lunch."

"Alright, I'll get the details from Liz and give you a call, hot stuff. Love you." Melissa said the last two words lower, almost as if to keep them private. It made Liz smile at the shyness that her assistant still exhibited.

"Love you too. And Don, hope you brought your cowboy boots, you'll need 'em at the Inn. See you two tonight," Russ said before he stole another quick kiss from Melissa and sauntered towards the exit.

Don shook his head as he watched him leave, "Cowboy boots? He's joking right Doc? Right?"

* * *

Danny was pacing again, unable to release the tension in his back. Stella and Hawkes were talking to Lindsay, trying to talk her into eating a sandwich they had brought. His father was back; he hadn't said a word to anyone, just waltzed back in and sat down. Danny turned his back to his father once again trying to keep the rage from boiling within him. His mother had crossed the room and sat next to her husband, exactly four and a half minutes ago Danny noted in his head as he checked his watch. The two were engaged in a quiet but forceful conversation. Danny sighed and crossed his arms, this was not what he had planned, but then nothing with his family ever went the way he planned it. He was about to engage in his third self berating conversation in his head when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out of his pocket shook it at Hawkes, who looked his direction upon hearing the noise, pointed down the hall and took off for the reception area where cell phones were permitted. To his great relief the lounge was empty and he finally hit the send button on his phone, and barked a gruff, "Messer" into the receiver as he ran a weary hand over his face and sunk into a cushioned arm chair for the first time in hours.

"Danny, this is Russ. I had some time between sessions today and I wanted to call and see how you are doing."

Danny sighed. He liked Russ. He honestly did. They were going to be brothers-in-law soon enough, but damn if he didn't feel like hanging up on the man. The last thing he wanted was to be psychoanalyzed. "I'm fine man. Listen if Lindsay asked you call me and shrink my head we can skip it, I'm fine."

Russ laughed, "Danny in my line of work when someone uses the word fine, more than once in a span of three sentences they are usually anything but fine. And Lindsay didn't ask me to call; in fact I was hoping that we could keep this one between the two of us. I ran into Liz and Don, well actually they found me in a bit of a compromising position and they mentioned that you and your dad had a little tiff this morning and I thought you could use a distraction."

Danny snorted in an unflattering way at the mention of his father. But his interest was piqued, because at the end of the day he was as nosy as Lindsay was. "Leave it to the two of them to go blabbing my business." Danny sighed and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Amuse me Monroe and I might just tell ya how I'm feeling and you can tell me that I hate my dad cuz he never hugged me enough when I was a kid, or whatever mushy shit you people charge 200 bucks an hour to tell the rest of us."

Russ's warm laughter floated across the phone line and reminded Danny of Lindsay. He felt himself begin to relax in spite of himself.

Russ for his part shook his head as he leaned back in the cushy office chair and pulled a legal pad into his lap noting the date, time and Danny's full name. Sure it was a little white lie to get the man talking, and sure it was probably wrong to be keeping a secret file on his sister's boyfriend, but he had them on nearly everyone that had come in and out of his life since he had graduated with his degree. He had to give the wiseass detective credit. He knew the classic shrink play of opening with something mutual and non-threatening and then coax the patient into talking, but he was certain he could get the mushy details out of Danny. Focusing at the task at hand he began to doodle on the notepad as he spoke. "I must be in the wrong city, because I have never made 200 dollars an hour. Besides I am just calling to share a moment of humiliation with you in your time in need brother."

Danny scoffed, "If you wind up that pitch any more you're likely to drop the ball, just tell me already."

"So I've got this girlfriend and she works with Lizzy."

"Wait, since when do you have a girlfriend?"

Russ laughed a nervous laugh, he felt more than a little guilty about hiding Melissa from everyone, but what choice did he have. "Okay, make that I have a secret girlfriend that I can't tell my mom about so we are hiding our relationship and have to sneak around town because she is running for Liz's job and won't get elected if we are openly dating but not married."

Danny laughed, long and hard, and for a good five minutes before he spoke, "You're five years old and too chicken to tell your mom you are dating a woman, got it."

"Well I think it's more complicated than that but if you want to reduce it to that level of simplicity, fine."

"I do. Wait, how old is she? Why is this such a secret?"

"She's 25, and she is one of Liz's medical examiners, she is running for county coroner and we live in a backwoods state, and she is Catholic, so mom would flip."

"God, Russ, Lindsay is going to crucify you when she finds out you've been hiding this. And Liz too if she is in on the secret. She is isn't she?"

"Yes she is, now will you shut up and let me tell my story? Jeez, Messer for someone who doesn't like to talk to shrinks you won't let me get a word in edgewise."

Danny laughed in spite of his nervous energy. "Well stop talking about it and start telling me."

"Well now that I think about it there is not much to tell. I smuggled lunch into the morgue and we ate in Liz's office. I was just getting ready to leave and gave her a quick kiss, and one thing lead to another, and well Don and Liz found us against the body coolers."

Danny laughed, it wasn't terribly funny, but the mental picture of Don's face when he saw the two of them going at it in the morgue was priceless.

"Hey Messer come on its not that funny."

"Oh, yes it is Monroe, yes it is. Was Flack grossed out? He can't stand people getting cozy in the morgue. He caught me and Linds once…"

Danny was cut off mid sentence, "Don't go any further Messer, that's my baby sister you are talking about there and I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Right sorry, forgot. He just gets a little squeamish when it comes to sex and the lab. Not sure why, but he doesn't have the stomach for it."

"Well I can't say that I blame him. Liz read me the riot act for it."

"I can imagine."

Russ checked his watch and shifted in his chair, making himself more comfortable as he balanced the phone on his shoulder, pen poised to write, "So about your dad?"

"Ah Christ, we really gonna do this?" Danny asked, wishing he could switch the cell phone to his other hand, but was restricted from doing so by the cast on his arm.

"Yes, we are. You were just in a traumatic event not even a full week ago; you blame yourself for Louie's condition, and now this thing with your dad. You can talk to me, or I can call in the big guns and get your ass recommended for an on-the-job psych evaluation. What's it going to be?"

"Bastard."

Russ sipped from his coffee mug and replaced it on the desk, "So I've heard. Let's start with how you are feeling about the situation today?"

"What's there to talk about? My old man is an ass, he's always been an ass, and he always will be. The bastard's a lousy, mean man and don't give a rats ass 'bout no buddy but himself. That what you looking for Monroe?"

Russ nodded to no one in particular and scratched out a few things on the notepad in his lap. "That is fine Danny. I'm not judging you; I'm just trying to help. You say he's always been like this, what do you mean?"

"I mean he's not been one of those "Leave it to Beaver' types. Louie is the good son, stayed on the Island, took up the family business, and ran with the crew pops ran with in his day. Me, well I'm the failure, the one who went straight, who made a life, who wants more than a rat trap house in Staten Island, and a string of laundry mats that are fronts for illegal activity. I want a life, and he can't see that."

Russ nodded, the root of the problem exposed. "Want a life or have a life? Danny normally I don't say this, but for you I'll make an exception." He paused letting his words sink in and he tossed the notebook on the desk, "Who gives a fuck what your father thinks? You say you want a life, but you don't seem to realize you've got one now. You have a good job, you're back on the promotion grid, you saved a colleagues life, and you are saving your brother's life. You're a good friend, from what Lindsay gushes when I talk to her you are a great boyfriend, and an extremely hard worker. You've overcome every obstacle, but the one you've mentally created. You're not going to get your father's approval. Lots of us never do. But damn, Messer, you've got a good life, and you're a good man. It's time to let the anger go, say screw you to the old man, and start living outside the shadow of Sergio Messer."

Russ fiddled nervously with the phone cord as he waited for a response. It was unprofessional to talk in a frank manor, but Danny was practically family to him. Relief washed over him as he finally heard Danny sigh, before he spoke.

"Thanks man. Really, Russ, thanks. Listen I gotta go, Hawkes is standing here telling me that Louie is out of surgery and awake."

"Danny that's great news."

Danny was speaking in a rushed tone, relief and joy apparent in his voice. "Yeah, listen. Keep close to a phone tonight. You'll be getting a call you won't wanna miss."

Russ was confused at the cryptic statement. "What's that mean Messer?"

"Gotta go, talk to you later man." And with that Russ was talking to a dead phone line. He sighed, hung up the phone and scribbled a few more things into the notebook that he would put in Danny's file. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts before his next patient arrived.

* * *

Liz smiled to herself, quite happy and very relaxed as she moved around her bedroom dressing for her evening out with her friends. She danced as she moved, happy with the news she had received earlier in the afternoon. The brain scans that had been taken post surgery were positive, nearly all of the swelling on the brain had been reduced and the blood work was normal. Best of all had been reports that Louie was cognizant and talking. He could move, and speak, and had most of his long term memory. The short term memory was fuzzy, but it was all good news considering how long he had been in a coma.

Liz sang along with the radio, which was tuned to the local country station, she pulled her favorite shirt out of the closet. She slipped the classic western shirt on over her black tank top and buttoned up the buttons until they came to rest just under her chest. The top had a retro feel too it, with red roses embroidered on the front and back yokes with red piping just under the roses, and red pearlized snap buttons. It was perfect for the place they were going that evening and pared with a dark wash, low rise pair of classic cut Wranglers she looked good.

Liz had just sat on the bed and pulled her favorite pair of dress cowboy boots on when Don entered the room. The boots had been her mother's, and were a light toned leather, with flower and bird inlayed pattern in a dark leather contrast, with a pointed toe and modest heel, they made her feel special, and as an added bonus taller. Liz smiled at Don as she placed her glasses on her face and crossed the room to meet him. She had opted for the glasses over contacts because she knew how much Don like them, but she figured the more she drank the faster the glasses would be lying on the table and not on her face. She spun in front of him and spoke, "How do I look?"

Don smiled. He felt silly in his get up and had been ready to tell her to forget the whole thing, but when he saw her dressed like that, her hair partially pulled back and cascading down around her face from the leather barrett that held it up, well he could hardly tell you his name, let alone tell her he was not going. "Beautiful. Liz, you look great."

Liz smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "You don't look too bad yourself Cowboy."

"Okay, new rule, as long as I am dressed in this ridiculous costume, no calling me that."

Liz laughed and rubbed a hand on Don's shoulder as she stepped around him to grab a copper cuff bracelet and a pair of stud earrings. She spoke as she worked the posts into her pierced ears. "Honey, that is not a ridiculous costume. I would remind you that most of those things came from either Tom or Russ, suggesting that both wear them on a semi-regular basis."

Don sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, looking a little overwhelmed. She sat next to him and took his hand in hers as she listed to him speak, "I know that Liz. It's just, not what I am used to. I feel ridiculous."

Liz smiled comfortingly at him and took in his appearance once more. He was wearing dark washed straight leg jeans that were from his own personal closet. Russ had stopped by the morgue on his way home and dropped off a couple of retro design shirts for Don to choose from. He had settled on Liz's favorite, a light blue Fender style shirt with white stripes, and scrolling blue embroidery on the front, back and cuffs. On the back yoke the words "Custom Shop Rock and Roll" were embroidered and accentuated with metallic studs. Her favorite feature of the shirt was the hexagonal pearlized snap buttons. The outfit was complete with a pair of Tom's old dress boots, a light toned leather with contrasting flame design. She stood and pulled him up with her, her hand flittering across his chest and played with one of the buttons as she spoke, "I understand you're a fish out of water dressed like this. But honey, you look anything but ridiculous. I think you look damn sexy. This shirt with your eyes, well it makes me want to do unholy things with you. And those snap buttons, well don't even get me started. Thank you for doing this for me Don, it means a lot."

Don was distracted, the things that were coming out of her mouth, were the most provocative words she had ever spoken to him, and it was driving him crazy. Mental pictures of the two of them never leaving her bedroom flashed before his eyes. His voice came out a horse whisper when he spoke, "Not a problem, Doll," just before he crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

The two broke away a few minutes later with some reluctance, but gasping for air. Don smiled at her and said, "So do I pass inspection?"

"Just one more thing you need," she said, producing a suede sports jacket from her closet.

Don liked the jacket, it actually looked normal, like something he could wear to work. "Nice, so who did this get borrowed from?"

Liz smiled as she stood on her tip toes and helped his slip it on, reaching up to fix the lapels once he had it on. "Nice, very handsome" she remarked, placing a kiss on his lips and stepping back to admire it. As if finally aware of his question she added, "Nno one. This is for you, I bought it the other day and was going to give it to you next time I saw you. I thought you would look good in it."

Don smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you, you didn't have to Liz."

"I know," she said simply as she pulled a rich brown leather jacket off the peg behind her bedroom door. "You ready to go? There is something I want to show you before we leave."

Don helped her put the jacket on and nodded, "Sure, let's roll."

The two headed down the stairs and out the back door, after Liz shouted her goodbyes to the other residents of the house. Don expected that they would turn towards the gravel drive adjacent to the front of the house where Liz parked her truck. Rather they turned towards a second smaller barn that was near the larger barn he had been shown in the previous days.

"This is where we store a lot of the junk we don't get rid of," Liz said as she slid the door open, "like dad's old boat" she said as she pointed to the mentioned item, "the furniture I had in New York and college" she said pointing towards a large tarp that had been anchored over certain items, "and ah here we are, my baby," Liz said as she stopped in front of another item covered by a tarp. "Normally I don't do much with this when I'm here, but this is a special occasion. Don meet my New York wheels," she said as she pulled the tarp off to reveal the most beautiful motorcycle Don had ever seen.

"Is that a Harley Davidson Softail Springer Classic?" Don asked running his hands over the leather seat with near awe in his voice. "These things are amazing."

"Yeah, it and my upper east side apartment were my two extravagances after I got my first paying job as a surgeon. Dad always had motorcycles and he loved these, so I learned from the best." Lifting two helmets off of a nearby shelf she handed Don one. "I thought I would drive to the bar, since you don't know where it is, but if you pay attention to the directions, I will let you drive home."

Don smiled and spoke, "God I love you woman," as he pulled the helmet over his head.

Liz laughed, and pulled her helmet on, before sitting down in the driver's seat "I know. Climb on detective and hold on."

* * *

Lindsay heard a soft chuckle as she knocked softly on the door to the private room Louie was resting in. She knew that Danny's mom and dad had left a little while ago after talking with their son for quite some time. Danny had sent her out to get something to eat, but she knew it was an excuse for him to spend some time with Louie alone. She was nervous, she hadn't really ever met Louie, not while he was conscious, but she pasted a bright smile on her face as she pushed the door to the room open.

"Cowboy I brought you coffee," Lindsay said as she approached the chair he had pulled up next to the bed.

"Cowboy? Now that is a change little brother, you've gone soft."

Lindsay was startled by the voice. It sounded so much like Danny that it was disorientating, she had expected something akin to Sergio, but Louie sounded like Danny, his voice resonating a little deeper, and his accent thicker.

"Are your eyes workin'? I mean look at her, she's a dish. You'd a gone soft too." Danny said with a light tone to his voice, and a wink at Lindsay.

"You must be the Montana Danny's been telling me about. How exactly did you get him on a horse?" Louie asked as he watched Lindsay settle in on the arm of Danny's chair.

"The one, the only. How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked, already starting to warm up to Louie.

"Better. I guess I've been out for quite some time. Danno's been filling me in on stuff, like how he finally got a girlfriend."

Danny sipped his coffee and listened as Louie made Lindsay laugh, mostly at his expense. But it felt good, felt right. Better than things had felt in a long time, he couldn't stop smiling. He had done a great deal of thinking when it came to his relationship with his brother, the time that Louie had been sick and unconscious had given him plenty of time to think, about all of their problems. All the strife, the anger, the resentment of having been turned away as a young adult was in the past. Danny knew now that Louie had been protecting him, had protected him at his own expense. Now that he was back and alive, he knew he was never going to let their inability to communicate with one another keep them from having a relationship. Draining his now empty coffee cup he focused back on the conversation that was going on around him.

"And that my fair lady is the story of how Danny got his ass kicked by Sister Emily O'Shea in the tenth grade."

"Awe come on. You've been awake for half a day and ya' already tellin' her that story?" Danny asked blushing as the memory of what the nun had caught him doing with Veronica Puente under the bleachers came to his mind.

Lindsay chuckled from her perch on the edge of Louie's bed. Danny wondered when she had moved over there, and how many other stories Louie had told while he was in his head.

"What? You two got together before I could scare her away with stories about what you were like when we were kids so I gotta make up for all the time I've been layin' here doin' nothin'."

Danny smiled and nodded with a sad glint in his eyes. He knew from what they had talked about that Louie was surprised to know he'd been in a coma for over a year. He smiled again, and reached for Lindsay. He offered her a wink, and he hoped she would get his meaning, as he pulled her from the bed into his lap. "Well if you're trying to scare her away, you're too late."

Lindsay nodded as she realized what Danny was getting ready to do. She reached towards her neck and pulled on the chain she had been wearing around her neck for several days. She fiddled with the clasp on the chain and pulled the ring free as Danny spoke.

"I wanna tell you something, and just to show how confident Lindsay here was that the surgery would be successful, she wanted to tell you first."

Danny watched as confusion passed over Louie's face, and as Lindsay slid the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Danny, I'm still a little groggy, I have no idea what you are tryin' to say."

Danny took Lindsay's left hand in his and extended it towards the bed, as he spoke, "I'm engaged, to be married, ya goof."

Louie looked shocked, his mouth opened to speak, then closed, then opened again. Danny and Lindsay laughed at the sight. When he finally found words, Danny was surprised at the sincerity and emotion in his brother's voice, "That's incredible little brother, really. Congratulations. God, come here and give me a hug."

Danny laughed and complied with the request giving his brother a quick hug. "Thanks Louie. We wanted you to be the first to know, haven't even told her parents yet."

Louie nodded, overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't know when it had happened, or really how it had, but Danny was a grown up, a real man. He knew in that moment that everything he had done to Danny when he was young, all the pain he had inflicted by rejecting him, by riding him hard, was worth it. Seeing him snuggled into the chair with that beautiful young woman, his NYPD badge clipped to his belt, Louie recognized that his sacrifices had been worth it. Sure Danny had hated him for years, and sure he had been an idiot to have ever been messed up in Tanglewood and involved with Sonny's crew, but seeing that his efforts to keep Danny clean had been worth it. Well it brought tears to his eyes. He had gone to bat for Danny and it had nearly cost him is life, but seeing Danny smile like that, to know that he had a future, that he was content, well he knew that he was right, he had done what he could to make up for the sins of their father. And Danny. Well, Danny had saved his life. His stubborn refusal to give up was why he was still alive. Emotion evident as he spoke, "Thanks guys. Danno you saved my life. You're a stubborn son of a bitch, and for once it worked in my favor, I'll never forget it. I love you man."

Danny felt his heart clinch. It had been years since he had heard Louie speak those words to him. He knew that for the first time since they were kids he and Louie were on the same page, they would be brothers again, and the knowledge warmed his heart. He knew in that moment the things Russ had said were true. Sitting there with his arm around Lindsay, hearing his brother speak with such raw emotion, he knew that he did have a life, regardless of Sergio's approval. He had a family and a life. He smiled, and tried to fight tears as he placed his cast laden hand one top of Louie's and spoke, "I love you too."

Clearing his throat Louie spoke, his voice light this time, "Good. Now go on get outta here. Call your parents and tell them, then go tell your friends that you work with the good news. I need some rest, and Nurse Ratchet out there is hovering," Louie said pointing at the nurse who had been annoying him all afternoon, who was peering into the window in the room. "She'll be shooing you out here pretty soon anyway."

Danny followed his brother's finger and saw the woman about whom he spoke. He sighed, he didn't want to leave, but knew that Louie did need to rest after such a long surgery. "Alright, we'll go, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you," Danny said as he stood and squeezed Louie's hand.

"It's nice finally get to meet you in person. I'm glad you're back," Lindsay said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks. Welcome to the family Lindsay," Louie said with a smile, as she nodded. Louie watched the two exit the room as he felt the exhaustion tug at his body. He was asleep when Danny glanced in the window in the door, after it had closed behind them.

* * *

Russ smiled and ran his hands along his girlfriend's arms. He adored the outfit she was wearing, and he tried to distract himself from the indecent thoughts running through his mind as the pair waited for their friends to meet them. Her pink long-sleeved western shirt, with white daisies embroidered on the yokes accentuated her sculpted arm muscles and well-formed chest. The pair of tight jeans and her cowboy boots made her legs look impossibly longer. But she had neglected to bring a jacket so he had done his duty and offered to keep her warm as the two snuggled together on the wooden and artificial porch of the Stumble Inn. The honky-tonk was already busy and loud. Pounding country beats could be heard from inside, but he was content to stand in the chilly spring night air as long as it meant he got to be wrapped around the woman in his arms.

"So did you talk to your sister?" Melissa asked, rubbing her hands along Russ's which were resting on her stomach.

"No, I haven't had a chance."

"Russ, I thought you were going to call between appointments. Is the Sager boy having that much trouble that he is taking two hours a session?"

Russ kissed the top of her head, unable to stop himself, "Babe, you know I can't talk about clients, I could lose my license for the information you just spouted off. But no, I didn't run over. I called Danny, Lindy's boyfriend."

"Oh, Russ, you just used the therapist voice, did you add Danny to your secret patient files?"

"No," Russ said as a guilty blush creeping on his cheeks.

"That's a yes. God, Russ, you've got to stop doing that, when people find out they are going to flip out."

"You didn't"

"Well, I'm special. Seriously, the only reason I didn't freak is because I love you, otherwise I would have killed you. There is a reason profilers don't profile their families, it's not nice and no one likes it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I think it was a good talk, he sounded like I had finally broken through to him. That father of his is a real piece of work, he sounds like such an ass, I can see why Danny battles family issues the way he does."

"Wow, you are good." Don's voice broke through the cuddling couple's bliss. It startled Russ. "Sergio Messer is an ass, and if you did get through to Danny it will be a miracle a long time coming."

Don stepped on the porch, his motorcycle helmet under one arm, his other arm wrapped protectively around Liz's waist. He was tense at the talk of Sergio Messer, the man just pissed him off, nothing to it, and he instantly felt anger pulse through him when he heard that name.

Liz, feeling the tension roll of Don in waves, decided to end the conversation before they could dwell on Danny's father anymore, "Hey, forget about Danny's dad, we're here to celebrate. Louie is doing well, the doctor said he is talking and has most of his memory. All in all it's even better than I had hoped."

Melissa seized on the conversations shift, knowing that her boss was trying to redirect. "Yes, let's move on. Come on, Stud, take me inside and buy me a drink…we need to do this up right, a toast."

Russ laughed, at times Melissa could be so spontaneous and carefree, it was a welcomed change from the serious, studious, farm girl he had meet a few years ago at Tom's house.

"What do you say, detective? Let's get these women liquored up."

"I can't wait," Don said with a wink at Liz.

The four were about to go through the classic swinging saloon doors when Russ's cell phone rang. He stopped, pulling the offending object from his belt.

"Come on, ignore it Dr. Monroe, we're out on the town tonight, no emergency calls, you promised," Melissa said in a frustrated tone, even as he was flipping the phone open.

Don turned a curious eye towards Liz, "Emergency calls?"

She smiled, and squeezed Melissa's arm in a comforting gesture, even as she spoke low to Don, while Russ answered the phone. "Russ is a trauma psychologist. He volunteers for the Red Cross. He gets calls all the time to council children who survive ordeals, or who witness crimes. He gets called all over the state at random times."

"I didn't realize such a thing existed. Do you think that is what this is?" Don asked a little disappointed; he knew that Liz had been looking forward to the evening out all day.

"Doubt it, I figure its Linds, calling about you know what," Liz whispered as Russ spoke for the first time.

"Lindy, slow down, I don't understand what you are saying."

Russ couldn't believe what his little sister was telling him, he was shocked; it was all happening so fast. "Lindsay, you're engaged? Engaged to be married? To Messer?" He asked not believing his ears. Surely not, she was too young, Messer was too scared. He had to be wrong. But even as he heard his sister cussing at him for his inability to understand her simple words, it all clicked into place. Danny's cryptic, "keep your phone on" comment from earlier in the day came to his mind.

Melissa cocked an eyebrow at Liz and Don that clearly asked if they knew about this. Liz smiled and nodded to her co-worker who smiled broadly. No one knew better what Lindsay and Liz had gone through a few months ago when their friend's murderer had been caught. She had met Lindsay, in passing, when she had been home and she knew what the young woman went through. It was wonderful, and it gave her hope for her own screwed up relationship with Russ.

Russ laughed into the phone, a ridiculous smile on his face. "Of course I approve Lindy. I think it is amazing. Congratulations. Did he ask Daddy?" Russ laughed at the curses that came from his sweet little sister. "Such a mouth on you. I can't believe dad didn't say anything, that he kept it from mom all this time. Okay, okay, you go, tell everyone you work with. Seriously Lindy, I'm happy for you. Yes, I will, I love you too."

Liz smiled as Russ hung up his phone and placed it back in the holder on his belt. He was grinning like a fool. He placed a friendly hand on Don's shoulder, as he spoke, "Apparently my little sister is marrying your best friend. She said to tell you to hurry up and ask Lizzy here and then they can make it a double wedding."

Don laughed, a loud hysterical laugh, as Liz sputtered in surprise. "Yeah that sounds about right. Now I'm not sure if that was Messer or Monroe. Those two are a riot. Wait until Messer finds out your ma is pushing for grandkids."

Russ smiled and pulled Melissa in for a kiss. "Yeah, looks like you and me are off the hook. Let go folks. We've got an engagement to celebrate, too."

"Lead the way man; I think this one needs a drink after Lindsay's declaration," Don said pulling Liz, who was still stunned, into his side.

* * *

Lindsay ran her hands together trying to calm her nerves. Danny smiled at her as he approached the table with two beers. "Relax Montana, it will be fine. You're mom was cryin' and Russ was happy, nothing to worry about right?"

Lindsay laughed a skeptical laugh. "Ha. That was different, that was family, for all they know you asked me tonight, we tell Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Adam we've been hiding it for days and they're gonna freak, be furious we hid it."

Lindsay sipped her beer and inwardly cringed. She was really happy with the way everyone had reacted. Louie had been nothing short of amazing, the tearful hug he shared with Danny made the waiting well worth it, and Danny's mom had been so surprised and so wonderful, welcoming her to the family and assuring her that she didn't expect a Catholic wedding, Sergio had been, well Sergio. Gruffly muttering congratulations shortly before asking if she was pregnant. She'd blown it off and encouraged Danny to do the same. Her mom had cried when she heard the news, thrilled to have "another son" in the family, immediately inquiring about dates and arrangements and dresses. And Russ, he had been supportive and loving and been the one to help to convince her dad that Danny was the one so many months ago. But she feared telling their colleagues. Would Mac be encouraging, would he be their supervisor and point out all the work problems? Would Stella be furious that Liz had known but that she hadn't? And Sheldon and Adam, would they be happy or mad to be the last in the loop? Now they were sitting at Sullivan's, their friends and colleagues on their way, curious as to what the surprise meeting was all about.

Danny slipped his arm around her, his casted hand on her shoulder, "Lindsay stop worrying, everything will be fine. They're our friends, they will understand."

"I hope so," she said admiring the ring on her finger. It was finally where it belonged and she loved to look at it as it sparkled even in the dimly lit bar.

Hawks was the first to arrive, bringing with him a fragile looking Adam. The young lab tech was still staying with Danny and Lindsay, and Hawkes had been sitting with him this evening after he had gotten off work. The young man was healing, but he still looked weak, his hands bandaged, and his normally effervescent personality muted in light of recent days. Lindsay smiled welcomingly at Adam as he slumped into a chair, and Hawkes headed to the bar to place their drink orders. She made a mental note to ask Russ to call Adam in the next few days if he didn't improve.

Adam spoke, a weak smile on his face, his voice a fraction of its usual cheeriness. "Great news about your brother Danny. Hawkes told me everything is looking good, must feel great."

Danny nodded. He felt a weird protective nature towards Adam since their ordeal with the Irish mob. He smiled warmly at the young man who was clearly still traumatized by the event, "Yeah, it's a relief. But how are you doing man?"

Adams smile faltered a little, "The same. But I'm getting better; I'll be out of your place in no time at all."

"I meant what I said yesterday Adam. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. The doctors haven't cleared you yet, we want you to stay with us at least until then." Lindsay was firm. She and Danny had agreed, he needed someone to look after him and they were perfect for the job.

Adam agreed weakly as Hawkes returned to the table. He had barely pulled out his chair when Stella and Mac arrived. They waved at the table and after a quick stop at the bar to pick up a glass of wine and a beer were seated at the table with their friends.

Mac spoke first, "So I don't know why you guys wanted to get together but as long as we are all here, I propose a toast, to Louie and his continued recovery."

There was a round of "Hear, hears" as everyone took a sip of their beverage. Danny was about to speak when Stella beat him to it. "So what's with the cryptic meeting, guys? We all got the same text. I asked around. Sullivan's 8:30, we've gotta talk. You couldn't have given us a clue? I'm dying to know, what's the big secret?"

* * *

Melissa felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Russ and Liz dance around the wide dance floor. The two were doing a slow two step, while she and Don were taking a much needed break at the table.

Don sipped his beer as one eye followed Russ and his Liz around the dance floor. He was only momentarily shocked that his mind called her his. The other eye watched Russ's girl critically. She looked conflicted, and a little irritated. He killed his beer, signaling the waitress to bring him another as he spoke, "So you look about as thrilled with that combination as I do." Don cringed at the moody jealous tone his voice took, but he couldn't help it. He was head over heels for Liz, and no matter how many times she told him that it was a platonic friendship with Russ, it still grated on him. He hated the thought of losing her.

Melissa was a little surprised; she didn't realize that she had been projecting her feelings outward. "I don't know what you mean," she said trying to pretend she didn't know what he was referring to.

"No offense, but bull. I'm a detective, I know facial clues. What's the matter, you don't trust them?" Don took the beer from the waitress and muttered a thank you, before taking a sip.

"No. That's not it at all," Melissa said, her tone defiant and unwavering. She trusted Liz and Russ but there were times when she still hated that the two of them shared a connection that she would never have with him.

Don released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Then what?"

"I know that it is completely innocent, but damn if it still doesn't grate on me. I've got him, and I know he loves me, but this sneaking around and hiding it, it's driving me nuts. He's a good looking guy, and he is one of this town's most eligible bachelors, he can decide in a heartbeat that he wants something better, something less," she sighed as she pulled at the label on her beer, "complicated." She laughed a self conscious laugh, "I can't believe I just told a complete stranger things I hadn't even admitted to myself."

Don laughed, he knew that feeling. He had told Liz things about his life, his family, that he had never told anyone else, all in the few short hours they had spent together that first day at the zoo. He understood her concerns, hell he had his own, and he really, really wanted to punch Russ Monroe in the face as he effortlessly shuffled his girlfriend around the dance floor with a natural grace that he would never possess, but he also knew that Liz had made her decision, and that theirs was a deep friendship and nothing more. "Look I know I don't know Russ like you do, but I can't believe that he would pick something easy over what he obviously has with you. And if I know anything about Liz and Lindsay Monroe, none of the women in Russ's life have ever been uncomplicated. He loves you, Melissa, you've got to trust that."

Melissa nodded; it was a surprising speech coming from the rough around the edges city detective, and yet it proved to her exactly what about Don Flack had attracted her boss. Liz had claimed that he was sensitive, intelligent, and perceptive, yet she had doubted her friend. "Pretty perceptive words, especially coming from a man who looks like he wants to beat my boyfriend's skull in."

Don smiled a guilty smile, "What can I say, I trust her, but I'm a little jealous. This guy's is practically perfect, gives the rest of us a bad name."

Melissa smiled, she knew the feeling. "If it makes you feel any better he is a helpless housekeeper. He can't cook a meal or make a bed and laundry? Forget about it, unless you want everything to be the same faded color. He may be perceptive as hell, in touch with his emotions, and a damn good dancer, but the man can't boil water or fold a towel if his life depended on it."

Don laughed and saluted her with the beer bottle in his hand, speaking before he took a swig. "Thanks, I needed that."

Melissa nodded, "I understand. Hey, why don't you go break up our significant others apart? I'm gonna request a song. Tell Russ to wait for me, I'll meet him out there."

Don looked a little apprehensive. He had already been taught more country western dances than he thought he could ever learn. He wasn't very good at it, and he found the whole experience a little embarrassing, especially as experienced dancers whirled around them.

"Come on city boy, either watch your girlfriend dance with every other man in the place, or man up and get out there," Melissa called over her shoulder as she headed for the DJ. Don killed his beer and stood up from the table; if nothing else he could rely on his buzz and his jealousy to outweigh his pride. He stood and moved towards Liz and Russ on the dance floor.

* * *

Russ spun Liz on the dance floor, a smile on his face. As the music hit the second chorus he began singing along to the words of the slow Gary Allen song, "Well I've been a wildcatter, and a go-go getter, been an SOB right down to the letter. I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures. I'm even more than I can stand, but starting today all I'm gonna be is her man."

Liz smile and took in his soft voice, it was one of the things that all the Monroe's had in common. Connie had passed on her amazing singing voice to each of the children. She spoke, cutting off the impromptu concert, when the song reached the final verse. "Is that a declaration? You are going to do right by Melissa?"

Russ cringed at the question, and glanced over at the table his girlfriend was sharing with Flack. He felt a pang of jealousy as she smiled a bright smile at something the detective said; it had been days since he had made her smile like that. Sighing he focused back on the woman in his arms. Sure a part of him would always love Liz. After what happened to her in New York the first time, part of him was devastated to see her go. She was something between a sister and a lover to him, never quite reaching the status of either, but she was his first love, and he would always care about her. But damned if he didn't want to kill her when she did crap like this. "Let it go Warren. We've been over this, you and Melsie have been over this. Does it suck that we have to hide our relationship? Yes. Do I wish it was different? Yes. Can we change that while she is running for election? No. Now for the love of God, Let. It. Go."

Liz was surprised by the force in his voice, she knew she had been pushing, she just didn't realize how much it was driving him crazy. She offered a warm smile at Don as she and Russ rounded the dance floor by their table again, but he didn't see her. She returned her concentration to the man, who led her around the floor, sighing she finally realized just how much he wanted to go public, but for his own reasons couldn't. It was taking a toll on both of her friends, and she hadn't really recognized the difficulty. She spoke, true regret in her voice, "Sorry Russ, I didn't realize. This will be the last time I mention it, I swear."

Russ made an undignified snort that reminded her of Lindsay, "Right I will believe that when I see it. But enough about my love life, what about you? Things better between Tom and Don now?"

"Yes, I talked to Tom, explained things to him. He is still a little worried, doesn't want me to get hurt again, but he is trying and that is all I can ask."

Russ nodded and wondered where Melissa and Don had gone, their table was empty now. He rushed to get his last question in before they were interrupted; he had been dying to ask for days, but had been unable to get Liz alone long enough to do so. "What about Don? Does he understand why we worry about you so much? Liz, does he treat you alright?"

Russ understood Tom's hesitation. The detective seemed genuine, and Liz was devoted to him, but both men were unsure if Don was trustworthy. They had yet to get a complete feel for the man. And Russ knew Liz's history of trust issues, he had been her confidant for years, he wanted to make sure she was taken care us, safe, protected, before he turned her loose again.

Liz was touched by the concern and raw honesty she saw in Russ' eyes. She knew he cared for her, and he was the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Over the years their relationship had become one she treasured, and now she saw him as yet another brother. He was finally a big brother to take care of her, not one that she had to play surrogate mother to. She kissed him affectionately on the cheek and then spoke, "You are so sweet. Don is amazing with Tom and Mark, so patient and so understanding. And yes he gets why you all worry about me. He's got four sisters, believe me he gets it. As for the last one, God Russ, I couldn't have asked for better. He is so amazingly patient of me with everything that is a nervous tick after the rape. He is wonderful, I've never been treated so well by a man, and most of all Russ he loves me. Really truly loves me."

Liz smiled at Don as he appeared beside her and Russ. He smiled at her, obviously catching the end of their conversation, and inside he felt a little silly for being so jealous. If she believed in him, that was all he needed to know. Russ and Liz stopped dancing as the song came to an end, and Don offered her his hand. He started to speak, telling Russ, "Melissa said she would be right back" but was cut off as the DJ made a quick announcement before starting the next song.

"This one is a special request from Melissa, going out to a new couple, Don and Liz. She thinks this describes you both."

"Hey, Stud, wanna dance?" Melissa asked Russ as she snuck up beside the three friends.

"What did you do?" Liz asked even as Don pulled her to him.

"Nothing, just a little song that after my conversation with Don, I felt would be appropriate," Melissa said as she took Russ' hand. The two couples danced away from each other in a natural rhythm as Eric Church's Guy's Like Me filled the crowded dance hall.

Don nodded along with the mid tempo song, executing the moves Liz had showed him earlier in the evening. The more he listened the more he knew the song was appropriate for how he felt about Liz. He had heard the song before, one of his older nieces was a fan of it and she had played it for him. He sung along, softly, whispering in Liz's ear as the second chorus came on, "Your daddy worked at the bank, mine worked on cars. You went to college, I pulled graveyard. You must have had your pick of all the trust fund types. But you came back to me and only God knows why…Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work  
Our best blue jeans have Skoal rings, We wear our boots to church, So rough around the edges, It's hard to believe, That girls like you, Love guys like me."

Liz sighed as she felt his warm breath whisper the lyrics in her ears. She loved this song, and parts of it did remind her of the at times rough and tumble Don. She smiled at him as he finally stopped singing. "I love you, Don. Thank you for being here, for coming here tonight when you didn't want to. For being so patient about all my little nervous ticks, and for understanding my relationship with Russ. I know it drives you nuts, but you never try to make me choose. A lot of men wouldn't be that great to me."

"Then a lot of men are stupid, and don't know what they are missing, Doll." Don spoke the words, with truth and sincerity. He understood her caution, but the reservation and fear he saw in her eyes was enough to break his heart. He wanted her convinced that he wasn't running away, he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her, his lips feather light against hers. He pulled back, but let his hand linger on her cheek, loving the way she nuzzled her face into his palm as he spoke, "I love you Liz, nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to change that. The only place I am ever going is right back here to you. This thing we're doing, I'm all in."

She smiled, and whispered, "Me too. I love you Don, so much it scares me sometime, but I'm all in." And then she kissed him, a heated passionate, kiss. Full of reassurance, promise, and passion. Neither mind that they were in the middle of a dance floor or that people were staring. All that mattered was that they had each other. After all that was all they needed.

* * *

Lindsay smiled at the look of suspense on Stella's face. It was too easy, too predictable, and a little cliché, but she loved every minute of it. She used her right hand to search out Danny's hand under the table, and then stuck her left hand under Stella's watchful gaze. As she spoke, her voice sounding more calm than she felt, "We're engaged!"

The table erupted in a cacophony of good wishes, and cheers. Stella had jerked Lindsay into a hug and was already firing off questions about how he had proposed, when Mac clasped Danny on the shoulder, and Hawkes shook his hand.

"Congratulations Danny, it's about time," Mac said with a congenial smile. He was thrilled that his young colleagues had managed to get their lives together and were ready to make the ultimate commitment to one another. It tugged at his heart, knowing that his own Clair was gone, moments like these seemed to make her loss all the more real, but he was thrilled.

Hawkes released Danny's hand, and called over the noise of the bar, "Stan, bring us another round, on me. We're celebrating over here." He smiled and offered Lindsay a hug and his congratulations once she had broken free of Stella's excited inquiry.

The group laughed, but no one turned down the drink. Lindsay was only a little surprised when Adam offered her a hug in congratulations. Her heart soared it was the first time in days that she had seen him smile, and he seemed to be genuinely happy. He settled in at the table next to Hawkes and the two became engrossed in a conversation about comic book characters.

Lindsay was about to sit down again when Mac offered her his hand, asking her to dance. It seemed that Sullivan's was once again trying something new and had shoved some of the tables out of the way to make room for a small area for dancing.

"Come dance with me Lindsay, I wanna talk to you for a second."

Lindsay smiled as she took his hand, somewhat surprised at the ease with which he offered it, and at the jovial nature of his request.

At the same time, Stella saddled up alongside Danny, and grabbed his hand moving them in the same direction, as she spoke, "Come on Danny, step into my office, I want a word, and you might as well push me around this dance floor while we do it."

Danny laughed, and slipped his arm around Stella, "Okay, so shoot, what do you wanna talk about?"

Stella smiled, and leaned in and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek, "Congratulations, Danny. Are you happy?"

Danny laughed, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Stella dragged him out to dance, but that wasn't it. He dipped her and then responded, "Yeah, really happy Stel. I got Louie back, and by some miracle that crazy woman wants to marry me. I'm great." Danny punctuated his words by pointing to where Lindsay was dancing with Mac.

"I'm glad to hear it Danny. Now I want to tell you something. You hurt that little girl and I will kill you. But I know you won't. You've come a long way Danny. When I first met you, you were an angry punk who didn't have a clue, you were some hot shot, so pissed at your dad and at life in general I didn't think you'd stick around long. But you got your act together, worked on your temper, and finally got smart when it came to Lindsay. I know what happened today with your pop, and I know it kills you inside." Danny started to argue, but she shook her head, "I don't want to hear it Danny, I'm right. But I want you to know; sometimes the real family is the one we don't choose. Family chooses us, and Danny me, Mac, Hawkes, Flack, all of us we love you like family, and we are so excited about this. And Danny, I'm so proud of you."

Danny didn't speak, didn't trust his voice. Stella had always been part competitor, part hardass, part friend, and part big sister to him. To hear her speak of family and how proud she was of him, it meant something, so much more than anything Sergio could ever give him. He didn't know how to respond. He just stopped dancing and pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that it would speak for him.

Lindsay smiled at the sight of Danny and Stella dancing, but her focus was shifted as Mac began to speak as he led her around the dancefloor. "I don't want you to worry about how this will work out in the lab Lindsay, I'll make it work."

"Thanks Mac. I have to say I was a little worried about which Mac would show up tonight, friend Mac or big boss man."

"I'm your friend Lindsay, always. You and Danny are like family, we all care about you both very much. I hope you know that. I am so proud of you. You came in to the lab in the middle of a team that was already so tight, and you forced your way into our hearts. You make the place complete and no one would disagree with me on that. I hope you are both happy, and if you ever need anything, even just someone to kick his ass, let me know."

Lindsay smiled at Mac. There were times when she looked at him and it felt like she was looking at her father. Mac had done everything for her; he had recruited her, given her a chance, and been patient, understanding and caring. But more than all of that he had been like a father to her when she first moved, making sure she was protected, safe, and had an affordable place to live. She smiled as he talked and when the song ended she reluctantly pulled away. She noticed that Stella and Danny were standing there ready to cut in, but before Mac got away, she offered him a smile, and placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Thanks Dad."

Mac chuckled congenially as he offered her hand to Danny, and extended his free hand to Stella. She laughed as he pulled her into him with a flourish and the two were dancing away from the newly engaged couple as the next song started on the jukebox.

Danny smiled as he danced with Lindsay. With a laugh he spoke, "So I just got the 'I'm so proud of you, but don't screw it up' speech from Stella, what about you?"

"I got the 'we love you and are proud of you' speech from Mac."

Danny nodded, and he felt a calmness in his heart that he hadn't felt in ages. He finally knew who he was, and he had a wonderful woman who trusted him enough to want to be a part of his life, the good and the bad. He wondered at the marvel that was Lindsay even as he held her close. "Montana, are you happy?"

Lindsay giggled a delirious little chuckle at the question, "So happy Danny. I couldn't have asked for more. I love you."

Danny leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss on her lips before murmuring, "I love you too" and kissing her more soundly. The coupled pulled away a little too quickly for Danny's liking, but they were in a public place.

Lindsay sighed with contentment as she nestled closer to Danny, "So I guess this means we have to start planning the wedding."

"You bet. Just tell me what you want, and I will make it happen." Danny was so happy his voice seemed giddy. He was ready, ready for marriage, for the lifetime commitment, ready for it all.

"How did I ever get so luck as to find a cowboy like you Messer?"

"Just lucky I guess. Hey Montana."

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked, a little puzzled by the serious tone Danny's voice had taken on.

Danny nuzzled her nose and then pulled back to look her in the eyes, "I just want you to know, this is it for me. You're the one, the only. This, you and me, it feels like home to me, and it's all I ever need."

Lindsay nodded and her voice grew soft as she spoke, "Me too, Danny. That was beautiful." She paused for a moment and the pair stopped dancing as the song ended, she playfully smacked him on the chest as she spoke, "even if it did sound like one of your famous lines."

"It wasn't one, besides I don't need to charm you into sleeping with me, I already got you reeled in," he said with a playful pat on her behind as the moved back towards the table.

"Oh, that's what you think. It's all uphill from now on, between your parents and mine, and well-meaning but meddling friends, the funs only started. Better hang on to your hat, Cowboy. With all the plans we've got to make, it's going to be a long summer."

Danny pulled her in close, his face millimeter from hers. "Bring it on Montana, I'm ready," finalizing the conversation with a searing kiss that left their friends clapping and cheering the happy couple on.

* * *

**A/N**- Well thats it, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for everything! And look for the sequel.


End file.
